Take What Comes
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Things could never be better for the boys of Big Time Rush, until tragedy strikes. Each boy has their own way of dealing with it. They all have to find a way to get through this and still keep their sanity. The boys have to take what comes and try to keep on going. Kogan Jamille Cucy MPreg
1. Blast From the Past

**A/N: Ok so this idea came to me and I have been working on it for a few days. I know I have other stories to work on, but this idea would not leave me alone I had to write it. I am sorry and I will work on keeping up with my other stories. This story will contain slash, and Mpreg and many other things. If that is not your thing don't read. **

**Chapter 1: Blast From the Past**

The boys had been in L.A. for over a year now and things were going great. They had not forgotten where they came from, and they were doing something they all loved now. They had started working on their second album with Gustavo at Rocque records. They were excited about their new album. The last year at the Palm Woods had been an exciting one too. They had gone through so much to get to where they were now. They were glad things had worked and they were well on the fast track to becoming famous. They were starting to be recognized by fans. All in all things were great and they loved life in L.A. and the friends they had made as well. Things were perfect for the time being.

Logan sighed as he walked into the apartment, with Kendall, James, and Carlos behind him. They had had a long day at the studio and they wanted nothing more than to relax and sleep. It was only eight at night, but the boys were exhausted. Gustavo had worked them hard. They had started to work on their second album and Griffin wanted it fast. They were excited for their new album, but it was hard work learning new songs and new dances. They had worked hard today. They had spent the whole morning in the sound booth and then the whole afternoon dancing.

"I am so glad to finally be home," Kendall said as he walked over to the couch and fell down onto it. He was too tired to even try and go to his room. The couch was as far as he could make it at the moment. They had worked hard from the moment they arrived at Rocque record that morning until about twenty minutes ago when they left. Logan laughed as he watched Kendall move to a lying position on the couch.

"Yeah, I think I am gonna go sleep," Carlos said as he started down the hall to the room he and James shared. He was too tired to even think about food.

"I think I'll join you," James said.

"I am so glad we're done for the day," Logan said. They had come so far since they had left Minnesota. Logan walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kendall. He was glad to finally be done for the day. He knew in the back of his mind they would have to do it all again tomorrow.

"I know me too," Kendall said.

"Don't get me wrong, I am excited about our second album and all, but it's exhausting," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement.

"Do you think this one will be bigger than before?" Logan asked thinking about Griffin's words. Griffin had praised them and told them their album would be bigger than the first. Logan wanted to believe it, but he was hesitant.

"I want to believe so," Kendall said, "I mean our fan base is growing and our songs are awesome," he said.

"They are awesome," Logan said nodding his head in agreement.

"I can't believe we're doing a second album," Kendall said shaking his head as he sat up. Logan looked over at Kendall. They locked eyes for a moment.

"I can," Logan said, "you wouldn't let us go back to Minnesota, you believed we could do it," he said as he scooted closer to Kendall. "That is why you are our leader," he said blushing. Kendall smiled and nodded.

"I didn't want to get so far and just have to go home, but we all made sure we stayed," Kendall said, "I can't take credit for what you guys did," he said.

"You were the one who kept us grounded though," Logan said, "even after we got 'Hollywood Fever.' I mean it Ken, you kept us here," he said his cheeks turning pink.

"Thanks Logie," Kendall said his cheeks tinting pink as well. Logan locked eyes with Kendall once more. Logan started to lean in closer to Kendall.

Logan wanted to lean in and kiss Kendall so bad. He had started to develop feelings for the blonde as of late. He had come to terms with being bisexual ages ago, but his feelings for Kendall were confusing. He didn't know if Kendall liked him that way. He and Kendall had both admitted they were bisexual, now all Logan needed to know was if Kendall liked him like he liked him.

There was a knock at the door. Both boys on the couch groaned. They did not want to move. Logan had been so close to kissing Kendall, something he had wanted to do for quite some time now. Logan looked at the door as the knock came again.

"I got it," Logan said after a few seconds. He stood up and walked over to the door and opened it. He came face to face with someone he never expected to see again. He froze in shock. Standing before him was his older sister, Hailey. Hailey had the same pale skin as Logan, and the same brown eyes. Her once brunette hair was now bleached blonde. She was also the same height as him. Logan had not seen Hailey since she had run away from home. Hailey had ran away even after he begged her not to, and he thought he would never see her again. Yet, here she was standing before him.

"Logie who is it," Kendall asked turning to face the door.

"Hi Logan," Hailey said waving awkwardly at him.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked the anger evident in his voice, "you know what I don't care just leave," he said as he tried to shut the door. Hailey stuck her foot in the door and stopped him. Logan pushed on the door before he gave up and walked away from the door. He didn't hate his sister, but he was mad at her. He couldn't forgive her that easily.

"Hailey," Kendall said shocked to see the older Mitchell sibling.

"Hi Kendall," Hailey said as she walked into the apartment. "Logan please just give me a chance," she said walking over to him. She placed a hand on his arm. Logan jerked his arm away from her. He did not want to forgive her just yet. She had turned her back on him and left. She didn't even give him a reason.

"No, you left me when I needed you," Logan said angrily, "you-you can't just waltz back into my life and expect me to welcome you back with open arms," he said turning away from her.

"Logan I am so sorry," Hailey said.

"Yeah well, sorry isn't good enough," Logan spat. He really didn't hate his sister, but he was mad at her. She had left him when he needed her most.

Hailey ran away after their father had died when Logan was fifteen. Hailey had been seventeen at the time. Their father had died after a long struggle with cancer and Hailey and he had been really close. Hailey took it extremely hard after he died. She ran away shortly afterwards and no one heard from her again. Most people thought she had been kidnapped and rumor spread around town that she was dead. Logan had been so mad at her for leaving. He was the only one who knew she willingly ran away. He had caught her, but she still left after he begged her not to. He cried for days after she left. She had only added to the hurt of his father dying. Their mother had fallen completely apart after Hailey left and Logan had to piece her back together again.

"I have a good reason for why I did what I did," Hailey said slowly.

"I don't care," Logan said, "I begged you not to go, yet you did it anyways," he said. He didn't know why he was being so stubborn. He had pictured this moment a thousand times. He had imagined Hailey coming back and apologizing and him forgiving her. He had always thought he would welcome her back and they would go on with their lives. When he saw her though, all the hurt and anger just came back to him. He couldn't control himself.

"I didn't have a choice," Hailey said.

"Besides I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Logan said, "you really hurt James leaving like that," he said calming down a bit.

"I know and I have a really good reason," Hailey said.

"Well I don't wanna hear it," Logan said, "as far as I'm concerned it's just me and mom left. Everyone back in Minnesota thinks you're dead," he said.

"Logan," Kendall said shocked at Logan's behavior. He had never seen Logan act this way before. "She's your sister," he said finally standing up and walking over to Logan.

"Well, it's true and not everyone has the same relationship as you and Katie," Logan said moving away from Kendall. He knew Kendall was right, she was his sister.

"Logan I know you're hurt, but she is still your sister," Kendall said.

"She left me and my mom when we needed her," Logan said ignoring Hailey for a moment. "Our dad died and less than a week later she runs off leaving me and my mom and breaks James' heart," he said.

"Logan if you will just let me explain," Hailey began.

"I don't wanna hear it," Logan snapped, "nothing you can say will get me to forgive you for running away. I had to help mom get over losing her husband and daughter, while I worked on getting over losing my father and sister. I had to lie to mom and tell her I had no idea what happened to you. On top of that I had to take care of mom while she didn't work. I managed to get her back on her feet again with no help from you," he said.

"Logan I am so sorry," Hailey said.

"Like I said sorry doesn't cut it," Logan said, "I had to grow up so fast because you left. I had to pull a double duty to get mom back on her feet and get her working again and I had to keep my grades up in school," Logan all but yelled. He had spent months taking care of their mother, and he had school to deal with too. He had managed to keep his grades up while being the man of the house.

"What is with all the noise Carlos and I are trying to…" James said as he and Carlos walked out of their room. They stopped once they saw Hailey. "Ha-Hailey," James said slowly.

"James," Hailey said smiling slightly.

"Hailey I don't want you here, why don't you just leave," Logan said walking over to the door and opening it. He wanted her to leave so he could sort things out and clear his mind. He would forgive her eventually.

"James," Hailey said moving towards him. James shook his head and looked away from Hailey.

"I think Logan is right you should just leave," James said, "getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and I don't think I could do it again," he said not looking at her. James and Hailey had dated for a while before she ran away. They had been so happy together, then she left breaking his heart.

Hailey stood looking from Logan to James. She wanted to stay and explain everything to them, but they didn't want to listen. Logan pointed a hand out the door and tilted his head in the same direction trying to get his point across. Hailey felt her heart shatter as they both shot her glares. She knew they wouldn't listen to her right now. She needed to give them some space for now.

"Fine I'll go, but I'll be back," Hailey said fighting her tears.

"Hailey we won't change our mind so don't bother," Logan sad as Hailey walked out the door. Logan shut the door behind her and locked it. He did not know why he hadn't let her talk. He knew she probably did have a good reason for running away. He knew if he had listened to her he might have forgiven her though. Maybe he should go after her.

"Was that the right thing to do?" James asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Logan said truthfully.

"If you hurry you may be able to catch her in the lobby," Kendall said.

"Yeah, she really seemed sorry," Carlos said.

Logan looked at James for a moment. They both nodded before running from the apartment. Kendall and Carlos followed them eager to see what they would do.

"Take the stairs," Kendall said quickly. Logan and James ran down the stairs. Kendall and Carlos followed close behind them. The reached the lobby in time to see Hailey walk across the lobby and out the door. They ran across the lobby and out to the parking lot, but it was too late she was gone. They looked around frantically but they couldn't find her.

"Do you think she'll be back?" James asked.

"I hope so," Logan said, "I can't let the last thing I said to her be something mean," he said.

"I don't know if I can forgive her but she is your sister," James said looking at Logan.

"I know," Logan said.

"You should have let her explain herself," Kendall said walking over to Logan and James.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed, "maybe she had a really good reason for leaving like she did," he said.

"I know but you can't expect me to just forgive her that easily," James said, "it's because if her that I haven't had a single serious relationship," he said.

"Yeah she's the reason you can't stick to one girl," Kendall said.

"Kendall I am serious I gave her everything and she repaid me by stomping on my heart by running away without even saying good bye to me," James said, "I've always been afraid that if I gave my heart to someone they'd do what my dad did to my mom, and when I finally let go it happened. She just up and left and didn't even give any hint as to why or even a good bye," he said. James then turned on his heel and left.

Logan watched him walk away. He and James had had that conversation after Hailey left. James had confided in Logan and Logan kept his trust. He knew James had an image to keep. He kept his secret. "He told me that after she left," Logan said, "I promised not to tell because he didn't want you guys making fun of him," he said looking away from the other guys.

"We would never do that," Kendall said. Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, James is our friend," Carlos said.

"Don't tell me that," Logan said pointing to the elevator. Kendall and Carlos shared a look before the three made their way back up to 2J. The three found James in his and Carlos' room in bed trying not to cry.

"Hey man, we're sorry," Kendall said.

"We didn't realize how you felt," Carlos said walking over to James' bed and sitting down. "and just so you know we'd never make fun of you for that," he said.

"Yeah, you could've told us," Kendall said.

"It's alright the only person I told was Logan," James said sitting up. "I just never expected to see her again," he said.

"I know how you feel," Logan said as he sat down on James' other side. "I thought I would never see her again after she left. I pushed all thoughts of her from my mind and forgot about her," he said.

"Then it all came back when you saw her right?" James asked. Logan nodded and looked down at the floor. He fought the urge to cry.

"Ok James I get why you can't forgive her, but Logan she is you're sister and the way you treated her," Kendall began.

"Look Kendall not all siblings get along as great as you and Katie do," Logan said, "I know she's my sister but you weren't there that night she left," he said.

"I am not saying you have to forgive her right now, just that you could have been nicer to her," Kendall said.

"I know, but when I saw her I just got so mad," Logan said, "I mean I had pictured that moment a thousand times, but I never expected that to happen," he said.

* * *

><p>The next day the guys went to the studio and tried to forget last night's drama. Logan knew Hailey would come back in a few days after he and James had time to cool down. They would be ready to talk to her this time. He would forgive her and let her talk.<p>

Logan pushed himself into his work. He tired to sing the songs Gustavo had given them, but he couldn't focus. Him mind was on Hailey. He really wanted to know why she had left like that. He wanted to know where she had been these last two years. He wanted to know why she had come to him after all this time. His mind was racing a million miles a minute.

"Logan," Gustavo barked.

"What?" Logan asked looking up from the floor to meet Gustavo's eyes.

"You missed you're entrance again," Gustavo said annoyed.

"Sorry, my mind is elsewhere," Logan admitted.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"It's just my sister visited me last night," Logan said, "I haven't seen her since she ran away two years ago," he said.

"Yeah and things didn't go so well," Kendall said looking over at James who was now looking at the floor.

"Okay, take an hour get your heads together and then we'll get back to work," Gustavo said dismissing them. The boys left the sound booth and headed out to the lobby outside Gustavo's office. Logan collapsed onto the couch and Kendall sat next to him.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan said slowly, "I mean I really want to see her again and I have so many questions," he said.

"I think we all do," Kendall said.

"Hey let's watch some TV to clear our minds," Carlos said grabbing the TV remote and turning the TV on. The first channel to come on was a news channel with news about a car accident that happened last night.

Carlos changed the channel to a music channel. The four then relaxed and forgot about Hailey for the moment. Logan managed to get her out of his head and after their break they got back to work. After Gustavo finished with them he sent them home instead of to Mr. X like they expected. Gustavo did seem a little off as he dismissed them, but the boys shook it off. They weren't going to ask why he let them off early.

The four boys ran through the lobby and up to the apartment. They were going to go out for movie since they still had time and they weren't tired. They wanted to go out, since it would be the last time they were going to be able to for a long time.

The four stopped in the doorway when they saw Mrs. Knight sitting at the kitchen table with two people. The first was a man in a suit. He had dark brown graying hair and blue eyes. He looked professional and he looked sad. Next to him was a young woman, they all recognized as Valarie Daniels, Hailey's best friend from back in Minnesota. Valarie seemed to have been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tearstained.

"Mom what's going on?" Kendall asked slowly as he looked at mother and the other two.

"Val," Logan said shocked to see her. He wondered what she was doing here. First it was Hailey, now her. What was going on.

"Logan, James, could you two come here," Mrs. Knight asked. She too had been crying.

"What's going on?" Logan asked as he and James walked over to the table.

"You boys may want to sit down for this," The man said. Logan and James shared a confused look before sitting down at the table. Kendall and Carlos moved to stand behind them also curious. There was a long pause. Logan looked at Valarie and the mystery man waiting for someone to talk.

"Someone please tell me what is going on," Logan said breaking the silence.

"Logan a few months after Hailey ran away she contacted me and I've been living with her ever since," Valarie started. Logan nodded and gestured for her to continue. "Last night she thought she was ready to face you and James again. She had found out you two were in Big Time Rush after you're first CD came out. She knew you'd both be mad at her, but she didn't have a choice. She had to leave," she said.

"Oh god," James said his eyes growing wide, "she lied to me didn't she?" he asked.

"You were fifteen what was she supposed to do," Valarie said.

"What did she lie about," Logan asked confused. He looked from Valarie to James confused.

"She told me the test was negative," James said ignoring Logan for the moment.

"Again, I say you were fifteen she didn't want to hold you back. You had your dream to be famous and if she had stayed that never would have happened," Valarie said tears coming to her eyes.

"I had a right to know the truth," James said angrily as he stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked looking at James.

"Katie," Mrs. Knight called. Katie then emerged from her bedroom with a small toddler holding her hand.

"James meet your son, Isaac Hortense Mitchell-Diamond," Valarie said. James stared at the boy beside Katie. He had the same dark chocolate brown eyes, but he had his sandy brown hair. He had Hailey's eyes, but that smile, that was all Diamond. He was almost a spitting image of James.

"Dada," Isaac said looking up at James.

"So, does that makes him my nephew?" Logan asked looking from Isaac to James, and then to Valarie. Valarie nodded and her tears really started flowing. "Where's Hailey why isn't she telling us this?" Logan asked. Valarie shook her head and started sobbing. Mrs. Knight did as well and hugged the distressed girl.

"Katie take him Isaac back to your room," Mrs. Knight said quickly. Katie nodded and convinced the boy to go back to her room to play with his toys he had brought over.

"Val where is she?" James asked turning around to look at Valarie once more.


	2. Gone

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter two. I hope you all like it I worked hard on it. If there are any errors I am sorry I have read this several times and I think i cought everything, but somethings may have slipped by. **

**Chapter 2: Gone**

"Val where is she?" James asked turning around to look at Valarie once more.

Logan looked at the man sitting next to Valarie for the first time. He noticed how professional he looked. He also noticed the briefcase next to his feet. He had yet to introduce himself and state his business here.

"Logan I am so sorry," Valarie said.

Logan looked at her confused before it all clicked. Logan felt like he had been punched in the gut and tears rushed to his eyes as he realized what she was about to say. He felt like his whole world was crashing in on him all at once. His chest hurt and he did not want to believe it. Logan shook his head and stood up. "Where is she?" he asked knowing the answer he was about to get.

"Logan there was an accident last night," Valarie said slowly as she let go of Mrs. Knight to look at Logan. Logan shook his head.

"No," he said, "no, no, no," he said backing up. He back into Kendall. Kendall looked at Logan and it clicked for him as well.

"Logan the paramedics did what they could," Valarie said before she broke into sobs once again.

Logan turned around to face Kendall. Kendall pulled Logan into a hug and just held him. Logan cried and allowed Kendall to hold him. He did not want to believe what Valarie was saying. She was lying, she had to be. There was no way Hailey was dead. He had seen her last night. She was supposed to be here so he could apologize to her.

"When?" Carlos asked scaring Logan. He had forgotten Carlos was even there he had been so quiet.

"Last night a little after nine," The man next to Valarie said, "she was on her way home and there was a drunk driver who ran a red light," he said.

Logan just stood there crying into Kendall's shoulder. There was no way this was really happening. Hailey wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to be here so he could forgive her. She was supposed to tell him about Isaac not Valarie and this guy.

"Logan there's something else you should know," Valarie said standing up. "She was dying already," she said.

"What?" Logan asked turning around. Kendall let go of him and looked at Valarie confused as well.

"She had leukemia, and it wasn't going away," Valarie said, "just like your dad," she added.

"Valarie is right," the man said, "My, name is Harry Walker and Hailey was working on a will since she knew she didn't have much time," he said.

"She needed someone to be able to look after Isaac once she was gone?" Logan asked his tears had stopped. He couldn't cry anymore right now.

"Yes," Mr. Walker said.

"Me or Logan?" James asked.

"Legally you since he's your son, but she left it to you two to decide," Mr. Walker said looking between Logan and James.

"I don't think it's a good idea to leave Isaac with two strangers though," Valarie said.

"We wouldn't be strangers if Hailey had just stayed," James said.

"She was scared," Valarie said, "she did not want to hold you back from you're dream of being famous. She knew if she stayed and told you the truth you would try to do the right thing and take care of her and the baby and never get the chance to live your dream," she said.

"She didn't have to lie to us though," Logan said, "she could have told us," he said.

"Well she didn't," Valarie said, "and I really don't think he should stay with you two. You guys don't know how to take care of a kid and I know him better than you two do," she said.

"He's my son I should get the chance to get to know him and raise him," James said his anger rising.

"You don't know the first thing about taking care of a kid," Valarie said.

"That is not our fault," Logan said, "she left without telling us," he said.

"I know his daily routine by heart I think it's best I take care of him," Valarie said.

"Valarie we agreed this was what was best for Isaac," Mr. Walker said, "he deserves to know at least one of his parents," he said.

"I know what we agreed, but I thought we would have to ease them into it," Valarie said.

"Valarie he's my son and I will do what ever it takes to get him," James said.

"I'll be right behind him," Logan said, "Gustavo will get us a lawyer if we have to," he said.

"Fine," Valarie said, "I guess I don't have a choice," she said standing up. "I'll bring his things over later and explain what he likes and what he doesn't like. All you need to know for now is he is allergic to strawberries, he won't eat anything new unless you try it first to prove it's good, and he usually goes to bed around eight," she said. Mr. Walker stood up as well.

"I must get going, I will be in touch with you boys in a few days to see how things are going," Mr. Walker said.

"What about Hailey?" Logan asked.

"We can have a funeral set up in a few days, once your mother is informed and here," Mr. Walker said.

"I'll call her," Logan said. Mr. Walker nodded and left with Valarie. Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. His hand was shaking as he tried to dial his mother's number. His hand started to shake so bad he dropped his phone. "I have to do it," he said falling to his knees crying again. Kendall was the first to get to him. Kendall grabbed his phone and pulled Logan into a hug.

"You don't have to do it," he said as he held Logan tight. Logan wiped his tears and pulled back from Kendall.

"I'll call her," Mrs. Knight offered.

"No," Logan said, "I should be the one to tell her," he said grabbing his phone from Kendall. He stood up and walked to his room. Kendall followed him.

"Logan, you don't have to do it right this second," he said.

"I do," Logan said, "can you just stay with me?" he asked once the door shut. Kendall nodded and walked over to Logan. They both sat down side by side on Logan's bed. Logan looked at the number he had dialed. He hit send and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Logan?" Joanna Mitchell answered.

"Hey mom," Logan said.

"Oh hello sweetie I was wondering when you were going to call me again," Joanna said.

"Mom are you sitting down I have something really big to tell you," Logan said his voice trembling. Kendall placed his hand on Logan's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Logan looked at Kendall and gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong?" Joanna asked worried.

"It's about Hailey," Logan said slowly.

"What about her?" Joanna asked curiously.

"Well last night she came to talk to me, but I didn't listen," Logan said, "I sent her on her way. I only just found out why she left," he said.

"Why?" Joanna asked.

"Mom, you have a grandson," Logan said bluntly. He had to get that part over with so he could tell her the rest. He knew both things he had to say were really big. He also knew what he was about to say next was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to tell her. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

"What?" Joanna asked shocked.

"Yeah, she was pregnant and James is the father," Logan said, "but that's not why I called," he said.

"What is it? Is she ok?" Joanna asked.

"No," Logan said, "Last night I yelled at her and told her to leave and she did, and on her way home her car was hit," he said. He stopped talking and tried to gather himself. He couldn't bring himself to say the next words. Saying them would make this whole thing real. Logan wasn't sure if he could do that. He wanted this to be a dream, and that he would wake up and Hailey would be ok.

"Logan," Joanna said.

"She-she didn't make it mom," Logan said as he fought his tears. Kendall sensing Logan about to break down grabbed his phone.

"Mrs. Mitchell," he said, "yeah, this is Kendall, yes, and I want you to know I will call Gustavo and get you the first flight out here so you can be at the funeral. Some one will call you with your flight information," he said.

Logan watched as Kendall talked to his mom. He felt so weak and dumb. He couldn't even talk to his mom. He had barely managed to tell her that Hailey was dead. He had been so strong when his dad died, and he had to be now. He wouldn't cry anymore in front of others after this. He was going to be the strong one for his mom. He had to get her through this like he did last time.

Kendall hung up and handed Logan his cell phone. He then pulled his out and called Gustavo. He told Gustavo about Hailey and Isaac and he somehow managed to get Gustavo to get Joanna on the first flight out of Minnesota. He told him to call her and give her flight information. He hung up and set his phone aside before turning to Logan.

"The last thing I told her was not to bother coming back that James and I wouldn't change our minds," Logan said looking down at the floor.

"Logie you had no way of knowing this was going to happen," Kendall said. He moved closer to Logan and pulled him into a hug.

Logan just sat there and allowed Kendall to hold him. Logan didn't know what else to do. He wasn't going to cry anymore, at least not in front of the others. He didn't do it when his dad died and he wasn't going to do it now. Logan sat there trying not to think of his sister until something donned on him.

"Hailey had leukemia," Logan said slowly, "just like my dad," he said.

"Logan we can get an appointment set up if you want," Kendall said catching on to Logan's train of thought.

"I think that would be a good idea," Logan said. He stood up and walked out to the kitchen where Mrs. Knight was sitting at the table with James, while Carlos, Katie, and Isaac watched cartoons. "James you should call your mom and let her know she's a grandmother," Logan said.

"Oh god, I forgot about that," James said dropping his head down onto the table.

"I just called my mom and told her about Isaac and about Hailey," Logan said. James nodded and stood up. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he walked to his room. "Mrs. Knight I think I need to be tested, I mean if my dad and Hailey both had it then there's a chance I might get it too right?" he said.

"I'll get an appointment set up for you as soon as possible," Mrs. Knight said.

"Thanks," Logan said smiling at her. Logan then walked over to the living room where Kendall had joined the others and sat down. Isaac looked at him. Isaac smiled and waddled over to him.

"Un-kul Lo-en," the boy said.

"Yep," Logan said lifting the small boy up into his lap. Isaac settled in Logan's lap and started at the TV. Logan couldn't help but love this little boy. It was the last connection he had to Hailey now. He was glad she had decided to leave Isaac with him and James. He couldn't help but think that maybe if he had let her talk last night she'd still be here. Isaac settled into Logan's chest and started to fall asleep when James emerged from his room almost a half hour later.

"What did she say," Kendall asked. Logan shh'd him and pointed to a now sleeping Isaac. James walked over to the group and sat down.

"She was shocked, then mad, then happy," James said, "she said she was disappointed in me that I knocked some random girl up, then I told her it was Hailey and that he was almost two, she got a little mad. I told her I only just found out today and then I told her what happened to Hailey and she said she'd be on the first flight out," he said.

"My mom's on her way out too," Logan said.

"My parents will probably be on their way too since they loved Hailey like a daughter," Carlos said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town came," Logan said, "Hailey was loved and with me as her brother people will be feeling sorry for me," he said.

* * *

><p>Logan woke up the next morning with a small boy jumping on his bed. Logan groaned and opened his eyes and came face to face with two big brown eyes staring at him.<p>

"Un-kul Lo-en," Isaac said, "wake up," he said as he started bouncing again.

"Ok, ok," Logan said pulling the boy down to him. "I'm up," he said hugging the now giggling boy. Holding Isaac just felt natural to him.

"Beck fist," Isaac said. Logan sighed and let go of the boy and set him on the floor and followed him out to the kitchen where James, Kendall, and Mrs. Knight were already up and eating.

"Morning," Mrs. Knight said.

"Morning Mama Knight," Logan said. James stood up and picked Isaac up and placed him in his high chair that Valarie dropped off the night before. She had given them a list of dos and don'ts. She told them everything they needed to know, and gave them her number if they needed anything.

Logan sat down at the table. He took the plate of pancakes Kendall offered him. Logan tried to eat, but his stomach was too upset. He managed to eat half of it before he gave up. He pushed the plate away and stood up. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Logan, Gustavo called and your mom's flight will arrive at noon," Mrs. Knight said.

"I'll meet her at the airport," Logan said.

"I'll go with you," Kendall offered.

"Thanks," Logan said as he laid down on the couch. He wasn't looking forward to seeing his mom. He knew it was going to be emotional and there were going to be tears. He knew once Joanna got here it would only make things that much more real. It meant Hailey was really gone.

"I'll come too, my mom said she was on the same flight," James said.

"We'll all go," Mrs. Knight said, "they're going to want to meet Isaac as soon as possible and Joanna is gonna need a lot of support," she said. Logan nodded and waved his hand signaling he heard her.

* * *

><p>James sighed as he held Isaac in his arms. They were all at the airport waiting for Joanna and Brooke to arrive. James was nervous about this. He knew Brooke was mad at him for being so careless, but she would get over it. There was no way to change the past. Isaac squirmed once more. James shifted the boy in his arms.<p>

"Isaac," he said looking at the small boy in his arms. It was still hard to believe he had a son. "you are about to meet you're grandma's," he said.

"Yep, Grandma Mitchell," Logan said looking at Isaac.

"And Grandma Diamond," James said. Isaac looked at the two confused for a moment.

"Gamma?" he asked. They both nodded and Isaac smiled and pointed to two women getting off the plane. "Gamma?" he asked. James looked to where Isaac was pointing and sure enough there they were Brooke Diamond and Joanna Mitchell.

"Mom," Logan called out to her. Joanna looked up and gave him a small smile. Logan ran over to her and hugged her not caring if anyone saw. He didn't care right now, she needed him and he needed her. Normally her public hugs and kisses embarrassed him, but right now he didn't mind. He knew she needed this.

James looked as everyone crowded around Brooke and Joanna. James slowly walked over to them. "Mom, Mrs. Mitchell," he said. Everyone froze and stepped aside for him. The two woman looked at him and smiled when they saw the young boy in his arms. "Meet Isaac Hortense Mitchell-Diamond," he said. The two woman moved over to him.

"Gamma?" Isaac asked as he held his hands out to Joanna. James carefully passed him over to her. He knew this was a big moment for her and Brooke.

"Yes, I'm Gamma," Joanna said. James watched as her and Brooke fawned over him. He was glad some happiness could come before what they had to do next. James looked over at Logan who was standing a few feet away from the others talking to Kendall. He decided to leave them be for the moment. He had his son to worry about.

"She left because she was pregnant?" Brooke asked James.

"Yeah, we had a scare," James admitted, "The condom broke and she took a test and told me it was negative," he said looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brooke asked looking down at her son.

"I was fifteen and she told me she wasn't," James said, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought she was telling the truth," he said.

"So, what are the plans for Hailey's funeral?" Joanna asked trying her best not to cry.

"We were waiting for you mom," Logan said walking back over to her. He pulled her into a hug. "If you want I can take care of it though," he said. Joanna hugged Logan back and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"We can do this together," she said. Logan nodded and just stood there hugging her.

* * *

><p>Logan numbly walked into his bedroom. He had spent the rest of the day with his mother, Kendall, and Mrs. Knight getting the funeral together. It was in three days. People were flying in from Minnesota as soon as they could. They everything set up and now all they had to do was say good bye. Logan wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. That was the last thing that made this whole thing real.<p>

He fell on to his bed and just laid there. He hadn't cried at all today, he just couldn't. He didn't know why, but it was easier than he thought it would be to do this. Maybe he had cried himself out already. He was just glad the day was over and tomorrow they would be working again to keep their minds off of Hailey.

The door opened and Joanna walked into the room. "Logan, sweetie," she said as she walked over to him. Logan sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah," he said.

"Brooke and I are heading to our hotel," Joanna said as she sat down next to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow after I get back from the studio," Logan said moving to give her a hug.

"Yeah," Joanna said, "don't push yourself though, if it becomes too much call me and I can come get you and we can spend time together," she said.

"Mom, we are only working until three and I would love to spend some time with you afterwards," Logan said.

"Ok sweetie, sleep tight," Joanna said giving Logan yet another hug. She let go of Logan with tears glistening in her eyes. She gave him a small nod unable to speak and left.

Logan sat there for a moment. He knew this was going to be a hard time for Joanna. She was gonna need him now more than ever. It was going to be like it was when his father died. He was going to have to piece her back together again.

Logan sighed as he thought back to the conversation he had had with Kendall earlier.

_Kendall pulled Logan aside as Joanna and Brooke fawned over their grandson. Kendall hadn't seen Logan shed a tear since last night and he was worried for his friend. He knew how Logan got when he was upset. He held things in until he couldn't._

_"Logie it's ok to cry you know," Kendall said._

_"I know," Logan said turning his attention to Kendall. "I just can't," he said shifting his gaze to the floor._

_"Logan you're sister died, no one will blame you if you cry," Kendall said._

_"I know," Logan said looking up at Kendall once more. He knew what Kendall was saying made perfect sense, but he couldn't cry. He had to be strong for Joanna._

_"Logan I know we're working on our second album, but I think you should take some time off and just be with your mom," Kendall said._

_"I am not taking time off," Logan said, "I can't this album needs to get done," he said. He knew Gustavo would never give him extended time off. They were probably going to get a week or two off, but then it was right back to work. Logan needed the distraction anyways. He wanted to get back to work as soon as possible._

_"Logan, you need to take some time and deal with this," Kendall said._

_"Kendall I can't think about it too much, I need a distraction and singing will help me," Logan said._

_"Logan I worry about you," Kendall said placing a hand on his shoulder. Logan placed his hand over Kendall's._

_"I know you do, and that is what makes you such a great friend," Logan said, "but I have to deal with this my way," he said. Kendall nodded and they walked back over to the others who were about ready to go._

Logan sighed once more. He knew Kendall worried about him. He liked the extra attention he was getting from the blonde. He knew it wouldn't last long though. He wanted to tell Kendall how he felt, but right now the timing was wrong. Kendall would just think he was vulnerable because his sister had just died. Kendall wouldn't take him serious. He would have to wait awhile, and maybe by then Kendall would've found someone else. Logan groaned as he fell back onto his bed. His sister had died, and all he was worried about was him and Kendall.


	3. Breakdown

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter three. I hope you all like it I worked hard on it. If there are any errors I am sorry I have read this several times and I think I caught everything, but somethings may have slipped by. **

**Chapter 3: Breakdown**

The next few days were a blur for Logan. He managed to keep from crying in front of his friends and mother. He only cried at night after Kendall fell asleep. That was the only time that was safe for him to let it all out. He had managed to be strong when he needed to be. Today was going to be the biggest challenge yet. Today was Hailey's funeral. He was going to have to speak and watch his sister be buried. This was the final part that made this all real. He hated admitting that she was really gone, and now it was final. He had to say good bye.

Logan looked at his clock it was only five in the morning. He didn't have to be up for another two hours, but he couldn't sleep. He had been up since two. He looked over at Kendall who was sleeping soundly. He was jealous of Kendall. He could sleep and not worry about anything right now. Logan sighed and got out of his bed. He walked into the bathroom connected to his room. He decided to take a shower since he couldn't sleep. He knew Mrs. Knight would be up soon. She had done most of the planning with Logan since Joanna was such a mess. Logan showered and changed. He then walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch. He sat there just staring at the wall until Mrs. Knight came out of her room.

"Logan," she said shocked.

"Hey Mama Knight," Logan said turning his gaze to her. "I couldn't sleep," he said.

"How long have you been up?" she asked walking over to him.

"A few hours," Logan said shrugging.

"You hungry?" Mrs. Knight asked moving towards the kitchen. Logan shook his head.

"No," he said, "I don't think I can eat right now," he said. He knew he'd only throw up if he ate anything. His stomach was uneasy and he did not want to push it. Mrs. Knight nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Look Logan, I know you're upset but not eating won't bring her back," she said softly.

"I know," Logan said, "it's just my stomach hurts and I don't wanna risk it," he said. Mrs. Knight smiled and gave him a hug before getting up from the couch and moving to the kitchen. Logan looked at the clock it was almost seven. "I'm gonna go wake the others," he said standing up.

"And don't forget to change into something nice," Mrs. Knight said.

"I know," Logan said. He walked down the hall to James and Carlos' room. He knocked on the door and opened it. He peeked inside and saw James sleeping with Isaac in his bed and Carlos sleeping on his bed. "Guys," he said walking into the room. "It's time to get up," he moved over to James' bed first and shook the pretty boy lightly. James grumbled and swatted at Logan's hand.

"Go away," he mumbled sleepily.

"James it's time to get up we have a lot to do today," Logan said. James finally opened his eyes and looked up at Logan. "can you get Isaac and Carlos up?" he asked.

"Yeah," James said as he sat up. "How you holding up?" he asked as he stretched.

"I'm fine," Logan said giving James a forced smile. He turned and left the room and moved to wake Katie up next. He knocked on the door.

"I'm up," Katie called from within.

"Ok, hurry up your mom is making breakfast," Logan said.

"Kay," Katie called back.

Logan then moved to his and Kendall's room. Kendall was still sleeping with the covers pulled up around his head. Logan walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge. He reached over and shook Kendall lightly, "Kendall it's time to get up," he said.

"Don't wanna," Kendall groaned.

"Ken, come on we have a lot to do today," Logan said shaking the blonde harder. Kendall sat up and looked at Logan.

"I'm up," he said.

"Good now get up and get dressed," Logan said as he moved to his closet and grabbed the suit his mother had picked out for him. He started to change. Kendall got out of bed and did the same. They were both dressed and Logan sat down on his bed with his tie hanging around his neck. "I almost don't want to leave this room," he said softly. Kendall who had been tying his tie stopped and looked over at Logan. "Leaving this room will make it all real," he said.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok," Kendall said moving over to sit beside Logan. "We'll get though this one step at a time," he said soothingly. Logan nodded and looked at Kendall.

"Thanks Ken, you're a great friend," he said smiling weakly. "You've been a big help too," he added. He then leaned in and kissed Kendall on the cheek without thinking. He was so scared. He had just kissed Kendall on the cheek. What if Kendall didn't like that. He jumped up. "I'm gonna go check on the others," he said quickly. He left the room quickly not wanting to see the look on Kendall's face.

Logan made his way out to the kitchen where James was feeding Isaac. They were both still in their pajamas. Logan knew that was the good idea since he was making a big mess. Once Isaac was done James took him into the bathroom and washed him up and changed him into his suit. James then passed Isaac off to Logan so he could go change himself. Logan took the toddler out to the living room to watch TV. He set him down on the couch next to him and turned cartoons on for him.

"Logan your tie is undone," Katie said as she walked over to him. Logan looked down at it and sighed.

"Thanks Katie," Logan said. He tied it and laid his head back on the couch. It was only a little after six and he was exhausted. He did not want to go anywhere today. He knew he had to do this though. Logan knew Isaac had no idea what was going on and once he realized his mama wasn't coming back he would cry. Logan was not looking forward to that. He didn't know how to explain to the little boy his mom was gone.

It was after seven by the time everyone was fed and ready to go. They were having a small service in the cemetery, and most of the people from Minnesota were here and had offered Logan and Joanna their condolences. Logan followed everyone out of the apartment and down to the lobby. All eyes were on them as they walked out to the two cars. Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and Katie got into the Big Time Rush mobile, while James and Isaac rode with Mrs. Knight. Kendall drove while Logan sat in the passengers seat.

Logan hadn't talked to Kendall since he ran from their room. He hadn't even looked at him. He couldn't look at him. He was afraid that he hated him for what he did. Kendall wasn't trying to talk to him, and that only made him more paranoid. He hated that he couldn't read Kendall like he could read Carlos or James. Kendall was a difficult person to read. Logan never knew what was on his mind sometimes.

They arrived at the cemetery and Logan was out of the car in record time. He quickly found Joanna who was crying. Logan took over hugging her from Brooke. He held her and tried to calm her. He knew this was going to be a long day. Logan knew he wasn't going to be able to leave Joanna's side at all. He didn't mind, but he was going to have to be strong for Joanna.

They all made their way over to the site where Hailey was being buried. Her casket was already there and people were already sitting in the chairs that had been set up. Logan took the seat up front with Joanna. Kendall sat down next to him. Logan looked over at him and Kendall gave him a small nod. James sat with Isaac in his lap next to Joanna and Brooke sat next to him. Mrs. Knight sat next to her and Katie and Carlos next to her. Gustavo and Kelly arrived a short while later and sat down next to Carlos. Logan was glad they came. Valarie was sitting at the end of the row with a man beside her who was holding her. Logan turned his attention to Joanna and just held her as she cried. Logan still couldn't bring himself to cry. He couldn't, not right now.

Almost an hour later everyone had arrived and spoke to Logan and Joanna. They offered more condolences. Logan nodded and thanked them. After everyone was seated a priest walked up to the small podium set up across from the chairs. He spoke to the small crowd. He then asked Logan if he had anything he needed to say. Logan nodded and stood up and walked up to the podium. He looked at the small crowd of familiar faces. Logan pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it. He had practiced what he wanted to say so many times. He couldn't do it though. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and started.

"Hailey was my sister, and best friend," he started shakily. He felt tears come to his eyes again. He shook his head and let a few tears fall. Kendall jumped up and ran to his side. He placed an arm around Logan and grabbed his speech and read it for him. Logan couldn't focus on what he was saying though. He knew the words already. He just focused on Kendall and how nice it was of him to do this. Once he finished reading he led Logan back to his seat and they sat down. A few others spoke as well. Valarie spoke along with James, and a few other friend shared memories. Then Hailey was buried. Logan still managed to keep his tears at bay for the most part.

There was a small reception at 2J. People came and went through out the day. Logan stayed by Joanna's side for the most part. People talked and laughed as they remembered Hailey. The heaviness from that morning seemed to be gone. People were lightening up a bit. As the evening rolled around people seemed to be leaving. Logan managed to get away from everyone and hide in his and Kendall's room. He sat on his bed staring at the wall. He had been sitting there for at least an hour before the door opened and Kendall walked in. He looked up at Kendall for a moment.

"I thought you'd be in here," Kendall said.

"Are people looking for me?" Logan asked standing up. Kendall shook his head.

"Just me," he said. Logan nodded and sat down again. Kendall locked the door and walked over to Logan. He sat down next to him.

Logan looked at Kendall and it was as if a switch flipped. Logan threw himself into Kendall's arms and sobbed finally letting go of everything he held in for the last week. He cried into Kendall's shoulder and didn't hold back. He couldn't take it anymore. He had watched his sister be buried. He felt a weight lifted off his chest as he sobbed. He just couldn't hold it back anymore. He had held it in for almost a week now and it was eating him alive. He felt so much better just crying. He just cried and let it all out with out having to say a single word. He knew Kendall wasn't going to leave either. He had been trying to get Logan to let it out this last week.

Kendall just sat there holding Logan. He knew he needed a friend right now. He didn't mind just sitting here if that's what Logan needed. His shoulder was soon soaked with Logan's tears. He brought his hand up to rub Logan's back. He had known this would happen sooner or later. He knew Logan couldn't hold things in forever. He would always be here for Logan though. He knew Logan needed him right now and he wasn't going to go anywhere.

Logan didn't know how long he cried, but eventually he pulled back away form Kendall to look him in the eyes. They stared at one another for a few second before they both leaned in and their lips met. Logan brought his hands up into Kendall's hair and pulled him as close as he could. He didn't want this to end. He needed this right now. Logan didn't know what this would be in the morning, but he knew what he wanted right now. He pulled on Kendall's tie and lifted it over his head and pushed his jacket off.

"Logie," Kendall said pushing Logan off him. "what are you doing?" he asked.

"Please Kendall I need this," Logan said as he started to unbutton Kendall's shirt. Kendall grabbed Logan's chin and brought their lips together once more. He pushed Logan back on to his bed after he took Logan's suit jacket off. He quickly loosened Logan's tie as well and tossed it aside. They both got to work unbuttoning each other's shirts. Kendall succeeded first. He opened Logan's shirt and pushed it off. The two continued to kiss and caress one another.

"I want you to fuck me," Logan moaned after sometime.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head.

"Just go slow," he groaned. Kendall nodded his head. Soon the two were having sex.

"Me too," Kendall said as he pressed his lips to Logan's neck. "let go for me Logie," he said. Logan tumbled over the edge first and Kendall followed after. Kendall collapsed on top of Logan. They laid there for awhile trying to regain control of their breathing. After some time Kendall pulls out of Logan and falls onto the bed next to him. Logan rolls onto his side to look at Kendall.

"Ken," Logan said.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed tiredly.

"I love you," Logan said before he could chicken out.

"I know," Kendall said, "the walls a thin and you are loud," he said grinning when Logan started blushing. He leaned over and kissed Logan. "and for the record I think I love you too," he said. "now get some sleep," he said pulling Logan over so he was resting his head on Kendall's chest.

"But," Logan began.

"We can talk in the morning," Kendall said kissing the top of Logan's head. Logan smiled and nodded his head. They were definitely going to have to talk tomorrow. Right now though Logan would enjoy this. He didn't know what tomorrow held, but as long as he had Kendall he was worried.

* * *

><p>James yawned as he watched his mother say good night to Mrs. Knight. He was sitting on the couch with Isaac in his arms. Isaac had realized only a few hours ago his mommy wasn't coming back. James had no idea how to calm him down until Mrs. Knight, his mom, and Joanna took Isaac for a bit. They managed to calm him down and now he was asleep in James' arms.<p>

James didn't know what it was about the boy, but he was already in love with him. He thought at first this was going to be hard and he wouldn't love him, but he did. He loved Isaac with all his heart and he was attached already. He was looking forward to raising him. He just wished he had Hailey to help him. He knew he would have Logan helping him and the guys and Mrs. Knight would be there for him too.

James looked down at Isaac. He saw so much of himself in this boy there was no doubt in his mind that Isaac wasn't his. They were so similar it wasn't even funny. Isaac was always full of energy and just a joy to be around. He knew he would have to have Isaac tested regularly for leukemia since it ran in the Mitchell family. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with that with Isaac.

"James," Brooke said getting his attention.

"Yeah, mom," he said looking up at her.

"I'm leaving," she said. James stood up carefully as to not wake his son up. He gave Brooke a one armed hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow and you and I and Isaac can spend the day together," she said.

"Isaac will be excited about that," James said smiling. Brooke smiled and gave James one last hug before turning to Joanna.

"You ready to go Joanna?" she asked.

"Where's Logan?" Joanna asked looking around for her son.

"He's probably sleeping," Mrs. Knight said, "he was up really early this morning," she said.

"Tell him I'll be by tomorrow then," Joanna said.

"Will do," Mrs. Knight said. The two women left and James yawned again.

"I think I am gonna go to bed," he said. He looked at Isaac who was still sleeping.

"We're gonna have to get him a bed soon," Mrs. Knight said.

"I don't mind him sleeping with me," James said as he shifted Isaac in his arms. He then said good night to the others and headed to bed. He placed Isaac down on his bed and took his shoes and socks off and striped him and somehow managed to get his pajamas on him without waking him. He then tucked the small boy in and started to change into his pajamas while keeping an eye on Isaac. Once he was changed he climbed into bed. He was so tired. He smiled when Isaac moved closer to him and placed his arm over the small boy.

James finally let a few tears fall for Hailey. He had been crying all week for her, but now he was alone and he could just let go. He looked at Isaac. He knew he had to be there for his boy. He missed Hailey so much. The last thing he told her was to go. He should have told her to stay. He wished he had. Maybe they could have picked up where they left off. James closed his eyes and willed thought of Hailey away. He did not want to go through that again. He couldn't do it. Getting over her once was hard enough, now he had to again. There was only one problem this time. Isaac was a big reminder of her. James didn't hate him, he couldn't.

James looked at Isaac once more. He knew what he had to do. He had to take care of him and love him no matter what. "I promise to take care of you son," he said softly, "I will tell you of your mother if you ask, and she will never be forgotten," he said. He leaned down and kissed the top of Isaac's head.

The bed room door opened and Carlos entered the room. James lifted his head and looked at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Is he?" Carlos asked pointing to Isaac. James nodded.

"Yeah, but he's a real heavy sleeper," he said.

"So I take it he realized Hailey's not coming back?" Carlos asked as he loosened his tie. He took it off and set it aside.

"Yeah thank god my mom, Joanna, and Mama Knight knew how to calm him down," James said.

"How is it being a dad?" Carlos asked as he changed into his pajamas.

"Hard," James said, "but I know Logan's gonna help. I loves Isaac almost as much as I do," he said looking down at his son once more.

"I think we're all in love with the kid," Carlos said, "he's adorable and very fun," he said.

"I know," James said, "I still can't believe Hailey lied to me though," he said.

"Look at it her way," Carlos said, "She didn't want to hold you back. You were fifteen and you had a dream. If Hailey hadn't left and would you have gone to L.A. if you got the chance?" he asked.

"No," James said, "I would have stayed with Hailey and Isaac," he said.

"So if she had stayed you never would have became a part of Big Time Rush," Carlos said as he climbed into his bed. "Now I am not saying I agree with what she did, but in her eyes it was the right thing to do," he said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," James said.

"The sooner you realize that the better off we'll be," Carlos said, "now good night James," he added.

"Night Carlos," James said.

**I don't know I see a little Jarlos, maybe i might make them a couple or shoudl they just stay friends. What do you guys think? **


	4. The Morning After

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter four. I hope you all like it I worked hard on it. If there are any errors I am sorry I have read this several times and I think I caught everything, but somethings may have slipped by. Also there will be a time skip after this. **

**Chapter 4: The Morning After**

Logan awoke with a start. He was back in the Palm Woods. Logan sighed as he laid there. He felt an arm pull him back into something solid and warm. The events of last night came flooding back to him and he smiled. He looked over his shoulder at Kendall and smiled when he met a pair of emerald eyes. He felt his heart flutter as they stared at one another.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey," Kendall said returning the smile.

"Last night," Logan started.

"Was amazing I know," Kendall said grinning. Logan laughed at Kendall's cockiness.

"You could say that," he said.

"Did you not like it?" Kendall asked sounding hurt.

"No I didn't," Logan admitted, "I loved it," he said. Kendall smiled and pulled Logan close in a hug. Logan laughed and turned so he could face Kendall. He had to ask the question that was running though his mind and probably Kendall's. "Where does that leave us Ken?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "I mean I really like you Logan. I have had these feelings for you for a while now. The whole reason I told you I was bi was because I liked you," he said.

"I know me too," Logan said his cheeks pink, "I've been trying to make a move for quite some time now," he said.

"I was kind of hoping we could go out on a real date and maybe become a couple," Kendall said his cheeks turning pink as well.

"I'd like that," Logan said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a sweet kiss. Kendall grinned and quickly deepened the kiss by holding Logan's head in place. He thrust his tongue forward. Logan parted his lips and allowed Kendall to map out his mouth. The two just laid there kissing. Logan did not mind. He liked all the attention Kendall was giving him. Kendall broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Logan's.

"I think we should get up soon," Kendall said sleepily.

"I don't wanna," Logan said shaking his head. "Can't we just stay here a bit longer?" he asked.

"Sure," Kendall said.

Logan smiled and laid his head on Kendall's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. He let it lull him into a calm half sleep sate. He knew they had to get up eventually, but right now he wanted to stay in bed. He was not ready to face the others right now. He just wanted to stay in bed with Kendall. He was not ready to face the world.

"Ken," Logan said.

"Hmm?" Kendall hummed.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Logan asked.

"We can tell them we talked last night and feeling were confessed and we can leave out the sex part," Kendall said.

"Kay," Logan said. He relaxed again. He just hoped everyone would be accepting of them.

* * *

><p>James awoke to Isaac jumping on the bed. He yawned and sat up. He looked at the small boy.<p>

"Dada wake up," he said happily.

"I'm up," James said, "now sit," he said. Isaac laughed and did what he was told. James smiled and pulled Isaac into a hug.

"Beck fist," Isaac said happily. James smiled and nodded. James sat up, looked over to Carlos' bed, and saw the Latino still sleeping.

"We can have breakfast, but first we have to wake Uncle Carlos," James said pointing over to Carlos. He grabbed Isaac, carried him over to Carlos' bed, and set him down.

"Un-kul Calos," Isaac said jumping on Carlos. Carlos opened his eyes and looked at Isaac for a moment. "Dada says wake up," Isaac said smiling. Carlos looked up at James.

"Dude it's time to get up," James said, "you have to go into the studio," he said.

"Get up," Isaac said pushing on Carlos' face.

"Ok, ok bud I'm getting up," Carlos said to Isaac.

"Isaac come on let's go get some breakfast," James said holding his arms out for the boy. Isaac crawled over to James. James picked him up and set him on the floor. The two left the room while Carlos laid there trying to wake himself up fully.

James led Isaac down in the hall and walked to the kitchen. Katie and Mrs. Knight were already up and eating. James put Isaac in his high chair and grabbed a bowl and the box of cheerios. He poured some in the bowl and gave it to Isaac. He didn't bother with milk since he knew Isaac would spill it anyways. He grabbed Isaac's sippy cup, filled it with apple juice, and placed it on the tray in front of Isaac. James then poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down to eat. As if on cue Isaac spilled his cereal as he tried to eat it.

James was almost done with his cereal by the time Carlos emerged from their room. Carlos made himself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to James. Isaac was getting bored of eating so he started playing with his food. He threw a cheerio at James. It hit him spare in the forehead.

"Isaac no," he said, "you eat your food," he said.

"No," Isaac said grabbing a handful and tossing it onto the floor. James groaned and stood up. He cleared Isaac's tray and moved to sweep up the mess when Isaac started crying.

"James leave the mess I'll get it," Mrs. Knight said, "go change Isaac and get him ready for you day with your mom she should be here soon," she said.

"Thanks Mama Knight," James said as he grabbed Isaac. He headed back to his room.

"Can you wake the other boys up," Mrs. Knight asked.

"Sure," James said. He walked down the hall and stopped at Kendall and Logan's bedroom door. He knocked on it. "Ken, Logan it's time to get up," he hollered before continuing to his bedroom to change Isaac. He changed Isaac and brought him out to the living room before going to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he sat up. He knew they would have to get out of bed eventually. James had pounded on their door and yelled at them. He looked over at Kendall who was smiling at him. Logan smiled back and got out of his bed. He walked over to his dresser, grabbed some clean clothes, and walked into the bathroom. He started the shower and hopped in.<p>

He quickly washed himself, got out of the shower, and changed. He walked out to the bedroom where Kendall was still lying on his bed. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed.

"Kendall you have to get up," Logan said.

"I don't wanna," Kendall said.

"Well, too bad you have to be into the studio with Carlos in less than an hour," Logan said sitting down on the edge of his bed. He placed his hand on Kendall's leg. Kendall sighed and opened his eyes.

"Do I have to?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, you and Carlos promised Gustavo," Logan said, "I'll be waiting for you when you get home," he said. Kendall perked up at that.

"We have to go out tonight," Kendall said, "I don't care what we do as long as it's just you and me," he said. Logan smiled and nodded. He was going to spend the morning with Joanna and the night with Kendall. He smiled as he stood up.

"Now get your butt in that shower," Logan said as he started for the door. "I mean it Kendall I will come check on you in five minutes," he threatened. Kendall threw the blanket off him and walked over to the bathroom.

"No need," Kendall said. Logan laughed and shook his head.

"Ok, come out when you're done and we'll talk to your mom," Logan said. Kendall nodded and shut the bathroom door behind him. Logan left the room and walked down the hall. He walked out to the living room where Isaac was sitting on the floor playing with his toys and James was sitting on the couch. He looked exhausted. Carlos was sitting beside him watching TV with Katie and Mrs. Knight was sitting in the kitchen.

"Oh, Logan," she said looking up at him.

"Morning Mama Knight," Logan said smiling at her.

"Morning," she said slowly. Logan made himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down at the table across from Mrs. Knight who was looking at him. Logan looked up at her.

"Something wrong," Logan asked.

"You seem well rested," Mrs. Knight said shaking her head.

"I got some decent sleep last night," Logan said nodding. He wanted to tell her about him and Kendall, but he wanted Kendall to be here as well. He would wait until Kendall was done showering.

"Is Kendall up?" Mrs. Knight asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's in the shower," Logan said as he continued to eat. He could feel Mrs. Knight staring at him. He continued to eat as Kendall walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom," he said as he walked past her to the cupboard and made himself a bowl of cereal as well.

"Morning sweetie," Mrs. Knight said.

"Logie did you tell her?" Kendall asked as he sat down next to him.

"No, I was waiting for you," Logan said turning to Kendall. Mrs. Knight looked at them confused for a moment.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Mom, last night Logan and I got to talking and feelings were revealed and one thing led to another and I kind of asked him out for tonight," Kendall said as he placed his hand on Logan's knee under the table. Logan looked at Mrs. Knight who looked shocked. She seemed to be frozen in place as she processed what Kendall had said. Logan held his breath as he waited for her to say something, anything. Logan barely registered that the TV's sound had been muted and everyone in the apartment was looking at him and Kendall.

Kendall looked at his mother as he eagerly awaited her response. He had just told her he and Logan were dating. He had not even told her he was bisexual. He had not idea what was going through her mind. He was scared she was going to be mad. The whole apartment was dead silent now.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"This is a surprise," Mrs. Knight said slowly, "I mean I knew you two liked each other, but your timing is weird," she said.

"I know it's odd, but we got to talking last night after Logan finally let go and just let everything out," Kendall said, "are you mad?" he asked.

"No, I'm not mad," Mrs. Knight said, "like I said I could see you two liked each other," she said smiling warmly at them. Kendall and Logan relaxed as they realized she wasn't mad. "Boys you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything," she said.

"I know mom, but I just thought you'd be mad that I like guys," Kendall said, "not everybody is so accepting," he said looking over at the couch at Katie, James, and Carlos. The three were staring at Kendall and Logan.

"We know you guys were listening," Logan said, "so what do you think?" he asked.

"Look as long as my brother is happy I'm happy," Katie said, "now let's just say a few people owe me some money," she said.

"You totally called it,' Carlos said handing Katie a twenty. "I was not betting against you just thought it would take longer. I don't care that you two are together, you're my friends and I only want you guys to be happy," he said.

"Thanks Katie, Carlos," Logan said smiling at them.

"James," Kendall said looking over at him. James looked at Logan and Kendall for a moment before answering.

"Honestly it does not bother me. I know love is a gift in any shape or form it come in," James said, "I just ask you two not to do anything in front of Isaac," he said looking at his son.

"Yeah James we're going to do 'stuff' in front of a one and a half year old," Logan said rolling his eyes and laughing.


	5. Family

**A/N: Ok so here's chapter five. I know I said I'd do a time skip but I really wanted to do some Isaac stuff. I know how you guys all love him. **

**Chapter 5: Family**

James laughed as he watched Brooke took Isaac along to see the animals. They had drove down to San Diego for the zoo. Isaac was having a great time. He loved all the animals and Brooke seemed to be able to keep up with him. James trailed behind. He was glad Isaac was having fun. He loved looking at all the exotic animals and making faces at them. He really loved the gorillas. He had made them go see them twice already.

"James come on," Brooke called over his shoulder.

"Dada, come on," Isaac said running back to him. He grabbed James' hand and tried to pull him forward. James quickened his pace until he was beside Brooke. Isaac let go and grabbed Brooke's hand again.

"Where to next?" James asked looking at Brooke.

"I was thinking the cats and then maybe we'd leave," she said.

"Sounds good to me," James said.

"Cats?" Isaac said.

"Yep big cats," James said. The three walked along the path that showed off the jungle cats. Isaac was impressed and scared of some. James had to pick him up and carry him. James didn't mind though. It was part of being a parent. He loved his new role as a dad, he just wished he had Hailey to share it with.

After they finished in the zoo they decided to get lunch and head back home. James was getting a little tired. He was glad Gustavo had given him some time off to figure things out. He had a lot to do with Isaac. He needed to figure out if there was really room for one more person in 2J. The three were in the car and on their way home. Isaac was asleep in the back seat and James couldn't help but look back at him.

"You'll figure something out," Brooke said. James turned to look at her.

"I hope so," James said, "I don't want this to end my career, but I also want to be a good father," he said.

"This isn't the end of Big Time Rush," Brooke said placing a hand on James' knee.

"I hope so, I don't want to let the guys down," James said turning to look out the window. "We've come so far and I don't want it to end here," he said.

"It won't," Brooke said, "you'll find a way to balance it all," she said.

"You have to say that you're my mom," James said smiling as he turned to look at her once more. Brooke laughed and shook her head.

"You'll figure it out," she said.

* * *

><p>Logan smiled as he followed Joanna through the mall. He knew shopping was the way she coped. He had done a lot of shopping with her after his dad died and Hailey left. Logan didn't mind though. He knew it would help Joanna get over this a little faster.<p>

"How are things back home though?" Logan asked.

"They're ok," Joanna said, "I really do miss having you around," she said looking to her side at him.

"I know," Logan said, "but I can't just leave the guys," he said.

"I know, I know," Joanna said, "I am not asking you to come home. I was thinking maybe I should move out here to be closer to you," she said.

"That would be great, but I wanna stay with the guys at the Palm Woods if that's ok," Logan said looking at her.

"Of course," Joanna said, "I know how much being with your friends mean to you," she said. Logan smiled and stopped walking. Joanna did as well.

"Thank you mom," Logan said. He then did something he never did in public. He hugged her. Joanna was surprised but hugged back. "There's something I need to tell you," he said once he let her go.

"What?" Joanna asked.

"Mom I am bisexual and I kind of have a boyfriend," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"Oh," Joanna said.

"It's Kendall," he said not looking up at her. He was afraid that she was going to be mad at him. He knew Mrs. Knight accepted him, he hope his own mother would as well.

"Logan, I don't care if you like girls or guys, I love you," Joanna said, "and if Kendall makes you happy then I'm happy," she said.

Logan looked up at Joanna with tears of happiness welling in his eyes. He smiled and hugged Joanna again. "Thank you," he said. He hugged Joanna tight. He was glad she was ok with this. He had expect her to get mad and change her mind about moving out here.

"Honey you should never be afraid to tell me anything," Joanna said.

"I wasn't afraid it only happened last night," Logan said looking down at the ground once more. "We got to talking and feelings were revealed and he asked me out for tonight," he said.

"As long as he makes you happy," Joanna said.

"He does," Logan said, "I mean I know we haven't been on a date yet, but just being around him makes me happy," he said. Joanna smiled.

"Shall we keep moving?" Joanna asked. Logan nodded and followed Joanna around the mall carrying her bags for her.

* * *

><p>James carried a sleeping Isaac through the Palm Woods lobby. He saw people staring at him. He knew what they were thinking. He didn't care what they thought. He was proud to have Isaac. Camille approached him.<p>

"Hey James," she said quietly.

"Hey," James said softly, "he's sleeping," he said pointing to Isaac Camille nodded.

"So this is the Isaac Logan told me about?" Camille asked.

"Logan talked to you," James asked.

"This morning while he was waiting for his mom," Camille said, "we are friends," she added. James nodded and shifted Isaac in his arms.

"I think you should get him to bed," Camille said smiling. James nodded and looked at Isaac.

"You can come up to the apartment," James said, "I think Isaac is gonna need an aunt in his life," he said.

"That's the same thing Logan said," Camille said.

"Well I'm not dating anyone and what teenage girl wants to date a teenage dad?" James asked, "you can be his crazy aunt Camille," he said playfully as he walked over to the elevators. Camille followed him and smacked his arm playfully.

"I like the aunt part but I'm not so crazy about the crazy part," Camille said laughing. James shook his head laughing as he pressed the button for the elevator.

"He is adorable," Camille said looking at Isaac. James nodded his head in agreement. Isaac was the cutest kid ever. There was no denying that for James. He knew he only knew Isaac a week, but he loved him with all his heart.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Carlos quickly made their way through the lobby and up to 2J. Carlos was excited to see Isaac. He loved playing with the little boy. Kendall was excited to see Logan. They had a date tonight. They ran into 2J and saw Logan and James on the couch watching TV and Isaac was running around.<p>

"Isaac please," James said.

"He won't listen," Logan said.

"Hey guys," Carlos said.

"Un-kul Calos," Isaac said running over to Carlos. He held his arms up to Carlos. Carlos smiled and picked the hyperactive boy up. Isaac snuggled his head into Carlos' neck and yawned.

"Oh my god thank you," James said, "we couldn't get him to calm down," he said standing up.

"What can I say kids love me," Carlos said smiling. James shook his head.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him. Logan smiled and leaned over and pecked Kendall on the lips in greeting.

"Hey," Logan said smiling. "I do believe you promised me a date," he said.

"That would be correct," Kendall said nodding.

"Any plans?" Logan asked.

"I was thinking maybe just dinner or a movie," Kendall said shrugging.

"Sounds good let's go," Logan said standing up. Kendall stood up and followed Logan to the door.

"Can you guys tell my mom Logan and went out?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," James said Carlos said together.

Kendall followed Logan down to the lobby and out to the parking lot. Kendall got into the car and Logan did as well.

"Ken I told my mom about us," Logan said.

"How did she take it," Kendall asked looking over at Logan.

"She said as long as I was happy she was happy," Logan said. Kendall nodded and started the car.

"I won't hurt you Logie," Kendall said, "and if I do I give you permission to knock some sense into me and use force if necessary," he said laughing.

"I'll remember that," Logan said laughing. The ride to the theater was spent just chatting. Logan had never felt this comfortable with someone he was dating. Things with Kendall just felt right.

* * *

><p>Carlos and Isaac were playing with Isaac's dinosaurs while James sat on the couch watching TV. Carlos didn't mind watching Isaac. He loved the little boy. He was so full of energy and he thought it was fun to be a kid again.<p>

"I got you," Isaac said making his dinosaur attack Carlos.

"Oh no you got me," Carlos said falling back onto the floor. Isaac laughed and continued to attack Carlos with his toy. Carlos then grabbed Isaac and tickled him. Isaac laughed and squirmed. "Now I got you," he said.

"Un-kul Calos," Isaac said giggling. Carlos continued to tickle the boy. Isaac squirmed free form Carlos' grasp and ran from him. Carlos got up and chased the boy around until he caught him. He picked Isaac up and placed him over his shoulder. Isaac laughed and playfully hit Carlos' back.

Carlos brought Isaac over to the couch ad set him down. Carlos looked over at James who was sleeping. Carlos smiled and placed a finger to his lips and pointed to James. Isaac put a finger to his lips to show he understood. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Un-kul Calos," Isaac said.

"Yeah bud," Carlos said looking down at Isaac.

"I sleepy," Isaac said yawning. Carlos smiled and looked at James. He almost didn't want to wake him.

"James," Carlos said softly. He shook the pretty boy slightly. James jerked up.

"I'm awake," James said sleepily a he looked around.

"I am gonna put Isaac to bed and I think you should go to bed too," Carlos said. James nodded and stood up. He walked down the hall with Carlos behind him. Carlos carried Isaac into their room and set him down on James' bed as he moved to get his pajamas. He changed Isaac as James changed himself.

"I wanna sleep with un-kul Calos," Isaac said. Carlos looked at James. James nodded as he climbed into his bed.

"Ok," Carlos said. Isaac crawled over to James and placed a big wet kiss to his cheek. Carlos laughed as the face James pulled before smiling and kissing Isaac's cheek.

"Night, dada," Isaac said, "love you," he said hugging James.

"Love you too," James said smiling again. Isaac crawled over to Carlos and held his arms out. Carlos picked him up and moved him over to his bed.

"I have to change," Carlos said as Isaac snuggled up to his pillow. Carlos changed and joined Isaac in his bed. He lifted the blanket for Isaac. Isaac crawled under the blanket with Carlos. "Night Isaac," Carlos said.

"Night Calos," Isaac said as he snuggled into Carlos' chest. "Love you," he sighed sleepily.

"Love you too bud," Carlos said smiling.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall stumbled into 2J laughing. They stopped when they saw the lights were off. Logan and Kendall quietly made their way to their room.<p>

"Tonight was fun Ken," Logan said smiling up at the blonde.

"I know," Kendall said. Logan walked over to Kendall and pressed his lips to Kendall's. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him closer. Logan moaned into the kiss and brought his hands up to play with Kendall's hair.

"Ken," Logan said pulling away from the blonde, "can we slow down," he asked.

"I think it good that we do," Kendall said.

"I don't want to mess this up by moving to fast," Logan said.

"I know me either," Kendall said, "last night was amazing, but I think we should wait before we do it again," he said. Logan nodded his head in agreement.

"Should we just go to bed then?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded. The two changed and got into their beds. "You know," Logan said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"There's no reason we can't sleep in the same bed," Logan said turning over to look at Kendall.

"I couldn't agree more," Kendall said. Logan smiled and grabbed his pillow and walked over to Kendall's bed. Kendall held his blanket open for Logan. Logan climbed into bed and snuggled into Kendall's chest. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan and held him close.

**READ THIS PLEASE. Ok Guys I want to pair James with someone, but I am not sure who. I have a few ideas and the decision will be mine to make, but your imput will greatly help. I am torn between Valarie or Camille or another girl at the Palm Woods maybe. If you have any idea's let me know. I will take what you say into consideration. Also I am going to make this a strong Jarlos Friendship fic. The two will be close but not romanticlly. **


	6. Adjusting

**Ok so here's chapter six. This is getting more into the Kogan stuff I promised. **

**Chapter 6: Adjusting**

Logan retched as he threw up again. It had been like this for the last two weeks. Logan sat back on the floor. He hated being sick. He had gotten some type of stomach bug. He couldn't keep any food down and he was constantly throwing up. Not to mention the stomach cramps and the exhaustion. Logan hated being sick. He hated even more not getting better. He wasn't getting worse, but it wasn't getting better either.

Two months had passed since Hailey's funeral and things were starting to get better. They were all trying to move on. Things were getting back to normal, well as normal as things got with four pop stars living together. Out of Hailey's death Logan gained a few good things. He hated that she died, but a few good things came from it.

The first thing, was his mother moved to be closer to him. Joanna was living in a small house in L. A. in a nice neighborhood and got a real estate job with a big agency. Logan was glad to have her so close. They got to spend more time together. The second was he got to know his nephew. Isaac was a joy to have around and James was glad he had him too. It was their last link to Hailey. Isaac was starting to grow on all the residence of 2J and he had turned three. The third was Logan and Kendall found their love. Things with Kendall were great. No one knew what really happened that night except him and Kendall. Logan planned on keeping it that way too.

"You ok?" Kendall asked from the doorway. Logan turned to look at the blonde and gave him a weak smile. He knew Kendall was worried about him, but there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah," Logan said standing up on shaky legs. He moved over to the sink and grabbed his tooth brush.

"Still sick?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Logan said as he brushed his teeth. He really hated being sick. He hadn't been into the studio in days and he knew Gustavo was getting mad that he wasn't coming in. They really needed to work on the songs for their second album.

"You sure you can go in today?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said, "I have to," he added. Logan and Kendall both walked back into their room. Kendall sat down on his bed while Logan changed.

"No you don't," Kendall said, "if you're sick you won't be any help to us," he said.

"I'll be fine as long as there is no food," Logan said.

"Fine," Kendall said, "just remember you can he started.

"Go home at anytime, I know Kendall," Logan said smiling. He walked over to Kendall and sat down in his lap. Kendall smiled up at him and placed his arms around Logan and hugged him tight. Logan gave Kendall a peck on the lips before standing up. "Now come on we have to go," he said. Kendall sighed and allowed Logan to pull him to his feet.

"I don't wanna," Kendall said as Logan led him down the hall form their room to the living room. Isaac was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. Logan sat down on the couch while Kendall went out to the kitchen where James and Carlos were eating. Logan didn't want to even think about eating. He knew if he did he'd probably throw up again.

"Logan what ever you have better not be contagious," James said. Logan knew he was only saying that because he didn't want Isaac to get sick. He did not need to worry about him being sick right now. He was still getting used to being a dad.

"Well, I've been sick for about two weeks, and no one else is sick so I think it's safe to say what ever it is isn't contagious," Logan said as he rested his head on the back of the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the cramps in his stomach. He closed his eyes and just waited for the guys to get done eating.

"Un-kul Log-an," Isaac said. Logan had taught him to say his name properly. It was almost two words, but it was a big feat considering he still called Carlos Calos, and He couldn't even say Kendall. He called Kendall uncle doll. Logan had laughed when he heard that one. He only later found out it was James and Carlos' influence. It was their idea of a joke that Kendall did not like. He let Isaac call him that though. He would have to teach him his name later though.

"Hey Isaac," Logan said looking down at the toddler.

"T-Bee," Isaac said pointing to the TV.

"James can Isaac watch TV?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," James said.

Logan turned the TV on and to cartoons. Isaac sat down on the floor and started watching TV. Logan smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned back on the couch. He knew it was ridiculous, but he was still tired even though he had gone to bed the previous night at six.

"Tired Logan?" Carlos asked from the kitchen.

"What were you two doing?" James asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said, "Logan was up every few hours in the bathroom," he said.

"I was throwing up and if I wasn't throwing up I was peeing," Logan said his eyes still closed. "Did I wake you Ken?" he asked.

"A few times," Kendall admitted.

"Maybe I should sleep in my bed it I'm waking you," Logan said looking over at Kendall.

"No, it's no problem," Kendall said walking over to Logan.

"Sharing a bed and you're not doing anything," James asked playfully.

"Not when Logan's puking his guts out," Carlos said.

"Not everything is about sex," Logan said annoyed.

"Logan you should eat something," Kendall said leaning against the couch behind Logan.

"Make me some toast," Logan said. Kendall nodded and stood up. He made Logan some toast while Logan relaxed. Toast and water seemed like the only thing Logan could keep down at the moment. Logan closed his eyes and tried to not think about the stomach cramps he was having. Logan jerked up when he felt a hand shake his shoulder slightly. He looked up at Kendall. "I wasn't sleeping," he said smiling sheepishly.

"Sure you weren't," Kendall said laughing. Logan glared at Kendall and took the toast Kendall offered him.

"Come on we have to get going," James said, "Isaac," he said walking over to the small boy.

"Daddy," Isaac said. James had finally gotten Isaac saying daddy. He didn't mind dada, but daddy just seemed better.

"I have to go," James said crouching down as Isaac walked over to him. Isaac nodded and hugged James. "Gamma Knight is going to watch you today," he said.

"We'll have fun right Isaac," Mrs. Knight said smiling. Isaac grinned and nodded. He called Mrs. Knight Gamma Knight because that was what she was basically. She was like a grandma to him so naturally he just started calling her that. James didn't see a problem with it.

"Bye daddy," Isaac said running over to Mrs. Knight.

"He's getting better at good byes," James said laughing. He stood up and started for the door.

Logan stood up and followed the other three to the door. He tossed his toast out as he passed the garbage can. He couldn't eat. He followed Kendall down to the lobby. He was not looking forward to recording. He knew he had to go in today though. He hadn't been in to the studio for days. He knew Gustavo was getting mad.

"You sure you're up for this?" Kendall asked, "you've got a lot of dancing and recording to catch up on," he said.

"I know that is why I have to go in," Logan said as they walked out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he followed Kendall through the lobby. He had managed to get through the day. Gustavo had been glad he was back, but he pushed him harder than the others. Logan pushed himself twice as hard as well. He knew he had a lot to catch up on. Logan was exhausted, more so than normal. Logan rested his head on Kendall's shoulder as they walked to the elevator.<p>

"You ok Logie?" Kendall asked as they stepped into the elevator with James and Carlos. Logan nodded and closed his eyes as he head rested on Kendall's shoulder. The ride up to the second floor was silent. James and Carlos ran down the hall the second the doors opened. Kendall and Logan made their way down the hallway to 2J. They walked into the apartment and Isaac ran over to them.

"Un-kul Log-an, un-kul doll," Isaac said excitedly.

"Hey there little man," Kendall said picking the small boy up. Isaac hugged Kendall and moved towards Logan. Logan hugged the small boy and yawned.

"Un-kul Log-an sleepy?" Isaac asked.

"Yep, uncle Logan sleepy," Logan said, "I am gonna go take a nap," he said looking at Kendall.

"Wake me up for dinner, I'll try and eat something I promise," Logan said. Kendall nodded and set Isaac down. He pulled Logan into a one armed hug and kissed the side of his head.

"We might order out tonight since my mom is still on a job hunt," Kendall said. Logan nodded and made his way to his room.

Logan sighed as he laid down on Kendall's bed. He hadn't slept in his bed in weeks. He knew Kendall didn't mind. Logan closed his eyes and thought about the last two weeks. He was almost constantly throwing up, he was always tired, his stomach hurt, and when he could eat it was the weirdest foods. Logan shook his head and decided to not think about it. He wanted to just rest.

* * *

><p>Kendall watched Logan walked down the hall to their room. He was worried about Logan. He was sick and he just didn't seem to be getting better. He wasn't getting worse either. Kendall just hated seeing Logan sick.<p>

"He'll be better in no time Kendall," James said, "it's probably the flu or a stomach bug," he said.

"I know, but it's been two weeks already," Kendall said.

"He'll be fine," James said, "you know he never gets sick so this is probably like his body's way of making up for not getting sick often enough," he teased. Kendall laughed and shook his head.

"You are so weird you know that," Kendall said looking at James.

"So what do you wanna get for dinner?" James asked walking over to their drawer of take out menus. Kendall shrugged and they looked through the drawer. They decided on Chinese. They called in their order and would go pick it up in an hour.

"What about Isaac?" Kendall asked.

"We can stop and get him a kiddie meal somewhere else," James said shrugging as he looked over at Isaac who was playing with his toy with Carlos.

"Carlos really loves his job as an uncle doesn't he?" Kendall asked leaning against the counter next to James. James nodded and looked at Kendall.

"I never expected Carlos to take to him like this," James admitted, "I thought it would be you," he said.

"Hey I play with Isaac," Kendall said, "just when you're not around," he said.

"Sure," James said laughing.

"I love Isaac and he's practically family now," Kendall said.

"You and Carlos are his uncles just as much as Logan is," James said placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I know," Kendall said, "the kid does have a way of growing on you," he said.

"Yeah, and this weekend he's going to stay with Val," James said, "he misses her and she misses him," he said.

"You patched things up with her then?" Kendall asked a brow arched.

"Yeah," James said, "she realized if she wanted to see Isaac she had to be on my good side," he said. Kendall shook his head and looked back to Carlos and Isaac. They were both on the floor laughing and playing with Isaac's dinosaurs.

* * *

><p>Logan woke to Kendall sitting down on the bed beside him. Logan smiled up at him as he ran a hand through his hair.<p>

"We ordered Chinese, but you don't have to eat it," Kendall said, "I can make you some soup if you want," he said.

"No, I can eat," Logan said sitting up. He stretched and stood up with Kendall. Together they walked out to the kitchen. There were a few boxes sitting on the table. Kendall and Logan walked over to them. The second the smell hit Logan's nose his stomach churned. Logan placed a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom and threw up. Kendall was at his side in seconds.

"Logie," he said.

"That stuff stinks what did you get?" Logan asked.

"Sweet and sour chicken, your favorite," Kendall said. Logan shook his head and stood up. He walked out to the kitchen being sure to avoid the food on the table and got a glass of water. "So you're not gonna eat?" Kendall asked.

"Not that," Logan said pointing to the box on the table.

"It's you're favorite," Kendall said confused.

"It stinks and makes me gag," Logan said, "you can have it I'll find something else," he said. He walked over to the refrigerator. He looked into it and decided on ice cream. He really wanted ice cream right now. He grabbed the vanilla ice cream from the freezer and made himself a bowl. Logan looked for something else to eat. He eventually settled on pickles. He grabbed a few and walked over to the counter and saw down.

"Babe that's disgusting," Kendall said from the table.

"No, that's disgusting," Logan said wrinkling his nose as he bit into his pickle.

"Pickles and ice cream," Kendall said wrinkling his nose as well.

"Hey, you should just be glad I'm eating," Logan said waving a pickle at Kendall. Kendall sighed and shook his head.

"Fine," Kendall said, "just don't be expecting a kiss from me later," he said.

"I can live with that," Logan said as he continued eating. Kendall laughed and shook his head. Logan was right. At least he was eating. It was better than throwing up.

"Un-kul doll," Isaac said running out to the kitchen. "un-kul doll," Isaac said tapping Kendall's leg. Kendall looked down at the toddler and smiled.

"What's up little man?" Kendall asked.

"Look at what I got," Isaac said brandishing the small toy he had got with his kids meal.

"That is awesome little man," Kendall said smiling at the small boy. Isaac seemed happy with Kendall's reaction so he ran off.

"He loves you, you know," Logan said.

"Yeah, he's growing on me," Kendall said.

"He's growing on all of us," Logan said looking over at Isaac who was playing with his new toy on the carpet. His food lay forgotten on the coffee table.


	7. Cravings & Mood Swings

**Ok so here's chapter seven. I so wanted to have Logan find out in the chapter, but it would make it way too long. So next chapter I promise. **

**Also I woul like to thank, **_KoganWorldwide, BTRobbession, Scarlett, and Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 7: Cravings & Mood Swings**

Logan was laying on the couch. He had just gotten home from some one on one with Gustavo. Gustavo was trying to get him up to speed on their new songs. Logan wasn't felling any better than he had been last week. He was hiding it from the others pretty well. Kendall was the only one who noticed he was still sick, because he still woke him up at night. Logan took a few deep breaths and sat up. He was alone in the apartment right now. James, Carlos, and Isaac were down at the pool. Isaac wanted to learn how to swim. Kendall was off with his mother and sister on some family thing.

Logan was glad to be alone right now. He didn't have to pretend to be better. He knew if it didn't go away soon he would have to go to the doctor soon. He had nothing against doctors, he wanted to be one someday, he just did not want to run there for something he thought he knew what it was. It had to be a stomach bug that would eventually go away. Logan fell back onto the couch and laid there for a moment.

Logan's stomach growled. He stood up and decided to try and eat something. He was craving something sweet right now. He didn't know why, he just wanted something really sweet. He started rummaging the cupboards looking for something. He found a box of fruit smackers, some cookies, and made himself a bowl of ice cream again. This would be good. He brought his finds over to the couch and sat down. He then stood up again and grabbed the pickle jar from the refrigerator and returned to the couch. He started eating.

The door opened and Kendall, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Joanna walked in. Logan looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey," Kendall said walking over to Logan. "hungry?" he asked looking at the food in front of Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Logan, is this what you call lunch?" Joanna asked

"Yeah," Logan said looking from his food to his mother.

"Don't even try talking him out of it," Kendall said, "it's either this or give him something he'll throw up in a half hour," he said as he sat down next to Logan.

"I just really wanted something sweet," Logan said, "and some pickles," he added quickly his cheeks flushing red.

"That is still disgusting," Kendall said as he watched Logan dip a pickle in his ice cream. Kendall shook his head as Logan ate it.

"You're disgusting," Logan said sticking his tongue out at Kendall.

"Logan I really think you should have something else for lunch as well," Joanna said walking over to Logan.

"I don't want anything else," Logan said looking up at Joanna, "there's not much I can keep down," he said looking at the floor. He hated admitted that he was sick, but he was and there was no way around it.

"It's true," Kendall said, "he's up almost all night throwing up or peeing," he said.

"If it bothers you I can sleep in my own bed," Logan said before he thought about it. Logan's eyes grew wide as he realized what he said. He out a hand over his mouth and looked apologetically at Kendall.

"You two are sharing a bed," Joanna and Mrs. Knight said together.

"We're not doing anything other than sleep," Kendall said quickly standing up and looking at his mother and Joanna.

"Yeah," Logan said, "other than that one time," he said looking down at the floor.

"What?" Joanna asked.

"I mean…uh…damn it Kendall," Logan said looking at Kendall angrily. Kendall looked at Logan confused. He stood up and walked away from Kendall. He turned and grabbed his ice cream and the pickle jar and stormed to his and Kendall's bedroom.

"What just happened?" Katie asked looking at Kendall confused. Kendall sighed and fell back into the couch.

"He's been having weird mood swings lately as well," Kendall said.

"Kendall what did Logan mean about that one time?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Ok we uh," Kendall said looking at Katie. Katie put her hands up and left the apartment saying she'd be at the pool with the guys. "We've had sex, but only once," Kendall said.

"When?" Mrs. Knight asked angrily.

"The night of Hailey's funeral," Kendall said slowly. He looked over at his mother and Joanna. He knew they had to be mad.

"The night you realized your feelings for one another?" Joanna asked slowly.

"Well, Logan was in our room, and I wanted to make sure he was ok and he cried for a long time and then he kissed me and one thing led to another and before I knew it we were kind of doing it," Kendall said his cheeks red.

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight began.

"I came on to him," Logan said from the hall. He walked forward. "I was upset and Kendall was there and I had already had feelings for him for quite some time," he said.

"Logan, you know better than that," Joanna said.

"It was one time and Kendall and I both agreed to slow things down," Logan said as he walked over to Kendall. He sat down next to him. "We want this to last and we don't wanna mess it up," he said.

"Yeah, we haven't done anything like that since," Kendall said looking over at the two women. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand a squeezed it. He knew they were probably going to get in trouble.

"Well, were you two at least safe?" Joanna asked.

"Mom," Logan said.

"It's important to practice safe sex no matter what," Mrs. Knight said.

"It was the heat of the moment," Logan said, "we didn't have time to think about condoms or anything like that," he said looking down at the floor in front of him. They hadn't even thought to be safe. Logan knew that was foolish. He was mentally slapping himself. "Well, at least I can't get pregnant," Logan said looking up at his mother. Joanna and Mrs. Knight laughed as well as Kendall.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos watched as Camille and Lucy played with Isaac by the edge of the pool. Both girls had taken to the small boy like most of the other residence they were friends with. Isaac loved all the attention he was getting too.<p>

"It's good to relax for once," James said as he rested against the side of the pool. He was still keeping an eye on Isaac though. He knew the second he took his eyes off him something might happen.

"He's fine James relax," Carlos said once he noticed where the pretty boy was staring.

"I know, but I can't help but work something might happen to him," James said.

"He with Camille and Lucy," Carlos said, "he's fine," he said laughing at how over protective James was over his son.

"Hey, you can't judge me," James said pointing a finger at Carlos. "you don't have a kid to worry about so no judging," he said.

"Fine," Carlos said putting his hands up in surrender. James laughed and looked over at Isaac once more. Katie had joined Camille and Lucy and was playing with Isaac as well. James smiled as he watched them.

"So are you still thinking about moving out?" Carlos asked.

"No," James said, "it may be cramped but I can't imagine moving out and not living with you, and the guys," he said.

"Good," Carlos said, "I mean I do want my own room, but then I wouldn't get to see Isaac all the time," he said.

"Glad to know you wouldn't miss me," James said.

"I'd miss you too, you moron," Carlos said, "but Isaac loves me," he said cockily. James laughed and shook his head. He was glad he had a friend like Carlos. Carlos may be a goof ball most of the time, but he there were times when he needed to be he was smart and level headed.

"It's not like I was thinking on moving out of the Palm Woods anyways," James said, "but I'm thinking it would be best to stay in 2J with you guys," he said.

"Good," Carlos said.

James laughed and pushed himself away from the wall. He swam over to the other side of the pool and climbed out. Isaac was the first to see him. Isaac jumped up and ran over to him.

"Daddy," Isaac said. James crouched down and took Isaac in his arms. Isaac hugged James tightly.

"Hey there bud," James said as he hugged Isaac tightly. "you having fun with auntie Lulu and auntie Cam?" he asked. Isaac nodded his head vigorously.

"Hey," Katie said.

"Aun-tee Kitty too," Isaac said turning around and running back over to them. James laughed and watched as Isaac started talking to the girls about himself. They all loved it when he talked. He was just too cute. James walked over to a pool chair and sat down.

"Hey girls," Carlos said as he climbed out of the pool. Carlos sat down in the chair next to James.

"Hey Carlos," Camille and Lucy said.

"Daddy," Isaac said as he ran over to James' chair. James opened his eyes and looked down at Isaac.

"What," James said.

"Wanna sit," Isaac said trying to climb up into the chair. James smiled and lifted him up into his lap. Isaac smiled and snuggled into James' stomach.

"So how's being a single dad?" Lucy asked as she, Katie, and Camille sat down on the chair next to James.

"I am not gonna lie it's hard," James said, "but I've got the guys, Katie, and Mrs. Knight to help, and there's Isaac's favorite aunts," he said looking over at Camille and Lucy. "but Isaac is really a joy to have around and I wouldn't trade him for the world," he said.

"Ah, that is so sweet," Camille said.

"Yeah I think fatherhood has made you mature," Lucy said.

"Well, I didn't have a choice," James said looking down at Isaac who was sleeping already. "I just wished she had told me sooner," he said looking down at Isaac. He knew it wasn't his fault Hailey didn't tell him. She hadn't wanted to hold him back. James was coming to terms with it. There was no way to change the past and James was going to make the most of his time with Isaac. James hugged Isaac close and closed his eyes as the girls started talking.

* * *

><p>Logan sat up in bed as his stomach started to hurt. The cramps were intense. He looked to his side at Kendall who was sleeping. Logan carefully got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. He turned the light on and looked at himself in the mirror.<p>

Logan looked pale and kind of sickly. He hated being sick. Logan looked down at himself. He noticed he was losing weight as well. It wasn't hard to believe since he was constantly throwing up. Logan doubled over as the cramps came again. Logan whimpered softly as he rode out the pain.

"Logan," Kendall called from the other room.

"In the bathroom," Logan said.

"you ok?" Kendall asked.

Logan quickly flushed the toilet and turned and opened the door and shut the door. "I'm fine," he said, "I just had to pee," he said as he walked over to Kendall's bed.

"Come on let's go back to sleep then," Kendall said holding his arms out to Logan. Logan smile and walked over to Kendall's bed and climbed back in. He laid down on his back and Kendall pressed his front to Logan's back spooning him. Kendall placed and arm over Logan's waist.

"Did I wake you when I got out of bed?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall said, "I woke up and you weren't here I thought you might be puking again," he said.

"No, I just had to pee," Logan lied. He didn't want to tell Kendall he was still getting stomach cramps. He would just insist he go to a doctor. Logan knew this would pass and he'd move on.

"Night Logie," Kendall said.

"Night, Kend-" Logan gasped as the cramps hit him again. He hated this.

"Logie," Kendall said sitting up, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"My stomach," Logan said, "it hurts," he said in a pained voice.

"Ok that's it I am taking you to the doctor tomorrow," Kendall said.

"No, no I'm fine," Logan said sitting up, "it's just a cramp see I'm fine now," he said.

"Why are you so afraid to go to the doctor?" Kendall asked looking down at Logan his worry clearly showing.

"I am not afraid," Logan said, "I want to be a doctor some day Kendall," he said.

"Then why won't you go?" Kendall asked.

"Because they'll just tell me what I already know," Logan said, "I have the flu or something like that and they'll recommend bed rest and lots of fluids," he said.

"Logan this is more than a bug," Kendall said, "I mean you've been sick for almost a month now. I'm worried, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," he said letting his worry show in his eyes. Logan could tell Kendall was close to tears and then it hit him why Kendall was so worried.

"This is about Hailey isn't it?" Logan asked, "she had what my dad had and you're worried I'll get it too," he said.

"How can I not worry Logan it runs in your family," Kendall said looking away form Logan as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh Kenny," Logan said placing a hand on Kendall's cheek. "I've been tested and I'll get tested regularly, but I don't have any signs of cancer," he said. He placed his other hand on the back of Kendall's neck and pulled him closer. "If it will stop you from worrying I'll see a doctor tomorrow," he said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a sweet and passionate kiss.

"Thank you Logie," Kendall said.

"I didn't know you were that worried about me," Logan said. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Kendall's.

"Well yeah," Kendall said, "I love you and I don't want to lose you," he said.

"I love you too Kendall, and I am not going anywhere," Logan said as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kendall's once more. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to," he said.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I don't want to get rid of you," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled and kissed Kendall again. Logan gasped as he felt Kendall's tongue run along his lower lip. Kendall took the chance and thrust his tongue into Logan's mouth. Logan pulled away panting and looked at Kendall. He saw the lust there in his eyes. He was sure he had the same look.

"What if what ever I have is contagious?" Logan asked.

"Then I would have caught it by now," Kendall said.

"Good point," Logan said. He leaned in and sealed their lips together once more. Logan moved so he was straddling Kendall. He gasped when he felt Kendall's hard on rub against his rapidly hardening cock. "Ken," Logan gasped after they parted for air. Logan let his head fall forward onto Kendall's shoulder.

"Logan," Kendall said as he rolled his hips up. Kendall's hands moved up under Logan's shirt.

"No sex," Logan said, "but there are other things we could do," he whispered huskily into Kendall's ear. They ended up fooling around with thier hands only and they both reached thier desired highs.

"That was," Kendall said breathlessly.

"Great," Logan said, "and sorry about your shoulder," he said looking at the bite mark he had left.

"It's ok," Kendall said looking at it, "at least you didn't break skin," he said looking back at Logan. Logan smiled sheepishly and stood up. He went into their bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned himself off. He walked back out to their room and tossed the wash cloth to Kendall. Kendall cleaned himself and put the boxers Logan tossed at him on. Logan put a clean pair on as well and slid in to bed next to Kendall.

"Good Night Kendall," Logan said.

"Night, Logie," Kendall said as he pressed a kiss to the side of Logan's head.

* * *

><p>James yawned as he followed Isaac down the hall to the kitchen. Carlos and Katie were already eating. James lifted Isaac and put him in his high chair. He made him a bowl of cereal and gave him some apple juice and sat down at the kitchen table and laid his head down on the table.<p>

"Tired?" Katie asked.

"Yes," James said, "I woke up around midnight and couldn't get back to sleep for quite some time," he said.

"Isaac didn't wake you up again did he?" Carlos asked.

"I think we need to get him his own bed," James said.

"James don't put your head on the table like that," Mrs. Knight said as she set a plate of food down beside his head.

"Sorry Mrs. Knight," James said lifting his head up, "but Isaac woke me up and then your son and his boyfriend kept me up," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I think you know what I am talking about," James said as he placed his head back down on the table.

"Daddy get up," Isaac said.

"Daddy sleepy," James said. Isaac giggled squirmed in his chair.

"Daddy need to get up," Isaac said.

"No, daddy needs sleep," James said.

"James we have to be into the studio today, we're learning some new dances from Mr. X," Carlos said.

"I don't want to," James said. He had forgotten all about that. He had forgotten they had to learn a dance for their new song. He did not want to go into the studio today.

"No," Kendall said as he walked into the living room with his cell phone pressed to his ear. James sat up and turned to look at Kendall. "Why can't you let me go too?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said as he walked down the hall with his cell phone pressed to his ear as well. "I understand but this is kind of urgent," Logan said.

"What are you two doing," Carlos asked. Both of them held a finger up to Carlos.

"Yes I know that," Kendall said.

"I know I am not the only person," Logan said annoyed.

"I am just asking for a few hours tops," Kendall said.

"Are you sure I can't get in today?" Logan asked.

"Fine," Kendall said and he hung up.

"I guess that works," Logan said, "alright, good bye," he said. He hung up as well and turned to Kendall.

"I can't get off," Kendall said.

"I can't get in until Friday," Logan said.

"What was that about?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I am trying to get in to see a doctor but I can't get an appointment until Friday," Logan said.

"And Gustavo won't let me go with him," Kendall said.

"You're still sick?" Mrs. Knight asked looking at Logan worriedly.

"Yeah, but I can survive a few more days I guess," Logan said.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Knight asked as she moved over to Logan. She moved to hug him but the sent of her perfume hit Logan and he cupped a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"What'd I do?" Mrs. Knight asked confused.

"Sorry Mrs. Knight," Logan said, "you're perfume is strong," Logan said.

"It's not that strong," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Yes it is," Logan said.

"Maybe your nose is just sensitive since you're sick and all," James said.

"Maybe," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was getting ready for the day. He looked at himself and then down at his stomach. He knew he had to be losing weight for sure, but why was this happening.<p>

"Logan hurry up we have to go," Kendall yelled.

"Kendall could you get me a pair of my jeans," Logan yelled as he took the ones he was wearing off.

"What's wrong with the ones you have?" Kendall asked.

"Just do it," Logan said. He turned to the side and looked at his body once more. He could not believe what was happening. Maybe it was just his jeans. Kendall opened the door and was holding a pair of Logan's jeans.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I just need a different pair," Logan said as he put them on. He got them up to his waist and he tried to button them but they would. "Oh my god," Logan said quietly, "this can't be happening," he said.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Am I getting fat?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked, "no why would you even ask me that," he said looking at Logan confused.

"I can't button my jeans," Logan said, "I think my hips are getting bigger," he said looking at himself in the mirror once more. Kendall frowned and walked over to Logan. He placed his hands on Logan's hips and looked at him in the mirror as well.

"You don't look any different to me," Kendall said.

"I can't button my jeans Kendall," Logan said trying again in vain to button them. They just did not want to button. Logan sighed and gave up. He walked out of the bathroom after taking them off and grabbing a pair of non skinny jeans from his dresser and put them on. The buttoned easily and Logan grabbed a belt and put it on.

"Logan, you're over reacting see," Kendall said, "I bet you bought them a little bit too small," he said walking up to Logan. Logan nodded.

"Now come on we have to go," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Logan said, "I'll finally know what's wrong with me," he said.

"Me too," Kendall said, "I hope it's nothing to serious," he said. They walked out to the kitchen where Carlos was cooking. The smell hit Logan's nose and Logan gagged and covered his mouth with his hand. He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

**READ THIS: Oh and just so you know I am still not sure who James is gonna get with yet, again if you have any ideas let me know I will listen. I also am not sure I want to be with Logan when when he goes in for his appointment. It could be Kendall, Joanna, or even Mrs. Knight.**


	8. Surprise

**Ok so here's chapter seven. I so wanted to have Logan find out in the chapter, but it would make it way too long. So next chapter I promise. **

**Also I woul like to thank,**_ BTRobbession, Sylarbadass Scarlett, TidusGT, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, dnChristensen, and TheClaire24, _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 8: Surprise**

Logan was looking at himself in his bathroom mirror once more. Logan couldn't get over the fact that his jeans wouldn't fit earlier. What Kendall said would have made sense if those jeans had been new. The thing was those were Logan's favorite jeans. Logan looked down at his stomach. It didn't make sense, he was probably losing weight, not gaining it, yet his stomach seemed a little bit bigger. Logan ran his hands over his stomach and felt it. It felt a little firmer than normal. Logan looked down at his stomach frowning. This didn't make any sense to him. He was throwing up almost twenty four seven, so why was he getting bigger. Shouldn't he be getting smaller?

Logan shook his head and let his shirt fall over his stomach. He took a deep breath and walked out to his room. He sat down on Kendall's bed and placed his head in his hands. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He would find out what was wrong with him. He wanted so bad to know what was wrong with him. He hated this, he now knew it wasn't the flu or something like that. It wasn't contagious, so he was starting to worry that it was some sign of some sickness. He hoped it wasn't cancer like Hailey and his dad had had. He didn't know if he could handle that. Logan shook his head, no, it wasn't cancer. It was something that would eventually pass on.

"Logan," Carlos yelled from the living room.

"What?" Logan yelled back.

"Come on it's movie night," James said.

"Go ahead and start I'll be out in a minute," Logan yelled. Logan looked down at his stomach for a minute. He just wanted to know what was wrong with him. He was getting tired of throwing up every time a bad smell was in the room, or whenever someone had chicken. Chicken was Logan's worst enemy right now. Logan sighed and made his way out to the living room. Kendall, Carlos, and James were all sitting on the couch watching a movie. Logan sat down next to Kendall.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"So, Logan how are you getting to your appointment tomorrow?" James asked.

"Gustavo is giving me some time off," Logan said, "my mom is taking me," he said. He looked at Kendall who was pouting. He knew Kendall really wanted to go with him. He knew Kendall was worried about him and he wanted him there as well, but Gustavo wouldn't let him.

"Why aren't you going Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo won't let me," Kendall said, "he says we need to work on our dancing and that Logan has to get his butt to the studio as soon as possible," he said.

"I will go to the doctor and I'll come right to the studio afterwards and tell you everything," Logan said, "now come on let's watch the movie," he said pointing to the TV.

* * *

><p>James yawned as he walked down the hall. He was had almost forgot Isaac wasn't here. He joined Carlos and Kendall in the kitchen. Carlos was cooking some eggs and Kendall was attempting to cook bacon.<p>

"Morning James," Kendall said.

"Morning Kendall," James said, "where's Logan?" he asked. Retching was heard from the bathroom.

"Do I have to answer?" Kendall asked.

James shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table. James missed having Isaac here right now. He wondered when Valarie was going to drop him off. He had told her Isaac needed to be home early. He wanted Isaac home.

"What's with you?" Logan asked as he walked out of the bathroom. James looked up at him.

"I am just wondering when Val's gonna drop Isaac off," James said calmly.

"You miss him?" Logan asked as he sat down next to him.

"Kind of," James said.

"Well he's your son you should miss him," Logan said placing a hand on James' shoulder.

"I know but it hasn't even been a whole twenty four hours," James said.

"You're used to seeing him in the morning," Logan said, "it's natural that you miss your morning routine with him," he said.

"You're not helping," James said.

"Sorry," Logan said. Kendall and James finished cooking and made plates for themselves and James. Logan made himself some toast and ate some of the eggs.

"Hey, you're eating again," Carlos said. Logan nodded and continued to pick at his food. Once the guys finished eating they all moved about getting ready for the day. James was just finishing combing his hair when Valarie arrived with Isaac.

"He was an angel," Valarie said.

"Thank you so much Val," James said smiling at her. He set Isaac down and gave Valarie a hug.

"It was no problem," Valarie said, "I love having him around," he said. James nodded and let go of her. Valarie left and James walked over to him.

"Did you have fun with auntie Val?" James asked.

"Yep," Isaac said smiling as he sucked on his thumb. James smiled and ruffled his hair. Mrs. Knight walked out into the living room.

"James," she said, "there's a small problem I can't watch Isaac today," she said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I have to cover a shift for someone at work," Mrs. Knight said. She had recently gotten a job as a waitress at a new restaurant near the Palm Woods.

"My mom could watch him after she takes me to my appointment," Logan said, "and I could watch him until my mom gets here," he said.

"Are you sure she can watch him?" James asked.

"Yeah, but I can call and ask if it puts your mind at ease," Logan said as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He called Joanna and asked her if she could watch Isaac today. Logan smiled and gave James a thumbs up.

"Tell her I said thanks and sorry for the short notice," James said. Logan nodded and did as he was told. James brought Isaac's things into his bedroom and returned to the living room where Kendall and Carlos were waiting for him. "Isaac I have to go, be good for uncle Logan and Gamma Jo," James said. Isaac nodded and started sucking his thumb. James ruffled his hair and stood up.

Kendall and Logan were standing by the door saying good bye. They had their tongues down one another's throats. James sighed and shook his head. He cleared his throat. The two jumped apart blushing. Kendall looked at James before walking out the door with Carlos.

"Be good Isaac," James said as he walked out the door.

Isaac ran over to the couch and climbed up onto it. Logan joined him and turned the TV on.

"Let's watch some cartoons before Grandma Jo gets here," Logan said.

"Tee-bee," Isaac said clapping his hands. Logan chuckled and turned some cartoons on for Isaac. Isaac was so into the cartoons that Logan could relax a little. Logan looked at his watch. He had an hour before Joanna had to pick him and Isaac up. Logan just sat there watching Isaac. He loved the boy and loved having him around, but he reminded him of Hailey. Logan sighed and shook his head. No he wasn't going down that road right now.

Logan jumped when someone knocked on the door. Logan looked at Isaac who was too absorbed in his cartoons to notice anything. Logan stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door and saw Joanna standing there.

"Hey mom," Logan said smiling at her.

"Hey honey you ready to go," Joanna asked.

"No I don't have anything ready for Isaac," Logan said, "I was watching TV with him and lost track of time," he said rubbing the back of his neck as he stepped aside and let Joanna in. "He's watching TV, I'll go get some of his things ready," Logan said. Joanna nodded and walked over to Isaac who was on the couch. Logan quickly walked down the hall to James' room and got some things ready for Isaac. Once he had his bag packed he walked out to the living room where Joanna was playing with Isaac. She was blowing on his belly and Isaac was giggling. "I've got his things," Logan announced.

"Ok, Isaac it's time to go," Joanna said pulling his shirt down.

"Go," Isaac said. Joanna nodded and picked the toddler up.

"So, to your appointment and then you have to go to work?" Joanna asked Logan.

"Yeah, Gustavo is so mad that I am falling behind because I'm sick," Logan said as they started for the door. Joanna was carrying Isaac and Logan had his bag. They made their way do to the lobby and out to Joanna's car. Logan was glad she had a booster seat of her own for him. Once Isaac was settled in Logan and Joanna got into the front.

"Logan," Joanna said as she started the car, "I want the truth how long have you been sick?" she asked.

"About a month now," Logan said looking down at his hands in his lap. "I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was anything to serious since I was already tested for cancer," he said.

"A month?" Joanna asked, "Logan why didn't you go to a doctor sooner?" she asked.

"Because I thought it would go away, I thought it wasn't serious and I do seem to be getting better, but Kendall is worried and I know you would be too if you knew how long I was sick," Logan said, "I didn't think it was anything until the other night when Kendall got worried and admitted he was scared of losing me," he said looking up at Joanna. He was no scared it was something serious, but he hadn't told Kendall because he didn't want to worry him, but he was scared.

"Logan, it's nothing serious," Joanna said placing a hand on his knee.

"How do you know?" Logan asked.

"I just do," Joanna said.

"I hope it's nothing serious," Logan said.

"Where we go?" Isaac asked from the back seat.

"Uncle Logan has to go to the doctor," Joanna said sneaking a peek at her grandson in the rearview mirror.

Several minutes later they were at the hospital and Logan checked in for his appointment. Isaac was playing with the toys in the corner and Logan and Joanna were sitting in the waiting room chairs. Logan was nervous because of Kendall now. He was worried it was something bad.

"Logan relax," Joanna said, "I'll come back with you and you'll see it's nothing to worry about," she said. Logan nodded and looked down at his hands again. He knew she was right. He was worrying about nothing. He was going to be fine and he and Kendall would get to be together for a long time. A half hour later a nurse called for Logan.

"Isaac come on," Joanna said walking over to him. Isaac held his arms out to Joanna signaling he wanted to be held. Joanna picked him up and followed Logan and the nurse back to a room.

Logan told the nurse his symptoms and Joanna listened as well. Logan told her about the nausea and the stomach cramps. He told her about the sensitivity his nose was having and how he had become sensitive to some foods as well. He told her about how he was tired almost all the time and his mood swings. The nurse then took his vitals and told him a doctor would be in shortly to see him

"Mom I'm scared," Logan said.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Joanna said, "it's not what you think it is. They'll give you some medicines and you will be fine," she said.

"I hope so," Logan said. Isaac was sitting in Joanna's lap just playing with his fingers and not paying attention to the others in the room. A female doctor walked in. She was short and had long black hair and seemed to be in her early thirties.

"Hello Logan, I am Dr. Harmon," she said smiling and holding her hand out. Logan shook her hand and she sat down in her chair. She then noticed Isaac for the first time. "and who's this little guy?" she asked.

"I Isaac," Isaac said proudly.

"Hi Isaac, I'm Dr. Harmon," Dr. Harmon said, "Is he yours?" she asked turning to Logan.

"No, he's my nephew," Logan said, "my sister died and I am kind of looking after him for the day while his dad, my friend, is at work," he said. Dr. Harmon nodded. She looked at Logan's chart and then to Logan.

"So you've been complaining of stomach problems," she asked.

"For the most part," Logan said nodding.

"Lie back on the bed," she instructed. Logan did as he was told and she felt around his stomach for anything unusual. Logan just laid there hoping nothing serious was wrong with him. After Dr. Harmon finished her external exam she told him she needed a blood sample. Logan nodded and let her do what she needed to do. She left saying it would take some time for the test to be run and she'd be back as soon as she could.

Logan sighed and sat there eagerly waiting to find out what was wrong with him. Joanna and Isaac started to play little games with one another. Logan laid back on the bed as he waited. He hated this part it was always the longest.

A while later Dr. Harmon walked into the room with a clipboard in her hands. Logan sat up and looked at her. He was about to get some answers.

"So what's wrong with me?" Logan asked.

"I don't quite know how to explain this," Dr. Harmon said.

"What?" Logan asked worried.

"I don't know how this is possible, but your results came back positive," she said more to herself.

"Positive for what?" Logan asked getting impatient.

"A baby," Dr. Harmon said. Logan froze in shock and stared at her like she was crazy. There was no way he was pregnant. He was a guy and guys didn't get pregnant. "Come with me," she said. Logan stood up and followed her. Joanna followed behind them with Isaac. Logan didn't want to look at her right now. There was no way he was pregnant. There had to be a mix up in the lab.

Dr. Harmon led Logan to a room with an ultrasound machine. She instructed Logan to get on the bed. Logan did as he was told and lifted his shirt off his stomach as she put some gel on it. She turned the machine on and pressed the device to his stomach and started to search for something. She smiled and stopped.

"There," she said pointing to the screen. Logan looked at the screen and saw it. "If I had to guess I'd say you're eight or nine weeks along," she said.

"eight," Logan said staring at the screen in shock. He could not believe what he was seeing.

"There's your baby," Dr. Harmon said.

"Baby?" Isaac said. Logan looked over at his nephew and smiled softly. Dr. Harmon cleaned Logan's stomach off and they moved to another room.

"How is this possible?" Logan asked, "I am a guy and last I checked we can't have babies," he said.

"Well some men are born with female reproductive parts, and most men who have them aren't in a homosexual relationship and most go their whole lives without knowing they even have a uterus," Dr. Harmon said.

"Wait are you telling me I have female parts?" Logan asked slowly.

"Yeah," Dr. Harmon said, "It's rare but I have heard of males giving birth, you can do it the natural way or have a c-section," she said.

"This can't be happening not now," Logan said looking down at his stomach. It did explain a lot though. His mood swings, weird cravings, the puking, and even the stomach cramps. Logan couldn't believe this was happening to him.

"Well, Logan if you think you're too young or not ready for this there's always abortion," Dr. Harmon said, "I don't like the idea but it's your choice," she said.

"I can't kill an innocent life," Logan said his eyes never leaving his stomach.

"Logan," Joanna said.

"Mom," Logan said looking up at her, "I had no idea I would have used protection if I did," he said.

"Here, I'll let you think about and tell the father, I want to see you back in a month if you decide to keep it, also just remember to take it easy rock star," Dr. Harmon said.

"You know who I am then?" Logan asked.

"My daughter has your picture on her wall," Dr. Harmon said, "Just take it easy and think about it," she said. Logan nodded and stood up. He left the hospital with Joanna and Isaac.

"Baby," Isaac said touching Logan's arm.

"Yep that's right baby," Logan said touching his stomach.

"Baby," Isaac said touching Logan's stomach now. "Log-an," he said touching Logan's forehead. Logan laughed.

"I think he understands," Joanna said laughing as well.

"Mom I want to tell Kendall and the other, but on my own terms," he said. Joanna nodded. They reached her car and got Isaac settled in. "Mom can you just take me home?" he asked.

"What about Gustavo," Joanna asked.

"I'll call them and tell them I can't come in today," Logan said, "I just need some time to think," he said.

"Ok, do you still want me to look after Isaac?" Joanna asked. Logan nodded and looked out the window as they drove home.

"Mom how do you feel about all of this?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Joanna said, "I was just as shocked as you were," she said.

"I was serious when I said I couldn't kill an innocent life," Logan said placing a hand on his stomach.

* * *

><p>Kendall was getting worried about Logan. He should have been in and out of the doctors office by now. He was worried something was wrong. He shook his head and tried to focus on the dance routines Mr. X had them doing. His cell phone started ringing and he ran over to his bag and grabbed it ignoring Mr. X's yelling.<p>

"Hello," he said answering it.

"Kendall," Logan said shocked, "I didn't expect you to answer Gustavo said you guys were busy so I was just going to leave a message," he said.

"I'm not busy," Kendall said. He turned around to face the others. "It's Logan," he said to James and Carlos. Mr. X gave them a five minute break so they could talk to Logan.

"Is he ok?" James asked.

"Where is he?" Carlos asked.

"Well what did the doctor say?" Kendall asked ignoring his other friends for the moment.

"This isn't something I want to do over the phone," Logan said, "I just want you to know that I am fine and I am not coming in today," he said.

"What don't you want to say," Kendall asked confused.

"I can't say just yet," Logan said, "I have some thinking I need to do and I'll explain everything when you get home ok," he said.

"Logan this isn't helping any," Kendall said annoyed.

"Is he alright?" James and Carlos asked together.

"I am fine," Logan said, "just get back to work and I will see you guys when you get home ok," he said.

"Ok," Kendall said.

"I love you," Logan said.

"I love you too," Kendall said and he hung up. He looked up at James and Carlos. "He didn't say anything really other than he didn't want to tell me over the phone and that he was fine," he said.

"Why wouldn't he want to tell you over the phone?" James asked slowly.

"I don't know," Kendall said.

"Maybe you gave him something and he wants to tell you in person," James said.

"I didn't give him anything," Kendall said, "I am not a slut and I don't have any STDs," he said annoyed.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting on the couch. He was in the apartment alone. Katie was in school and Mrs. Knight was still at work. Logan was so glad he graduated. He didn't have to worry about school getting in the way right now. He was still gonna go to college and get a degree and become a doctor some day. Logan sighed as he looked down at his stomach. He almost didn't want to believe he was pregnant. It was impossible, but he had seen the monitor. There was no denying the proof.<p>

He sat up and started to pace back and forth. He didn't know how he was going to tell Kendall. That was one thing he never thought he'd have to tell the blonde. He didn't know how Kendall was going to react. He knew he wasn't going to get rid of the baby no matter what. He would raise it and care for it. He hoped Kendall would be there to help him.

The door opened and Kendall, James, Carlos, Joanna, and Isaac all walked into the room. Logan smiled when he saw them and stopped pacing.

"Look who we ran into," James said setting Isaac down.

"I was just bringing him home and I decided to come see how you were doing," Joanna said.

"I'm fine," Logan said. Kendall walked over to Logan. Isaac ran over to Logan and hugged his leg.

"Un-kul Log-an," he said. Logan smiled and picked the small boy up. "baby," he said. Logan's eyes grew wide in shock. The kid was outing him.

"Baby?" James asked confused.

"That's what I called him earlier and he hasn't stopped saying it since," Joanna said stepping up.

"Baby," Isaac said trying to touch Logan's stomach. Logan set the boy down and looked at him. He didn't know what to do.

"Logan what's wrong," Kendall asked.

"Baby," Isaac said looking at Logan. Logan shook his head and ran from the room to his room and fell onto the bed. He couldn't tell Kendall. There was no way Kendall would like him after this. Kendall was going to think he was a freak. Logan heard the door close behind him. He sat up and looked over and saw Kendall standing there.

"Logie what's going on?" Kendall asked, "why does Isaac keep saying that word," he asked walking over to the bed. Logan sighed and patted the bed next to him.

"Today Isaac came with me and my mom to my appointment," Logan said. "He learned that this," he grabbed Kendall's hand and placed is on his cheek, "is Logan," he said. Kendall looked at Logan confused. "He also learned that this," he moved Kendall's hand to his stomach, "is baby," he said closing his eyes. He didn't want to see the disgusted look on Kendall's face when he realized just what he was saying.


	9. Reations

**Ok so here's chapter seven. I so wanted to have Logan find out in the chapter, but it would make it way too long. So next chapter I promise. **

**Also I woul like to thank,**_ BTRObbession, sylarbadass, squoctobird, KoganWorldwide, Scarlett, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, TheClaire24, TheGodsAreOnMySide, and IceRush, _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 9: Reactions**

"Today Isaac came with me and my mom to my appointment," Logan said. "He learned that this," he grabbed Kendall's hand and placed is on his cheek, "is Logan," he said. Kendall looked at Logan confused. "He also learned that this," he moved Kendall's hand to his stomach, "is baby," he said closing his eyes. He didn't want to see the disgusted look on Kendall's face when he realized just what he was saying.

Kendall looked at Logan for a moment. Did he just say what he thought he said. He said baby. Kendall looked down at his hand on Logan's stomach. There was only one thing that could mean. Did that mean he was…

"What are you saying?" Kendall asked slowly as he moved his hand away from Logan's stomach, "are you?" he asked. He couldn't bring himself to say that word. He was scared.

"Kendall I'm pregnant," Logan said opening his eyes to look at Kendall.

Kendall sat there for a minute trying to process what Logan had just said. It didn't make any sense. Logan was a guy, he wasn't supposed to have a baby. There was no way this was real. Only girls were supposed to have babies not guys. Logan was definitely a guy. He knew that from first hand experience. There was no way this was really happening. Even if it was they were too young to be taking care of a kid. Then again they were helping James with Isaac.

"Are you serious?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said looking down at the ground. "I saw the ultrasound and I saw our baby," he said.

"Bu-but how?" Kendall asked, "I mean you're a guy," he said.

"I know and the doctor said there's a condition where some men are born with female parts, and some men go their whole lives with out knowing. She said not all men like me are gay," Logan said not looking up at Kendall. "It's ok if you want to leave me, I'm a freak I know," he said.

Kendall sat there a moment thinking over what Logan had said. He was pregnant with their child. He was going to have a baby. No matter what way Kendall looked at it there was no changing it. Logan was pregnant. Kendall looked up and Logan and saw him hanging his head in shame. Kendall placed his hand on Logan's chin and lifted his head so he could look him in the eyes. He saw the fear of rejection there. He hated that look. He wanted to change that look into one of happiness.

"Logan, you are not a freak," Kendall said, "you're special and I love you more than anything in the world," he said. He leaned in and kissed Logan softly on the lips. Kendall pulled back and looked at Logan who had tears in his eyes. He moved his hands to his cheeks and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry," he said.

"I'm just happy," Logan said as he threw his arms around Kendall and hugged him. He buried his head in the crook of Kendall's neck. Kendall hugged Logan back. Kendall was happy. He really was. He had always wanted a family, and now he was getting that and with the person he cared the most about.

"How far along are you?" Kendall asked.

"Almost three months," Logan said smiling softly.

"I should know that," Kendall said, "that was the only time we had sex," he said laughing slightly.

"You're ok with this?" Logan asked.

"I am more than ok with this Logan," Kendall said, "Logan we're going to have a baby, why wouldn't I be happy?" he asked.

"I thought you'd freak out and hate me," Logan admitted.

"Logan I could never hate you," Kendall said. He wrapped his arms around Logan once more in a hug. "Are we going to tell the guys and we have to tell my mom and Katie," he said.

"I know, I was gonna wait until I had time to think things over," Logan said, "I did not think Isaac would rat me out like that," he said laughing.

"That's what you get for teaching him the difference you and baby," Kendall said as he kissed Logan on the cheek.. Logan laughed again and shook his head.

"I told you I was getting fat," Logan said standing up. He held a hand out to Kendall. Kendall laughed as he took Logan's hand. Logan pulled him up to his feet.

"I don't see any difference," Kendall said, "I think your beautiful," he added smiling. Logan smiled and gave Kendall a gentle shove. Kendall laughed and pulled Logan to him in yet another hug. He would never get enough of Logan.

"I think we should go tell the guys what's up," Logan said.

"I think you are right," Kendall said, "how did your mom take the news of becoming a grandma again?" he asked as they started for the door.

"She was shocked but she supports my decision to keep the baby and will probably go all baby crazed a few months, just like I predict your mom will after we tell her," Logan said.

* * *

><p>James looked at Kendall and Logan's bedroom door. He didn't know what was going on. He had never seen Logan acting this strange before. Sure he had had mood swings for the last few weeks, but this was different. He was sure it had something to do with what was wrong with Logan. He was also sure it had something to do with Isaac saying baby.<p>

"Isaac what's baby?" James asked kneeling down in front of his son.

"Baby," Isaac said touching his stomach and then pointing in the direction Logan ran. James looked at Isaac confused. The boy only smiled at James like he had explained everything perfectly to him. James looked once more to Logan and Kendall's room.

"Joanna," James said standing up and turning to her, "why does he keep saying that?" he asked.

"I promised Logan I wouldn't say anything," Joanna said.

"Is this about him being sick?" James asked.

"Yes," Logan said as he and Kendall walked out of their room. James looked over at them before standing up straight.

"What's going on," Carlos asked.

"Well, it's a little complicated," Logan said slowly, "but I'm pregnant," he said looking down at the floor.

James looked at Logan like he was crazy. He looked over at Carlos and saw that he looked just as confused as him. There was no way they had heard Logan right. Then again they both had heard the same thing so that means they either both heard him wrong or they had both heard him right. James didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry what?" Carlos said speaking up.

"I said I am pregnant," Logan said looking up at him, tears in his eyes.

"How?" James asked finding his voice.

"Well, apparently I have a condition that makes me able to carry a child," Logan said, "I am not joking, and your guys support would be great," he said. Kendall grabbed hand and looked at James and Carlos. The room fell silent as James and Carlos processed the information. Logan was scared they were going to call him a freak and not want to be his friends anymore.

"Baby," Isaac said breaking the silence.

"This is a big shock, but you have my support," James said walking over to Logan and giving him a hug.

"Me too," Carlos said quickly. He hugged Logan as well. Logan laughed and hugged his friends back. He was so glad they were ok with this. He hadn't expected them to be ok with this.

"Now all we have to do is tell my mom," Kendall said once the guys let go of Logan. Logan groaned. That was hard enough and now he had to tell Mrs. Knight.

"You know I'll leave that to you," Logan said, "I'm tired and I am gonna go lay down," he said. He turned and left the room.

"So, when did this happen?" James asked Kendall.

"He's about three months along," Kendall said, "it happened the night of Hailey's funeral," he added.

"Wow and you didn't tell us because?" James asked.

"Because Logan and I both agreed that we didn't want to tell you guys because you guys have big mouths and you'd tell my mom some how," Kendall said.

"Well she's gonna know now that you knock Logan up," Carlos said.

"She already knows, Logan let it slip the other day," Kendall said shaking his head, "just let me know when she gets home I'm gonna go lay down too," he said turning around.

"Will do," James said.

"I think I'll be going now," Joanna said.

"Isaac say bye to Grandma Jo," James said. Isaac ran over to Joanna and held his arms out to her.

"Bye Gamma Jo," Isaac said after she picked him up. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"Bye Isaac," Joanna said smiling. She gave him one last hug before leaving. Once she was gone James turned the TV on and to cartoons for Isaac.

"Wow, I am the only one who doesn't have a child or is expecting one," Carlos said, "does that make me the responsible one?" he asked James.

"No it means you're the only one who can't get laid," James said laughing. Carlos pouted and playfully shoved James.

"You are so funny Diamond," Carlos said.

"Thanks I try," James said cheekily. Carlos laughed and sat down on the couch. James sat down next to him.

* * *

><p>Logan heard the door open and he sat up in time to see Kendall walk into their room.<p>

"Hey," Kendall said, "can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure," Logan said moving over to make room for Kendall. Kendall smiled and joined him in his bed. "You know I was thinking," Logan said softly as Kendall moved up behind him so he was spooning him.

"About?" Kendall asked.

"Why not move our bed together," Logan said, "I mean I'm going to be getting a lot bigger soon and a small twin bed for the two of us won't do," he said.

"That is not a bad idea," Kendall said, 'but we'll have to tell my mom about the baby first and maybe then she'll understand why we want to move our bed together," he said. Logan nodded. Kendall placed his hand over Logan's stomach and smiled.

"This is a little weird," Logan said, "but not in a bad way," he said.

"No this is a good thing," Kendall said, "and we will raise this kid and care for it," he said.

"I know," Logan said, "this kid is gonna be loved just like Isaac," he said smiling. Logan placed his hand over Kendall's. This kid was going to be loved by a lot of people. They still had two more people to tell. They had to tell Katie and Mrs. Knight.

-Big-Time-Rush-

Logan yawned as Kendall shook him gently. Logan opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde above him. He blinked a few times.

"Come on sleepy head get up my mom said it's time to eat," Kendall said.

"What'd she make?" Logan asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Kendall said, "Think you can eat," he asked.

"Yeah, it's mostly chicken that I can't deal with and anything in the morning," Logan said sitting up. Kendall smiled and held his hand out to Logan. Logan took his hand and pulled Logan to his feet. Kendall leaned down and pecked Logan on the lips.

"I think we should tell her," Kendall said.

"Do we have to?" Logan asked, "I mean I told you and the guys already," he said hanging his head. This was too much for him. It's not that he didn't want the baby, he just didn't like explaining this over and over again.

"Well, we could keep it a secret from her, but I think she'd start to notice something when you're stomach gets bigger and when we get a kid in six months," Kendall said.

"Ok we'll tell her," Logan said giggling as he shook his head. Kendall was so ridiculous sometimes.

"I'll do all the talking and you can correct me when I get something wrong," he said. Logan nodded and walked past Kendall and out to the kitchen. Kendall followed behind him. Mrs. Knight and Katie were setting the table.

"Logan," Mrs. Knight said once she saw him.

"Mom, Katie their is something we need to tell you," Kendall said getting their attention.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Well, Logan's pregnant," Kendall said getting straight to the point. Katie and Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall like he was crazy. Katie was the first one to react she started laughing.

"You're joking right?" she asked.

"No," Logan said tears welling in his eyes. Katie stopped laughing and looked at Logan.

"He's not joking I really am," Logan said.

"How?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Well, the doctor said I had a condition where I have certain female parts that allow me to get pregnant," Logan said, "I know this is weird but Kendall and I agree to keep this baby," he said tears forming in his eyes.

"Wow," Mrs. Knight said, "this is a lot to take in," she said.

"I know," Logan said, "but your support would be great," he said.

Mrs. Knight and Katie looked at the two for a moment. Logan was scared they weren't going to be ok with this. Katie had already laughed at him.

"I am gonna be a real aunt," Katie said excitedly. Her face lit up as she smiled. Logan looked relieved but then he looked at Mrs. Knight.

"Mom," Kendall said.

"Wow," Mrs. Knight said, "I don't know what to say," she said.

"Mom, we would really appreciate if you were ok with this," Kendall said placing his arm around Logan. "I mean I know this is shocking and not something you expected to hear, but it happened and there's no changing it," he said.

"Are you guys sure you can handle this?" Mrs. Knight asked, "a baby is a big responsibility," she said.

"I know and I think we can handle it," Logan said, "we already told the guys and they will help us like we're helping James with Isaac," he said.

"Well, it's not every mothers dream to find out she's a grandma when her baby is just out of high school," Mrs. Knight said.

"I am not a baby," Kendall said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Knight, he knocked up his boyfriend he's a man now," James said walking into the kitchen.

"James," Kendall said turning to face the pretty boy.

"I'll help you boys if you need it," Mrs. Knight said, "I just want you to know this is going to be extremely hard since we already have Isaac, but we'll make it work I guess," she said.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said hugging her.

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Knight," Logan said. Mrs. Knight let go of Kendall to hug Logan. Logan noticed there was a hesitance in her hug. Logan didn't say anything he just helped her finish setting the table and sat down next to Kendall. James and Carlos were sitting across from them and Isaac was in his high chair next to James. Mrs. Knight was on Kendall's other side and Katie sat next to Logan.

After they finished eating Carlos and James cleared the table and James took Isaac into the bathroom to clean him up. Logan and Kendall went to their room. Logan changed into his pajamas.

"Ken," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said as he started changing.

"You're mom's not happy about this," Logan said, "she hardly looked at me and her hug wasn't like it normally was," he said.

"Logie, this is a lot of information to take in," Kendall said, "I mean you are a guy and no one ever expected this to happen. Just give her some time and she'll come around," he said.

"I hope so," Logan said.

"She will," Kendall said.

"I'm tired," Logan said.

"Let's go to bed," Kendall said. Logan nodded and walked over to Kendall's bed and laid down. Kendall smiled and joined him. "Night Logie," Kendall said as he pressed his body to Logan's.

"Night Kenny," Logan said.


	10. Second Thoughts

**I would like to thank,**_ Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, sylarbadass, Fabian00, BTRobbession, Scarlett, TheClaire24 and IceRush, _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 10: Second Thoughts**

Logan took a deep breath as he and Kendall walked up to Gustavo's office. They had yet to tell Gustavo and Kelly about Logan's condition. Logan was nervous. What if they didn't like this and Big Time Rush was cut from the label.

"Kendall I can't do this," Logan said, "what if they drop us form the label?" he asked.

"They won't now quit worrying," Kendall said. Kendall knocked on the office door and Gustavo told them to com in. Kendall pulled Logan through the door. "Come on," he said.

"Dogs," Gustavo said shocked, "I told you, you didn't need to come in today," he said.

"We need to talk to you actually," Kendall said.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked looking up from her cell phone.

"Ok, so you know how I've been sick lately?" Logan asked. Kelly and Gustavo both nodded and waited for Logan to continued. "Well, I apparently have a rare condition that's more common than people think. Anyways the pint is I'm pregnant," he said looking down at the floor.

"Wow," Kelly said.

"A rare condition?" Gustavo asked.

"Basically I have some certain female part in me that allow me to carry a baby," Logan said looking up at them. "The doctor told me to take it easy and what not," he said.

"How far along are you?" Kelly asked.

"Eight weeks," Logan said looking at her. She seemed a little more sympathetic than Gustavo.

"Well it the way your album going, we'll only have to push the tour back a few months," Kelly said looking at Gustavo.

"What are your plans for the baby?" Gustavo asked.

"Well we want to keep it and raise it," Kendall said.

"Are you guys sure you can handle that," Kelly asked, "I mean with your busy life and all?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I was thinking after the baby's born and the tour's done we could take some time off and just go on the DL for a bit," Logan said, "I mean James has Isaac already and he's stressed and this baby's gonna be a lot to handle," he said.

"Yeah, and it'll give fans more time to really want your next album," Kelly said.

"See it's a win-win," Logan said smiling.

"Logan after the baby's born you're gonna have to work twice as hard to be ready for the tour," Gustavo said.

"I will," Logan said, "thank you," he said to them.

"You'll still have to come in for vocals though," Kelly said. Logan nodded and listened to Kelly and Gustavo tell him about what they were going to do. They also wanted to keep his pregnancy on the DL for a while. They didn't want the media getting a hold of the news and blowing it out of proportion. Logan and Kendall agreed. After that was done they left Rocque Records.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Kendall asked as they walked back to their car.

"Let's go out to lunch," Logan said as he got into the car. Kendall walked around and got into the drivers seat.

"Where to?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, but nothing to fancy," Logan said.

* * *

><p>James walked through the lobby with Isaac holding his hand and Carlos following behind him. Isaac was talking to Carlos really fast and James couldn't follow. James led them down the path to the Palm Woods park. James and Carlos though it was time to take Isaac out to the park and play ball with him. They had a small blue rubber ball that Isaac loved. They reached the park and James let go of Isaac's hand.<p>

"Pay ball," Isaac said reaching for the ball Carlos was holding.

"Ok, come on" Carlos said handing the ball to Isaac. Isaac smiled and threw the ball at James. It landed short of James' feet and rolled to him.

"Good job," James said smiling at Isaac. Isaac beamed at the compliment James had given him. The three continued to play with the ball. James and Carlos would alternate between throwing it to him and catching it.

Carlos and James always complimented Isaac after he threw it. They both loved seeing the small boy smile. After Isaac managed to catch the ball he threw to him James ran over to the boy and scoped him up in his arms. He kissed Isaac on the cheek.

"I did it," Isaac cheered.

"You sure did buddy," Carlos said giving Isaac a high five. James set Isaac down and Isaac ran over the ball he had dropped in his excitement. He then spotted Lucy and Camille walking through the park and shouted out to them.

"Aun-tee Lulu, Aun-tee Cam," Isaac shouted. The two stopped walking and looked at the small boy. Isaac ran over to them.

"Isaac," James said running after him. Isaac ran over to Camille and she picked him up.

"Hey Isaac," Camille said smiling at him.

"Hi Isaac," Lucy said smiling at the small boy.

"Isaac you don't run off like that," James said.

"Sow-wee," Isaac said looking at James. Camille handed Isaac over to James. "Aun-tee Cam, Aun-tee Lulu guess wat," Isaac said excitedly.

"What?" Camille asked.

"I catched the ball," Isaac said proudly.

"Did you?" Camille asked. Isaac nodded his head vigorously and turned to James for confirmation.

"Yes he did," James said, "he's really good at it too," he said. Isaac nodded again smiling proudly.

"So what are you ladies up to?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing much just going out to lunch," Lucy said.

"I want lunch," Isaac said to James.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"No idea wanna join us?" Lucy asked.

"Give me five minutes to bring Isaac's things inside," James said.

"We'll wait here for you guys," Camille said. James nodded and he left with Isaac and Carlos.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall decided on McDonalds because Logan was just craving their French fries. They two walked in together and ordered their food and sat down. There weren't many people here so they were relaxed.<p>

"This is nice," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking around.

"Thank you for taking me here," Logan said, "I am going to be having a lot of weird craving," he said smiling.

"I know and I am ready for them," Kendall said.

"You're not you're going to call them disgusting like you did with my pickles and ice cream," Logan said laughing.

"Ok, I'll try and be more open minded now that I know why you're like this now," Kendall said.

"No you won't," Logan said laughing. Kendall laughed with him. Logan looked up as a small group walked in. He recognized the group. It was James, Isaac, Carlos, Camille, and Lucy. Logan pushed his foot into Kendall's under the table and Kendall looked up. Logan pointed over to their friends.

"I bet Isaac is the reason their here," Kendall said quietly.

"Un-kul Log-an, Un-kul doll," Isaac said running over to them. Logan laughed at the look on Kendall's face when Isaac called him doll. It never got old.

"I gotta teach him my name," Kendall said as Isaac ran over to them.

"Hey little man," Logan said smiling at Isaac. He picked him up and sat him next to him as James walked over after him.

"Hey James," Kendall said.

"Isaac what have I told you about doing that," James asked looking at the small boy. "I've told you not to run off like that," he said. Isaac looked down at the floor and apologized.

"What are you guys doing here?" Carlos asked.

"I was hungry," Logan said shrugging.

"Did you tell Gustavo?" James asked quietly. Kendall nodded.

"We're going to have to work harder to get the album out as soon as possible and work the tour around Logan and his resilience," Kendall said.

"We just have to push the tour back a few months but we'll be fine," Logan said.

"Great," James said.

"Come on let's go order our food then," Carlos said.

"Isaac what do you want?" James asked looking down at his son. Isaac thought for a moment.

"Nuggets," Isaac said.

"Ok, you stay here with uncle Logan and uncle doll," James said smirking when Kendall kicked him in the shin. James laughed and walked away.

* * *

><p>Logan sighed as he sat down on the couch. They guys were down at the pool with Isaac and the girls. Logan just wanted to be alone. He had to convince Kendall to leave him. He just wanted to have a few hours alone so he could think. Logan tried to focus on the TV before him, but he couldn't help but think about Mrs. Knight's reaction to him the other day. She seemed a little hesitant towards him lately. She hardly spoke to him and barely looked at him anymore. He knew this was a hard thing to adjust to, but everyone else was ok with it, even Kelly and Gustavo. Logan shook his head and tried to focus on the TV.<p>

The apartment door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in. Logan looked over at her. She had several grocery bags in her arms.

"Need some help?" Logan asked as he stood up. He walked over to her and grabbed the bags.

"Thank you," Mrs. Knight said not looking at him.

"Mrs. Knight, do you hate me or something?" Logan asked as he set the bags down on the counter.

"What?" Mrs. Knight asked shocked. "I don't hate you," she said.

"I'm sorry, it's just this last week you've been kind of avoiding me and you hardly look at me or talk to me," Logan said, "I mean I know what's going on is a big thing to adjust to but, everyone else seems fine with it, and if their not they're doing a good job of hiding it," he said.

"I know," Mrs. Knight said, "and I'll get used to it, but when you and Kendall started dating didn't think I'd have to worry about something like this until Katie was a little older," she said looking down at the floor. The door opened and Kendall walked in. Neither Mrs. Knight or Logan noticed him.

"Look, I know this is weird and if you don't like it I can move out and live with my mom," Logan said.

"You can't move out," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan looked up at Kendall shocked. He hadn't noticed he was there. "Logie you can't move out," he said.

"Logan, just give me some time and I'll get used to it," Mrs. Knight said.

"I just want things to go back to normal some what," Logan said. He wanted things to be normal for a bit before everything started to change. He knew in a month or so things would change. Nothing would be the same after his pregnancy really kicked in.

"Ken," Logan said turning to him. "I just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable," Logan said looking from Kendall to Mrs. Knight.

"Logan, I am sorry, but just give me some time to let it sink in," Mrs. Knight said, "I am happy, but it's just a little odd. You don't have to move out, besides I don't think Kendall will let you," she said looking a Kendall.

"See Logan," Kendall said, "I told you she just needed time," Kendall said. Logan turned to Kendall and smiled.

"I think I need to go lie down," Logan said walking down the hall. He heard Kendall following him. He walked into their room and left the door open for the blonde. Kendall followed him.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said turning to Kendall, "I just don't know if this is a good idea," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused.

"Do you think we're ready to raise a baby?" Logan asked. "You mom said before this is gonna be a big responsibility," he said looking up at Kendall.

"I know, but we can do it," Kendall said.

"What if we can't?" Logan asked.

"Logan what are you getting at?" Kendall asked, "I thought we agree to keep the baby?" he said.

"I know we did," Logan said, "but what if we can't take care of it Kendall? I mean we're eighteen and in a band and we have fan to please," he said.

"Logan you can't abort the baby," Kendall said.

"I am not talking about that," Logan said, "I meant adoption," he said. He looked down at his still relatively small stomach. He had been thinking about it for the last few days. This was going to be a big change for them. Things were only gonna get harder from here on out.

"No," Kendall said, "I don't want some stranger raising our baby," Kendall said walking over to Logan. Logan looked away from Kendal.

"I'm only thinking about what's best for the baby Kendall," Logan said, "and maybe that's what this kid needs," he said.

"Logan, no you can't do this," Kendall said, "I want to raise this kid with you," he said.

"Kendall it's gonna be hard and it might end our careers," Logan said.

"I don't give a damn about our careers you and this baby are all that matter to me right now," Kendall said placing his arms around Logan in a hug. "I want to do this with you," he said.

"Do you really think we can do it?" Logan asked.

"I really do," Kendall said as he hugged Logan tighter. He led Logan over to their bed. They had finally pushed them both together. Kendall carefully laid them both down on the bed. Logan snuggled into Kendall.

"I'm sorry," Logan said softly into Kendall's chest.

"For what?" Kendall asked.

"For not believing in us," Logan said, "I am sorry, but I'm just really emotional," he said.

"It's the hormones, I get it," Kendall said as he pressed his lips to the top of Logan's head.

**Ok Folks I am taking suggetions for the gender of the baby so if you'd like to through a suggestion out I am all ears. **


	11. Pickles and Monsters

**I would like to thank,**_ dnChristensen, sylarbadass, Theaterkid, BTRobbession, perfectly-unperfected, Fabian00, Scarlett, TheClaire24, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, IceRush, and HatersHateRushersElevate _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I did not have my computer and I could not rewrite this chapter. I was just too hard to recreat this, but I have my computer now and I can post this. I will probably update Completely Incomplete later tonight or tomorrow. IDK yet. **

**Chapter 11: Pickles and Monsters**

Logan yawned as he followed Kendall through the lobby and up to their apartment. They had had a long day in the studio recording their album. Logan was tired. He knew it was because he was pregnant, because it was only four thirty. He just wanted nothing more than to crawl into his bed and fall asleep. Kendall placed his arm around Logan as they walked into the apartment. Logan was glad he was starting to get over the nausea. He only threw up in the morning or if he smelt something gross. Logan yawned once more as Kendall walked him over to the couch. They sat down together.

"Tired?" Kendall asked Logan. Logan nodded and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall smiled and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders. He knew the coming months were gonna be like this and it was only going to get worse. He would have to talk to his mom and figure out how to deal with Logan. The silence right now was nice. Logan vaguely wondered where Isaac was.

"Un-kul Log-an," Isaac said running from James' room in nothing but a diaper. "Un-kul doll," he said excitedly.

"Isaac get back here," James said running after the boy.

"No," Isaac said. James ran after the boy. James groaned and looked to Kendall for some help. Kendall laughed and shook his head. He moved his arm from around Logan.

"Isaac come here," Kendall said. Isaac looked over at Kendall and ran over to him. Kendall picked him up. "Why don't you get dressed and we can go to the park," he said.

"Park," Isaac said happily.

"First you have to go to daddy and let him get you dressed," Kendall said.

"Ok un-kul doll," Isaac said nodding his head vigorously. Kendall set the boy down. Isaac ran over to James.

"Thanks Ken, now you have to take him to the park," James said as he walked down the hall to his room with Isaac.

"Have fun," Logan mumbled sleepily.

"Why don't you go lay down and I'll take Isaac out to the park with James," Kendall said.

"Kay," Logan said through a yawn. He gave Kendall a peck on the lips and stood up. He walked down the hall to their room and laid down.

* * *

><p>Kendall laughed as he chased Isaac trough the park. They were playing tag and Isaac had caught Kendall. Kendall finally caught the toddler much to his surprise. Isaac giggled and squirmed in Kendall's hold. They went back and forth tagging one another until Kendall had caught Isaac again and started to tickle him.<p>

"Un-kul doll," Isaac said between laughs. Kendall set Isaac down and they looked over at James. James was sitting on a bench talking to Camille. Kendall got down on his knees.

"Isaac," Kendall said, "look at Daddy he's not playing anymore," he said.

"Daddy no pay?" Isaac asked.

"No, we have to go surprise him," Kendall said mischievously. Isaac nodded his head. Kendall was sure he had no idea what he was agreeing to just that he was agreeing. Kendall picked Isaac up and carried him through the park until they were behind James and Camille. James didn't even noticed he couldn't see Isaac. "Ok Isaac this is where you run up to daddy and yell surprise and jump on him," Kendall said, "can you do that?" Isaac nodded.

"I can," Isaac said.

"Good now go get daddy," Kendall said. Isaac ran up to James and climbed up in his lap.

"Roar Daddy," Isaac said, "I monster and I got you," Isaac said jumping in James' lap. Kendall smiled as he walked over.

"Oh no not a monster," James cried playfully. Isaac laughed.

"I think the only way to get Isaac back to normal is a kiss from a princess," Kendall said laughing.

"Well it's a good thing Camille's here," James said turning to her, "please Camille quick I need my son back so I can get him some ice cream," he said.

"Ice cream," Isaac cheered.

"Little monster don't get ice cream," James told Isaac. Isaac's eyes went wide and he turned to Camille.

"I need be boy," he said. Camille laughed and leaned over and kissed Isaac on the cheek.

"I a boy," Isaac cheered happily.

"Now we can go get some ice cream," James said. Kendall's cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Speaking of ice cream we're out and Logan wants some," Kendall said.

"Let's go to the store and get him some and we can make sundae's for ourselves and Isaac," James said, "you wanna come too Camille, who knows Isaac may turn into a monster again," he said.

"No," Isaac said.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen," Camille said smiling.

"Why don't you take Isaac back to the apartment and Kendall and I will go get the ice cream," James said. Isaac nodded his head and looked at Camille.

"Ok," Camille said.

"Logan's there I'll let him know you're on the way up," Kendall said.

"Ok, Isaac let's go home while daddy and uncle doll get the ice cream," Camille said laughing at the look Kendall sent her.

"You told Camille?" Kendall asked James.

"No I was there that day at McDonalds remember?" Camille asked grinning as she grabbed Isaac's hand.

"Bye Daddy, bye un-kul doll," Isaac said. Kendall and James said good bye to Isaac and Camille and made their way to the Palm Woods parking lot and to the car. Kendall pulled the keys out of his pocket and got into the drives seat. They drove to the grocery store and headed straight for the ice cream. Kendall got another text.

"He wants pickles now too," Kendall said shaking his head. They grabbed a tub of vanilla ice cream and chocolate and caramel syrup and James went to get bananas while Kendall got Logan some pickles. They reunited and at the checkout. James looked at Kendall and noticed he probably had the biggest jar of pickles.

"Got a big enough jar?" James asked.

"Are you kidding this will be gone by the end of the week," Kendall said laughed as they put their items on the conveyer belt. The paid for their things and left.

* * *

><p>Logan smiled as he sat on the couch chatting with Camille. Isaac was running about the room with Carlos. The two were laughing. Logan watched Isaac run about and looked down at his stomach. He was excited to have his own. He couldn't wait for this baby to come. He had told Camille already and after some talking to she was excited as well. She had freaked out at first, but she had come around.<p>

"So, Logan," Camille said getting his attention.

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"You excited about having your own?" she asked.

"Own what?" Logan asked confused.

"I saw you watching Isaac," Camille said laughing. Logan blushed and looked over at the small boy again.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I can't wait and I'm only about three months," he said.

"Are you sure this apartment is big enough for another person?" Camille asked.

"No," Logan said, "I've been thinking of talking to Kendall and maybe moving out, but I don't know if I want to be away from the guys. We've lived with them for the last two years and we're all practically family now," he said.

"I understand," Camille said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"What about you Camille?" Logan asked, "I mean I know you have you're acting career just taking off, but do you see yourself finding a man anytime soon?" he asked.

"I don't know," Camille said honestly. "I mean there was this one guy, but he saw me with James and Isaac the other day and he thought Isaac was mine and started freaking out and we broke up," she said.

"You were dating why didn't you tell me?" Logan asked.

"It slipped my mind," Camille said, "that shows you how serious I was about him," she said.

"Well, you'll find a guy, I mean we only just graduated high school," Logan said waving his hand. Camille laughed and nodded.

The door opened and Kendall and James walked in carrying bags. Logan waved at Kendall and Kendall smiled. Kendall set his bag down on the counter and walked over to Logan and sat down next to him.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said.

"Did you get what I asked you for?" Logan asked.

"Yes I got your pickles," Kendall said. Logan smiled and jumped up. Kendall laughed as Logan ran into the kitchen and grabbed the pickles. James was in the kitchen getting ready to make some ice cream sundaes. Kendall joined him shortly with Camille. Logan was sitting at the counter with the pickle jar in front of him. Carlos and Isaac were to busy goofing around to notice James just yet.

"Hungry," Camille asked as she watched Logan eating his pickles.

"Shut up," Logan said his cheeks going red.

"Do you still want some ice cream," Kendall asked as he grabbed the tub of ice cream. Logan nodded his head and Kendall made Logan a bowl. "Do you want anything on it?" he asked. Logan shook his head. Kendall knew he was probably going to just dip his pickles in it. He knew better by now than to voice his objections to Logan's eating behaviors. At least he was eating and not throwing up anymore. He still threw up in the mornings or when someone brought him food that he didn't like, but it was better. Kendall handed Logan his ice cream. Logan took it and started eating it.

"Thank you Ken," Logan said as and he kissed Kendall on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he opened his eyes. Kendall was lying next to him looking at him.<p>

"Do you always watch me sleep?" Logan asked.

"Maybe," Kendall said grinning.

"Today's my appointment," Logan said smiling.

"You're twelve weeks now aren't you?" Kendall asked a small smile on his face. Logan nodded and sat up. He looked down at his still small stomach. He was officially three months pregnant. He still found it hard to believe that there was something living and growing inside of him.

"What time is you're appointment?" Kendall asked as he sat up as well.

"Ten," Logan said, "I am just glad you'll be there this time," he said as he leaned in and kissed Kendall. Logan then got out of bed and moved to his dresser and grabbed some clothes. "Come on get up, I'm sure your mom will be in soon anyways," he said.

"Do I have to?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, now come on," Logan said as he walked into the bathroom, "I'm gonna shower," he said.

"Don't use all the hot water," Kendall said.

"If you don't want me to use all the hot water come join me," Logan said before he thought about it. Kendall looked at Logan for a moment. "Well are you gonna join me or not?" Logan asked.

"Fine I'll join you," Kendall said getting out of bed and walking over to Logan. He placed his arms around Logan and steered him into the bathroom.

After a quick shower together. The two walked out to the living room together. James was sitting on the couch half asleep with Isaac who was watching TV. Carlos was also sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys," Carlos said.

"Hey Carlos," Logan said, "don't you and James have to go into the studio?" Logan asked.

"Yeah in an hour do not wake James up right now though," Carlos said, "he's super tired since he didn't get much sleep last night since Isaac won't sleep in his own bed," he said. Logan and Kendall nodded and sat on the other side of Carlos away from James.

"So, when is Gustavo sending Kelly to get you guys?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, and you two will be in as soon as you can?" Carlos asked. Logan and Kendall nodded their heads. They had promised Gustavo to be in as soon as they could. There was a rush on the album now that they only had a limited amount of time.

* * *

><p>Camille smiled as she watched Isaac move about her apartment. She had agreed to watch him for James, while he had to work. Camille did not mind watching Isaac. No, she loved him. He was a delight to have around.<p>

"Look anu-tee Cam," Isaac said picking up one of his dinosaur toys.

"It's a t-rex," Camille said.

"For you to pay," Isaac said. Camille smiled and took the t-rex and got down on the floor to play with Isaac. Isaac grabbed his other dinosaurs and they started to play. They played the whole morning. They went from dinosaurs to cars to playing the monster and the princess.

Around noon Camille turned cartoons on and told Isaac to watch TV while she made lunch for him. Camille had put the dinosaur chicken nuggets in the oven and started to boil some water for Mac n' Cheese. Camille then relaxed and looked over at Isaac who was sitting in front of the TV.

Isaac was just so much fun to baby sit. She loved him so much. She never got tired of him and would baby sit him whenever James asked. Camille knew James needed help with Isaac and he needed a female figure in his life now that Hailey was gone. Camille felt bad about that. She knew a boy needed his mom and she wished Isaac still had his. She had talked to Valarie and got to know a little about Hailey. She didn't want to talk to James and Logan just yet. There were still getting over the fact that she was dead.

"Aun-tee Cam," Isaac said getting her attention.

"What?" Camille asked.

"What for lunch?" he asked.

"Dinosaur chicken and Mac n' Cheese," Camille said, "just watch Spongebob and when it's over the food should be done," she said. Isaac nodded his head and turned his attention back to the TV. Camille finished making lunch. Her and Isaac ate in silence. Camille could see he was tired. Once they finished eating Camille figured it was nap time.

"Isaac are you tired?" Camille asked. Isaac slowly nodded his head. Camille picked him up and carried him to the couch. She grabbed his blanket from his bag and his stuffed dinosaur and tucked him in on the couch. Camille sat down next to him and stroked his hair to help relax him.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were sitting in the waiting room waiting for Logan's appointment. Logan was anxious to find out more about what he was gonna be going through. He had talked to Joanna and Mrs. Knight about some things he could expect. They had told him a few things, but Logan wanted to know more. That was just who Logan was though. He liked knowing everything he could about things.<p>

"Logie stop thinking," Kendall said, "and relax," he added.

"Sorry, I'm nervous," Logan said, "I don't know what's gonna happen to me," he said.

"I'm sure it'll be just like what happens to a woman," Kendall said.

"Probably, but you never know," Logan said looking at Kendall. Kendall smiled and grabbed Logan's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Logan smiled and let his mind blank.

"Logan Mitchell?" a voice called. Logan looked up to see a nurse with a clipboard. Logan and Kendall stood up and followed her back to a room. "Dr. Harmon will be here in a bit," the nurse said after she took Logan's vitals. Logan nodded and she left. Logan sat down on the bed waiting for Dr. Harmon. He hoped she would have some more information for him.


	12. Best Friends

**I would like to thank,**_ sylarbadass, BTRobbession, HatersHateRushersElevate, Scarlett,Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Fabian00, TheClaire24, and IceRush _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. **

**Chapter 12: Best Friends**

"Dr. Harmon will be here in a bit," the nurse said after she took Logan's vitals. Logan nodded and she left. Logan sat down on the bed waiting for Dr. Harmon. He hoped she would have some more information for him. Logan looked over at Kendall who was sitting across from him in a chair.

"Logie when will we find out the sex of the baby," Kendall asked.

"Not for a few more weeks," Logan said, "today is just a check up and we're probably just gonna get some information," he said. Kendall nodded and they fell silent.

Several minutes later Dr. Harmon walked in. "Hello Logan," she said smiling at him, "and you must be the father," she said.

"Yeah, this is Kendall," Logan said.

"It's nice to meet you Kendall, I am Dr. Harmon," she said smiling at Kendall.

"Nice to meet you too," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Ok Logan, you are now twelve weeks right?" Dr. Harmon asked. Logan nodded his head and looked at her waiting to hear what she had to say. "Well, today is just a check up on you and the baby, afterwards I'll answer any questions that you have," she said. Logan and Kendall both nodded at this. Dr. Harmon checked Logan out and asked him some questions before taking him and Kendall to another room to do an ultrasound. Logan laid back on the bed and lifted his shirt. Kendall stood next to Logan and watched as Dr. Harmon pressed the device to Logan's stomach. She quickly found the baby and pointed it out to the two. "There's your baby," she said.

"Our baby," Logan said softly looking at the screen. Any lingering doubts he had about this were gone. He knew he and Kendall had made the right decision to keep the baby. Logan looked at Kendall and knew he was thinking the same thing. After Dr. Harmon printed a picture for them, Logan cleaned his stomach off and they made their way back to the other room.

"Ok, boy do you have any questions?" she asked.

"Yes, we have a few," Logan said, "first off I want to know if you know how different this will be from a normal female pregnancy," he said.

"Ok, well it's the same in a lot of ways, as in you'll carry the baby for 40 weeks and natural delivery is safe for the most part," Dr. Harmon said, "Also you'll have the upped hormone levels and you'll get mood swings like most women, and all the small things like that," she said.

"Cravings, and morning sickness I know," Logan said.

"But it's different in how you'll show," Dr. Harmon said, "I've done my research and you're stomach won't get much bigger, you'll only look liked you've gain a few pounds and you may or may not get stretch marks. Your hips will widen a little to help with giving birth, but that won't happen for a few months yet. It's odd and there is really no explanation for why males don't show much," she said.

"So I won't really show much?" Logan asked. Dr. Harmon nodded her head. "Well that's good," he said looking over at Kendall.

"Any other questions?" Dr. Harmon asked looking at the two of them.

"When will we be able to find out the gender?" Kendall asked.

"18 to 26 weeks is the best time for that, if you want to know," Dr. Harmon said.

"How safe is natural birth?" Logan asked.

"Well, if you're hips widen you shouldn't have a problem, but if they don't then it can get tricky," Dr. Harmon said.

"So how will we know if my hips widen?" Logan asked, "will we have to measure them and keep track?" he asked.

"That is the best way," Dr. Harmon said.

"When should I start taking it easy?" Logan asked, "I mean I am in a band and we have deadlines to meet and plan around this," he said.

"Well, you should be good for another month or so, but after five months you should take it really easy and stay off you're feet as much as possible," Dr. Harmon said. Logan nodded and thought things over. That gave them two months to finish their album. Logan would have to talk to Kelly and Gustavo.

"I think that's it for now," Logan said.

"Well if you have any questions, here's my number and don't be afraid to call me," Dr. Harmon said, "I even put my cell number there. I will be here for you guys every step of the way," she said holding a card out to Logan. Logan took the card and nodded.

He and Kendall walked out of the doctor's office together. Logan was holding the picture of their baby. Kendall looked at Logan as they walked out to their car. He was looking at the picture intently.

"You're really excited about this aren't you?" Kendall asked as he placed his arm around Logan. He couldn't blame Logan, he was excited too. This was big.

"Yes, I really am," Logan said as they stopped by their car. Logan looked over at Kendall and smiled. He leaned in and pecked him on the lips. He walked over to his side. "Come on we have to get into the studio, I need to talk to Kelly and Gustavo," he said.

"I know," Kendall said as he got into the car.

* * *

><p>Camille watched Isaac as he slept. He was so adorable. She knew Isaac needed a female idol in his life now that he didn't have a mother. She knew she was one of them at this point and so was Lucy. Lucy was getting close with Carlos right now. She was surprised Lucy hadn't asked him out yet. All Lucy did was talk about him when they were alone. Lucy may be a rocker, but she was still just a girl.<p>

Camille shook her head to clear her thoughts. She stood up and stretched her legs. She had been sitting for too long. Camille knew it wouldn't be long before Isaac woke up. He would have more energy and she didn't know what to do with him. She looked at the sleeping boy on the couch then it dawned on her. The pool. He loved the pool and she could help him learn to swim. He knew how to float already thanks to James and Carlos helping him. Camille walked over to Isaac's bag and found him swim stuff was in there. She pulled the things out and set them on the side for when Isaac woke up.

Camille really did love having Isaac around, but he was cutting into her personal life a little. She didn't really have a life outside of work now. She spent most of her time working, or here at the Palm Woods. She was living alone now. After her graduating her dad said he trusted her to do things on her own. Camille had been getting more roles for movies and had money now, and was doing fine in the month he had been gone. She just knew this lucky streak wouldn't last much longer. She did have a part time job and her savings to keep her afloat for a while though. Camille's dating life had been not existent these last few months. Every time she tried to date she ended up ruining it somehow, either by not paying attention to the guy or getting caught with Isaac by the guys and him freaking out. She heard Isaac moving around. She looked over at him and he was sitting up.

"Afternoon sleepy head," she said smiling.

"Afa-noon," Isaac said sleepily.

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to go to the pool," Camille said once he was more awake. Isaac nodded his head and smiled at her.

Camille changed him and told him to watch TV while she changed. She quickly changed into a bathing suit and put a wrap around her waist. She walked out to the living room and saw Isaac sitting patiently on the couch.

"You ready?" she asked. Isaac nodded and stood up. Camille held her hand out to him and together they walked down to the pool.

* * *

><p>James groaned as he fell to the floor. Mr. X had given them a break for now. He wanted to just pass out on the floor and not move for the next few days. Carlos laughed at him and sat down next to him and poured some of his water on James' forehead.<p>

"I'd yell, but that actually feels nice," James said looking over at Carlos.

"You're welcome," Carlos said smugly. The door opened and Logan came running in excitedly with Kendall behind him.

"Guys," he said running over to them, "look," he said holding out a piece of paper. James sat up and looked at it. "It's my baby," he said excitedly.

"Our baby," Kendall corrected him.

"Whatever it's a picture," Logan said.

"That is so cool," Carlos said taking the picture from Logan to get a good look.

"Let me see," James said. Carlos handed him the picture. He looked at it and thought of how he had missed this with Hailey. He smiled and held the picture out to Logan. "This is great," he said. Logan noticed the look on James' face.

"Oh James," Logan said catching on, "I'm sorry," he said.

"No it's ok I'm happy for you guys," James said. Kendall and Carlos both looked confused at the two.

"James I know you missed a lot with Isaac, but you're here for him now," Logan said kneeling down in front of the pretty boy. "You'll be there for him from now on," he said.

"I know but I missed a lot already," James said, "his first words, his first steps," he said looking down at the floor.

"You'll be there for a lot of other first he's going to have," Logan said, "you didn't know," he said.

"Yeah none of us knew," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Carlos said slowly. The other three looked at him confused.

"Carlos," James said slowly. That was Carlos' guilty voice. He had to be hiding something.

"I was just agreeing with Kendall and Logan," Carlos said slightly nervous.

"Carlos," James said standing up. He looked down at the Latino. "What are you hiding?" he asked.

"Why would you assume I'm hiding something?" Carlos asked sounding offended. James looked at Carlos. He wanted to believe him but he couldn't. Not with the way Carlos had agreed with Kendall. It had just sounded so suspicious.

"Carlos," James said. Carlos moved to walk away and James grabbed his arm and he looked Carlos in the eyes. Carlos looked around the room. James gasped and let go of Carlos. "You knew didn't you?" he said.

"No," Carlos said quickly as he moved away from James, "yes," he said looking at the ground. Kendall and Logan looked between the two.

"You knew and you didn't tell me," James asked angrily.

"She made me promise not to tell," Carlos said, "I caught her at the store buying the test," he said not looking up at him or the other two.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," James yelled, "how could you not tell me, we're supposed to be best friends," he yelled.

"James calm down," Kendall said.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" James asked looking at Carlos. He was hurt that Carlos could lie like that to him. "I thought we were best friends," he said his eyes stinging with tears of anger.

"We are best friends James," Carlos said slightly taken aback.

"I can't talk to you right now," James said turning and walking from the room. He didn't know what to think about this. Carlos had known about Hailey being pregnant and he hadn't told anyone. He could not believe that Carlos had lied to him. He had never expected Carlos to lie to him like this. Carlos had always been truthful with him and everyone. Carlos wasn't a liar, he was supposed to be the one James could trust. He didn't know anymore if he could do that. James walked down the hall and to the stairwell. He just needed to get away from Carlos for a little bit.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall looked at Carlos who was standing on the other side of the dance studio biting his nail. He was waiting for Kendall and Logan to yell at him.<p>

"You knew?" Logan asked slowly.

"Yes, but Hailey was desperate and made me promise not to tell," Carlos said, "she threatened me and after she left I forgot until we got here and I didn't want to ruin what we had by telling James that Hailey might or might not have been pregnant when she left. I mean he had a hard enough time getting over her and I never thought she'd come back," he said quickly.

"Carlos, how could you keep this from us?" Kendall asked.

"There was nothing I could do," Carlos said, "by the time I remembered I had caught her she was long gone and I was trying to help James get over her," he said.

"You really hurt James, just now," Logan said.

"I know," Carlos said putting his face in his hands, "why do you think I didn't want to tell him I knew. I saw how he beat himself up for not being there for Isaac, and it was eating away at me. I didn't mean for that to happen," he said.

The three stood there in silence. They didn't know what to say to one another. Logan looked at Kendall. They had yet to talk to Kelly and Gustavo.

"Carlos we're not mad at you," Logan said.

"Yeah, but you have to fix things with James," Kendall said.

"Look, go wait outside, I'll tell Gustavo we're done for the day, and that we have to take care of some things," Logan said.

"I don't think he'll let us go," Carlos said.

"Oh he'll let us go for the day," Logan said as he waked out of the room.

"Now he's on the warpath," Kendall said as he followed Logan out of the room. Carlos giggled at their behavior but did as Logan told him. He walked out to the car and waited for them.

* * *

><p>Camille and Isaac were sitting by the edge of the pool with their feet in the water. Isaac didn't want to go all the way in right now. Camille was fine with that. She looked to the lobby and saw James walked past. He saw her and stopped.<p>

"Isaac," she said. Isaac looked at her and then past her to James.

"Daddy," Isaac said. Camille helped him stand and he ran over to James. He threw his arms around his knees.

"Hey there bud," James said crouching down and picking Isaac up. Camille walked over to James.

"I thought you were going to be gone all day," Camille said.

"Can I talk to you about something?" James asked, "in private?" he added.

"Sure, let's go up to my apartment," Camille said, "we can put a movie on for Isaac and we can talk," she said. James nodded and he followed Camille up to her apartment. She put one of Isaac movies on and Isaac sat down in front of the TV. Camille walked over to the table where James was sitting. "So what's on you're mind?" she asked.

"Carlos knew Hailey was pregnant," James said, "I mean he knew before she left," he said.

"Oh my god really?" Camille asked shocked.

"Yeah," James said, "I don't know why but I got so mad at him and I yelled at him," James said looking down at the table.

"You have every right to be mad at him," Camille said, "he kept a big secret from you," she said.

"I know, but he's my best friend and he probably only wanted to protect me," James said.

"Still he lied," Camille said.

"I know, but he did it for a good reason," James said slowly.

"I know, I was trying to get you to see that," Camille said smiling. James looked at Camille for a moment before smiling at her. James laughed and shook his head. Leave it to Camille to make him see things straight.

"Thank you," James said.

"It's what I do," Camille said smiling. James stood up and moved over to Camille. He pulled her to her feet and hugged her. Camille felt a jolt run through her where James touched her. Camille pulled back and looked at James. James locked eyes with her. Camille felt her heat begin to race, and before she knew what she was doing she was leaning in closer to him and kissing him.

* * *

><p>Logan, Kendall, and Carlos walked into the Palm Woods lobby.<p>

"He really just let us go?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, he learned the hard way not to mess with Logan when he gets in a mood," Kendall whispered quietly.

"You'll do well to stay on my good side Ken," Logan warned.

"I'm sorry Logie, have I told you I love you?" Kendall asked smiling sweetly at his boyfriend. Logan rolled his eyes and smiled as well.

"Only like three times today already," Logan said.

"That's because I love you so much," Kendall said placing his arms around Logan from behind, "I can't help but remind you," he said.

"Well I love you too," Logan said.

"Well aren't you two adorable," Lucy said walking up to them.

"Hey, Lucy," Logan said.

"Have you seen James?" Carlos asked.

"Twenty minutes ago he arrived and went with Camille and Isaac to her apartment," Lucy said.

"I'll go see if he's still there," Carlos said to Logan and Kendall. He left them alone with Lucy.

"Oh Lucy look," Logan said holding the picture of his baby that he was still holding to her. He had told Lucy and she was ok with it, now. "It our baby," he said quietly.

"You're first picture," Lucy said smiling as she looked at it. "Oh look Kendall it's got you're waves," she teased. The two laughed at her.

"I know," Kendall said.

"So what did Carlos do to upset James?" Lucy asked.

"He told James he knew about Hailey being pregnant before she left," Logan said.

"After I told him not to," Lucy said, "I mean uh," she said.

"Told him not to?" Kendall asked.

"Ok, look he came to me the other day and told me he knew and he didn't know what to do," Lucy said, "I told him to wait until things had blown over and James was cool about not being there for Isaac," she said.

"Well, he let it slip and James got really mad," Logan said.

"Yeah, he stormed out and Logan had to yell at Gustavo until he let us go," Kendall said.

"I did not yell," Logan said, "I was just talking really loud," he said turning away from Kendall. "now if you'll excuse me I am gonna go call my mother and let her know the information we got from the doctor," he said as he walked away.


	13. Lucy's Secret

**I would like to thank,**_ sylarbadass, BTRobbession, HatersHateRushersElevate, Scarlett,Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, Fabian00, TheClaire24, and IceRush _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. **

**Chapter 13: Lucy's Secret**

Carlos sighed as he walked down the hall to Camille's apartment. He needed to apologize to James and explain why he hadn't told him. He didn't know if James wanted to talk to him. He had kept something important from him for almost two years. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he had had a good reason. He had wanted to protect James and keep his promise to Hailey. He stopped in front of Camille's apartment door and knocked. Carlos waited patiently for the door to open. Several seconds later Camille opened the door.

"Camille I was told James was here," Carlos said, "I really need to talk to him," he said. Camille looked at him for a second.

"Yes, he's here," Camille said nodding her head, "He's getting Isaac," she said.

"Yep, and we're all ready go to right Isaac?" James asked. Isaac who was standing by James nodded his head. "Say good bye to Auntie Cam," he said. Isaac walked over to Camille and said good bye. After that James left with Isaac barely looking at Camille.

"Un-kul Calos," Isaac said excitedly. He ran to Carlos and gave him a hug.

"Hey buddy," Carlos said as he picked the toddler up and rested him on his hip. Isaac smiled and hugged Carlos again. "James," Carlos said as he followed him down the hall. "Look, I am so sorry, I was only doing what I thought was right," he said.

"I know, Carlos you're a great friend," James said.

"I'm really sorry, but by the time I- wait what," Carlos said confused.

"I've thought it over and you did what you did for a good reason," James said, "I mean I'm still mad and hurt that you lied, but you really did it for a good reason. You're a good friend Carlos," he said placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder as they stopped at the elevator.

"I really am sorry," Carlos said, "but by the time I remember she was long gone and I was trying to help you move on from her. The last thing I wanted to do was tell you and have you get upset," he said.

"I understand Carlos," James said as the elevator door slid open.

"So we're cool then?" Carlos asked.

"Frosty," James replied with a smile.

"Thank you James," Carlos said smiling as well. They stepped into the elevator together.

"Can I tell you something?" James asked as he pressed the two button.

"Sure," Carlos said as he set Isaac down.

"I kissed Camille," James said as they door of the elevator slid open. James grabbed Isaac's hand and stepped out of the elevator and looked back at Carlos who was shocked.

"You what?" Carlos asked as he stopped the door from closing on him. He stepped out of the elevator and looked at James.

"You heard me," James said, "just don't tell Logan please," he said.

"When? Why?" Carlos asked.

"Before you showed up and she was being really nice to me and things just happened," James said as he walked down the hall. He opened the door to 2J and walked in with a speechless Carlos behind him. James stopped when he saw the scene before him. He quickly covered Isaac's eyes. Carlos looked to where he was looking.

Kendall and Logan were on the couch making out. Logan was straddling Kendall and Kendall's hands were on Logan's ass. Logan's hands were under Kendall's shirt. James was shocked. He had never seen the guys like this. Sure he knew they were dating, but he had never seen them make out like that.

"Guys." James said loudly. The two sprang apart and looked at the three in the door.

"Oh he-hey guys," Logan said his cheeks flushing red.

"Uh, guys could you watch Isaac for a moment James and I need to talk," Carlos said grabbing James' arm and leading him down the hall.

"Keep you're hands to yourself please," James said as he was towed down the hall. "I swear if you do anything in front of my son I will castrate you both," he yelled as Carlos dragged him into their room. Carlos let go of his arm. "Did you forget the code while you were making kissy faces with Camille," he asked James in a hushed voice.

"Oh don't start that with me," James said, "Logan will understand," he said.

"Oh no he won't," Carlos said, "remember when he thought Camille and Kendall were dating, he went nuts," he said.

"That was before he and Kendall started dating and before he moved on from Camille," James said.

"You have got to work things out with Camille before you tell Logan," Carlos said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am not that dumb," James said.

"But you are dumb," Carlos teased.

"Ha, ha," James said, "I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"I know, but you walked right into that one," Carlos said laughing.

* * *

><p>Camille walked down to the lobby looking for Lucy. She needed someone to talk to. She did not know what had just happened with James. She couldn't make sense of why she had done that. She knew how crazy Logan had gone when he thought she and Kendall were sneaking around. She did not want to go through that again, but then again Logan hadn't been completely over her at that time. Camille saw Lucy sitting by the pool alone.<p>

"Lucy," she said walking over to her.

"I need to talk to you," Camille said as she sat down next to her.

"Sure, I got a few minutes before I have to go," Lucy said, "what's up?" she asked.

"I kissed James," Camille said cutting straight to the point.

"Did we learn nothing of the whole figure skating incident?" Lucy asked sitting up and looking at Camille.

"This is different," Camille said, "he's over me now and with Kendall and they you know," Camille said.

"I know," Lucy said, "which reminds me Logan has a picture and he may want to show you soon," she said.

"He got a picture," Camille asked.

"Yes, but back to James," Lucy said, "what are you gonna do with him? I mean do you like him?" she asked.

"I don't know," Camille said, "I mean these last few months since Isaac arrived I've been attracted to James, I mean even before he came, but now that I see how mature he is," she said.

"Wow I think you like James," Lucy said laughing.

"Well you like Carlos," Camille said, "I swear to god he is all you talk about sometimes," she said laughing.

"At least I can admit it," Lucy said cheekily. Camille dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I think I should talk to James and then Logan and make sure he's ok with it," Camille said. Lucy looked at her watch and stood up.

"Yeah you should talk to them," Lucy said, "well I have to go now I have something I need to take care of," she said.

"I'll see you late Lucy," Camille said. Lucy nodded her head and left.

Camille sat there thinking about what she realized. She did have feelings for James and she had been having them for some time. She wasn't exactly sure when her feelings had started, she just knew she was attracted to James. Isaac was just a bonus. She loved the little toddler. He was so great to have around. Camille didn't know what to do right now. She was so conflicted. She did not want Logan mad at her for wanting to date one of his best friends. She remembered how crazy he had gotten last time he thought she was dating Kendall. Maybe he wasn't mad at just her. Maybe he had had feelings for Kendall then too.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch with Isaac sitting on the floor watching TV. Logan was still thinking about getting caught by James and Carlos. He had never been so embarrassed.<p>

"It's ok Logie," Kendall said as he placed his arm around Logan's shoulders.

"I can't believe they walked in on us," Logan said.

"Hey, we had no idea when they'd be back," Kendall said, "Next time we will go to our room if we want to do that," he said.

"Why do I feel like that's not gonna happen?" Logan asked as he laid his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"That is because you cannot keep you hands off of me," Kendall said laughing. Logan laughed as well and shook his head. There was a knock at the door. Kendall got up to answer it. Logan sighed and grabbed the ultrasound picture from the table before him. He couldn't help but look at it. It was hard to believe that he had something living and growing inside of him. Logan looked to the door and saw Kendall letting Camille in.

"Camille," Logan said jumping up. He ran over to her. "Guess what," he said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"I got a picture of my baby," Logan said waving the picture around.

"Let me see," Camille said holding her hand out to him. Camille looked at the picture and smiled softly at it.

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked, "didn't you just get rid of Isaac?" he asked.

"Yes, but I need to talk to James about some things," Camille said. Logan nodded his head. He looked over at Isaac who was still watching TV. Logan knew nothing could get to him right now.

"This is so exciting though," Logan said as he took his picture back from Camille.

"It is," Camille said agreeing with him.

"Camille," James said as he walked down the hall. "What's up?" he asked.

"Can you come with me," Camille asked. James nodded and turned around and saw Carlos walking out of their room.

"Carlos can you keep an eye on Isaac?" James asked.

"Am I invisible?" Logan asked James.

"No, but I did just walk in on you and Kendall doing things and I'd rather Carlos watch Isaac," James said as he walked past Logan.

"You'll do good not to upset me Diamond," Logan said as James walked out the door with Camille.

"Calm down Logie," Kendall said walking over to Logan. Logan turned in Kendall's embrace and looked at Kendall.

"Wanna go to our room since James doesn't want us watching Isaac?" Logan asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Go on, I can handle the kid," Carlos said from the couch. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and led him down the hall to their room. Logan shut the door and locked it. He turned around and saw Kendall standing before him. Logan smiled and threw his arms around Kendall's neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I am just so excited about this baby," Logan said when they parted. He walked over to their bed and set the ultrasound picture on the bedside table. He sat down and motioned for Kendall to join him. "Are you excited for this baby?" he asked.

"I am," Kendall said, "my question for you is do you wanna know the baby's sex?" he asked. Logan thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know," Logan said, "I mean it would be nice to wait, but also if we don't wait we will be able to put things together," he said.

"I know," Kendall said, "I kind of want to know before the baby is born," he said. Logan seemed to think about it.

"I think we should go for it so we can be able to get things set up before hand," Logan said nodding his head. Kendall smiled and leaned in and kissed Logan.

* * *

><p>James and Camille walked through the lobby and headed out to the park. They hadn't said a word to one another since they left 2J. Once they were in the park James turned to Camille.<p>

"Look Camille, I don't know what happened today," James said, "I mean I like you but you're Logan's ex and he's my best friend and I don't want to upset him," he said.

"I know," Camille said.

"I mean you saw how crazy he got when he thought you and Kendall were sneaking around," James said.

"I've been thinking about that, but I think he got upset because he either wasn't over me at the time or he was secretly scared that Kendall and I really were dating and he'd never get a chance with Kendall," Camille said.

"I did not think of that," James said.

"I know," Camille said.

"You got know that he is my best friend," James said, "I don't want to hurt him any way. You know how guys get over dating ex's and I don't want to backstab Logan by not talking to him before hand," he said.

"James these last few months I've been starting to develop these feelings for you," Camille said.

"Like I said Camille I like you, and I know Isaac does too, but I can't go anywhere with this unless we talk to Logan," he said.

"Do you think he's gonna be ok with this?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," James said honestly.

"Well there's only one way to find out," Camille said. James looked at her and nodded his head. They stopped walking and turned to walk back to the hotel when they heard a familiar voice.

"Good job Stella."

They both froze. That was Lucy's voice. They both turned around and saw the rocker with her back to them. She was crouch down and hugging a little girl. The girl seemed to be about two maybe three years old. They were both speechless. Neither of them did not know what to think of what they were seeing.

"Thank you mama," the little girl said.

"Mama," Camille said shocked. Lucy looked over her shoulder and her jaw dropped when she saw James and Camille.

"James, Camille," she said slowly. The two walked over to her and the little girl.

"Hey Lucy," James said looking at her.

"So, yeah," Lucy said looking down at the girl. She picked her up, "this is my daughter Stella," she said looking at them, "Stell these are mommies friends James and Camille," she said to the little girl.

"Hi," the small girl said hiding her face in Lucy's shoulder.

"You have a daughter," James said looking at Lucy.

"Uh, yeah," Lucy said, "I have to bring her home to her dad, but could you guys not tell anyone about this?" she asked.

"If you promise to explain why you kept this from everyone," Camille said.

"I will as soon I get back from bringing Stell home," Lucy said, "Stell you want to get some ice cream before we go home," she asked the small girl. The girl nodded her head and Lucy walked away.

"Wow," Camille said, "I did not see that coming," she said.

"That explains why she didn't want to date Carlos and I when she first moved here," James said.


	14. New Friend

**I would like to thank,**_ sylarbadass, Fabian00, HatersHateRushersElevate, Scarlett, BTRobbession, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, and IceRush _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. I kind of lost inspiration for this. **

**Also I would like to let you all know that I am starting a slash award thing. It will be the bext BTR slash the site has to offer. You all will get the chance to submit stories you like for me to read. I will post the categories and rules soon. I hope you all check it out. **

**Chapter 14: New Friend**

James and Camille were sitting together in the lobby waiting for Lucy to get back. They wanted some answers. They didn't know what to think of what they had seen in the park.

"So, Camille do you want to talk to Logan together or should I just talk to him alone?" James asked.

"I think we both should," Camille said, "tomorrow though," she said. James nodded his head in agreement. James looked up in time to see Lucy walk into the lobby.

"You didn't have to wait for me," Lucy said as she walked up to them.

"You did promise us an explanation," James said. He really wanted to know why Lucy had kept having a daughter from them.

"Let's go to my apartment," Lucy said gesturing to the elevators. The three silently made their way up to 3B. James and Camille had so many questions they wanted to ask her. They walked into 3B and Lucy sat down on the couch. Camille sat down next to her and James sat in a chair across from her.

"So," Lucy said.

"You have a daughter," James stated bluntly.

"Yes, her name is Stella like I told you before," Lucy said nodding her head.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Camille asked.

"I had Stell when I was sixteen," Lucy said, "I've been raising her with my mom and her father separately and I've been trying also to become a rocker. It's always been my dream to be a rocker. Before I moved out here her father wanted to get back together with me and I tired it for Stella's sake but it didn't work. We are just friends now, but I can tell he doesn't want Stella. He's only taking care of her until I get situated. I am also trying to convince my mother, to take care of her so he doesn't have to. I told him to come out here when things settled down. He moved here with Stella two months ago, and my mom finally moved out here a month ago," she said.

"So why didn't you tell us?" James asked curiously.

"I have an image to keep up," Lucy said, "I've been waiting for the right time," she added shrugging.

"And you don't want to scare guys away right?" Camille asked looking knowingly at Lucy. Lucy blushed slightly and nodded her head.

"So, Stella is two?" James asked.

"Yeah why?" Lucy asked.

"I think you should introduce her to Isaac," James said. Lucy looked at James for a moment before nodding.

"I guess now that you two know I should tell everyone," Lucy said.

"Yeah, and Isaac could use a friend his age," James said.

"I can take a hint," Lucy said, "I can baby sit if you want," she said smiling. James laughed and shook his head.

"If you want," he said, "I just think he needs a friend his age. Carlos maybe be his age mentally, but I think even he gets tired sometimes," he said laughing.

* * *

><p><em>Logan awoke with a start. He sat up and looked around. He was in his room, and he heard the noise that had woken him. The sound was coming form Hailey's room. The sound came again and Logan grew curious as to just what his sister was doing. He got out of his bed and crept over to Hailey's room. He cracked the door open and peeked in.<em>

_Hailey was moving around her room grabbing things and tossing them into a suitcase. Logan's eyes widened as he realized just what she was doing. She was packing her clothes and other things like her tooth brush and shampoo. Logan opened the door and stood there for a moment. He didn't know what to do._

_"Hailey," he said. Hailey froze and turned to look at Logan. She stared at him for a moment._

_"Logan," she said._

_"What are you doing?" Logan asked looking around her room._

_"Logan," Hailey said again. She dropped the clothes she had in her hands._

_"Are you going somewhere?" Logan asked wanting answers._

_"Logan I have to go," Hailey said._

_"Where are you going?" Logan asked._

_"I don't know yet," Hailey said, "I just have to go," she said walking over to her bed. She sat down and Logan walked over to her._

_"You don't have to go," Logan said, "you have to stay here and help mom. She needs us now more than anything," Logan said._

_"You can take care of her, I know you can," Hailey said tears in her eyes._

_"No, you have to stay here," Logan said, "dad just died and we need to be together as a family. Hailey mom needs you," Logan said._

_"Logan, look I just have to go," Hailey said standing up. She resumed her packing again. Logan stood there and watched her not sure what to do._

_"No, you don't have to go," Logan said finally. "you need to stay here, you're too young to be out on your own," he said._

_"I'll be eighteen soon," Hailey stated matter-of-factly._

_"So, you can't go," Logan said grabbing her arm and stopping her. "Hailey, dad just died and mom needs you and I need you," he said._

_"Logan I don't have a choice. I have to go," Hailey said yanking her arm away form Logan. "I can't really say why, just that I have to go and I'll be back someday," she said as she packed the last of her things._

_"Where are you gonna go? How are you going to get money?" Logan asked._

_"I have a college fund," Hailey said, "and I'll find somewhere to go," she said as she closed her suitcase. She lifted it off her bed and looked at Logan._

_"Hailey you can't go," Logan said tears in his eyes. He didn't want her to go. It would only break Joanna's heart even more. Not only that, but he needed her as well. "Hailey I need you. You're my big sister and I need you," he said_

_"Logan you don't need me, you're going to be fine," Hailey said walking over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You are really smart and you'll get through this, just promise me not to tell any one about this," she said._

_"What am I supposed to say?" Logan asked, "That I don't know where you went, that you just disappeared," he said angrily._

_"I don't know, you'll think of something," Hailey said as she walked past Logan and out the door. Logan followed her to the front door quietly pleading with her not to do this. He didn't want to bring Joanna into this right now. Hailey left anyways leaving him behind and never once looked back at him._

Logan jerked up and looked around his room. He was in his bedroom with Kendall laying beside him. Logan's heart was racing and he had tears in his eyes. His dream had seemed so real. That was the last time he had seen. He knew he should've done more to stop her from going.

"Logie," Kendall asked from beside him.

"Kendall," Logan said looking down at the half awake blonde.

"Logie what's wrong?" Kendall asked sitting up. He noticed the tear and how distraught Logan looked.

"I just had a dream that seemed so real," Logan said, "about Hailey," he said looking down at his hands. Kendall sat up and pulled Logan to him in a hug.

"Logan there was nothing you could've done," Kendall said quietly.

"I could've let her stay," Logan said his tears finally falling. Kendall held Logan tighter and let him cry.

"Logie, you had no way of knowing that was going to happen," Kendall said, "you did what anyone in your position would've done," he said.

"I know, but still if I had let her stay maybe she would be here right now," Logan said his tears continued to fall. Kendall sighed and just held Logan and let him cry. He knew there was no reasoning with him right now. He had known this was gonna happen sooner or later. He had to let Logan just cry it out, and maybe now he could move on. He had been waiting for this to happen ever since Hailey's funeral. Sure Logan had cried the night of the funeral, but he hadn't been blaming himself then. He had been sad that his sister was gone. This time he was crying because he felt like it was his fault Hailey was gone. He had let her slip away not once but twice.

* * *

><p>James walked down to the lobby with Isaac. He had left before the guys could ask him questions. Lucy had called and asked if he still wanted to introduce Isaac to Stella. James had told her he was and she said to meet her in the lobby. James saw her waiting for him with Stella in her lap talking to her.<p>

"Lucy," James said walking up to the rocker. Isaac saw Stella and became shy by hiding behind James' leg. James smiled at him.

"James," Lucy said smiling at him.

"Aun-tee Lulu," Isaac said peeking out from behind James' leg.

"Auntie Lulu has someone she'd like to introduce you to Isaac," James said.

"Isaac," Lucy said, "this is Stella," she said setting the girl down on the ground and standing up herself.

"Isaac don't be shy, say hi to Stella," James urged, "she's Lucy's daughter," he said.

"Hi," Isaac said peeking out from behind James' leg again.

"Hi," Stella said waving at him. Isaac stepped out from behind James and looked at Stella.

"Why don't we go to the park and play," Lucy suggested. Isaac nodded his head and held his hand out to James. The four made their way to the park. Isaac and Stella hardly talked. James and Lucy eventually got them to open up and talk and play with one another. James and Lucy moved over to a bench and watched Isaac and Stella.

"This was a good idea," James said, "Isaac needs friends his age," he said.

"So does Stell," Lucy said.

"I am so glad you agreed to this," James said, "and I think you should tell the others soon," he said.

"I know," Lucy said, "like I said I am waiting for the right time," she said.

"Isaac isn't the best person to keep secrets," James said looking at his son. He knew Isaac told everyone everything about his day. He was going to tell everyone about his new friend.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he leaned against Kendall. They were watching a movie on TV together. They were just having a nice relaxing day at home. James was out somewhere and Carlos was with Katie and Mrs. Knight at the movies. They had the apartment all to themselves for awhile.<p>

"Logie," Kendall said softly.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed tiredly.

"You awake?" Kendall asked looking down at him.

"Barely," Logan replied.

"Sleep if you want to," Kendall said placing his arm around Logan's waist. "It's ok," he said.

"I don't want to have another dream about Hailey," Logan said hanging his head. Kendall looked at Logan. He really didn't like that. He didn't want Logan feeling guilty about Hailey. It really wasn't his fault. Things happened for a reason.

"Logan it wasn't your fault," Kendall said, "you had no way of knowing what was going to happen," he said.

"I know, but I could've let her stay," Logan said, "maybe if I had she'd still be here," he said looking at the floor in front of him.

"No," Kendall said, "let's not play the maybe game. I don't like that game, because there a lot of things that could possibly happen," he said. Logan turned to look at Kendall. He looked sad and Logan knew what was going through Kendall's mind. "If you look at it this way she was already dying this way was more peaceful, and she probably wasn't in pain for too long," he said.

"I know," Logan said. He knew Kendall was thinking about Logan getting what his father and sister had. He had been tested and didn't have it. That didn't mean he couldn't get it. Logan vowed to get tested regularly. He did not want to worry Kendall.

"Look let's just enjoy the movie please," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and they relaxed against one another.

A half hour later their movie ended and Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Carlos arrived home. They had great timing. Kendall looked at Logan who was sleeping against his side.

"How was your morning?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Ok," Kendall said looking at Logan who seemed to still be sleeping. Mrs. Knight looked at him and got the picture. Kendall shifted Logan so he was leaning against the couch and stood up. He walked over to his mother and gave her a hug.

"How was the movie?" Kendall asked.

"It was awesome," Katie and Carlos said together.

"It was alright," Mrs. Knight said shrugging. Kendall nodded his head and laughed at his mother's reaction. She didn't like action movie that much, but the other two had dragged her along.

"Kendall," Logan said quietly. Kendall looked over at Logan shocked. He had thought he was sleeping. "Kendall come back," Logan said holding his arms out towards the blonde with his eyes still shut. Kendall smiled and walked over to Logan.

"You know my mom and the Katie and Carlos are home right?" Kendall asked as he sat down next to Logan.

"Yes," Logan said as he snuggled into Kendall's side. "You're comfy though," he said.

"Want to go lay down?" Kendall asked.

"Too far," Logan said.

"I'll carry you," Kendall said laughing. Logan nodded his head. Carlos laughed at how adorable the two were. Kendall picked Logan up and carried him to their room. He laid Logan down on their bed and laid down next to him.

"Ken," Logan said.

"Yes Logie," Kendall said.

"I love you," Logan said.

"I love you too," Kendall said.

* * *

><p>James, Isaac, Lucy, and Stella made their way back to the Palm Woods together. James had talked Lucy into telling the guys. He knew they would find out eventually. The four made their way up to 2J.<p>

"You don't have to do this now if you don't want to," James said.

"I want to," Lucy said, "like you said Isaac would tell them sooner or later," she said. James nodded his head. He picked up Isaac and walked into the apartment with Lucy holding Stella behind him. He saw Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and Katie sitting on the couch.

"Guys," James said getting their attention.

"Hey James," they said without turning to look at him.

"Hey guys there's someone I'd like you guys to meet," Lucy said. The four turned to Lucy and looked at her. Their jaws dropped when they saw Stella. "This is Stella my daughter," she said.

"When did you get a daughter?" Carlos asked shocked. He stood up and walked over to her. Logan and Kendall stood up as well. They looked at Stella and then to Lucy.

"I had her when I was sixteen, but she only just moved out here about two months ago?" Lucy said, "I've been waiting for the right moment to introduce you guys to her," she said.

"Why'd you tell James before us?" Carlos asked looking at Lucy.

"He caught me yesterday and thought it would be a good idea to tell you guys," Lucy said looking at the small girl in her arms.

"She's cute," Logan said looking at her.

"Stell these are mommies other friends Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and Katie," Lucy said pointing to each as she said their names.

"Hi," Stella said shyly. She then hid her face in Lucy's shoulder. Lucy chuckled at her and smiled at her.

"She my new friend," Isaac said pointing at Stella. James smiled and set Isaac down on the ground. Lucy set Stella down and Isaac grabbed Stella's hand and brought her over to the couch. "Aun-tee Kitty look at my new friend," Isaac said proudly.

"Lucy why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Lucy said, "I was waiting for the right moment," she said.

"This is something you tell someone before you date them," Carlos said.

"Look, I was going to tell you," Lucy said.

"Date?" Logan asked. Carlos' eyes went wide as he realized what he had said. "Are you two?" he asked looking from Lucy to Carlos.

"Yes," Carlos said, "we kept it a secret because I didn't want James to find out," Carlos said looking over at James.

"Hey, I don't care," James said, "there's another girl I like anyways," he said.

"Really?" Carlos asked, "you're not mad that I went and started dating Lucy behind you're back even that we agreed not to date her," he said.

"No," James said shaking his head.

"How long have you two been dating?" Logan asked, "and don't think I don't want to know who you like James," he added.

"Three months," Lucy said, "I think it was just after Hailey's funeral," she said. Carlos nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey can you guys watch Isaac I need to go do something," James said suddenly. He quickly started for the door not giving anyone a chance to answer him.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked looking to the door.

"I don't know," Logan said slowly.


	15. Telling Logan

**I would like to thank,**_ sylarbadass, Scarlett, HatersHateRushersElevate, IceRush and Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. I kind of lost inspiration for this. **

**READ THIS PLEASE: Ok I would like to let you know I have started the BTR Slash Awards on another profile with the other judges. The profile name is BTRSlash and there is a forum with all the polls we have at the moment. We are getting the other categories together at the moment. Please go check it out. **

**Chapter 15: Telling Logan**

James quickly made his way to Camille's apartment. He had almost forgotten that he and Camille still needed to talk to Logan. He didn't want to do it alone and have Logan freak out on him. He also wanted Logan to be alone when they talked to him. That way Logan would react honestly. If Kendall was around Logan wouldn't be honest. James stopped in front of Camille's apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened seconds later to reveal Camille.

"Hey James," she said.

"Can I come in we need to talk," James said.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Camille asked as she stepped aside for James. James walked into her apartment.

"I kind of let it slip that I liked a girl and now the guys want to know and really think we need to talk to Logan alone first," James said.

"Why'd you tell them you liked someone," Camille asked confused.

"Lucy introduced Stella to the guys and Carlos told us he's been dating Lucy, and I told Carlos I wasn't mad and that there was another girl I liked and Logan and the guys want to know," James said.

"I think we need to talk to Logan soon," Camille said.

"I'll do it and let you know," James said.

"I want to be there, but if you can get him away from Kendall do it," Camille said. James nodded his head.

"Oh, the other reason I came here was I think I left Isaac's Power Rangers movie here," James said.

"Yeah you did," Camille said walking over to her entertainment center. She grabbed the DVD case and held it out to James.

"So, we'll both try and get him alone," James asked as he took the DVD from Camille. Camille nodded her head.

"Just remember to let me know when you tell him," Camille said, "and I'll let you know if I tell him first," she said. James nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Oh I was thinking maybe we could tell him before Friday," James said, "cause I kind of wanted to know if you'd like to go to a movie with me," he said.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Camille asked. James blushed and nodded his head. "If Logan's ok with us dating I'd love to," she said. James nodded his head and left her apartment.

James made his way back to 2J. Everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV, except for Stella and Isaac who were playing with Isaac's toys. Logan and Carlos turned to look at him as he walked in.

"Where did you go?" Logan asked.

"I forgot Isaac's movie at Camille's yesterday and I meant to go get it earlier but I forgot," James said as he held up the DVD in his hands. Logan nodded his head in understanding and turned his attention back to the TV. James put the DVD away and made his way to his bedroom and fell on to his bed. He heard footsteps coming down the hall. He could tell just who it was.

"Daddy," Isaac said as he walked into the room.

"Hey bud," James said sitting up.

"Why you in bed?" Isaac asked.

"Daddy's tired," James said, "I'm gonna take a nap so you go play with Stella," he said. Isaac shook his head and held his hands out to James. James sighed and moved over to help Isaac get up on the bed with him.

"Nap," Isaac said as he snuggled into James' chest. James smiled and kissed the top of Isaac's head as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Carlos walked Lucy and Stella to the door. Lucy had apologized for not telling him about Stella and he forgave her. He had spent some time with her and got to know her. She was a great kid. She even seemed to like Carlos a little. Lucy promised to explain everything to him later. Carlos waved goodbye to Stella as Lucy left. Stella smiled and waved.<p>

"You're great with kids," Logan commented from behind him. Carlos jumped and turned to look at Logan.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "I guess I'm just lovable," he said.

"Where's Isaac and James?" Logan asked looking around as they walked into the kitchen together. They both sat down at the table.

"Probably sleeping," Carlos said.

"James did seem tired," Logan said.

"I wonder who James likes," Carlos said remembering what James had said earlier.

"I do too," Logan said, "I wonder why he hasn't told anyone. I mean Isaac is gonna need a female figure in his life," he said.

"Yeah," Carlos said looking at Logan who was looking at the table. He knew Logan was thinking about Hailey. "Hey, you had no way of knowing," he said.

"I know that," Logan said, "but if I had let her stay," he started.

"Don't," Carlos said, "don't play that game with yourself Logan," he said.

"I know," Logan said, "I just can't help it sometimes," he said looking over to Kendall who was sitting on the couch with Katie.

"It gets easier," Carlos said. Logan slowly nodded his head. He knew that. He remembered when his dad had died. He had been so hurt for a long time after that, but he had to be strong again. He knew Carlos was right. He remembered that after his dad died things got easier as time went on. He thought of his dad less and less, but he was always in his heart. He still missed his dad, but he didn't think of him as often as he used to.

"It's getting late and Mrs. Knight isn't back yet," Logan said, "and I am getting hungry," he said.

"Why don't we go out tonight?" Kendall asked as he looked over at the two.

"Yeah, call your mom and let her know," Logan said. Kendall nodded and pulled his cell phone out.

"I'm gonna go wake James and Isaac," Carlos said as stood up. He walked from the room and to his and James' room. He couldn't help but think about Stella. She was a great kid. He was just shocked that Lucy had lied to him. Well, she hadn't really lied, she just never told him. He didn't mind though.

Carlos shook his head as he walked into his and James' room. He saw James and Isaac fast asleep. It had to be one of the cutest things he had ever seen. James was laying on his back with Isaac laying half on top of him. Carlos pulled his phone out to take a picture and show James later. He almost felt bad about waking them up. He walked over to the bed.

"James, Isaac," he said softly as he shook James' shoulder. Isaac was the first to stir. He sat up and looked at Carlos with sleepy eyes.

"Calos," Isaac said.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"It's getting late and we want to go out for dinner," Carlos said.

"Ok, give me a few minutes," James said.

"Come on Isaac let's let daddy get ready to go out," Carlos said picking the toddler up from the bed. He knew once Isaac was fully awake he would get his energy. Carlos walked back out to the living room where Kendall was hanging up his phone.

"My mom said that's fine, and she's almost here so we can go when she get here," Kendall said.

"Great," Carlos said nodding his head. He set Isaac down on the couch.

* * *

><p>A few days later James was sitting alone in apartment 2J. Carlos had taken Isaac to Lucy's for a play date. He just hoped the two watched the kids. He knew they wouldn't do anything in front of the kids, but he wasn't sure. Kendall and Logan were down at the pool with Katie, and Mrs. Knight was at work. James was glad to have some down time to himself. They had worked things out with Gustavo and starting next week they would be in the studio almost everyday for the next two months. They had that long to finish the album, or least Logan did.<p>

James turned the channel and looked for something to watch when the door opened and Logan walked into the apartment.

"Hey James," Logan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Logan," James said, "where's Kendall?" he asked looking over at Logan.

"I sent him to get me some more pickles," Logan said.

"Logan could I talk to you," James said as he stood up from the couch. He walked over to the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Sure," Logan said grabbing the pickle jar out of the refrigerator. There was only a few pickles left. "About what?" Logan asked walking over to James.

"Remember how I told you there was this other girl I liked?" James asked. Logan slowly nodded his head.

"Well," James said biting his lip. "I don't know how to say this exactly," he said looking away from Logan.

"It's not Val is it?" Logan asked his eyes going wide.

"No," James said shaking his head.

"Then who is it," Logan asked confused.

"It's uh, Camille," James said finally. He looked up from the counter to meet Logan's gaze. Logan was staring at him shocked.

"Camille Roberts?" Logan asked.

"What other Camille do we know?" James asked.

"No," Logan said.

"What do you mean no?" James asked confused.

"You can't date my ex," Logan said, "it's in the bro code," he said.

"Logan, you're dating Kendall," James said, "and it's not like I'm dating you're sister," he said before he could stop himself. Logan looked at James shocked.

"I didn't like it when you did that either," Logan said looking down at the counter in between them.

"I didn't mean it like that," James said, "it's just I don't know why you're so against this," he said.

"She's my ex-girlfriend," Logan said, "and you can't date her," he said.

"Why?" James asked, "do you still have feelings for her?" he asked.

"Don't be stupid, I love Kendall," Logan said.

"That is not what I asked," James said looking at Logan, "do you still have feelings for Camille?" he asked.

"No," Logan said, "we're just friends now," he said looking up at James. James looked at Logan. He wasn't sure what to make of Logan's reaction.

"Well if you're just friends then why can't I date her?" James asked, "I mean Isaac is gonna need a mother and he already likes Camille, I think I can see her in my future," he said.

"So you care about her?" Logan asked.

"I think I do," James said, "I mean we haven't gone out on a date or anything, but I really do care about her and I won't date her if you're not ok with it," he said.

"Camille talked to me yesterday," Logan said smiling, "I kind of already told her it was ok," he said.

"What?" James asked shocked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing this for the right reasons," Logan said smiling at James, "I told you she is a friend and I don't want you hurting her," he said.

"I hate you so much right now," James said grinning and shaking his head.

"Love you too, man," Logan said shaking his head.

"You are a jerk you know that right?" James asked as the door opened and Kendall walked into with a bag.

"You better have a good reason for calling my pregnant boyfriend a jerk James," Kendall said as he walked over to the two.

"We were just talking about Camille," Logan said.

"Oh," Kendall said nodding his head. He set a bag on the counter next to Logan and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Camille was sitting in her apartment going over a script for an upcoming audition she had. She had talked to Logan yesterday and Logan told her he wanted to see if James would talk to him before the week was out. If he didn't then he'd let her tell him. She didn't mind waiting. She wanted to see if James talked to Logan himself. She was brought from her thought by a knock on the door. She stood up and set her script down and walked over to the door. She opened and was greeted with the sight of James.<p>

"So you talked to Logan," James said smiling at her.

"He gave me the ok," Camille said smiling back at him.

"Me too," James said.

"So how about that date?" Camille asked.

"That will work because the next two months are going to be crazy for us," James said, "I mean Big Time Rush," he added.

"Why?" Camille asked stepping aside to let James into her apartment. James walked in and she shut the door.

"We have to work out album release and tour around Logan's pregnancy," James said.

"Why two months?" Camille asked.

"That's all the time we get with Logan before he has to take it easy and stay off his feet," James said, "the doctor said something about if he's not care the pregnancy could turn into a high risk pregnancy," he said.

"I think he might have mentioned that," Camille said nodding her head.

"So are we still on for Friday?" James asked.

"Yes," Camille said, "I can't wait," she said.

"Hopefully this will work out better than the last date I had," James said.

"What happened?" Camille asked.

"It was after I first got Isaac and he wasn't doing too good with goodbyes, but he cried and the girl ended up leaving," James said.

"I take it she didn't like Isaac," Camille said.

"Nope," James said, "then again we set up the date before I found out about Isaac," he added.

* * *

><p>Logan yawned as he reclined back against Kendall. They were sitting together on the couch. Logan was sitting in between Kendall's leg and Kendall had his arms around Logan resting on his stomach. He wasn't showing much for four months, but that was to be expected, with what the doctor had told them. Logan's stomach did feel firm though and that was a good sign. Kendall was just glad he had talked Logan out of adoption. He did not know what had brought that on to start with.<p>

"Kendall," Logan said softly.

"Logie," Kendall said showing Logan he had his attention.

"I know we won't find out for a few more weeks, but I think we need to start coming up with baby names," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Ok, I was thinking if it's a girl I want to name her Karina," Logan said, "I just really love the name and it's pretty," he said.

"I like it, but I also like the name Layla," Kendall said.

"Karina," Logan said.

"Layla," Kendall said.

"What about Andrea?" Logan asked.

"Andy is a nickname for that and that sounds like a boy," Kendall said.

"Karina," Logan said again.

"Layla sounds much better," Kendall said.

"Ok moving on, for a boy I was thinking Albert," Logan said.

"Why not just name the kind Einstein and get it over with," Kendall said, "you're putting too much pressure on him if you name him that," he said.

"Ok what's you're brilliant name," Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"William," Kendall said.

"What about Nathan?" Logan asked sitting up and turning to face the blonde slightly.

"Will," Kendall said shaking his head.

The door opened and the other occupants of 2J walked in. Katie was holding Isaac seeing as James and Carlos were helping Mrs. Knight with the grocery bags.

"Hey guys," Katie said.

"What are you to up to?" Mrs. Knight asked as she set her bags down on the counter.

"We're trying to think of baby names, but we can't decide," Logan said turning to Kendall.

"What have you come up with?" Katie asked walking over to them.

"For a girl I want to name her Karina," Logan said.

"But I want to name her Layla," Kendall said.

"I like Karina," Katie said, "it's unique," she said.

"Thank you Katie," Logan said.

"I kind of like Layla," James said walking over to them.

"No one asked for your opinion Diamond," Logan said.

"I say Karina," Carlos said walking over to them as well.

"Ha, Karina wins," Logan said sticking his tongue out at Kendall.

"What do you think mom," Kendall asked looking at his mother.

"I think both names are great," Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom," Kendall said looking at her.

"I do like Layla a little more," Mrs. Knight said.

"And we're right back to where we started," Logan said.

"What about boys names," Katie asked.

"Nathan," Logan said.

"William," Kendall said.

"I like Nathan," James said.

"Me too," Carlos said.

"Will seems cute," Katie said with Mrs. Knight nodding her head in agreement.

"Again I say we're back to square one," Logan said.

"Why don't we wait until we know for sure if you're having a boy or girl and then we can talk more baby names," Mrs. Knight said.

"Fine," Logan said, "it'll give us more time to think of other names as well," he said.

**Ok folks last chance to try and convince me to pick a certain gender. Will it be a boy or a girl? go ahead and give me you're best argument and I may just change my mind, not that you know what I am leaning towards. Also the next chpater will be a time skip.**


	16. Hormones

**I would like to thank,**_ Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak, HatersHateRushersElevate, IceRush, Scarlett, and rainy dayz and silver dreams _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Sorry for the long wait, but my computer crashed adn i just recovered some of what I lost. I was so happy i didn't have to entirely rewrite this. **

**READ THIS PLEASE: Ok I would like to let you know I have started the BTR Slash Awards on another profile with the other judges. The profile name is BTRSlash and there is a forum with all the polls we have at the moment. We are getting the other categories together at the moment. Please go check it out. **

**Chapter 16: Hormones**

Logan sighed as he laid back on the couch. He was bored. He was home watching Isaac while the guys were in the studio. Lately Logan had been feeling really tired and Kelly worried for his health gave him the mornings off while the guys had dance rehearsal and Logan would go in for the afternoons to record. He didn't mind it at first, but now he was getting bored. He hated having so much time to himself in the morning. Isaac was sitting on the floor playing with his toys and Logan knew if he played with him he wouldn't get a moment of peace when he got bored of that so he left Isaac alone for now. Logan looked at his watch and it was almost noon and Camille would be arriving soon to pick up Isaac and then Kendall or Kelly would be here to bring him to the studio.

Logan sat up and looked over at Isaac who was playing with his toy cars and making car sounds. Logan smiled at him. He couldn't wait to have his own. He looked down at his stomach. He wondered what he and Kendall were having. He was excited to find out. His next appointment was when they would get to know.

A knock at the door interrupted his thought. Logan stood up and walked over to the door. It was Camille.

"Hey," Logan said stepping aside for her.

"Hey Logan," Camille said.

"Hi Cami," Isaac said from his spot on the floor. He continued to play with his cars though.

"Hi Isaac," Camille said smiling at the toddler. She then turned to Logan. "How are things?" she asked as she walked over to the couch. Logan followed her and sat down next to her.

"Ok," Logan said, "I mean I am getting bored with having nothing to do in the mornings," he said as he fell back on the couch.

"Well, you need to take it easy," Camille said, "we don't want anything happening to the baby," she said.

"I hate having time to myself right now," Logan said, "I really hate not being able to keep up with the guys either," he added bitterly.

"In a few months you'll be free of the baby and then you can catch up," Camille said, "it'll be worth it though when you first get to hold your baby," she said.

"I know," Logan said looking down at his stomach. "I hate the craving and mood swings and hormones," he added. Camille giggled and looked over at Logan.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"Nothing," Logan said, "I can deal with it on my own," he said.

"What is it?" Camille asked, "I mean you can tell me anything," she said.

"I can't tell you this," Logan said.

"You can tell me anything," Camille said resting a hand on Logan's thigh.

"Fine you want to know?" Logan asked. Camille nodded her head. "These damn hormones are making me really horny," he said.

"Oh," Camille said.

"Exactly," Logan said, "it's these damn hormones they are making me go crazy. Every time I see Kendall I want to just jump him," he said.

"Oh," Camille said shocked.

"Yeah, in others words they are making me extremely horny," Logan said looking down at his hands.

"That is something you need to talk to Kendall about," Camille said.

"I try but he's always too tired at the end of the day and I am starting to gain some weight and I don't really look too good right now," Logan said. Camille looked Logan up and down and shook her head.

"You're hardly showing," she said.

"Camille I've gained three pounds in the last week," Logan said, "my hips are getting wider," he said looking down at the floor. "Besides Kendall and I haven't really had sex since the first time and that resulted in this," Logan said gesturing to his stomach.

"Logan you're already pregnant, so there's no worry there," Camille said.

"I know, but what if Kendall thinks it's a turn off," Logan asked.

"Logan, he loves you," Camille said.

"Yeah, and I don't want him to feel obligated to have sex with me," Logan said looking at Camille.

"I guess, that makes sense in a weird way," Camille said.

"I don't know what to do," Logan said, "every time I do get the nerve to talk to him someone has to interrupt or Kendall gets distracted or falls asleep on me," he said.

"He fell asleep on you?" Camille asked.

"It was after we got home from the studio and he was exhausted," Logan said.

"You won't know if you never try," Camille said as there was a knock at the door. Logan groaned and fell back onto the couch. "I'll get it," Camille said laughing. She stood up and answered the door. "Hey Kendall," Camille said. Logan groaned inwardly.

"Hey Ken," Logan said from the couch.

"Come on Logie we need to get going," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan sighed. He got up off the couch and made his way over to Kendall.

"You can stay here to watch Isaac if you want Camille," Kendall said.

"That'll make things easier," Camille said smiling, "Logan don't forget what we talked about," she said.

"I won't," Logan said as he walked past Kendall and to the hallway. Kendall followed him.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing," Logan said, "just talking," he said as he pressed the button to the elevator. Kendall walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him in a loose hug and resting his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Talking about what?" Kendall asked.

"Just stuff," Logan said bumping his shoulder into Kendall's chin. "I'll tell you later, after rehearsals," he said smiling at the doors dinged and opened. Logan stepped in pulling Kendall with him.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Kendall asked.

"Because we have to work," Logan said shrugging.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he followed Logan back up to the apartment. They had just finished with a busy afternoon at the studio. Logan had recorded some vocals and done a little dancing, but Kendall was fussing over him the whole time. Logan looked at Kendall as they walked into 2J where Camille and Isaac were sitting on the couch watching a the Sponge Bob movie. Isaac jumped off the couch when he saw James.<p>

"Daddy," Isaac said running over to James.

"Hey there bud," James said smiling as Isaac hugged his knees.

"Un-kul Log-an," Isaac said moving over to Logan, "un-kul doll," he said. Kendall leaned over and picked Isaac up and let the boy hug him before passing him off to Carlos.

"I have to teach that kid that my name isn't doll," Kendall said shaking his head. Logan looked at Kendall and he seemed tired. Logan wouldn't put it past him. He had Kendall up at all hours of the night and his days were full of Gustavo yelling at him. Logan wanted to talk to him about his needs, but Kendall needed to rest. He could see that.

"Kendall," Logan said looking at Kendall, "you look beat why don't you go lay down," he said looking up at the blonde.

"Fine," Kendall said, "but only if you join me," Kendall said looking over at the others who had all settled on the couch. James was sitting next to Camille with Isaac in his lap and Carlos was sitting next to James.

"Sure," Logan said smiling at Kendall. Kendall grinning and grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him down the hall to their room. Once they were inside they moved over to their bed. Kendall stripped himself of his jeans and crawled into bed. Logan did the same and crawled in next to him.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed as he looked up at Kendall.

"Sorry for being so over bearing today," Kendall said.

"It's ok," Logan said, "if you weren't there to stop me I'd push myself and probably harm the baby," he said.

"And we don't want that," Kendall said kissing Logan's forehead. Logan smiled and snuggled into Kendall's warm embrace. "I love you Logie," Kendall said softly causing Logan to chuckle.

"Love you to Ken," Logan said.

"Love you more," Kendall said. Logan giggled at Kendall's behavior. He knew Kendall was stalling going to sleep.

"Sleep Ken," Logan said.

"I will," Kendall said.

"Good," Logan said as he closed his eyes with a yawn.

"S'like I'm not the only tired one," Kendall mumbled sleepily.

"Shut up," Logan mumbled. Kendall laughed and the two fell into a silence before they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Logan jerked awake and looked around the room. He took a few calming breaths. He had had another sex dream about Kendall. It was the damn hormones making him horny. He hadn't talked to Kendall yet, and he didn't want to wake the blonde right now. Logan got up and made his way into the bathroom. He relieved himself and made his way back to bed. Logan looked over at the clock and saw it was almost time to get up.<p>

He laid there thinking about how he was going to bring this up to Kendall. Camille had been right. He did need to talk to the blonde. He was just scared that Kendall would turn him down. He didn't want to risk it, but he had to. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself. Logan heard an alarm going off in one of the other rooms in the apartment. Logan looked at the clock and sat up. He looked beside him and Kendall who was still sleeping.

"Ken," Logan said softly as he shut the alarm off before it could sound. "Kendall," Logan said shaking the blonde.

"What?" Kendall asked sleepily.

"It's time to get up," Logan said smiling softly at Kendall.

"Don't wanna," Kendall mumbled and rolled over. Logan laughed and got out of bed.

"Come on Ken, you have to go in this morning," Logan said, "I was thinking maybe I could com in this morning too," he said. Kendall sighed and sat up.

"You up for it?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I could get some recording done this morning while you guys dance," Logan said smiling as he grabbed a change of clothes. They both changed in silence and made their way out to the kitchen were James was up making breakfast for himself and Isaac who was sitting at the table.

"Hey little man," Kendall said smiling at Isaac.

"I a big boy," Isaac said smiling.

"What happened to the high chair?" Logan asked as he walked over to the counter beside James.

"Stupid thing broke," James said annoyed causing Logan to laugh.

"Ken how does cereal sound?" Logan asked as he grabbed a box of Kendall's favorite cereal.

"Sounds good to me," Kendall said smiling. Logan made them both bowls of cereal. James finished making Isaac's food and gave him his food and told him not to spill. Carlos eventually made his way out to the kitchen. Mrs. Knight joined them shortly. She had the morning off and was looking after Isaac today. Logan had told the other guys he wanted to come in this morning and Kendall called Kelly to let her know what was going on.

A half hour later the four boys walked into Rocque Records. They made their way up to Gustavo's office. Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for them.

"Ok dogs," Gustavo said, "Logan I want you in the recording studio with me and the rest of you in the dance studio while Kelly works out reconfiguring you're tour schedule," he said.

"Great let's get to work then," Kendall said placing a kiss to Logan's temple. He and the other two walked away and Logan followed Gustavo to the recording studio.

* * *

><p>Logan made his way to the dance studio to the other so they could work on recording as well. Logan was tired and wanted to take a break. He shook his head as he walked into the dance studio as the guys started a song. They were dancing and sweating. Logan looked at Kendall and his heart nearly stopped. He just looked so hot. He couldn't help but get a little turned on. He stood back and watched the guys as they danced. Logan saw Kendall looked over at him and smile. He watched as James did a flip and knew he would be doing the other when he was able to. The guys finished and Logan pushed himself off the wall.<p>

"Hey Logan," James said.

"What did you think?" Carlos asked.

"You guys were great," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"So what do you want?" James asked. Logan didn't seem to hear him. He was too busy staring at Kendall right now. He was using all his restraint not to jump Kendall right then and there.

"Logan," Kendall said getting his attention.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed.

"Why are you here?" Kendall asked laughing when Logan blushed.

"Gustavo wants you guys in the sound booth," Logan said turning and walking from the room. He made his way back to the sound booth with the guys following behind him. He didn't dare look back in case he saw Kendall. He didn't know if he could control himself right now. The four walked into the studio.

"Logan, you can sit down for a bit you look tired," Kelly said looking him up and down. Logan nodded his head and sat down on the couch behind Gustavo while the other guys got to work.

Logan laid back on the couch and watched the guy for a bit. He was tired, but he knew if he fell asleep he would have another dirty dream about Kendall. Logan looked over at the blonde and saw him singing with James and Carlos. Kendall really did look gorgeous. He couldn't take his eyes off him. Logan knew it was the damn hormones making him so horny. He hated being pregnant right now. The guys finished the song they were working on. Gustavo and Kelly turned to Logan who was still staring at Kendall even as the three walked out to join Logan.

Logan was staring at Kendall. There were so many things he wanted to do to Kendall and Kendall to do to him. His mind began to wander. He couldn't help himself. Kendall was just so perfect. He wanted him so bad.

"What do you think Logan?" Kelly asked trying to get his attention. Logan looked at Kelly for a second.

"What?" he asked.

"I asked what you thought," Kelly said.

"I am thinking you don't want to know what I am thinking," Logan said his eyes on Kendall once more. He froze when he realized what he had said. "I-uh," he said before he jumped up and ran from the room. He ran to the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror. He could not believe he had just said that. The bathroom door opened and Kendall walked in.

"Logie," Kendall said.

"I'm fine," Logan said quickly looking anywhere but at the blonde.

"So why'd you run off like that then?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know," Logan lied, "I am just tired," he said shaking his head.

"Come on, we still got a little more work to do before lunch and then I can take you home if you want," Kendall said.

"Gustavo's not gonna like that," Logan said.

"He's not gonna have a say," Kendall said, "you're health is the most important thing right now," he said.

"Kendall, I am fine," Logan said turning around and looking at the blonde. "I just need to rest for a bit longer and I can join you guys after lunch with recording," he said.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yes," Logan said nodding his head. He just had to fight the urge to jump Kendall. He knew he would be fine if he focused on work and not Kendall. The two walked out of the bathroom together and back to the studio. James and Carlos were the only one waiting for them.

"Gustavo is letting us go for lunch," James said, "we have an hour," he said.

* * *

><p>A few days later the guys were sitting in 2J together after another hard day at work. Logan was sitting next to Kendall staring at the blonde once again. The other three were oblivious to Logan as they fought over a movie to watch. Logan was looking at Kendall and he couldn't help but get turned on a little. He really needed to talk to Kendall and soon.<p>

"What do you think Logie?" Kendall asked holding up two movie cases for Logan to see.

"I'm thinking that if it were just a little colder in here I could see your nipples through that shirt," Logan said absentmindedly. (1) The other three stared at Logan for a moment, before Logan realized what he had said again. "I mean uh-" Logan said. He jumped up and ran from the room again leaving the guys confused.

Kendall sighed and put the movies aside. "You guys pick I am gonna go see what's wrong with Logan," he said as he stood up.

"Kay," James and Carlos said.

Kendall walked down the hall to his and Logan's room. He opened the door and saw Logan on their bed with the blanket drawn up around his head. Kendall walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Logan," he said to the Logan shaped bump on the bed.

"Go away," Logan said.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I am just having pregnancy problems and you are not helping me at all," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked confused. Logan rolled over and tossed the blanket from his face.

"It's nothing, just go watch a movie with the guys," Logan said.

"No it's something now tell me," Kendall said, "you've been acting very strange lately," he said.

"Well that's because I am fighting the urge to just rip you're clothes off and jump you whenever I get the chance," Logan sighed.

"Oh," Kendall said.

"Yeah, it's these damn hormones they make me so horny," Logan said quietly looking at his hands.

"Oh," Kendall said again. They sat in silence for a few seconds. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't want to be a bother," Logan said, "and you probably wouldn't want to have sex with me like this," he said looking down at his body. He wasn't showing much, but he still had gained a few pounds and he felt fat.

"Logan, you're beautiful," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's cheek. He leaned in and sealed his lips with Logan's. Logan lost it and pulled Kendall closer to him. He didn't care right now, he needed Kendall.

"Ken, I need you," Logan said.

"Logan you are aware that we are not home alone right?" Kendall asked.

"I don't care right now," Logan said, "I've been fighting these feelings for over a week I need you now," he said. Kendall smiled at Logan and leaned in and sealed their lips together once more. Logan pulled Kendall over to him so he was straddling his hips. Logan then proceed to have Kendall give him waht he wanted so bad.

"That was amazing Ken," Logan said, "and just what I needed," he added softly as they laid together.

"I know," Kendall said, "next time don't be afraid to talk to me," he said.

"Oh I won't," Logan said.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" Kendall asked curious.

"I didn't want you to feel obligated to sleep with me," Logan said, "I wanted you to do it because you wanted to not because I asked because of me being pregnant," he said.

"Logan I will always want sex with you," Kendall said, "I'll never feel obligated at all," he added turning to face Logan who was smiling.

"Can we just cuddle?" Logan asked.

**(1) first person to guess who said this line you will get a specail prize from me.**


	17. Babysitting Misadventures

**I would like to thank,**_ TheaterKid, Scarlett, klolo8 rainy dayz and silver dreams, IceRush Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Congrats to **_klolo8_** for guessing who said the line in my last chapter. It was Rachel from friends. You get a request from me if you wnat it. Just send me a message. **

**Ok I would like to let you know I have started the BTR Slash Awards on another profile with the other judges. The profile name is BTRSlash and there is a forum with all the polls we have at the moment. We are getting the other categories together at the moment. Please go check it out. **

**Chapter 17: Babysitting Misadventures**

Kendall and Logan were sitting on the couch together. They were babysitting Isaac for the night. Mrs. Knight was out on a date. Katie was at a friends and James and Carlos were out on a double date with Camille and Lucy. This was going to be a test of their babysitting skills. They were excited about it.

"This is nice," Logan said looking over at Isaac who was sitting on the floor playing with his toy cars.

"Yep," Kendall said, "and it's great practice for our own," he said placing his hand on Logan's stomach. Logan smiled and placed his hand over Kendall's hand.

"I know," Logan said.

"What do you think we're having," Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"I think we're having a boy," Logan said after a moment of thought.

"Really?" Kendall asked, "I think it's a girl," he said.

"No, it's a boy," Logan said looking down at his stomach. "I just know it," he said.

"No it's a little girl that we will spoil rotten," Kendall said.

"Nah," Logan said, "it's a little boy we will teach to play hockey," he said.

"Un-kul doll," Isaac said standing up and walked over to the two adults. "I need potty," he said.

"Come on then," Kendall said leading Isaac to the bathroom. Logan smiled as he sat back on the couch. He was looking forward to the rest of the night. Isaac was so well behaved and Kendall was right. It was good practice for them. Logan hope this night would be a good one. He really this to go smoothly.

He felt confident about his parenting skills. He and Kendall were in a private class at the hospital. They were learning about the birthing process and what to expect. They were learning a lot about what to expect. Logan was just glad they were getting this chance. It was a private class for just him and Kendall. Dr. Harmon was the one teaching them. It was basically a private Lamaze class. Logan was even reading books. He knew they were mostly for women but he was told it was basically the same thing. Logan was excited about this.

* * *

><p>James was sitting in the theater with Camille, Carlos, and Lucy. He couldn't help but think about Isaac. He knew Isaac was fine with Kendall and Logan, but Isaac had been acting out lately. He didn't know what to do with him lately. It was the terrible twos and he was hoping he would get it over with soon. He did not need the added stress of Isaac acting out right now.<p>

"James relax," Camille whispered in his ear. James turned to look at her confused. "I can practically hear you thinking," she said.

"Sorry," James mumbled, "I'm worried about the guys and Isaac," he said.

"He's fine," Camille said smiling.

"He's been acting out lately you know that," James said.

"He'll be fine," Camille said, "just relax and enjoy the movie," she said. James nodded his head and turned his attention to the movie. In the back of his mind he was still worried about something bad happening.

* * *

><p>"Isaac eat your food," Kendall said as Isaac played with the food on his plate. He was eating dinosaur chicken nuggets and French fires.<p>

"No hun-gee," Isaac said shaking his head.

"Isaac, you know you can't play with your toys until you eat," Logan said.

"No hun-gee," Isaac said louder than before. He pushed his food away from him and knocked it over.

"Isaac," Logan said shocked that he would do that. Isaac grabbed the food on the table and started throwing it at Kendall and Logan.

"No hun-gee," Isaac said. He repeated that over and over again as he threw the food. Kendall grabbed Isaac and stopped him.

"Isaac no," Kendall said, "you know you're not supposed to do that," he said.

"I no hun-gee," Isaac said angrily.

"Ok then," Kendall said, "but you've been bad and you need to go to time out now," Kendall said as he picked Isaac up from his chair.

"No," Isaac struggled in Kendall's hold. Kendall sat Isaac down in his chair in the corner and stood behind him while Logan cleaned the kitchen. Logan walked over to Kendall and stood beside him.

"I've never seen him act like this," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"It's odd," Logan said.

"James did warn us and we have seen him acting out these last few days," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said nodding his head. He looked down at Isaac. He could not believe Isaac was being so misbehaved. He had never seen him act like this before. He was shocked that he was acting out. He wanted to know why Isaac was acting out. There was really no reason for him to be acting out like this. Logan couldn't think of a reason.

Logan eventually walked over to the couch and sat down with Kendall. Isaac was still sitting in the corner. He was upset about being punished. Logan hoped he would be better once his punishment was over.

* * *

><p>James looked at his phone as he walked out of the theater with Camille. Carlos and Lucy were ahead of them. James hadn't gotten a call about Isaac from Kendall or Logan. He didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one.<p>

"Relax," Camille said grabbing his phone. "Kendall and Logan know what they're doing," she said.

"I know and I trust them," James said, "it's Isaac I don't trust," he said.

"He's a toddler," Camille said.

"Exactly," James said, "he's been getting into trouble lately and I don't know why," he said. Camille handed James his phone back and led him out to the car where Lucy and Carlos were waiting for them.

"Come on let's get some food then go home," Carlos said. James nodded and got into the drivers seat while Carlos and Lucy got in back. Camille sat next to James.

"I am sure they are fine," Camille said.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"The guys and Isaac," Camille said.

"They're fine," Carlos said, "they've watched Isaac before," he said.

"See," Camille said looking at James.

* * *

><p>"Isaac Hortense Diamond," Logan said sternly as he followed the toddler out of James' room. He was holding Isaac's pj's while Isaac ran about the apartment avoiding him. He was in nothing but his underwear.<p>

"Logan what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"He doesn't want to put his pj's on," Logan said stopping to talk to Kendall.

"Isaac," Kendall said.

"No tired," Isaac said.

"Isaac you need to go to bed," Kendall said.

"No," Isaac said walking up to Kendall and hitting his leg.

"Isaac," Logan said shocked. He knelt down next to the toddler. "you don't hit people like that," he said. Isaac looked down at the floor.

"I no tired," Isaac said as he took of running. Logan sat there for a moment before he broke out sobbing. Kendall let Isaac run around for the moment. He would tire himself out soon.

"Logie what's wrong?" Kendall asked kneeling down next to Logan.

"How am I gonna be able to take care of our kid if I can't take care of our nephew," Logan asked between sobs. He then threw himself onto Kendall and continued to sob. Kendall hugged Logan knowing it was his upped hormone levels making him this way.

"Logan, for starters I kid won't be walking and talking like Isaac is," Kendall said, "next you just go sit down and I'll take care of Isaac," he said grabbing the pj's from Logan. Kendall stood and helped Logan to his feet. Logan walked over to the couch and sat down. "Isaac aren't you cold?" Kendall asked stopping the toddler. Isaac nodded his head.

"Yes," Isaac said.

"Why don't you put your pj's on and we can play a bit and you can get warm," Kendall suggested. Isaac nodded his head and allowed Kendall to dress him. Kendall then kept his word and played with Isaac. Soon enough Isaac yawned and his eyes started to droop. "Isaac want to watch a movie?" Kendall asked. Isaac nodded his head sleepily. Kendall carried him over to the couch and put a movie on. Kendall sat down next to Logan who was looking at him shocked.

"How did you do that?" Logan asked as he looked at Isaac who was nearly passed out.

"I babysat Katie when I was ten," Kendall said, "she did the same thing when she was little," he said shrugging.

"You are great with kids," Logan said.

"I know, and after the baby is born your paternal instincts will kick in and you'll be wonder dad," Kendall said smiling at Logan. Logan pecked Kendall on the lips.

"You are so lucky you said paternal, otherwise I would have had to kick you ass and make you sleep on the couch," Logan said as he rested against Kendall.

"I am lucky," Kendall said, "I found you after all didn't I?" he asked.

"That you did," Logan said closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos made their way down the hall to apartment 2J. They had just left Camille and Lucy. James was anxious to see how Isaac did. He knew he hadn't gotten any phone calls, but that didn't mean anything.<p>

"You're stressing about nothing," Carlos said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. He opened the door and they both stepped into the apartment. The apartment was a mess. Isaac's toys were all over the place and there was some food on the counter. James looked over at Carlos.

"Stressing too much?" James asked. He then turned his attention to the couch where Isaac, Kendall, and Logan were all sleeping. Kendall and Logan were leaning on one another and Isaac was laying against Kendall.

"Aw, they look cute," Carlos said pulling his phone out and taking a picture of the trio.

"They do," James said, "now wake them up," he said as he walked over to his son. He carefully picked Isaac up and started for his and Carlos' room. He heard Carlos waking the other two up. James put Isaac in his bed and covered him up with his blanket. He placed a kiss to Isaac's forehead and left the room. He walked down the hall and saw Kendall and Logan were awake.

"What happened?" James asked.

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Kendall said smiling.

"Yeah," Logan sad as he stood up. "Thanks for letting us do this," he said.

"Yeah, it helped us with seeing where we stood with out parenting skills," Kendall said as he and Logan started down the hall.

"Would you do it again?" James asked.

"Not on your life," Logan said.

"Where are you guys going?" James asked, "this place is a mess," he said.

"Yeah, you're kid did it," Kendall called as they walked into their room. James glared at their backs until the door shut.

"We might as well clean up before Mrs. Knight gets back," Carlos said. James slowly nodded his head. The two picked up Isaac's toys and put them away. They turned the movie Kendall had left on away and cleaned what Logan had missed in the kitchen.

**A/N: Quick update wow I am getting good. Wow tomorrow is my birthday so I am looking to do some more updateing then for Breaking the Status Quo, Completely Incomplete and Just the Way You Are. Keep an eye out for those and let me know waht you think of this little cute chapter. Also who ever gets me past 100 reviews gets a special prize from me. **


	18. Kicks & Names

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, TheaterKid, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, HatersHateRushersElevate, IceRush, GUP21, _rainy dayz and silver dreams,_ Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Congrats to **_rainy dayz and silver dreams_** for getting me past 100 reviews. I hope you enjoyed all you're little gifts and here's the rest of the chapter I hope you like it as well. **

**Ok I would like to let you know I have started the BTR Slash Awards on another profile with the other judges. The profile name is BTRSlash and there is a forum with all the polls we have at the moment. We are getting the other categories together at the moment. Please go check it out. **

**Chapter 18: Kicks & Names**

Logan was laying on the couch in the apartment. Kendall was in the kitchen making lunch for them. Isaac was napping, and James and Carlos were out at the pool. Logan was just relaxing for a bit before he had to get up. He would have to get Isaac up for lunch soon.

Logan's mind started to wander. His thoughts turned to the baby. He wanted to know what he was having. He was excited for his upcoming doctors appointment. They would finally be learning the gender of their baby. Logan wanted a boy. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was a boy. Kendall wanted a girl to spoil. Logan moved his hands to rest on his stomach. He hadn't felt the baby kick yet and he was almost twenty weeks along. He knew the baby was supposed to start kicking at sixteen weeks. He asked Dr. Harmon about it but she said it was normal.

"I don't get it," Logan said out loud.

"What's wrong now?" Kendall asked.

"The baby should be kicking,' Logan said looking at his stomach.

"Dr. Harmon said it's normal," Kendall said, "the baby will kick when it's ready," he said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"I know," Logan sighed. He looked over at Kendall who was walking down the hall. "You getting Isaac?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said. Logan heaved himself up from the couch. He walked out to the kitchen and saw Kendall had made them lunch. It was turkey sandwiches for them and James and Carlos who Kendall had probably texted, and peanut butter and jelly for Isaac. The front door opened and James and Carlos walked into the apartment.

"Hey guys," Logan said.

"Hey Logan," Carlos said walking into the kitchen. "Kendall texted us that lunch was ready," he said.

"Where's Isaac?" James asked looking around.

"Kendall's waking him up," Logan said. They heard Isaac yell and run down the hall without a shirt on. Kendall came out after him hold a shirt.

"Isaac," Kendall said.

"Hun-gee," Isaac said running into the kitchen.

"He won't let me put his shirt on," Kendall said looking to James for help.

"Isaac you can't eat without a shirt on now listen to Kendall and let him put you're shirt on," James said looking at Isaac. Isaac ran over to Kendall and held his arms up.

"Thanks," Kendall said to James as he put the shirt on Isaac. He then picked Isaac up and sat him down at the table. He gave Isaac his food and their others grabbed their sandwiches and started eating as well.

* * *

><p>"Ariel?" Kendall asked.<p>

"Karina," Logan said quickly.

"Come on Logan be more open minded," Kendall said.

"I love the name Karina," Logan said stubbornly, "if it's a girl I want to name her Karina," he said.

"What about Hannah?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said.

"Meredith?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said again. He crossed his arms over his stomach and looked away from Kendall. He didn't want to name the baby anything but Karina if it was a girl. He knew he was being stubborn, but he had the right to be. He was pregnant.

"Bella?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said. He felt like he was stuck on repeat.

"Jayda," Kendall said.

"N-maybe," Logan said slowly. That name he liked. He thought about it for a moment.

"Ok, while you think about that let's move on to boys names," Kendall said.

"Nathan is still on the table," Logan said.

"As is William," Kendall said. The two looked at one another we they thought about boys names. They knew they had to decide soon. They would be finding out the gender of the baby. "What about Zackary?" Kendall asked.

"Nah too common," Logan said, "I do like the name Evan though," he said.

"No," Kendall said.

"How about Harrison?" Logan asked.

"No," Kendall said again. They fell into silence as they thought over names. "What about Alex?" he asked.

"Alex," Logan said slowly. He placed his hand on his stomach as he thought about it. "Alexander," he said slowly.

"So you like it?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan said looking up at Kendall. Then he felt it. He looked down at his stomach and a small smile spread across his face as he felt the baby kick again. "Ken," he reached over and grabbed Kendall's hand and placed it on his stomach. Kendall smiled as he felt it. "The baby's kicking," he said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"The baby is kicking," Logan said again. He looked down at his stomach with a small smile on his face. He was so excited. A part of him still couldn't believe that this was happening. He looked up and Kendall smiling. Kendall caught his eyes and they both leaned in and kissed. The door opened and James, Isaac, Carlos, Katie, and Mrs. Knight all walked into the apartment. Logan and Kendall parted quickly and looked over at their friends.

"Hey guys," Carlos said.

"Hey," Kendall said.

"I finally felt the baby kicking," Logan said excited.

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yes, just a little bit ago," Logan said smiling.

"That's great," Mrs. Knight said.

"I know," Logan said still smiling. He couldn't help it. He was excited.

"So have you guys settled on names yet?" James asked as he walked over to them.

"No," Kendall said, "Logan won't budge on Karina," he said.

"Hey I like the name," Logan said, "as for the boy's name we have three that we like," he said.

"Will, Nathan, and…" Katie said.

"Alex," Logan said.

"Well you don't have to decide now," Mrs. Knight said, "I didn't have Kendall's name until after he was born," she said.

"Yeah and she almost name Katie, Apple," Kendall said.

"Anyways, you have a few more months until you have to make a decision," Mrs. Knight said.

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting on the floor of her apartment playing with Stella. She was getting Stella comfortable with living with her. She knew it wouldn't be long before Stella was living with her full time again. Stella's father was gone and Stella was living with her mother at the moment. Lucy wanted to take Stella and be done with him. She was kind of glad he was no longer in Stella's life. Lucy didn't understand how he could hate Stella so much. She knew Stella was oblivious to it all.<p>

Lucy knew this apartment was too small for her and Stella alone. She needed to get a bigger place somehow. She didn't want to leave the Palm Woods though. She smiled as Stella talked for her toys and laughed with her.

There was a knock at the door. Lucy stood up to answer it and saw Carlos standing there.

"Hey," Carlos said.

"Hey, I have Stella right now," Lucy said.

"I wanted to talk to you, but if now's a bad time," Carlos said.

"No it's ok she's playing with her toys," Lucy said stepping aside. Carlos stepped into her apartment. "So what's up?" Lucy asked.

"Ever since you told me about Stella's father I couldn't help but think how shitty that was," Carlos said, "I mean how he just left and has tried to make contact since," he said.

"I know," Lucy said, "he gave up his parental right too," he said.

"I know," Carlos said, "anyways I couldn't help but think every kid need a father," he said.

"Carlos," Lucy said slowly.

"I am not saying let's get married or anything like that," Carlos said quickly. "Just that Stell needs a father," he said.

"Are you sure you're ready for that," Lucy asked.

"I think so," Carlos said, "I mean I watch Isaac all the time and he's easy to take care of, and I really have grown attached to Stella in the short time I've known her," he said.

"She has that effect on people," Lucy said.

"So what do you say Lucy?" Carlos asked.

"That would be great," Lucy said smiling. Stella walked over to the two adults and tugged on Carlos' pant leg. Carlos looked down at Stella.

"Hey Stell," he said smiling at her.

"Are you gon be new daddy?" Stella asked. Carlos smiled and picker her up.

"Yes, you can call me daddy," he said. Stella smiled and hugged Carlos. Lucy looked at them and smiled as well. She knew that this was what Stella needed. She needed a father that loved her, and Carlos definitely loved her.

* * *

><p>James smiled as he sat down next to Camille with Isaac sitting on her other side. They had planned a date for tonight, but Isaac was getting clingy and didn't want James to leave. So, they settled for a date at Camille's apartment with Isaac. James had just finished making popcorn and Camille had put a movie in for them to watch.<p>

"I am sorry about this," James said as the movie started.

"It's ok," Camille said smiling at him, "you have a kid it comes with the territory," she said.

"Not many people would be as understanding as you," James said.

"Beside I love having Isaac around," Camille said.

"That's good, because I think he likes you too," James said looking at his son fondly. That was one thing they had in common. They both liked Camille, in different ways ,but they liked her nonetheless. James was glad Isaac seemed to like Camille. That would make things easier in the future.

"I know," Camille said smiling.

"I promise next time we won't give into him," James said.

"It's ok James, really," Camille said waving her hand.

"Shh," Isaac said putting his fingers to his lips. The two adults laughed at that but quieted down. Isaac sat there and watched the movie excitedly.

James sat back and watched Isaac and Camille. He was glad that they both got along great. Camille was the perfect female role model for Isaac. James didn't know where things were gonna go with Camille, but he hoped they would last. Isaac really liked Camille.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were sitting in the waiting room anxiously waiting for their turn to go back. Logan was twenty weeks pregnant and they were finally gonna find out the gender of the baby. They were both excited about this. A few minutes passed and they were finally called back.<p>

They followed a nurse to a room. They took their seat and the nurse took Logan's vitals and left saying Dr. Harmon would be in soon. Logan and Kendall were anxious. Dr. Harmon arrived and got Logan ready for his ultrasound.

"So, you boys want to know the gender correct?" Dr. Harmon asked.

"Yes," Logan said as he lifted his shirt.

"Ok, we'll see if the baby is in the right position," she said smiling at the two. She put the gel on Logan's stomach and pressed the device to his stomach and started to search. "Well it looks like the position is right," she said.

"So what are we having?" Logan asked eagerly. He really wanted to know whether they was having a boy or girl. He knew it would make the name selection somewhat easier. It would narrow it down to one gender at least.

"To me it looks like a boy," Dr. Harmon said.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Yes it's a boy," Dr. Harmon said looking at the screen. She then proceeded to show Kendall and Logan where they baby was.

"We're having a boy," Logan said tears in his eyes. Kendall looked at Logan and smiled.

"I'll give you two a minute," Dr. Harmon said. She cleaned Logan's stomach off. She left the room and left the guys alone.

"We're having a boy," Logan said again.

"I know," Kendall said smiling at Logan.

"This is great," Logan said, "now we just need to decide on a name," he said.

"We'll get settled on a name soon," Kendall assured Logan. Logan nodded his head. Logan smiled as he leaned in and kissed Kendall on the lips. He was so excited about this now. Logan had been right in thinking they were having a boy. They sat there for a few moments before Dr. Harmon returned and they finished the appointment.

"Just make sure to keep yourself healthy and take you vitamins," Dr. Harmon said, "I think a month should do just the check up on the baby and what not," she said.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head, "sounds good to me," he said. There was a knock at the door and it opened.

"Dr. Harmon someone must've let it out that these boys are here and about their little thing," a nurse said.

"What?" Kendall and Logan asked together.

"Maybe another nurse or someone who knows you're here might've let it slip," the nurse said hanging her head.

"No, this can't be happening," Logan said looking at Kendall scared. He did not want this to happen. He hadn't wanted the anyone to know. They were gonna tell the world they had adopted, and hopefully people would believe them. That was out of the question now. He didn't know what to do.

"Boys I am sorry about this," Dr. Harmon said, "I guess we have a leak in the hospital," she said.

"We can't go out there," Logan said, "this is gonna ruin Big Time Rush," he said placing his head in his hands.

"I hate to say this, but it was bound to get out eventually," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"I know," Logan said, "Gustavo is not going to like this at all," he said.

"He is going to be pissed," Kendall said.

"Come on I'll escort you two out," Dr. Harmon said, "I'll let you out the employee exit by the parking lot, hopefully no one will spot you," she said.

"Thank you," Kendall said.

"Your welcome, now follow me," Dr. Harmon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now that, that is done I have a new story Idea I want to run by you guys. Instead of telling you I'll just post a bit of what I have written so far. Just let me know if I should continue it or not.<strong>

**PREVIEW: Chapter 1: How It Began**

Logan sighed as he looked out across the water. He saw the floating masses that he knew could very well be the bodies of his friends. He felt a tear fall down his cheek knowing he was the reason they were out there possibly dead. Logan then looked down at the water's surface and saw his reflection in the moonlight. He hardly recognized himself anymore. It wasn't that he looked different, his eyes just had a different look. He was no longer the same innocent boy he once was. He swung his arm down and disrupted the water's surface and looked away. He turned and saw the path that led to the road. He could walk away and no one would know he was involved in this at all. No one would ever have to know. Logan would graduate and get the hell out of here and never look back. No one would ever have to know a thing.

This last year wasn't what he had wanted it to be. Life has a funny way of working though. He never wanted any of this. All he had wanted was to get through his senior year of high school. High school seemed like a distant memory now. Everything seemed so messed up to him now. Logan couldn't help but think about how he had gotten here.

_Nine months ago…_

Logan Mitchell sighed as he walked up to his new school. He did not want to be here. He wanted to be back in Texas. He had loved it there. He hadn't been popular, or a nerd. He hadn't been hated there. He had somehow managed to slip through the cracks and get by unnoticed. That wasn't going to be the case here. He was going to be able to do that here.

He was now living in a small town where every body knew everybody. Logan was going to be the new freak that no body wanted to be friends with. He was going to get picked on because he liked to do his homework. Logan was going to have everything happen to him that he had managed to avoid back in Texas. Logan was scared of this place. He didn't want to even be here. He had to be though. He and his mother couldn't stay in Texas. They had to get out. This was where they ran to. It was the middle of nowhere.

Logan walked inside the small school building. He saw students moving about and talking to one another. Logan had gotten a tour yesterday from a teacher by the name of Kelly Wainwright of all the classrooms he would need to know for his schedule. He had his schedule in his hand as he walked down the hall. People were stopping what they were doing to look at him. He didn't like it at all. He wanted to be invisible and blend into the background. Logan eventually found his locker and then started looking for his homeroom class. He couldn't remember which room Ms. Wainwright had told him to go to.

"You look lost," a voice said from behind him. Logan stopped walking and turned around.

**Thanks for taking your time to read this. I would appreciate hearing your thoughts. It's definately different from what I usually write but I want to branch out. Should I continue or not?**


	19. Out

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, IceRush, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak CUTE CARGAN LOVE_, and squoctobird_ _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Ok I would like to let you know I have started the BTR Slash Awards on another profile with the other judges. The profile name is BTRSlash and there is a forum with all the polls we have at the moment. We are getting the other categories together at the moment. Please go check it out. **

**Chapter 19: Out**

Kendall and Logan ran down the hall to their apartment. They had made it through the lobby and managed to get out alive. They didn't know who leaked the information, but people wanted answers. Kendall and Logan didn't want to say anything without Kelly or Gustavo around. They knew things were only going to get worse for them.

"I can't believe this is happening," Logan said as he walked into the apartment. He looked up and saw Katie and Isaac sitting on the couch and Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's wrong," Katie asked.

"Someone at the hospital leaked that Logan's pregnant and there is a mob down in the lobby," Kendall said, "I can't believe someone would do that," he said shaking his head.

"Words out about Logan?" Katie asked shocked. Logan nodded his head tears in his eyes. He knew what this meant. It meant that he was going to be labeled a freak. It was going to ruin Big Time Rush.

"What do you mean words out?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Someone at the hospital told people about my pregnancy," Logan said his tears slipping down his cheeks. Kendall saw this and pulled Logan into a hug.

"It's gonna be ok," Kendall said, "we'll figure this out," he said.

"We have to call Gustavo before he gets wind of this himself," Logan said.

"I'm on it," Kendall said, "you call James and Carlos and tell them to come home we need to talk to them as well," he said. Logan nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He texted James and Carlos and told them to come home. Kendall walked out of the room as he talked to Kelly. He walked over to the couch and sat down tears in his eyes. Isaac climbed over to Logan and looked at him.

"Why you sad?" Isaac asked.

"People are being mean to uncle Logan," Katie said moving to sit beside Logan as well. Logan looked at Katie and gave him a small smile.

"No sad," Isaac said placing a hand on Logan's arm. Logan looked at Isaac and smiled.

"Thank you Isaac," he said hugging the small boy. Isaac smiled and hugged Logan. The apartment door opened and James, Carlos, Camille, and Lucy walked into the apartment.

"What's wrong you said it was an emergency," Carlos said as he looked at Logan.

"Does it have something to do with the photographers and reporters in the lobby?" James asked. Isaac climbed down from Logan's lap and ran over to James.

"Yeah, there's been a leak about my pregnancy," Kendall said as he walked back out to the living room, "we think it may have been someone in the hospital," he said.

"What did Kelly say?" Logan asked.

"She told Gustavo and they are on their way over," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"I just can't believe someone would do that," Logan said as he stood up from the couch.

"People will do anything for their fifteen minutes of fame," Kendall said as he walked over to Logan. He pulled him into another hug. He knew Logan needed comfort right now. He didn't want Logan getting worked up and getting stressed right now.

"I think," Logan said slowly as he let go of Kendall, "I think I need to lay down," he said

"Go ahead," Kendall said, "I'll deal with Kelly and Gustavo," he said. He kissed Logan on the forehead. Logan nodded and turned and walked down the hall. He made his way down the hall to his and Kendall's bedroom. He walked into the room and over to the bed. He laid down. He closed his eyes as tears came to his eyes once again. He couldn't help but get a little emotional. He didn't want this out. He couldn't believe that someone would leak the information.

-Take-What-Comes-

Kendall was pacing back and forth in front of Gustavo, Kelly, James, and Carlos. Katie was in her room with Isaac keeping him busy. Camille and Lucy were helping Mrs. Knight and Joanna, who had been called by Mrs. Knight, in the kitchen trying to keep them selves busy. No one knew what to do about Logan's pregnancy being leaked. Kendall really didn't know what to do. He was stressing. He had been home for almost three hours and Kelly and Gustavo had been here for two hours. They had shot down the idea of going on TV or doing a press conference and a bunch of other ideas.

"There's only one thing to do," Kelly said after awhile.

"Anything but that," Kendall said.

"We don't have a choice," Gustavo said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"We have to hold a press conference or have the two go on TV," Kelly said firmly.

"We don't need to stress Logan," Kendall said.

"You guys have to address and explain what's going on," Kelly said, "I think going on TV would be the best way to go. That way you only have one person asking questions, as opposed to hundreds of reporters asking a million different questions," she said.

"I don't want to stress Logan out, but I'll ask him," Kendall said

"I think we should do it," Logan said. Kendall turned around to face Logan.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head.

"We can go on Ellen or something and talk about our album which is almost done and ready for release," Logan said, "we can then address the rumors and explain and hope for the best," he said.

"That sounds like the best plan," James said.

"I'll see what we can do," Kelly said, "until then I don't want you boys leaving the Palm Woods," she said to Kendall and Logan.

"I agree," Logan said nodding his head.

-Take-What-Comes-

Logan and Kendall were laying in bed together that night. Logan was laying with his head on Kendall's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"I'm better now that it's sunk in," Logan said, "I mean I think we both knew this might happen sooner or later," he said.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"I hope we get on Ellen again," Logan said as he snuggled into Kendall. Kendall nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around Logan.

"So, we're going to talk about the album," Kendall said.

"We'll save the rest for the end," Logan said, "we 'll confirm we're dating and the pregnancy," he said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Kendall said.

"I can't believe we even have to do this," Logan said.

"It's gonna be ok," Kendall said giving Logan a gentle squeeze.

"I hope so," Logan said. Logan laid there breathing in the unique scent of Kendall. "You smell good," Logan said. He felt himself starting to get turned on. He nipped lightly at Kendall's neck.

"Logan," Kendall said warningly.

"It's the hormones talking," Logan said as he looked up at Kendall with lust clouded eyes.

"No, sleep," Kendall said.

"I can't," Logan said as he started to nip at Kendall's neck once more. His hands started to roam over Kendall's chest. Kendall grabbed Logan's hands in a vain attempt to stop him. "Come on Ken you know you want me," he said. Logan wiggled his hands free from Kendall's grasp and moved them down to Kendall's crotch. A small moan emitted from the back of Kendall's throat and Logan knew he had won. Logan started to stroke the blonde through his pajama pants. Kendall rolled them over so Logan was under him.

"The things I do for you," Kendall said smiling. Logan grinned and pulled the blonde down for a kiss.

-Take-What-Comes-

The next day Logan woke up alone in bed. He heard Kendall walking about the room and he was talking.

"Already?" Kendall asked. Logan opened his eyes and saw Kendall had his cell phone pressed to his ear. "Ok I'll let the guys know," Kendall said his eyes falling on Logan. Logan smiled and sat up. The blanket covering his naked lower half. "Thanks Kelly," Kendall said as he walked over to the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow then," he said. He listened for a moment as he sat down on the bed next to Logan. "Bye," Kendall said and he hung up.

"Morning," Logan said smiling.

"Morning Logie," Kendall said smiling as he leaned in and pecked Logan on the lips.

"Was that Kelly?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "she got us on Ellen this Friday," he said smiling.

"So soon?" Logan asked shocked.

"Yep," Kendall said nodding his head. "There was a cancellation and Ellen loves us so we got the spot. We're going to have to perform a song," he said.

"I can't do much dancing," Logan said looking down at his stomach. He had a small bump that wasn't noticeable when he was wearing a shirt.

"I know, and we'll explain that," Kendall said, "but you can sing," he said.

"That I can do," Logan said smiling.

**OK so I am up for Favorite Author in the BTRSlash awards there are a lot of authors to vote for so go vote the link to the profile is in my profile so go there and vote. Also I put up the fic I previewed in the last chapter. It's called No Escape From Reality. Go check it out and let me know what you think.**


	20. Ellen

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, IceRush, Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak CUTE CARGAN LOVE_, and squoctobird_ _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Ok I would like to let you know I have started the BTR Slash Awards on another profile with the other judges. The profile name is BTRSlash and there is a forum with all the polls we have at the moment. We are getting the other categories together at the moment. Please go check it out. **

**Also I think it's fair warning that you might die of Isaac cuteness over load in this chapter. He is really in this chapter and it's so adorable. **

**Chapter 20: Ellen**

Logan was fidgeting as they sat backstage waiting with the guys for Ellen to call them out. Logan was nervous. He watched Kendall pace back and forth in front of him. James and Carlos were sitting quietly by watching their friends. They were all wondering what people were going to say about this. They really wanted to know what this meant for Big Time Rush. They didn't want this to end. They loved performing and singing. Katie, Mrs. Knight, and Isaac were out in the audience. They had gotten free seats thanks to Ellen. The guys had talked with Ellen the day before and she had agreed to save her questions about the rumors for last. They had also told her about the pregnancy and she told them they had her support. Logan was grateful for that.

"Ok, just so we're clear our second album is called…" James said bringing everyone back to the present.

"All Over Again," Logan said quickly.

"It will be ready for release…" James said.

"In a month," Logan said.

"We have a bunch of great songs, and the tour will be…" James said.

"Summer next year," Logan said quickly.

"Ok Logan, let Kendall and Carlos answer some of the questions," James said laughing.

"I am nervous," Logan said glaring at James.

"Don't bother him James," Kendall said calmly, "he's pregnant and on the edge," he said shooting a slight glare at the tall brunette.

"And you," Logan said rounding on Kendall, "this is all you're fault. If you had used a condom we wouldn't even need to be here right now," he said his temper flaring. He didn't know where these mood swings were coming from. He just knew they were coming and he couldn't control them. Logan felt the baby start kicking. He placed his hand over his stomach. He knew the baby was uneasy because he was stressed.

"I know and I am sorry," Kendall said. Logan had been having dramatic mood swings all day. He had hoped they would lessen as the day went one, but he was wrong. Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan. "Logie, we're about to go out and talk to Ellen, you need to just relax and have fun and remember that I love you," Kendall said looking down at the brunette. Logan looked at Kendall for a second before he smiled.

"I love you too," Logan said smiling sweetly at Kendall. The baby kicked again Logan looked down at his stomach. "He's antsy," he said.

"Relax," Kendall said.

"Ok boys it's almost time," the stage manager said to them. Kendall nodded and he and the guys walked over to the side of the stage. They watched Ellen talk a bit before she looked over to them.

"Ok, and now it's time for my special guests," Ellen said and the crowd went wild. "these four boys have been on my show for their previous album release and they are here to talk about their new album All Over Again," she said. The crowd went wilder if possible. "Please help me welcome the boys of Big Time Rush," Ellen said. The four boys walked out and waved to their fans. They all gave Ellen a hug and a kiss to the cheek as they greeted her. They sat down on the couch. Logan sat on the end and Kendall sat next to him. Carlos sat down next to Kendall, with James taking the other end.

"So boy introduce you're selves," Ellen said gesturing to them.

"Well I'm Logan Mitchell," Logan said smiling his crooked smile.

"I'm Kendall Knight," Kendall said smiling as well.

"I am Carlos Garcia," Carlos said.

"I guess that makes me James Diamond," James said getting laughs from the guys and Ellen.

"So boys tell us about you're upcoming album," Ellen said.

"Well it's called All over Again," Logan said smiling. He was trying to hide his nerves.

"It's done and ready for release," Kendall said remembering what Kelly had told him earlier.

"When is the release?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Next month," Carlos said, "we've got a meet and greet and singing set up," he said.

"It'll be right before Christmas," Ellen said smiling at the boys. The four nodded their heads. "So, boys what have you been up besides making music," Ellen asked.

"We just hang out," Kendall said looking at the other three.

"We live together so when we're not together we hang around the Palm Woods just to get away from one another," James said. He looked over at the guys who were nodding their heads.

"Ok boys before we let you go back stage once again to perform your song for us, there is a rumor we need to address," Ellen said. Logan paled slightly at that.

"Yes," Kendall said nodding his head, "first of I want to confirm that Logan and I have been dating," he said. There was a collective gasp from the audience as well as some applause. Logan was glad they were accepting of this.

"How long?" Ellen asked.

"Almost six months now," Kendall said looking over at Logan with a smile. Logan nodded his head.

"Now there is another odd rumor going around as well," Ellen said.

"Yeah, that's true also," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"I am pregnant," Logan said, "I have a condition that allows me to get pregnant and I am just over five months along," he announced.

"A condition?" Ellen asked slowly.

"Basically I have female reproductive organs," Logan said.

"Well, like I said earlier I love you four and you have my support," Ellen said smiling.

"Thank you Ellen," Logan said smiling at her.

"So I can I ask what you're having?" Ellen asked, "do you know?" she asked.

"We're having a boy," Logan said proudly, "we haven't decided on a name yet, but we're working on it," he said looking over at Kendall.

"I want to name him William," Kendall said.

"But I like Nathan or maybe Alex," Logan said. Ellen laughed at the two. They were looking at one another trying to get the other to give into the name they wanted.

"Ok now before I let the guys go get ready I have one more big announcement," Ellen said.

"Daddy," a voice said. James looked up to see Isaac making his way to him.

"Isaac no," Katie said moving to grab him, but James jumped up and walked over to him. He picked the boy up.

"Isaac you're supposed to stay with Auntie Kitty and Grandma Knight," James said.

"Who's this little guy?" Ellen asked walking over to James. "Is this your son?' she asked. Months ago when James first found out about Isaac they had brought him out in public and showed the world and James explained about Hailey.

"Yep," James said smiling proudly at the small boy in his arms. "This is Isaac Diamond," he said. He turned his head to look at Isaac. "Isaac say hi to Ellen," he said.

"Hi," Isaac said, "I Isaac," he said proudly.

"Well hi there Isaac," Ellen said smiling.

"Is it alright if Isaac joins us?" James asked Ellen. He didn't want to bring Isaac all the way back only for him to run back down to them.

"Of course," Ellen said smiling.

"I sit with uncle doll," Isaac said. James laughed as he looked over at Kendall who flushed red.

"Uncle doll?" Ellen asked.

"He can't say Kendall," James said as he set Isaac down. Isaac ran over to Kendall.

"He would be able to if you hadn't taught him to call me doll," Kendall said, "James and Carlos thought it would be funny to teach him to call me uncle doll," he said.

"So do you boys play jokes on one another a lot?" Ellen asked.

"All the time," Logan said, "James and Carlos are always up to something," he said.

"Back in Minnesota right before school pictures they dyed my hair pink," Kendall said.

"So Kendall got back at them by putting bleach in their shampoo," Logan said.

"So it's a cycle," Ellen asked.

"Yeah," Logan said laughing.

"Ok you boys need to go get ready to perform," Ellen said, "but first I want to tell the audience, that they are all getting a first copy of the CD All Over Again," she said.

"Yes, a gift from us to you guys our fans," Carlos said. The crowd went wild with girls screaming and jumping up and down.

"Ok boys," Ellen said.

"Daddy sing," Isaac said, "Daddy, uncle doll, uncle Calos and uncle Log-an in Big Tie Rush," he said happily. Everyone 'awed' at that.

"Ok boys why don't' you go back stage and get ready," Ellen said. The four nodded. Kendall left with Isaac in his arms. The four walked backstage.

"What are we gonna do about Isaac?" Kendall asked.

"I'll bring him back to Katie and your mom at commercial," James said.

"No," Isaac said, "wanna watch you," Isaac said.

"He can sit with me," Ellen said as she walked back stage. They must be on commercial.

"Ok, just don't him run around and keep an eye on him," James said. Ellen nodded and took the small boy from Kendall.

"Isaac we're gonna go sit out on the couch and watch your daddy sing," Ellen said. Isaac nodded his head. "Logan I just want to say what you did you there took courage," she said. Logan nodded his head. He didn't tell her how nervous he was. Ellen left with Isaac and the guys quickly got ready and moved out to the stage. They were performing If I Ruled the World.

They got set as the show cam back from commercial. Ellen was sitting on the small couch with Isaac.

"Ok and we're back with and Big Time Rush is ready to perform," Ellen said.

"My daddy gonna sing," Isaac said clapping his hands together. The audience clapped as well and laughed at Isaac's cuteness.

Then the music started. The guys started singing and Isaac was singing with them. He knew the song. He had heard it enough and Logan got an idea. While The guys were singing the first verse Logan got an idea. He got up and walked over to Isaac. As the chorus started he held his microphone out to the toddler. Isaac sang happily into the mic.

"If I rule da worl," Isaac sang. Logan picked Isaac up and walked with him back over to the guys He sat down on his stool with Isaac on his knee. He sang her part in the verse and gave the microphone back to Isaac for the chorus again. Logan was smiling at Isaac and thinking of his baby boy. Once the song ended James walked over to Isaac and picked him up.

"Ladies and gentleman I give you the fifth member of Big Time Rush," James said. Isaac smiled and waved at the crowd. "He is the new face of Big Time Rush," he said proudly.

"I thought you were the face?" Logan asked, "well looks don't last forever," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked looking over at Logan.

"Nothing," Logan said smiling. Kendall walked over to Logan sensing he was having a mood swing possibly, or he was messing with James. He knew Logan would blame it on mood swings either way.

"That was Big Time Rush," Ellen said standing up. She walked over to the boys and thanked them and hugged them all. Isaac got a hug and kiss as well. He was just too adorable. They went back stage as Ellen closed the show. Kendall, James, and Carlos were excited for the album release. Logan was too, but he was more worried about what people were going to say about him being pregnant.

"Logie," Kendall said walking over to the small brunette.

"I'm fine," Logan said.

"You're worried I know you better than that," Kendall said, "just know that we're going to work through this and not listen to what anyone has to say," he said. Logan smiled at Kendall and reached up and pulled the blonde down into a kiss.

"Ew, get a room," James said playfully.

"Do I see crow's feet?" Logan asked looking at James.

"Shut your mouth," James said as he quickly handed Isaac off to Carlos and pulled his handheld mirror to look at his face. Logan burst out laughing.

"Old habits die hard huh Jamie?" Logan asked.

"Shut up," James said his face going red.

* * *

><p>Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James were getting ready to leave the studio. Kelly and Gustavo were on their way with the limo. They had no idea what was waiting for them outside the studio. They were worried some people were going to be out there mad at them. There was definitely going to be haters out there about their relationship. Logan and Kendall were prepared for that. They weren't sure how people were going to take the news about him being pregnant though.<p>

"Boys," Kelly called out. The four turned and saw her.

"Kelly how bad is it?" Kendall asked.

"Protesters about gays and what not," Kelly said.

"Were they saying anything about me?" Logan asked. He placed a hand on his stomach and felt the baby start to kick. He knew the baby could tell he was stressed. He wasn't sure he wanted to go you there, but they didn't have a choice.

"Not from what I heard, but there are a lot of people out there," Kelly said.

"Are we gonna be ok going out there?" James asked. He was glad he had given Isaac to Mrs. Knight and Katie.

"We have security making a path to the limo and making a path so the limo can leave as soon as we get in," Kelly said nodding her head. "Now, come on," she said turning and walking away. The four boys followed her. They made their way to the door. Logan stopped walking. Kendall stopped to look at him.

"I can't go out there," Logan said.

"Logie," Kendall said walking over to him. "I am here for you, and I won't let them touch you," he said. James, Carlos, and Kelly were all standing by the door watching them.

"I know, but what if they hate me," Logan said. Kendall looked at Logan for a moment before something popped into his head. Kendall stepped closer to Logan and placed his arms around the brunette and leaned in close to his ear.

"It's like one for the haters, two for all of those who try to shut us down. They don't really know. There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart," he sang quietly in Logan's ear. Logan smiled and looked up at Kendall.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"Come on we have to go now," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. He placed his arm around Logan's waist and they walked over to the others. The five looked at one another before they walked outside. They were met with flashes from camera's and people shouting questions and insults. Kelly ushered the boys down the path the security guards had made. Logan kept his head down and allowed Kendall to get him into the limo first. He had heard several shouts of people saying what he and Kendall had was a sin and that he was a freak. Logan didn't let it get to him though. Nothing they said mattered right now. His family accepted him and that was what mattered.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall were laying in bed that night. They had made it through the day. Some fans were upset that they were dating people were calling them freaks, but for the most part people seemed to be accepting of the baby. They were calling it Big Time Rush's baby.<p>

"Ken," Logan said looking up at Kendall.

"Yes Logie," Kendall said looking down at Logan.

"You were great today," Logan said, "you helped keep me calm and kept up with my mood swings," he said.

"Well yeah," Kendall said, "I am here for you no matter what," he said.

"I hope our fans still want our second album after today," Logan said.

"They will if they're our true fans," Kendall said, "our rushers won't let us down," he said.

"I hope so," Logan said. He leaned in and pecked Kendall on the lips. He felt the spark he always felt and it got to him. He felt his face begin to heat up once more. Kendall leaned in and took Logan's lips in his again.

"I love you Logie," Kendall said smiling. Logan pressed his lips to Kendall's neck.

"Show me," Logan said. Kendall rolled them over so Logan was on his back. He quickly shed them of their clothes. He leaned over Logan and kissed him on the lips. He reached over to their bedside table and grabbed the lube.

"I love you so much Logie," Kendall said as he poured some lube onto his fingers. He warmed the lube up and pressed his fingers to Logan's hole. Logan moaned and bucked his hips down trying to get Kendall to put his finger in already.

"Come on," Logan whined. Kendall grinned and pushed a finger into Logan's tight heat. He felt Logan relax around his finger so he slowly started to pump his finger in and out before adding another one. He scissored his fingers and stretched Logan. "Ken, I want you now," Logan moaned. Kendall pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube once more. He lubed himself up and positioned himself at Logan's entrance.

"I love you so much," Kendall said.

"Love you too," Logan said as he reached up and pulled the blonde down for a kiss. Kendall slowly pushed into Logan. Logan moaned at the feeling and wrapped his legs around Kendall pulling him in faster. "I'm not gonna break," Logan said. Kendall started to thrust his hips roughly against Logan's in a slow pace.

"I know," Kendall said. He picked up his pace a bit and hit Logan's prostate after a few tries. Logan cried out and Kendall kept up hitting the bundle of nerves until Logan came with a cry of his name. Kendall came seconds later filling Logan to the brim. Kendall slowly pulled out and fell down beside him.

"I love you," Logan said again.

"I love you too Logie," Kendall said smiling. There was a pounding on the wall followed by a shout.

"Some people are trying to sleep now shut up," James yelled. Kendall and Logan looked at one another before laughing. Kendall grabbed their underwear and they both slipped them on knowing they hadn't locked the door.

**PLEASE READ THIS: Ok I am having trouble deciding on a name. I have four names and they are in a poll on my profile. Please go vote for you're favorite name and the top two will be the first and middle name. The fourth name hasn't been talked about in the story but it will be brought up in the next chapter.**


	21. Baby Shower

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, GUP21, SpidermanInPlaid, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, IceRush, rainy dayz and silver dreams, andCUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Ok I would like to let you know I have started the BTR Slash Awards on another profile with the other judges. The profile name is BTRSlash and there is a forum with all the polls we have at the moment. We are getting the other categories together at the moment. Please go check it out. **

**Chapter 21: Baby Shower**

Logan sighed as he looked down at his stomach. It had started to grow round. He had called Dr. Harmon and asked why he was showing so much. She then explained that not much was known about Male pregnancies and her early guess had been wrong. Maybe he would show a lot more after all. Logan was now eight months along. They're album had released and they did a few signings and people were chatting about the baby all over the news. The fan base grew some and lost some. Logan was ok with that now. He was currently sitting alone in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Logie," Kendall said as he walked over to the very pregnant brunette.

"Kendall," Logan said turning to look at his boyfriend. He smiled when he saw the look Kendall was giving him. It was the mysterious look that said he had something up his sleeve.

"I've been thinking about names again," Kendall said.

"Me too," Logan said, "I really like Alexander and Nathan," Logan said.

"Well I have a new name I want to throw into the mix," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Luca," Kendall said, "I think it would be perfect," he said looking down at Logan. He sat down next to him, "just tell me you'll think about it," he said.

"I'll think about it, but we have to decide soon," Logan said.

"I know, I know," Kendall said.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Logan asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "I was thinking maybe just watch a movie with you," he said shyly.

"Sounds perfect," Logan said as he heaved himself up. Kendall helped him over to the couch. Kendall then moved to get a movie to watch.

"You know you're due date is just around the corner," Kendall said as he grabbed a DVD. He put it in the player and moved to sit beside Logan.

"I know," Logan said, "we still have yet to have a baby shower," he added.

"I think our mothers are trying to surprise us," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head knowing that was probably the case. They had just celebrated Christmas at the Palm Woods. They had stayed and James' mom and Carlos' parents had come out to celebrate with them. Kelly and Gustavo had come as well. Kendall and Logan only received a few baby gifts, but that made Logan realize they needed to have a baby shower soon.

"Kendall," Logan said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"This apartment isn't big enough for another kid," Logan said.

"I've been thinking about that," Kendall said.

"We need a place of our own and soon," Logan said.

"I'll talk to my mom and Mr. Bitters," Kendall said, "I'll see what I can do about getting us an apartment here," he said.

"Thank you," Logan said smiling.

-Take-What-Come-

Logan woke to the baby kicking. He placed his hand over his stomach and rubbed it gently. His stomach had almost doubled in size since he had been on Ellen. He didn't care though, it just proved that he was indeed pregnant. He smiled as he felt the baby kick again. He reached over and shook Kendall lightly.

"Wazzwrong?" Kendall asked sleepily.

"Can you go get me some warm milk," Logan asked, "the baby's getting restless and that usually helps calm him down," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and got out of bed. He returned minutes later with a glass of milk in hand. He handed it to Logan. He sat down next to the brunette and placed his hand on his stomach and rubbed his stomach as Logan took a drink. They sat there in silence with Logan drinking his milk, Kendall rubbing his stomach, and the baby kicking.

"He's not calming down," Logan said looking down at his stomach.

"I don't know what to say," Kendall said. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Logan's cheek. "I think you need to relax and he will too," he said.

"I am relaxed," Logan said.

"No you're not," Kendall said.

"Sing to me then," Logan said, "it helps me relax," he said smiling sweetly at the blonde beside him. Kendall smiled and started singing to Logan his hand still on Logan's stomach.

"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around ya," Kendall sang. The baby stopped kicking and Kendall looked at Logan.

"Keep singing," Logan said. Kendall did as he was told and moved closer to Logan as he sang. Logan eventually fell asleep to Kendall's singing. It was one of the most peaceful night Logan had had in a long time.

-Take-What-Comes-

Logan and Kendall were sitting down under the cabana's by the pool. It was one of the few places they still had privacy.

"Have you talked to your mom about moving out?" Logan asked.

"Yes and she said she'd talk to Mr. Bitters about getting us an apartment near to 2J so if we need her help with the baby she can come quick," Kendall said smiling.

"Great," Logan said as he leaned against Kendall smiling as well. Kendall sighed and looked at his watch the baby shower would be starting soon and they needed tog et up to 2J to help with the last minute things.

"Come on we need to get back to the apartment to help our mothers," Kendall said.

"Do we have to?" Logan asked.

"If you want to keep the baby shower gifts we have to," Kendall said placing a kiss to Logan's neck.

"Fine," Logan said. Kendall stood up and helped Logan to his feet. They made their way up to the apartment where Mrs. Knight, Joanna, Brooke, and Sylvia were running around making sure everything was set for the baby shower.

"Mom," Kendall said getting Mrs. Knight attention.

"Oh boys you're back," she said smiling at them.

"Yeah, Logan just needed a break from everything," Kendall said placing an arm around Logan. Logan nodded his head.

"You two can sit on the couch and wait for the guests to arrive," Joanna said, "we have everything under control," she said. The two nodded and walked over to the couch where Katie was sitting reading a book.

"Hey Katie," Kendall said as he sat down next to her.

"Hey," Katie said putting her book down. "You excited for the shower?" she asked Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

-Take-What-Comes-

An hour later the shower was in full swing and everybody had arrived. All their friends were there including Kelly, Gustavo, the Jennifers, Camille, Lucy, all their mothers and others. Logan was chatting with his mother and a few other women. Kendall was keeping an eye on Logan and helping him out and making sure he was comfortable and stress free until the brunette shooed him away with slight annoyance that his smile cancelled out. Kendall was talking with James, and Carlos. They were all having a good time playing the games they had set up and everything.

"He's having fun," James commented looking over at Logan.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "this baby shower is perfect," he said looking over at Logan as well.

"You said baby," James said pointing to the safety pin around Kendall's neck.

"So did you," Carlos pointed out and took both of their safety pins. Carlos was one of the few that had the most pins. Katie was next and she was trying to beat Carlos while he was trying to beat her. Another game going on was guess Logan's stomach size. Everyone had to cut string to what they thought Logan's stomach size was. Everyone had cut the string and in a while they would measure his stomach and who ever was the closest would win a prize.

"So have you guys decided on a name yet?" James asked getting Kendall's attention.

"Not yet," Kendall said, "we have it narrowed down to four names though," he said.

"What are they again?" James asked curiously.

"Alex, William, Nathan, and Luca," Kendall said listing off the names he and Logan were arguing over. They hadn't decided on a name just yet. They had to soon though.

After awhile with the games being finished and people getting their prizes of candy and other small things it was time for presents. Carlos and Katie had tied for the most safety pins prize and both were good sport and were sharing the candy with Isaac and Stella. Kendall had been the one to get his string the closest to Logan's stomach but turned down the prize and gave it to Lucy who was second closest.

"How did you get it so close?" James asked as he walked over to the couch with Kendall.

"Are you kidding I've hugged Logan so often I know the size of his stomach," Kendall said laughing. He walked over to Logan who was sitting down on the couch getting ready to open presents. Kendall sat down next to Logan. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Logan said smiling big at Kendall. Kendall smiled back and kissed him on the cheek. Mrs. Knight and Joanna brought the presents over to Logan and he started to open them. They got everything they would need. They got lost of diapers and outfits for the baby. They got blankets and burp rags and everything they would need.

"Ok there's one more present," Mrs. Knight said walking over to Logan with a small black rectangular box in her hands. "This one is from Mr. Bitters," she said holding the bow out. Logan took it and looked at it for a second before opening the box to see two keys with the tag 2K on it. Logan's jaw dropped.

"An apartment?" Kendall asked looking up at his mother.

"You were right, this place isn't big enough for all of us to be living here and I talked Mr. Bitters into give you two an apartment and it's right across the hall incase you need me for anything," Mrs. Knight said her eyes watering.

"Oh Mrs. Knight I'd so hug you but I don't think I can get us right now," Logan said tears in his eyes. Mrs. Knight walked over to Logan and leaned over to give him a hug, Logan was in tears as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much," he said.

"Rocque Records is paying for the apartment as well," Kelly said.

"Thank you guys," Logan said.

After that the party ended and everyone said their good byes. Kendall and Logan were getting the gifts together. Kendall looked at Logan who was standing on the other side of the coffee table.

"Hey Logie," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked looking at Kendall.

"Want to go check out our new apartment?" Kendal asked. Logan nodded his head. They set the baby items aside and walked out of the apartment and across the hall. Kendall took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door. They walked into the apartment and saw it was furnished already. They were thankful for that. The walls were white and the floor was bare, but the furnisher looked new and homey.

"This is great," Logan said walking into the kitchen and seeing they had everything they would need. Logan looked over at Kendall who was standing in the living room looking at him. Logan smiled and walked over to him. "I love this don't you?" He asked. Kendall nodded his head and pulled Logan to him and kissed him.

"This is going to be great," Kendall said smiling.

"I know it wil-ow" Logan said. He winced and placed his hand over his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked looking at Logan worried.

"My stomach's just a little upset," Logan said, "it maybe something I ate," he said.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine," Logan said waving his hand. Kendall took Logan over to the couch and they sat down. This moment was perfect for them. Kendall looked over at Logan and remembered something.

"I got you a gift as well," Kendall said.

"Oh Kendall you didn't have to," Logan said looking at the blonde smiling.

"I know, but this is a special present," Kendall said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Logan gasped as he looked at the box. Kendall got down on one knee. "Logan Mitchell I love you and you are the only one for me. I was going to wait until after the baby was born, but this just feels right," he said. Kendall opened the ring box to show Logan a silver ring with a green gem stone embedded in it. He chose green because that was Logan's favorite color.

"Kendall," Logan said softly. Kendall grabbed Logan's left hand.

"Logan will you marry me?" Kendall asked. Logan looked at Kendall tears in his eyes.

"Yes,' Logan said. Kendall slipped the ring on to Logan's finger and stood up and kissed Logan softly on the lips.

"Logie you just made me the happiest man on the planet," Kendall said.

"I love you so much," Logan said smiling.

"I love you too," Kendall said.

"I have to tell my mom before she leaves," Logan said. He turned and left the apartment heading back to 2J. Kendall chuckled and followed his fiancé. He walked over to 2J and saw hi mother, Joanna, Brooke, Sylvia, Katie, Camille, and Lucy all hugging and congratulating Logan. James and Carlos were congratulating him as well. Isaac and Stella were playing in the living room oblivious of everything that was going on. Mrs. Knight was the first one to notice Kendall.

"Oh Kendall," she said walking over to him. "I am so proud of you," she said.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said smiling. Everyone moved over to congratulate Kendall as well.

"You better take care of my boy," Joanna said walking over to Kendall and hugging him as well.

"Oh I plan to," Kendall said. Kendall walked over to Logan and placed his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Logan smiled and looked at Kendall before wincing and placing hand on his stomach.

"Are you ok," Camille asked. Logan nodded his head unable to speak.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked, "that's the second time already," he said. Kendall looked at Logan before his eyes went wide.

"Logan," Kendall said. Logan looked at the blonde and saw his worried look.

"No," Logan said shaking his head when he realized what the blonde was thinking. "I still have another month," he said.

"Logan are you going into labor?" Joanna asked.

"No I still have another month," Logan said shaking his head.

"The doctor did say it could happen at anytime," Kendall said.

"Guys this may just be an upset stomach let's just sit down and get things sorted out," Joanna said gesturing to the pile of presents on the coffee table. Logan nodded his head and everyone walked over to the couch. Kendall helped Logan down onto the couch. He was looking at Logan worriedly. They started to sort the gifts into piles and a few minutes passed with everyone talking before Logan grabbed at his stomach again.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I think you were right," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"We need to get to the hospital," Kendall said looking at Logan worriedly.

**Ok don't forget to go vote for the baby names if you haven't already. The name will be decided by the votes you all cast. I am not gonna say which is in the lead right now, but you need to vote if you want you're favorite name to win. **


	22. Welcome to the World

**I would like to thank,**_ anon, Scarlett,TheaterKid, IceRush, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, PerfectMirror14, and nigel small _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 22: Welcome to the World**

Logan groaned as he fell back onto the bed. He hated this so much right now. Kendall was standing beside him helping him through yet another contraction. "This sucks," Logan whined clutching at his stomach. He really hated this part right now.

"Hey it'll be over soon," Kendall said pressing a kiss to Logan's forehead.

"Easy for you to say," Logan said, "you haven't been in labor for eight hours," he snapped angrily.

"That is true, but think of seeing that little boy when he gets here," Kendall said running a hand through Logan's hair. "he is gonna be so worth it," he said as he pressed a kiss to Logan's forehead. Logan nodded his head too tired and in pain to argue.

"How far apart are my contractions?" Logan asked after awhile.

"Ten minutes, and their lasting about a minute each," Kendall said.

"This sucks," Logan said again. He laid there for a bit without talking. He just wanted this to be over. The door opened and Joanna walked into the room with Mrs. Knight.

"Hi honey," Joanna said. Logan just whined. The two women walked over to Logan. "How far apart are they?" Joanna asked.

"They are still about ten minutes apart," Kendall said. Logan let out a moan as another contraction hit. Kendall grabbed his hand and helped him breathe through it. Joanna was on Logan's other side holding his other hand and helping as well. After the pain passed Logan fell back onto the bed once more.

"I just want this kid out," Logan moaned. The door opened and Dr. Harmon walked into the room.

"How are things?" she asked Kendall.

"His contractions are about ten minutes apart," Kendall said once again.

"Ok I need to check and see how dilated he is," Dr. Harmon said.

"We'll leave," Mrs. Knight said. She and Joanna left the room leaving Kendall and Logan alone with Dr. Harmon. She checked Logan to see how dilated he was.

"How much?" Logan asked.

"Only three centimeters," Dr. Harmon said. Logan groaned and put his hands over his face. He couldn't believe he had been here for almost eight hours and he was only dilated three centimeters. This was going to be a long wait.

"Thank you Dr. Harmon," Kendall said, "can you go get my mom, please?" he asked. Dr. Harmon nodded and left the room. When she was gone he turned to Logan.

"We don't have anything ready in the apartment," Kendall said.

"Oh my god I forgot all about that," Logan said.

"I am gonna go tell James and Carlos to home to get some things set up for us," Kendall said, "do you want anything brought here?" he asked.

"A change of clothes, and a baby outfit for the baby when we can take him home," Logan said, "also we need the car seat set up," he said.

"Once my mom gets here I'll go let them know," Kendall said pressing a kiss to Logan's forehead.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's having the baby," Carlos said as he and James quickly brought things over from 2J to 2K for Kendall and Logan. Camille and Lucy were helping them. Isaac and Stella were still at the hospital with Katie, Mrs. Knight, Joanna, Brooke, and Sylvia.<p>

"I know this is exciting," James said. They had been sent home to do a few things for the guys since it would be awhile.

"Have they decided on a name yet?" Camille asked as she walked into the apartment with a box in her arms. They had to hastily pack the guys things for them. They had quickly thrown things in Kendall and Logan's room into boxes. They packed the necessities and would leave the rest for Kendall and Logan when they got home. The brought over all the baby shower gifts and got the baby's room set up.

"No," James said.

"I wonder what they'll decide on," Lucy said as she walked into the nursery with the crib which had yet to be assembled.

"I think Logan is leaning towards Alex," Carlos said.

"And Kendall really likes Luca," James said.

"So it'll probably be either Alexander Luca or Luca Alexander," Camille asked.

"Probably," Carlos said nodding his head. The four got back to work moving everything for the baby over to 2K. They all fell onto the couch after and took a few minutes ot re gather themselves.

"What did Kendall say we needed to bring in?" Carlos asked

"A change of clothes for Logan and baby clothes," James said.

"I'll get them," Carlos said getting up from the couch. He waked into the master bedroom and searched through a box of clothes and grabbed some for Logan. He then made his way to the baby's room and grabbed a few outfits to give the guys some choice. He didn't know what Logan and Kendall would want. After packing the bag he walked back out to the living room.

"You guys ready to head back to the hospital," Carlos asked.

"A few more minutes," James said. Camille and Lucy nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Where uncle kindle and uncle Logan," Isaac asked Katie. Katie smiled at that. Kendall had finally gotten Isaac not to call him uncle doll. He had trouble with Kendall and called him Kindle, but it was a start.<p>

"They are getting ready to get you're new cousin," Katie said.

"Baby?" Isaac asked looking up at Katie. Katie smiled and nodded her head. Isaac had a good handle on what was going on. Katie looked up as she heard James' voice. Isaac heard him too. He jumped up from his spot in the kids corner and ran over to James.

"Daddy," Isaac cried. He threw his arms around James' legs. James bent over and picked Isaac up.

"Hey there bud," James said.

"Uncle Logan and uncle Kindle are getting baby soon," Isaac said happily. He was excited to know that. He wanted to meet the baby. Katie stood up and walked over to James.

"Did you get things moved over to the guys apartment then?" Katie asked.

"Yeah," James said, "we set up the bassinet and everything," he said.

"Tired?" Katie asked. James nodded his head as he sat down with Isaac still in his arms. "I told Isaac Kendall and Logan were ready to get the baby but I didn't go any further than that," she said.

"Good," James said, "he way too young for that talk," he said.

"I know," Katie said. James leaned back against the wall behind him and relaxed and closed his eyes. Katie smiled and grabbed Isaac from James. James didn't protest. "Isaac daddy's tired why don't you go play with Stella," she said pointing to the little girl on still in the corner playing with toys. Isaac eagerly nodded his head. Katie set him down and he ran over to the corner to play.

Katie looked over at James who seemed to be passed out. She looked up as she heard voices. She saw Carlos, Camille, and Lucy walking down the hall. They saw Katie and walked over to her.

"Hey Katie," Carlos said. Katie placed a finger to her lips and pointed to James.

"He must be really tired," Carlos said. Katie nodded her head and stood up. They moved away from James to talk.

"We just saw Logan and he's in a lot of pain right now," Carlos said, "he was yelling at Kendall about him being a horn dog and how this was all his fault or something like that," he said. Katie laughed at that.

"Do you know how much longer we could be here?" Katie asked.

"It could take hours," Lucy said. Katie nodded her head. She had been at the hospital ever since Logan had checked in almost twelve hours ago. It was really taking a long time and she was getting tired herself.

* * *

><p>Logan groaned once more as he hit the bed again. The pain was getting worse and he still wasn't there yet. Two hours ago he had found out he had been eight centimeters, but he still had time.<p>

"How long have we been here?" Logan moaned looking at Kendall.

"Not that long," Kendall said.

"Don't lie to me Knight," Logan said sending Kendall a murderous glare. Kendall sighed and looked at his watch. They had been there for a long time.

"About thirty hours," Kendall said doing the math in his head. Logan groaned and felt another contraction hit. Kendall was at his side in a second. He helped Logan through it once more and when it ended Logan looked exhausted. Kendall looked up as Dr. Harmon walked in. She was here to check Logan again.

"I want this kid out of me now," Logan said. Dr. Harmon checked Logan and smiled.

"You are ten centimeters and it's almost time I can see the baby's crown," she said, "it's time to move you to the delivery room," she said. She called a few nurses and they helped bring Logan down to the delivery room. Kendall followed them. He had quickly texted Carlos telling him it was time.

Once they were down in the delivery room they still had a little wait but it was almost time. Kendall was standing by Logan's side and telling him everything was going to be ok. Dr. Harmon and the nurses got everything ready. Dr. Harmon walked over to Logan and stood in front of him.

"On you're next contraction I need you to push," she said. Logan nodded his head and the next contraction hit. He cried out and started to push. Kendall was at his side encouraging him. The contraction ended and Logan stopped the catch his breath.

"You're doing good," Kendall said.

A few pushes later the head was out and Logan was exhausted.

"I can't do this," Logan said another contraction finished. He tried to catch his breath.

"You can do this Logan," Kendall said.

"No I can't," Logan said shaking his head as yet another contraction hit.

"Logan you have to push," Dr. Harmon said.

"Come on Logan," Kendall said, "you can do this think of our baby boy," he said. Logan nodded his head and pushed. The head came out and Dr. Harmon had Logan stop to check the baby's airway and make sure the umbilical cord wasn't wrapped around it's neck. After that was all checked out and everything was ok. She told Logan to push again. Logan did as he was told and pushed.

"I don't think I can anymore," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall moved forward and leaned over Logan.

"Yes you can," he said, "Logan you can do this. I believe in you and don't you want to meet our son," he said. Logan nodded his head and pushed on the next contraction. A few more pushes and the baby was out.

Crying filled the air and Logan and Kendall looked down at the baby. Dr. Harmon let Kendall cut the cord and placed the baby on Logan's chest.

"Welcome to the world son," Logan said smiling. Kendall was speechless as he looked at his baby boy. He was covered in blood and goo but he was a beautiful baby. A nurse took the baby across the room to get cleaned up. One last contraction hit and Logan delivered the after birth. Dr. Harmon left to help with the baby after congratulating the new parents.

"That was our son," Logan said smiling.

"I know," Kendall said smiling. He leaned over and placed a kiss to Logan's forehead. He looked over at Logan who looked really pale. "are you ok?" he asked placing a hand on Logan's face.

"I don't feel a hundred percent right now," Logan admitted, "but I just gave birth to our son," he said smiling softly at Kendall.

"Are you sure you're ok other than that?" Kendall asked looking at Logan worriedly. Logan blinked a few times.

"I'm not feeling that good actually," Logan said suddenly.

"Logie," Kendall said worriedly.

"Get a doctor," Logan said. Kendall realized something was wrong if Logan wanted a doctor. Kendall ran over to the doctors and nurses who were attending to his son.

"Dr. Harmon something's wrong with Logan," Kendall said getting her attention. She turned to look at Logan and ran over to him. She quickly checked his vitals and pulse. "Logan stay with me," she said to him.

"I-I'm tired," Logan said.

"Logan you need to stay with me," Dr. Harmon said.

"What's wrong with him," Kendall asked worriedly.

"He's going into shock," she said. Kendall looked at Logan and his eyes slipped shut.

"His heart's stopped I need a crash cart," Dr. Harmon said.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked frantically.

"Nurse get him out of here," Dr. Harmon said. A nurse walked up to Kendall and pulled him our of the room as a few nurses ran by with a crash cart. The nurse brought Kendall out to the waiting room where his family was waiting for news on the baby. Kendall stood there staring at the door as the nurse ran off again.

"Kendall," Carlos said running over to him, "is the baby here," he asked. Kendall nodded his head numbly.

"What's wrong?" James asked standing up as well.

"Something's wrong with Logan," Kendall said, "the-they said he was going in to shock an-and she said his heart stopped," Kendall said tears in his eyes. James and Carlos both moved to hug Kendall. Joanna and his mother were at his side in seconds also. Everyone there for Logan looked sad and remained silent. They didn't know what was going on.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Mrs. Knight said trying to soothe her son.

"You don't know that," Kendall said still looking at the door where the burse had run off. "He could be in there dying for all we know," he said.

"Don't say that," James said looking at Kendall shocked.

"It's true," Kendall snapped finally breaking down and letting his tears fall. Mrs. Knight pulled him over to a chair and sat him down.

**Ok the top names voted for are Alex and Luca but I don't know which order to put them in. What do you guys think Alexander Luca or Luca Alexander?**


	23. Baby Knight

**I would like to thank,**_ Kaitlynluvskogan, summerlove22, IceRush, Scarlett, suppressedanonymous, TheaterKid, PerfectMirror14, anon, blackwater333, nigel small, jyler77, Sasu-sama' Sarukji-Sempai, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, anon, and Josephcruz14 _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 23: Baby Knight**

"I don't feel a hundred percent right now," Logan admitted, "but I just gave birth to our son," he said smiling softly at Kendall.

"Are you sure you're ok other than that?" Kendall asked looking at Logan worriedly. Logan blinked a few times.

"I'm not feeling that good actually," Logan said suddenly.

"Logie," Kendall said worriedly.

"Get a doctor," Logan said. Kendall realized something was wrong if Logan wanted a doctor. Kendall ran over to the doctors and nurses who were attending to his son.

"Dr. Harmon something's wrong with Logan," Kendall said getting her attention. She turned to look at Logan and ran over to him. She quickly checked his vitals and pulse. "Logan stay with me," she said to him.

"I-I'm tired," Logan said.

"Logan you need to stay with me," Dr. Harmon said.

"What's wrong with him," Kendall asked worriedly.

"He's going into shock," she said. Kendall looked at Logan and his eyes slipped shut.

"His heart's stopped I need a crash cart," Dr. Harmon said.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked frantically.

"Nurse get him out of here," Dr. Harmon said. A nurse walked up to Kendall and pulled him our of the room as a few nurses ran by with a crash cart. The nurse brought Kendall out to the waiting room where his family was waiting for news on the baby. Kendall stood there staring at the door as the nurse ran off again.

"Kendall," Carlos said running over to him, "is the baby here," he asked. Kendall nodded his head numbly.

"What's wrong?" James asked standing up as well.

"Something's wrong with Logan," Kendall said, "the-they said he was going in to shock an-and she said his heart stopped," Kendall said tears in his eyes. James and Carlos both moved to hug Kendall. Joanna and his mother were at his side in seconds also. Everyone there for Logan looked sad and remained silent. They didn't know what was going on.

"Everything's gonna be fine," Mrs. Knight said trying to soothe her son.

"You don't know that," Kendall said still looking at the door where the burse had run off. "He could be in there dying for all we know," he said.

"Don't say that," James said looking at Kendall shocked.

"It's true," Kendall snapped finally breaking down and letting his tears fall. Mrs. Knight pulled him over to a chair and sat him down. Mrs. Knight sat down next to him and held him close as he let his tears fall. James and Carlos sat down next to him as well.

They didn't know what to say to Kendall. They had never seen Kendall cry like this. He was always the strong one and never cried. The only time he had cried was when his dad had left him, Katie, and Mrs. Knight. Logan had helped him with that though and he worked through it. Kendall just sat there holding onto his mother as he cried.

"Kindle," Stella said walking up to Kendall. Isaac was right behind her. Kendall looked down at the two toddlers and wiped his tears away. He didn't know what to say to them. There was no way they would understand anyways.

"Uncle Kindle where baby and Logan?" Isaac asked his brown eyes filled with curiosity as he tilted his head to the side.

"The doctors are making them look good," Kendall said fighting his tears as he looked at the two kids.

"Kindle no cry," Stella said.

"Yeah, no cry," Isaac said trying to climb into Kendall's lap. Kendall smiled slightly and picked him up. "No cry," Isaac said kissing Kendall on the cheek.

"Thanks Little Man," Kendall said smiling weakly. Isaac put his arms around Kendall's neck and hugged him.

"They gonna look good and you too," Isaac said. Everyone laughed lightly at that. Kendall smiled at Isaac and hugged him again. Stella hugged Kendall's leg and Kendall placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you too Stell," Kendall said to the little girl. Her smile grew and she hugged Kendall's leg earning aw's from the people around him. Kendall picked her up as well and sat her on his other leg. Everyone sat in silence. They were all thinking about Logan and hoping he was ok.

Kendall didn't want him to die. He had just given birth to their beautiful son and he had to help pick a name for him. Kendall was going to let Logan decide if he made it. He would just be happy Logan was ok. He didn't know what he would do if Logan died. His whole world would be crushed. He didn't know if he would be able to go on. He would have to for his son though. He just didn't know what to think right now. He just took a deep breath and hugged the two kids in his lap. He just hoped that Logan would be alright. He wanted him to be, they still had to get married and live their lives together.

"Kendall," a voice said. Kendall looked up and saw Dr. Harmon standing there. Kendall put Stella down and stood up with Isaac and everyone moved over to her.

"How is he?" Kendall asked cutting straight to the point. He didn't want to delay this any longer then it had to be. He wanted to know now if Logan was alright.

"His body wasn't made for that and he went into shock, but he's fine now," Dr. Harmon said. Everyone let out one collective breath. "We getting ready to move him to a room now. Kendall you can go see him, but the rest of you have to wait," she said to the others who nodded. Kendall quickly handed Isaac off to James and took off to go see Logan. He made his way back to the delivery room where Logan was. He opened the door and saw Logan sitting there holding their son. A smile spread across his face. He had never been so happy to see Logan.

"Kendall," Logan said looking up at him smiling. Kendall walked over to him and leaned over him and pulled Logan carefully into a kiss.

"I was so worried," Kendall said.

"I'm fine," Logan said.

"I know, but you could've-" Kendall said shaking his head not wanting to finish the sentence. He didn't want to even think about that right now. Logan was fine and alive. They were going to have the rest of their lives together. Kendall looked down at the Logan and the baby with a smile on his face.

"Do you want to hold him?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded his head. Logan carefully handed his son off to his other father.

Kendall looked down at the bundle in his arms and smiled. He could not believe his son was finally here. He was so small and looked so fragile. He looked him over and he had the same dark hair as Logan and his nose as well. His eyes weren't open yet, but Kendall hoped they were chocolate brown like Logan's. He loved Logan's eyes and hoped their son would have them. He looked up at Logan who was smiling at him.

"I hope he has you're eyes," Kendall said.

"I want him to have yours," Logan said, "your eyes are so beautiful," he said.

"Ok guys we just need to take him and check a few of his vitals and things like that, and Mr. Mitchell needs to be moved," a nurse said walking over to them. Kendall nodded his head and reluctantly handed his son over to her. "Have you decided on a name yet?" she asked.

"No," Logan said shaking his head.

"That's alright we'll just call him baby Mitchell," she said smiling at the two.

"Baby Knight," Logan said quickly.

"Baby Knight then," she said smiling. She then took the baby away and another nurse helped bring Logan to another room. Once they got to a room they hooked Logan up to a heart monitor and other machines. The nurse explained that since he went in to shock they needed to keep an eye on his heart rate and things like that. Once Logan was settled and the nurse left Kendall sat down on the edge of the bed.

"We need to name him," Logan said.

"Whatever name you want," Kendall said. Logan smiled at him.

"I really like Alexander," Logan said.

"Alexander it is," Kendall said.

The door opened and a nurse walked in with Alex. Kendall smiled and walked over to her and looked down at his son.

"We've decided on a name, for the birth certificate," Logan said. The nurse nodded her head and grabbed the clipboard from the baby's bed. "Alexander Luca Knight," Logan said looking over at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head. He moved closer to Logan and kissed him on the lips. They parted and looked into one another eyes.

"I'll go get that done then," the nurse said smiling at the two. She turned and left. Kendall walked over to Alex and looked down at him. He carefully picked him up and walked back over to Logan. He carefully sat down next to Logan.

"Hey there Alex," Kendall said smiling. Logan scooted closer to Kendall and looked down at their baby. "This is your daddy," he said pointing to Logan. Logan smiled at him. "I'm your papa," he said.

"You are going to be loved so much," Logan said smiling down at him. Kendall looked at Logan.

"Do you want to hold him?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head eagerly. Kendall laughed and kissed Logan on the lips before handing their son over. Kendall then got an idea. He pulled his phone out and got his camera ready. "Smile Logie it's Alex's first picture," he said. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled as Kendall snapped a picture. Kendall moved closer and got a better picture of Alex. He then sat down next to Logan and took a picture of the three of them.

"Are you satisfied?" Logan asked as Kendall fiddle on his phone and saved the picture of the three of them to be the background on his phone.

"Yeah, but I think my mom went home and got her camera," Kendall said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"I don't want his picture leaked out to the press just yet," Logan said suddenly. "I don't want him exposed to all of that," he said. Kendall nodded his head. He knew none of his family and friends wouldn't do that.

"I'll let the others know so they don't do it on accident," Kendall said.

"Thank you," Logan said looking down at Alex who had his eyes half open. They still couldn't tell what color his eyes were. Kendall really wanted them to be brown like Logan's and Logan wanted them to be green.

"Do you want me to go get the others?" Kendall asked thinking about everyone in the waiting room. They were probably all anxious to see everyone. Logan shook his head.

"Stay here please," Logan said looking down at Alex.

"I'll text them," Kendall said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket once again. Logan nodded his head. He sent a text to James and told him their room number. Kendall moved to sit next to Logan. They sat in silence until the door opened and Mrs. Knight and Joanna walked into the room.

"Logan," Joanna said.

"You had us so scared for a moment there," Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm fine," Logan assured the others.

"Guys," Kendall said looking down at his son. He felt a surge of pride as he spoke next. "Meet Alexander Luca Knight," he said. Joanna and Mrs. Knight walked over to the two and looked down at their grandson.

"Alex meet your grandmothers," Logan said looking at his son who was smacking his lips lightly. He looked at Joanna who seemed to want to hold him but didn't want to ask. "Mom," Logan said. She looked up at Logan, "want to hold him?" he asked. Joanna nodded her head. Logan carefully handed Alex off to his mother and looked at Kendall who was smiling.

"I wanna see," Isaac said from James' arms. James walked over to Joanna.

"Careful now," James said as Isaac reached out to the baby.

"Isaac that's your cousin Alex," Logan said.

"Alex?" Isaac asked as he carefully touched the Alex's cheek. Everyone watched as Isaac smiled and pulled his hand back. "Cousin," Isaac said looked over at James who nodded his head. Isaac smiled at that.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan were sitting alone with Alex sleeping in his bed just a few feet away from them. Everyone else had gone home to get some rest. Kelly and Gustavo had stopped into see them and a few others had as well. No one was allowed to take a picture of Alex except family and close friends like James and Carlos. They didn't want any getting out yet.<p>

"What a crazy last two days," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Baby shower, getting engaged, labor, birth and almost dying," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said looking down at Logan. Logan looked up and Kendall and pressed his lips to his. Kendall sighed and rested his forehead on Logan's. They sat there for a moment before Alex started to cry. Kendall sighed and got out of the bed. He walked over to Alex and picked him up.

"I think he's hungry," Logan said pointing to the bottle and formula across the room. Kendall brought Alex over to Logan and handed him off. Logan went about trying to calm Alex. Nothing worked though. Kendall quickly made him a bottle and brought it over to Logan. Logan started to feed Alex. He took the bottle and stopped crying.

"See we're already a great team," Kendall said smiling at Logan. Logan laughed lightly and nodded his head. "You had nothing to be worried about," he said as he sat down next Logan. He placed his arm around Logan in a hug. Logan nodded his head.

There was a knock at the door and the door opened. Mrs. Knight walked in with Katie.

"Mom," Kendall said standing up.

"Come on Kendall Logan and Alex need their rest," Mrs. Knight said.

"I'll be back in the morning," Kendall said to Logan. Logan nodded his head and pulled Kendall to him in a quick kiss.


	24. Home

**I would like to thank,**_ rainy dayz and silver dreams, suppressedanonymous, jyler77, PerfectMirror14, GUP21, Scarlett, nigel small, IceRush, kaitlynluvskogan, anon, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 24: Home**

Logan woke the next morning to Kendall walking into the room. He had been up all night with Alex. He had talked the nurses into letting him keep his son with him. He didn't want to risk someone trying to take a picture to leak to the press. He knew someone in the hospital had leaked the information about his pregnancy. He just didn't want anyone seeing his baby just yet. He wanted Alex's first month press free at least. He would eventually take him out in public and let the world see his beautiful son, but not yet. He wanted to keep him to himself and Kendall for now.

"How are my two favorite guys?" Kendall asked as he walked over to Logan. He pecked Logan on the lips.

"I am doing just fine," Logan said, "Alex is a little fussy but he's fine too," he said looking over at the sleeping baby.

"You come here alone?" Logan asked looking to the door when no one else came in.

"Yeah, the others will be here later," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"Has he opened his eyes yet?" Kendall asked looking at their son. Logan shook his head.

"Not completely," he said.

"He'll open them soon," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said, "I am anxious to see if he has your eyes or not," he said.

"I want him to have your eyes," Kendall said.

"No yours are better," Logan said smiling up at Kendall. The two spent the morning together just talking and taking care of Alex until their families arrived. Everyone wanted to hold Alex and things were just relaxed. Logan liked this.

Logan was holding Alex while the others talked around him when Alex woke from a small nap and finally opened his eyes completely. Logan smiled as he was met with a familiar shade of green. He smiled as he looked at them for a moment before he looked up at Kendall who was talking to James and Carlos.

"Kendall," Logan said getting Kendall's attention.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"He's got your eyes," Logan said smiling.

"Really?" Kendall asked moving over to Logan and Alex. He smiled when he saw the small green eyes looking up at him. He didn't care that they weren't brown like he wanted.

"He does," Katie said from Logan's other side. Logan smiled down at his son. He was so happy that everything had worked out. He was so glad to just be here holding Alex.

* * *

><p>Logan and Kendall moved about the hospital room getting ready to leave. Logan had been kept in the hospital a few extra days to be observed and to make sure that he was fine. Logan had gotten strict orders from the doctor not to do anything strenuous and no sex for a few months. She just wanted to make sure Logan's heart was fine. Logan understood and gave her his word that he would be careful. Along with the no sex Logan was also told to not push himself to hard to get back in shape. His body needed time to recuperate. Logan was also given a heart monitor to wear after when he worked out. He needed to keep an eye on his heart. There was no signs that anything was wrong with his heart. They just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with him. Kendall didn't seem to happy about the no sex, but he was ok with it. He only wanted to help Logan get better and it there was something wrong with his heart now he would have to be careful. He would make Logan take it easy. Kendall would do anything to make sure Logan stayed healthy and alive.<p>

Word had gotten out about Alex's birth. People were trying to get a picture of the baby. Logan had made it clear to everyone he did not want pictures out just yet. Alex was only a week old and didn't need that right now. He didn't want to expose Alex to that just yet. He knew it would happen eventually, but he just wanted to put it off for as long as he could.

"So how does the apartment look?" Logan asked.

"Great, it's baby proofed and everything's been moved," Kendall said.

"Good," Logan said nodded his head as he walked over to Alex who was laying down in his bed. He was wearing a white onesie and a little blue hat and wrapped in a blanket. He was sleeping.

"James and Isaac claimed our old room in 2J," Kendall said.

"That's good, I think they need a little more room to themselves anyways," Logan said.

"Ok so, there are going to be people waiting for us outside," Kendall said changing the subject quickly.

"I know there's going to be a million paparazzi freaks out there," Logan said, "we are going to put Alex in his car seat and put a blanket over him, and just walk to our car," he said.

"Guys are you almost ready?" James asked walking into the room.

"Yeah it's getting crazy out there," Carlos said.

"We're almost ready," Logan said carefully picking Alex up. He didn't not what him to wake up. He brought Alex over to the car seat and carefully strapped him in and looked over at Kendall who had a small thin blanket. The draped it over the car seat and pulled it away from Alex's face for now. They left the room with all their things. As they neared the exit Logan covered Alex's face. They walked out the door. James and Carlos were in front and Kendall was on the other side of Alex.

As expected there were tons of reporters and cameras. There were several flashes and the four just made their way to Mrs. Knight SUV. Reporters were shouting at them. Everyone was asking to see Alex. Logan just kept his eyes on the black SUV ahead of him. It took a few minutes but Logan got Alex in the backseat without much hassle. Kendall slid in on the other side of Alex. James and Carlos got into the front and started driving.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement.

"I'll bet it will be worse at the Palm Woods," James said.

"Probably," Logan said as he removed the blanket from Alex's face. He looked down at his son. He just couldn't get over the fact that after nine months of carrying him in his stomach he was finally here. It had been a week and he was still in aw that Alex was here. Several long minutes later they arrived at the Palm Woods. Kendall covered Alex and he got the car seat out of the car. They were people waiting for them outside the hotel for them. They managed to get inside and Mr. Bitters kept them out of the lobby and had people clear a path to the elevator.

"Wow that was unusually nice of him," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said.

"Come on," James said once they reached the second floor. They walked down the hallway to 2J and 2K.

"We'll see you guys later we're gonna get settled in," Kendall said as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"We'll see you guys for dinner," James asked.

"Yeah, we don't have any food," Kendall said. James and Carlos laughed and walked into 2J. Kendall and Logan entered their apartment with Alex. Kendall walked over to the couch and set the car seat down on the floor and sat down. He moved the blanket and was met with a pair of curious green eyes.

"Looks like someone's awake," Logan said smiling. He walked over and sat down next to Kendall and took Alex out of the carrier. "I love his eyes so much," he said looking down at Alex's eyes.

"Me too," Kendall said, "I mean I know I said I wanted him to have your, but they're adorable," he said.

"I know," Logan said. He lifted his hand and offered his pinkie to Alex while he made faces. Alex reached up and grabbed Logan's pinkie and moved it up and down in front of his face.

"He's perfect," Kendall said leaning over Logan so he could look at Alex. Alex brought Logan's pinkie to his mouth and tried to eat from it. When he realized there was no food he started to cry.

"I think he's hungry," Logan said.

"I'll make a bottle," Kendall said. He stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey there son," Logan said looking down at Alex. He rocked him gently and got him to calm down a bit. He was still whimpering, but he wasn't wailing. "This is our home and you'll love it here," he said looking around at the apartment. It was 2J, but it was nice. He would learn to love it. Besides it wasn't like he wasn't ever going to go back to 2J. They were going over there for dinner tonight and probably the next few night until they got their next paycheck to buy some food of their own.

Kendall walked over to Logan and sat down next to him. He held out the bottle to Logan. Logan smiled as he took it from Kendall.

"Thanks," Logan said. He offered the bottle to Alex and smiled when he took it. Logan sat there feeding his son. After he finished eating Alex he burped him and Logan felt tiredness wash over him.

"Give him here and you go lay down," Kendall said holding his hands out to Logan. "I can tell you're tired babe," he said looking at Logan. Logan smiled and nodded his head. He handed Alex over to Kendall and walked to their bedroom.

Logan knew it wasn't going to always be like this. Alex was going to get fussy as the days went by. Alex was going to drive them crazy. He knew this was going to become a lot harder and he was ready for it, hopefully. He had read baby books and still was reading them. He wanted to be able to know what to do and what to try for when Alex got fussy. He even had Kendall read a few. Kendall complained, but Logan could tell he got into it after awhile.

Logan walked into his and Kendall's room and smiled when he saw the big comfy queen sized bed. Logan walked over to the bed and saw the bassinet in the corner. This was going to be perfect. Logan sighed as he laid down. He was almost asleep when he heard Kendall walk into the room. He sat up slightly and looked at Kendall.

"Hey thought we'd join you," Kendall said walking over to the bassinet and setting Alex down and moving it carefully to the foot of the bed. Kendall then made sure Alex was comfortable and still sleeping when he joined Logan in bed.

"This is nice," Logan said turning to face Kendall. Kendall smiled and pecked Logan on the lips.

"Get some sleep before he wakes up Logie," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and snuggled into Kendall.

* * *

><p>James and Carlos were sitting in 2J with Isaac and Stella. Lucy was out auditioning for a record label. Carlos had Stella for a few hours. The two kids were sitting in the corner. Katie was in her room reading while Mrs. Knight was in the kitchen getting dinner ready.<p>

"So Carlos what are you gonna do with Stella?" James asked.

"I don't know," Carlos admitted, "I really like Lucy and I don't want to leave her and I want Stella to be my daughter," he said.

"Then adopt her," James said.

"Her dad has to give up his paternal rights," Carlos said, "I looked into it. As long as he has them I can't do anything unless Lucy takes him to court and he's found unfit to be a parent or he gives them up instead of paying child support and just pays a settlement," he said.

"Wow you really looked into it," James said shocked.

"Yeah, well I love Lucy and Stella both," Carlos said.

"What's up guys?" Katie asked walking into the room. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to James.

"Nothing much just talking," James said.

"So where's Lucy?" she asked Carlos.

"She's trying to get signed to a label," Carlos said, "she's meeting with some producers," he said.

"So is that why you have Stella?" Katie asked.

"Yep," Carlos said looking over at the little girl. The three started talking when the door opened followed by crying. They turned and saw Kendall and Logan walked in. Kendall was holding Alex.

"Mom you have to help us," Kendall said, "we've tried everything and he won't stop crying," Kendall said walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we've tried feeding him, burping him, rocking him, and everything we could think of," Logan said desperately.

"Everything?" Mrs. Knight asked looking at the two. She looked at Alex before her eyes lit up with a knowing look. "Let me see his back," she said to Kendall. Kendall shifted Alex so Mrs. Knight could see his back. She moved the blanket and looked at the inside of Alex's shirt. She smiled and moved over to a drawer and returned with a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked quickly.

"Fixing the problem," Mrs. Knight said as she grabbed the tag of Alex's shirt and cut it off. Alex almost instantly calmed down. Logan looked at Alex and sighed in relief.

"Oh my god thank you," Kendall said. Logan walked over to the table and sunk into a chair.

"I never would've thought of that," Logan said looking at Mrs. Knight with a small smile.

"I didn't either until I realized Kendall only cried when he wore shirts that had tags in them," Mrs. Knight said looking at Kendall.

"I still don't like them," Kendall said matter-of-factly. Mrs. Knight laughed at that.

"A week old and he's already acting like Kendall," Logan said as he let his head fall onto the table.

"He's a Knight alright," Kendall said grinning at his son.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"Yes thank you mom," Kendall said rocking Alex in his arms lightly. Alex seemed to like it. He was gurgling and looking around the room.

"You two can stay here dinner's almost ready," Mrs. Knight said looking at the two. Logan stood up and walked over to the couch with Kendall. They sat down next to the others.

"So how's parenting?" Carlos asked.

"Hard," Logan said, "you two got it easy," he added looking over at Isaac and Stella.

"Yeah," James said, "it's not like we had a choice though," he added.

"I know," Logan said. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He and Kendall hadn't gotten much of a nap since Alex had started crying almost an hour after they laid down.

"Can I hold him?" Katie asked looking at Kendall.

"Be careful and make sure to support his head," Logan said without opening his eyes.

"I know Logan," Katie said. Kendall laughed at the two before he carefully handed his son over to his sister.

"Auntie Kitty," Isaac said running over to Katie with Stella behind him. "I wanna see baby," he said.

"See baby," Stella chimed. James and Carlos helped the two kids up onto the couch with a warning of be careful. The two kids peeked at Alex with looks of aw on their faces. They both loved Alex and were very careful around him.

Soon Lucy showed up to get Stella but Mrs. Knight invited her to stay for dinner and Camille was invited as well. She showed up and everyone was in the apartment to eat. Mrs. Knight had made her famous meatloaf and baked potatoes with macaroni and cheese. There wasn't enough room at the table for everyone. Mrs. Knight, James, Carlos, Camille, Lucy, and Katie sat at the table to eat. Kendall, Logan, Alex, Isaac and Stella sat on the floor. Logan and Kendall were sitting across from at the coffee table with Alex on the floor in his carrier between them at the end of the table. He was happily babbling and drooling. Stella and Isaac were sitting at the other end of the table eating.

Logan was sitting closer to Alex. He was getting distracted by his son. Alex was starting to get a little fussy. Logan scooted closer to Alex and offered him his pinkie. Alex grabbed it with his tiny fist and started to play with it. Logan smiled as he watched Alex he forgot about his food for the moment.

"Logie," Kendall said getting his attention.

"Yes," Logan said looking up at Kendall smiling.

"Eat," Kendall said laughing. Logan grabbed his fork and took a bite of his food.

"There," he said before returning his attention to Alex. Kendall laughed and moved over to Alex's bag and grabbed Alex's pacifier. "Sure do it the easy way," Logan said taking the pacifier from Kendall and offering it to Alex who took it happily.

"Well you gotta eat," Kendall said. Logan smiled and started eating again. Alex seemed to like getting attention because he dropped his pacifier from his mouth and started to whine. Kendall turned to Alex. "Someone's fussy," he said. He stuck his hand out to grab the pacifier, but Alex grabbed his hand. Kendall froze and looked at Alex.

"Oh my god he already knows how to get attention," Logan said looking at Alex shocked.

"No," Kendall said grabbing the pacifier and putting it in Alex's mouth. Alex accepted it and seemed content for a bit. "See," he said. Kendall returned to eating. Logan kept an eye on Alex for a second before he started eating again. Again Alex dropped his pacifier a few minutes later and started crying.

"I think he's hungry," Logan said moving over to the diaper bag. He grabbed the bottle he had prepared and moved back over to Alex. He picked Alex up and got him settled in his arms. He grabbed the bottle and started to feed Alex. He sat back and looked at Kendall who was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said looking down at his food. Logan smiled and continued feeding Alex.

* * *

><p>Kendall yawned as he climbed into bed. Logan was walking about the room with Alex in his arms. He was trying to get Alex to sleep.<p>

"Is he sleeping?" Kendall asked quietly.

"No he's wide awake," Logan said.

"Here," Kendall said getting out of bed once more. He held his hands out to Logan. Logan handed Alex over to Kendall and sat down on the bed. Kendall took Alex and started to sing softly to Alex. Alex looked up at Kendall and closed his eyes and soon was asleep.

"You're a genius," Logan said as he crawled under the blankets. Kendall smiled as he placed Alex in his bassinet. He then climbed into bed next to Logan.

"I just know singing calms him down," Kendall said smiling.

"No talkie he's gonna be up in a few hours," Logan said snuggling into Kendall. Kendall laughed and placed his arms around Logan.

**I hope you all like this. Alex's first day home. I love this chapter. I am gonna do a few weeks jump for the next chapter. I have a few things for planned for this and I hope you like it. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	25. Valentines Day

**I would like to thank,**_ GUP21, Scarlett, IceRush, nigel small, PerfectMirror14, rainy dayz and silver dreams and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 25: Valentines Day**

A few weeks passed and Kendall and Logan started to really settle into life on their own. They did have Mrs. Knight right across the hall, but they weren't depending on her that much. Logan was on paternity leave and taking care of Alex on his own while Kendall went into the studio to learn the dances for their upcoming tour. Logan had a few more weeks of recuperating ahead of him. He had to make sure there was nothing wrong with his heart and he needed to get back into shape soon. The dancing would help but he needed to do more.

It was valentines day and Kendall, James, and Carlos were all into the studio dancing and getting things ready for the concert tour they had coming up. It was valentines day and Logan was sitting at home looking after Alex. He knew this was going to be a tough time, but he wished he could spend some time with Kendall. He still couldn't have sex, but they didn't need to have sex to enjoy one another.

Logan yawned as he rocked Alex. He was sitting in the rocking chair he had gotten at his shower. He was trying to get Alex to sleep so maybe he could get some sleep. Alex was being really fussy today. Logan felt himself nodding off and decided to put Alex down on his rocker. He stood up and walked over to the small chair and set Alex in it carefully. Alex then started to cry. Logan groaned and picked the baby up.

"What's the matter Alex?" Logan asked, "I fed you burped you and just changed your diaper," he said looking at the baby. Alex calmed down and seemed to almost snuggle into Logan. Logan shook his head and went to sit down again. A few minutes of silence passed and Logan felt himself beginning to nod off. He looked down at Alex who was wide awake. Logan groaned and got up. He then did something he hadn't done in the month he had been home. He set Alex down and he started crying. Logan ignored him for a moment as he got a bag ready for Alex. He then walked across the hall and knocked on the door of 2J. Mrs. Knight answered the door. She didn't work during the days in order to watch Isaac for James.

"Logan," she said shocked to see him.

"Mrs. Knight, I won't normally do this but Alex won't let me sleep and I am exhausted," Logan said.

"Yes, yes come in," Mrs. Knight said looking at Logan. Logan walked into the apartment with Alex.

"I know you don't mind but I haven't slept for more than an hour at a time for the last week and I can't put Alex down without him crying. I am almost passing out over there alone. I don't know what to do. I am just so tired and he won't let me sleep," Logan said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Mrs. Knight was right next to him and took Alex from him.

"It's ok Logan, Camille has Isaac today so I don't mind," Mrs. Knight said smiling at him. Logan nodded his head and let the bag n his shoulder fall as he leaned back on the couch. "I love having Alex over and you can go lay down," she said. She looked over at Logan who had his eyes closed. She smiled softly and stood up. She grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Logan. "Looks like it's just grandma Jen and Alex," she said looking at the small baby in her arms.

-Take-What-Comes-

Kendall, James, and Carlos slowly made their way up to 2J and 2K. It was valentines day and all three of them had their own plans for tonight. They all three had bought roses on the way home as well. Gustavo, after much badgering from Kelly, had let them off an hour earlier than he normally let them since they all had plans.

"I am just glad he let us out early," Carlos said, "that so would've ruin my dinner plans for tonight if he hadn't," he said.

"Camille and I are just spending a night in," James said shrugging.

"What are you and Logan gonna do Ken?" Carlos asked looking over at the blonde.

"I am gonna go home and take over looking after Alex," Kendall said, "Logan hasn't been getting much sleep and I feel bad for leaving him all the time," he said looking at the roses he was carrying.

"He will love that," James said, "I am sure even he wants a break," he said.

"I know," Kendall said, "it's gonna be hard when he has to come to work with us in a few weeks," he said. He knew Logan was attached to Alex already, hell he was too. It killed him not to be able to see his son all day.

"I know you hate being away from Alex, but it'll be worth it after the tour and you have all the time in the world to be with him and Logan," James said. Kendall nodded his head. The three reached their apartments and James and Carlos walked into 2J.

"Kendall," Mrs. Knight called out to him. Kendall stopped unlocking his door and turned around to see his mother standing in the doorway to 2J holding Alex. "Logan's here," she said. Kendall nodded his head and walked over to her and into the apartment. He saw Logan curled up on the orange sofa sleeping.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"He came over and told me how he hasn't been getting much sleep and I took Alex form him and he just passed out," Mrs. Knight said.

"How long has he been out?" Kendall asked.

"Since he came over at eleven," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall looked at his watch and saw it was almost five. He sighed and shook his head.

"Poor Logie," Kendall said looking over at his fiancé. "I knew leaving him with Alex alone was a bad idea," he said as he walked over to Logan. He looked at Logan who was sleeping peacefully. He almost didn't want to wake him up. He set the roses he had gotten Logan on the coffee table. He knelt down next to the couch and shook Logan gently. "Logie," he said, "Logie wake up," he said.

"I'm up," Logan said jumping up, "where's Alex?" he asked looking around wildly for his son. "Where am I?" he asked once he realized he wasn't in his apartment.

"My mom has Alex and you're in 2J," Kendall said sitting down next to Logan. "How'd I get here?" he asked.

"You came over with Alex," Mrs. Knight said, "you were exhausted," she said.

"How long have I been out?" Logan asked looking at her and then to Alex.

"Since eleven," Mrs. Knight said.

"It's almost five now," Kendall said. Logan looked at Alex and stood up. He walked over to Mrs. Knight and she handed Alex over to him.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight," Logan said, "I needed that," he said looking down at Alex.

"It's no problem," Mrs. Knight said smiling at Logan. "He just ate about ten minutes ago so he should be good for now. He may need a change soon though," she said. Logan nodded his son and looked at Kendall. "Next time though, don't wait so long. If you feel overwhelmed just bring him over and I can watch him," she said. Logan and Kendall both nodded their heads.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said. He grabbed the roses he had set down before and grabbed Alex's bag. He followed Logan out the door and over to 2K. Logan turned to Kendall and saw the roses he was holding. "These are for you the best fiancé in the world," Kendall said holding the roses out. Logan set Alex in his little chair on the floor and Alex seemed ok with that. Logan took the roses from Kendall.

"Oh Ken," he said looking at them with a small smile on his face.

"Happy valentines day Logie," Kendall said smiling.

"Oh yeah," Logan said, "it's valentines day," he said. Kendall nodded his head and walked over to Alex and sat down on the couch.

"Hey there little man," Kendall said as he moved Alex's chair in front of him.

"Any plans for tonight?" Logan asked, "you know I can't do anything yet," he said.

"I am not without for the sex Logie," Kendall said looking up at Logan as he offered his pinkie to Alex. Alex grabbed the pinkie and brought it to his lips. Kendall laughed lightly as he looked down at Alex.

"So you don't mind just sitting around and playing with Alex then?" Logan asked walking over to sit down next to Kendall.

"Not at all," Kendall said, "I love Alex," he said looking at their son. Logan smiled and leaned against Kendall as Kendall made faces and baby talked to Alex. Alex seemed to be loving the attention too.

-Take-What-Comes-

Carlos made his way to Lucy's apartment with James behind him. Carlos had talked James into watching Stella while Carlos took Lucy out to dinner. Camille had said it was ok too. She loved watching Stella and Isaac.

"Thanks again for doing this James," Carlos said as they approached Lucy's apartment.

"It's no problem," James said smiling at Carlos. "I mean yeah it's valentines day but Isaac is getting really clingy and he won't let me out of his sight for long unless he's with Camille," he said. Carlos nodded his head. They stopped and Carlos knocked on the door. Lucy answered the door with Stella on her hip.

"Hey Lucy, hey Stell," Carlos said smiling and kissing both girls on the cheek. Stella giggled and kissed Carlos on the cheek as well.

"Stella ready to go hang out with Isaac?" James asked holding his arms out to Stella nodded her head and held her arms out as well. James took her from Lucy. Lucy then grabbed Stella's bag from the floor and handed it to James. "I'll bring her back tomorrow morning," James said.

"Ok bye Stell," Lucy said waving at Stella.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy," Stella said waving at Lucy and Carlos. Once they were gone Lucy looked at Carlos and saw the smile on his face.

"It still gets to me when she calls me daddy," Carlos said smiling.

"Well she really does think of you as her daddy now, she hardly talks about Hunter anymore," Lucy said.

"You ready to go then?" Carlos asked looking Lucy up and down. She was wearing a nice black dress and black heels.

"Yep," Lucy said. She stepped out of her apartment and shut the door. They made their way down the hall together.

-Take-What-Comes-

Kendall laughed as he looked over at Logan who was making faces at Alex. Logan was trying to get Alex to laugh or giggle. He had yet to do that. Logan really wanted to heat his son giggle.

"He's only a month old," Kendall said.

"I know that but I want to hear him laugh," Logan said sticking his tongue out at Kendall. Kendall laughed and moved to sit beside Logan who had resumed making faces he also started baby talk.

"You are adorable Logie," Kendall said smiling.

"Alex is adorable," Logan countered.

"You both are," Kendall said laughing.

"Shut up," Logan said nudging Kendall lightly. They both sat there playing with Alex and just talking with one another. They were having a nice night together with their son. They were both happy.

Logan moved to sit on the couch holding Alex against his chest. Kendall smiled as he watched Logan lull Alex to sleep.

"This is nice," Kendall whispered. Logan was reclined on the couch with Alex sleeping on his chest. Logan smiled at Kendall. He was right this was a nice night for them.

"He's gonna wake up soon," Logan said looking at the clock on the wall. He had come to learn about Alex in the last month. He knew general times when his son would wake and just about what he wanted at times too. Logan loved that he knew his son so well.

"Then let's cherish the quiet time we have," Kendall said interrupting Logan's thoughts. Logan nodded his head and looked at Kendall. Kendall moved so he was sitting behind Logan. They maneuvered themselves so they were reclining on the couch together.

-Take-What-Comes-

Carlos and Lucy were sitting at a table in a Italian restaurant, the name Carlos could not pronounce.

"This is nice Carlos," Lucy said looking around.

"Well we've been dating for almost ten months now, and I wanted to do something special," Carlos said smiling at Lucy.

"Well this is definitely special," Lucy said smiling.

"Lucy there's actually something I want to talk to you about," Carlos said reaching across the table to grab Lucy's hand.

"Carlos," Lucy said.

"No not that," Carlos said laughing, "it's about Stella," he said.

"What about her?" Lucy asked confused.

"Lucy I love and she's practically my daughter," Carlos said.

"I know and you are great with her," Lucy said.

"Luce I want to adopt her," Carlos said. Lucy sat there looking at Carlos for a moment. She was shocked. "I mean like I said she's already my daughter and I just want to make it official," he said.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "I want that too," she said.

"So what about her dad's rights?" Carlos asked.

"He is willing to give them up," Lucy said, "he told me if I ever found a guy who wanted to adopt her he would sign over his rights," she said tears in her eyes.

"Please let those be tears of joy," Carlos said.

"They are," Lucy said nodding her head. Carlos smiled and he leaned across the table to wipe her tears away. Lucy smiled at him. "I want you to adopt Stell," she said.

"Great, cause I really want to," Carlos said.

"We'll look into it and see what we have to do to get it done," Lucy said.

"Great," Carlos said smiling still. He couldn't' help it. He had wanted to ask Lucy this for a long time. He hadn't known what she was going to say to him. He had hoped she would want him to. He was so glad that she had told him yes. He really wanted to say he was Stella's father. He loved Stella like she was his and he already claimed her. She had met his parents a month ago when they were in town for Logan's baby shower. Stella called them grandma and grandpa. Carlos had yet to them what he intended to do.

-Take-What-Comes-

Logan yawned as he say down on his and Kendal's bed. Kendall was over at the bassinet getting Alex ready for bed. He started to gently sing to Alex.

"Ken," Logan said quietly once the blonde stopped singing.

"Yes," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"I am sorry we couldn't do anything special tonight," Logan said.

"Ever night with you is special," Kendall said as he walked over to Logan. Logan figured Alex was sleeping. "I don't care what we do as long as I am with you and Alex," he said climbing onto the bed. He stopped once he was in front Logan.

"You are so perfect," Logan said.

"I don't care what we do as long as we're together," Kendall said smiling. He kissed Logan on the lips. Kendall swiped his tongue out against Logan's lips. Logan parted his lips for Kendall's tongue. Things started to get really heated.

"I can't do anything to get my heart racing yet you know that," Logan said pushing Kendall back lightly.

"I know, I know," Kendall said backing up.

"A few more weeks," Logan said, "and then we can do what we want," he said smiling.

"Don't," Kendall said, "I have a vivid imagination," he said.

"Go take care of your problem and come to bed horn dog," Logan said laughing.

"You love me," Kendall said pecking Logan on the lips.

"I do," Logan said as Kendall stood up.

"That reminds me I want to talk about the wedding sometime soon," Kendall said as he walked out of the room.

"Maybe we can get some time this weekend," Logan said as he climbed under the covers. He laid down and closed his eyes. Several minutes later Kendall joined him in bed.

"Night Logie," Kendall said.

"Night Ken," Logan said.

**Ok I hope you like this. I really like it and there was a taste of a little Cucy love and Carlos wanting to adopt Stella and Lucy wanting him to as well. I hope you all loved this. I know I liked it. So review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	26. Preparations

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, IceRush, CUTE CARGAN LOVE and nigelbtrlover24 _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 26: Preparations**

Logan sighed as he made his way through the lobby of the Palm Woods. He was just getting back from a jog. He had recently gotten the ok from the doctors to exercise again and do other things. He still had to wear his heart monitor for times like now. He didn't mind. He was starting to lose the weight he had gained with Alex. He was about ready to go back to work full time soon too. He had been working half days for the last two weeks while Mrs. Knight watched Alex during the day.

He made his way up to 2K to get ready for work. He made his way to his apartment and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. He grabbed a change of clothes for dance rehearsals and stuffed them into his duffel bag. He took his heart monitor off and put it in the bag as well. Gustavo usually had him singing for his first hour or so in the studio just to make sure he wasn't rusty from his paternity leave. He had threatened to kill anyone who said maternity leave. He was not a mother, he was a father. He grabbed his cell phone and keys and walked out of his apartment. He looked at 2J and he wanted to go check on Alex.

2J's door opened and Isaac ran out into the hallway. He had just recently learned how to open doors much to James' displeasure.

"Isaac," Logan said.

"Uncle Logan," Isaac said.

"What are you doing," Logan asked the toddler.

"Isaac I told you not to open the door," Mrs. Knight said walking over to the door.

"I sow-ee," Isaac said running back into the apartment. Logan walked over to Mrs. Knight smiling.

"He's quite the handful isn't he?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Mrs. Knight said, "you leaving for work now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm about to head down to the lobby and wait for Kendall," Logan said, "you got everything under control?" he asked.

"Yes, you can trust me," Mrs. Knight said smiling, "it's just like when Kendall and Katie were younger," she said smiling.

"Ok, I'll see you after work," Logan said. Mrs. Knight nodded and shut the apartment door. Logan made his way down to the lobby and saw Kendal waiting for him. He crossed the lobby to Kendall quickly. "Hey," Logan said.

"Hey," Kendall said, "you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Logan said. They both walked out to the car. Logan got into the passengers seat and Kendall got into the drivers seat.

"So I was thinking maybe it's time we let people see pictures of Alex," Kendall said, "it will stop people from hounding us every time we leave the Palm Woods," he said.

"I think you're right," Logan sighed as he sat back in his seat. Kendall started the car. "We'll have to talk to Kelly and Gustavo and let them know we're ready to let the world see Alex," he said.

"Yeah, our fans are dying to see Alex," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. The ride to Rocque Records was a silent one after that. Once they arrived the two made their way up to the studio. James and Carlos were in the lobby waiting for Kendall for dance rehearsals. Logan told him to go and that he would take care of talking to Gustavo.

"Logan I want to be there too," Kendall said.

"Go we'll let Mr. X know you're both talking to Gustavo about Alex," Carlos said.

"Thanks," Logan said grabbing Kendall's hand and leading him to Gustavo's office. They walked into the office and saw Kelly and Gustavo talking and setting up a few more last minutes dates for their tour that was two months away.

"Dogs," Gustavo said once he saw them.

"Hey boys what's up?" Kelly asked.

"We were thinking, Alex is just over two months old now," Logan started.

"You're ready to let the world see your son?" Kelly asked. Logan and Kendall nodded their heads.

"We're sick of being hounded for pictures, it would be easier to just get them out there," Kendall said.

"I think we can arrange something," Kelly said, "Ellen's been calling wondering when you boys were coming back," she said.

"That would be great," Logan said smiling. He remembered how much fun he had had last time they were on the show.

"We'll set something up," Kelly said.

"I'll go join the guys with Mr. X," Kendall said turning to leave the office.

"Logan you can go too, we're busy with getting the tour schedule figured out," Gustavo said.

"Ok then," Logan said walking with Kendall. The two walked down the hallway to the dance studio. James and Carlos were there getting ready to start.

"Logan you're joining us?" James asked.

"Yeah, Kelly and Gustavo are getting the tour together and are busy," Logan said.

"Ok then Boys let's get started," Mr. X said.

"Logie you're heart monitor," Kendall said as the brunette set his bag down.

"Do I have to?" Logan asked, "I mean I'm fine the doctor is just being over zealous," he said.

"Doctors orders babe," Kendall said. Logan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the stupid monitor and put it on his wrist. He was still wearing the band around his chest from earlier. After that the boys started dancing. They went through their set list for the tour. After a few hours Mr. X let them take a break. Logan fell to the floor exhausted. His heart monitor was giving a small beep.

"So what do those beep mean?" James asked.

"It's just a slightly elevated heart rate from the dancing," Logan said. James nodded his head as he sat down next to Logan and held out a bottle of water to Logan. Logan took it and started to sip from it.

"Carlos," Kendall hollered.

"Sorry I thought the cap was screwed on," Carlos said laughing. Logan and James looked over at the other two. Kendall's shirt was wet and he was holding an almost empty bottle of water.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I tossed him water and I thought the cap was on," Carlos said doubling over with laughter. Kendall shot Carlos a look while he took his shirt off. He tossed it over to his bag and walked over to Logan.

"Here," Logan said holding his water out to Kendall. Kendall smiled and took it.

"Thanks," Kendall said smiling. After some more dancing the guys had to go to the studio for their last run through of the songs before they put the dancing and singing together and run the show.

-Take What Comes-

Logan sighed as he fell onto the couch. He was exhausted. He wasn't looking forward to the tour that much. Sure Mrs. Knight wouldn't be going with them to watch Alex, but it was stressful.

"Come on Logie I talked my mom into keeping Alex a bit longer while we pack," Kendall said.

"I don't want to pack I want to sleep," Logan groaned into the couch cushion.

"Come on if we don't start now we'll wait until last minute and I know how much you hate waiting until last minute," Kendall said walking over to Logan. He pulled the brunette up and to his feet. Logan sighed and followed Kendall to their room.

Kendall pulled out their bags and set them on the bed. They both started going through their clothes and started to pack. Soon Logan grew tired and he moved their bag to the floor and laid down.

"Logie what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I am tired," Logan said. He felt the bed dip and opened his eyes and saw Kendall hovering over him.

"We have to pack," Kendall said.

"I want to sleep," Logan said, "besides we don't leave for a month," Logan said.

"I know but like I said if we don't start soon we'll wait until last minute and forget something important," Kendall said.

"I am tired," Logan said, "just a quick nap," he pleaded giving Logan his best puppy bog eyes.

"After we pack," Kendall said.

"Ken," Logan sighed. He sat up and placed his lips to Kendall's. "I am tired," he said.

"But I think we should pack," Kendall said. Logan then thought about how to get Kendall to stop. He knew there was only one way to distract the blonde.

Logan pulled Kendall down on top of him and kissed him hard on the lips. Kendall groaned and kissed back. Logan parted his lips and Kendall wasted no time in thrusting his tongue into Logan's mouth. Logan moaned and brought his hands to Kendall's hair. He pulled and ground his hips up into Kendall's hips. He felt the growing erection there. He knew he won this argument. He also knew he would have to finish what he started. Kendall broke the kiss to move down to Logan's neck. Logan let out a strangled moan.

"Ken, more," Logan panted. They hadn't had sex in month and Logan wanted more. He didn't want to take it slow. He wanted Kendall to just take him. He didn't care about anything else right now.

"You up for this?" Kendall asked sitting up.

"I started it," Logan pointed out, "now fuck me," he said glaring at Kendall. Kendall laughed and leaned down and sealed their lips together again.

"Someone's impatient," Kendall said. "Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"The doctor said my heart was fine," Logan said, "now just do it," he said annoyed. After some work the two had sex. Kendall reched his high first and then Logan hit his.

"Alex," Logan said suddenly remembering thier son.

"I'll go get him you sleep," Kendall said kissing Logan's forehead. Logan nodded his head as Kendall got out of bed. Kendall grabbed a tissues and cleaned Logan off and tossed him some underwear. Logan slipped them on and Kendall got dressed and left.

-Take What Comes-

James and Carlos walked into 2J and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Katie sitting on the couch with a boy. He seemed to be about her age. She had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Katie laughed at something the boy said.

"Katie," James said.

"Oh, James, Carlos," Katie said turning to face them. She smiled at them. "Guys this is Gabe Hanson. He just moved into the Palm Woods," she said.

"Hi," Gabe said smiling at them.

"What is he doing here with you alone?" James asked, "where's Isaac?" he asked.

"With Camille and so is Alex, mom had to go shopping, and we," Katie said pointing to herself and Gabe, "Were playing Castle Smashers but got bored," she said shrugging.

"Katie does Mrs. Knight know he's here?" Carlos asked looking at Katie. Katie sighed and turned to Gabe.

"I think I should leave," Gabe said. Katie nodded her head. "I'll see you around Katie," he said standing up. He left and James and Carlos walked over to the couch.

"Katie," James said.

"I know what you were thinking," Katie started, "but we were just playing video games," she said.

"Katie you're getting to the age where boys are only after one thing," Carlos said.

"Oh my god," Katie said jumping up. She looked at the two shocked. "You two are not my brothers," she said.

"Yeah, but we're practically family and we're only looking out for you," James said.

"There was nothing going on," Katie said, "we were really just playing video games and got bored and we started talking," she said. The door opened and Kendall and Logan walked into the apartment.

"Katie where's Alex?" Kendall asked.

"With Camille since mom doesn't trust me yet to watch him on my own," Katie said.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Mom needed to go shopping and Camille offered to take the boys," Katie said.

"Speaking of boys did you know your little sister had a boy here when we got home," James said to Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Ken, let's go get Alex," Logan said grabbing Kendall's arm.

"He was just a friend," Katie said, "we were just talking," he said.

"Kendall we should go get our son," Logan said pulling on Kendall's arm. Kendall looked at Katie before nodding his head. He followed Logan out of the apartment. Katie stood there shocked.

"That did not turn out like I thought it would," Katie said.

"I thought he was going to yell," James said honestly.

"Me too," Katie said confused.

-Take What Comes-

"Logan she had a boy in the apartment alone with her," Kendall said as he watched Logan walked around the room with Alex. It was the only thing that kept him calm.

"I know," Logan said.

"He's a teenage boy, and they only want one thing. I should I was one," he said.

"Yeah I know, Ken," Logan said.

"Boys are horrible," Kendall said.

"I know look what happened to us," Logan said looking at Alex.

"That doesn't help me Logan," Kendall said. Logan laughed and put Alex down in his playpen. He turned to look at Kendall.

"She's a big girl Kendall," Logan said, "She was home with me most days she saw how horrible pregnancy was," he said.

"So she's fourteen," Kendall said.

"But she knows better because your mother taught you and her better than that," Logan said. "You might not be the perfect example but she knows better than to let a boy take advantage of her," he said.

"I guess you're right," Kendall sighed, "and I did not take advantage of you," he said.

"No you didn't," Logan said, "I came on to you," he said as he walked over to him and sat down. Logan started to whimper. Logan groaned and Kendall stopped hi from getting up.

"I got it," Kendall said smiling.

**Ok I hope you likeed this. I think it turned out pretty good. So review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	27. Saying Goodbye is Hard

**I would like to thank,**_ nigelbtrlover24, suppressedanonymous, Scarlett, TheaterKid, rainy dayz and silver dreams, IceRush, and PerfectMirror14 _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 27: Saying Goodbye is Hard**

Logan bit his lip as he fussed with Alex's shirt. He made sure his shoes were tied and his hair was perfect. He made sure his hair wasn't too messy. He had dressed Alex up nicely and he wanted this to go off smoothly. They were going on Ellen again to promote their tour and finally show Alex off. Ellen had been glad that the boys had chosen her for this.

"Is this the little guy?" Ellen asked as she walked off stage. Logan turned to her and smiled.

"This is Alexander Luca Knight," Logan said smiling at his son fondly.

"Well hello there Alex," Ellen said smiling at the baby and making baby talk.

"So we're gonna come out first and talk about our tour and then bring Alex out after that's done," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan said looking over at Kelly. She was to watch Alex while they were out on stage. Logan trusted Kelly, he just didn't like leaving Alex behind. Ellen was called back to stage and she told the guys to get ready to go out. "Ok Kelly if he gets fussy he's got a pacifier in the bag and his bottle is there as well," Logan said to Kelly.

"Yes, Logan," Kelly said nodding her head.

"He's got diapers in there as well," Logan said.

"I know Logan," Kelly said.

"Logan she's got this," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's arm.

"I know, I can't help it," Logan said. He cared about Alex too much. He knew he wasn't going far, but he hated leaving him still. He didn't know what he was going to do when they actually went on tour. He was gonna go crazy without his son around.

"Just relax Logie," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan nodded his head. He allowed Kendall to pulled him away from Alex when they were called to the stage. The crowd went wild as they walked out.

The guys greeted Ellen and they talked about their tour and how big it was going to be. They talked about how awesome some of the dance routines were and how much work they had put into it. They had two weeks before the tour started. They were all excited about the tour, well they all said they were. Logan was worried about leaving Alex behind. They talked and joked and then Ellen asked about Alex. Logan and Kendall smiled and told her about him and then Kelly brought him out onto the stage. Logan took him from her.

"This is Alexander Luca Knight," Logan said looking down at his son. He just loved saying his name like that. He had no idea why, but he did.

"Isn't he just adorable," Ellen asked the crowd while looking at the baby. "How old is he?" he asked.

"He is almost three months old now," Kendall said looking at Alex as well.

"Is he fussy?" Ellen asked.

"He's a handful, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Logan said not taking his eyes off his son.

"So you two also have some other big news you want to share," Ellen said.

"Oh yeah that's right," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand. Logan smiled and nodded his head. "We are getting married," Kendall said.

"We haven't set a date yet, but we're working on it," Logan said, "we have to finish the tour and we'll start planning," he said.

"I better get an invitation," Ellen said smiling at the two.

"Definitely," Logan said nodding his head.

"Ok so I have a question that everybody is dying to know," Ellen said.

"And what is that?" Logan asked.

"Do you two plan on having another kid anytime soon?" Ellen asked.

"No," Logan said quickly, "not for a few years at least. Alex is our little angel and all we need at the moment," he added looking over at Kendall. They hadn't really talked about it, but Logan didn't want another kid right now. Alex was a handful and he wasn't ready for another. He didn't want any complications like last time. He had talked with his doctor and they agreed that it was best to wait a few years before they tried again. He wanted a few years before they had another anyways. He hoped Kendall would understand.

Ellen asked a few more questions and then the boys were done. They walked off stage and Logan looked down at Alex who was sleeping. He was surprised that he was sleeping. He brought him over to his car seat and set him down carefully as not to wake him.

-Take What Comes-

Logan sighed as he fell to the onto a chair. They had just run though the show and it was long and exhausting. He had was tired and the days just seemed so long. He hated that Alex kept him up and nights. Logan knew Kendall had to be feeling it too. He was just better at hiding it than Logan was.

"You ok Logan?" James asked sitting down next to the other brunette.

"Yeah just tired," Logan said.

"We all are," James said.

"The week before the tour is the hardest," Logan said shaking his head. James nodded his head.

"Alex still keeping you up at nights?" James asked.

"Yes, he won't even let me sleep for an hour before he wakes up again," Logan said. Alex had started to get really fussy and he had taken him to his pediatrician and he was told there was nothing wrong just that Alex was fussy.

"Guys Gustavo wants us," Kendall said walking over to them. Logan groaned and stood up. Kendall walked over to him. "You ok you look really tired," he said.

"Alex is keeping us up how can you not be tired?" Logan asked as he walked past the blonde and over to their producer. Kendall followed after him.

"Ok boy this is it tomorrow we head out on tour," Kelly said, "this is all you've worked for these last few months," she said smiling brightly at them.

"Yeah, so don't mess it up," Gustavo said.

"Gustavo we've been on tour before we can handle this one," Kendall said.

"Don't say that you'll only mess up," Gustavo said pointing a finger at Kendall. Kendall put his hands up and back away a bit. "Ok dogs you are dismissed and be ready to go tomorrow morning," he said.

The four left the studio and headed back to the Palm Woods.. Kendall and Logan headed back to 2J to pick up Alex. Once They had Alex they brought him home for their last night home with him for the next few months.

"This is our last night with him for awhile," Logan said.

"I know," Kendall said. He looked at Alex.

"I don't know if I can do it," Logan said looking down at Alex. He had never spent a night away from his son. Even after he was born he had him in the same hospital room with him. He hadn't spent a night without Alex in the almost three months he had been alive. Logan didn't know what to do.

"It will only be a month before mom comes to our show in Vegas and we get to see him again," Kendall said.

"It's not the same as having him around all the time," Logan said.

"I know, but it's only a three month tour almost nonstop performances," Kendall said, "they will just fly by and like I said our moms will bring him to a few of our shows when they can,," he said.

"No the time won't fly by and it's still not the same," Logan said.

"Yes they will," Kendall said.

"Shut up and let's enjoy what time we have with our son before we leave," Logan said. There was a knock at the door. Kendall walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Carlos standing there.

"You two haven't started dinner have you?" Carlos asked, "cause your mom wants you two over for one last dinner before we leave for our tour," he said.

"We'll be over in a bit," Logan said, "I just want to make sure we're ready for tomorrow before we leave," he said.

"Ok I'll let her know," Carlos said and he left. Kendall shut the door and Logan walked over to the playpen and picked Alex up. He and Kendall moved to their bedroom to make sure they had everything packed. Logan set Alex down in his bassinet. He walked over to their bags and they went through their list of things and made sure they would have everything they needed. Logan reached the bottom of the list and frowned.

"Condoms and lube really?" Logan asked turning to Kendall.

"In case the urge arises we're prepared," Kendall said smiling. He walked over to their dresser and grabbed the items and stuffed them into his bag.

"Horny bastard," Logan muttered as he walked over to Alex and picked him up again. "You here that your papa's a horny bastard," he said to Alex.

"Hey now, you love me," Kendall said walking over to Logan and Alex. He pulled Logan to him and kissed the side of his head. "Now come on we don't want to keep my mom waiting," he said.

"Grab Alex's bag and let's go," Logan said walking out of the room. Kendall did as he was told. The two crossed the hall to 2J and walked in. James was and Carlos were sitting on the couch talking to Katie. Logan joined them while Kendall walked over to his mother.

"Hey mom," Kendall said.

"Hi sweetie," Mrs. Knight said smiling at him.

"Mom Logan's getting really emotional already," Kendall said, "tomorrow is gonna be a nightmare and he's not gonna want to leave Alex," he said.

"I know," Mrs. Knight said turning and looking over to the couch.

"So just be patient with him," Kendall said. Mrs. Knight nodded her head.

"I've been through this before," Mrs. Knight said, "I remember the first time I had to go out of town and leave you and Katie alone with my mother," she said. Kendall smiled and nodded his head.

"So what's for dinner?" Kendall asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Mrs. Knight said smiling. A cry interrupted them. Kendall turned to see Alex crying in Logan's arms.

"Ken get me his bottle I think he's hungry," Logan said. Kendall grabbed the bottle out of the bag he was holding and walked over to Logan. He set the bag down and handed Logan the bottle. Logan offered the bottle to Alex and he took it and calmed down instantly. Logan smiled and walked back into the living room.

"How long until dinner's ready?" Kendall asked.

"About ten, maybe fifteen more minutes," Mrs. Knight said.

"Need any help?" Kendall asked.

"No, go sit with the others," Mrs. Knight said. Kendall nodded his head and gave Mrs. Knight a kiss on the cheek. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Logan who was feeding Alex still.

"Mrs. Knight, Camille's on her way with Isaac," James said, "is it ok if she stays for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course her and Lucy are always welcome," Mrs. Knight said. There was a knock at the door and James got up and answered the door. He was greeted with the sight of Camille and Isaac. Isaac ran into the apartment past James and to Kendall. Kendall was his favorite uncle.

"Hey," he said smiling, "come in we're almost ready for dinner," he said. Camille entered the apartment and joined the others on the couch.

"Mrs. Knight Lucy's on her way with Stell since Stella wants to see me before I leave," Carlos said.

"I just said she's always welcome," Mrs. Knight said.

"I know, I was just letting you know," Carlos said smiling.

"Oh Logan I invited your mother over as well," Mrs. Knight said.

"I figured as much," Logan said.

"Mrs. Knight has my mom called yet?" James asked, "she never said when she was going to get here to get Isaac," he said looking.

"Not yet," Mrs. Knight said.

"Your mom's taking Isaac?" Logan asked James.

"Yeah, she wants to spend time with him," James said looking at Isaac. "She wants to make up for not being able to see him. She'll have him the first two month and then your mom wants him for the last month of the tour," he said to Logan. Logan nodded his head. Isaac was also Joanna's grandson.

"I figured, they both probably want to play catch up," Logan said, "I mean we all missed him being born and the first two years of his life," he said.

"His birthday is coming up again," James said.

"We're going to be on tour aren't we?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but my mom will take him to the show and we'll have a party afterwards," James said, "I don't want to miss his fourth birthday," he said. Logan nodded his head. He knew it would kill him if he missed Alex's birthday. Logan looked down at Alex who was almost done eating. He knew tomorrow was probably going to be one of the hardest things for him.

Alex finished eating and Logan shifted him to burp him as there was yet another knock at the door. It was Joanna, Lucy, and Stella. They joined everyone in the apartment.

"Mom is there enough room at the table for everyone?" Kendall asked.

"No," Mrs. Knight said.

"We could go get the table from mine and Logan's apartment," Kendall offered, "that would give us enough room I think," he said.

"Yeah, the kids could sit at the coffee table," James said.

"That just might work," Mrs. Knight said. James' cell started to ring. He answered it and walked away from the others for some privacy.

"Come on Carlos let's go get the table," Kendall said. The two left the apartment as James finished talking on his phone.

"My mom is on her way," James said.

Soon everyone had arrived and Dinner was ready and everyone sat down to eat. Kendall and Logan had Alex on the floor in his chair between them. Everyone was eating and chatting. They guy got talking about the tour and how excited they were. Logan wasn't as excited as the others, but he put on a good show about it. He was thinking about leaving Alex tomorrow.

After dinner everyone said gathered in the living room still talking and laughing and having a good time. Logan was holding Alex once again. He really didn't want to let him go. Alex started to get fussy and Logan had to get up and walk around the room to calm him down. Motion soothed Alex almost as good as Kendall's singing did. Logan was tuning the others out for the most part. He was just worried about keeping Alex calm. He then heard Kendall's voice ring out above everyone else's. Logan glanced over at his fiancé.

"I did not say that," Kendall said to James.

"You so did," James said laughing.

"I did not," Kendall said shaking his head.

"You so did," Carlos said agree with James.

"I did not," Kendall said.

"Logan," James said getting Logan's attention.

"Yeah," Logan said stopping walking to look at his friend.

"When we were nine didn't Kendall proclaim himself the king of awesome?" Carlos asked.

"As his fiancé I am inclined to agree with him," Logan asked, "but as your guys friend I can't lie so yeah he did," he added grinning when Kendall pouted.

"I did not," Kendall said.

"You did," Logan said walking over to Kendall and sitting down next to him. Alex seemed to be calm. "In your defense though we were nine and you had just eaten about ten bugs to Carlos and James' six," he said laughing.

"Oh yeah that's right," James said laughing.

"If I remember Logan you only ate one," Carlos said.

"Yep, that was disgusting and I still don't see how you three ate that many," Logan said shaking his head. Alex started to whimper. Logan groaned. He didn't understand why Alex was being so fussy lately. Logan stood up again.

"Here let me take over," Kendall said standing up. Logan nodded his head and handed Alex over to Kendall. Logan walked over to the couch and sat down next to James. He was glad to be off his feet for a bit.

An hour later it was getting late. Logan and Kendall made their way over to their apartment. Logan yawned as he walked into 2K holding Alex's diaper bag with Kendall behind him. James and Carlos had helped Kendall bring their table back earlier and Logan wanted nothing more than to go to bed.

"Logie you look exhausted," Kendall said as they walked down the hall to their room.

"I am exhausted," Logan said, "we ran the show three times today. We had dinner with everyone. Then Alex decided to get fussy and I don't know how many times I circled the apartment with him. I am exhausted. How are you not?" he asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said, "you can go right to bed I'll deal with Alex," Kendall said.

"Thanks Ken," Logan said as he walked into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. He didn't even bother changing and fell right asleep.

-Take What Comes-

Logan was running about the apartment making sure everything Alex would need for the next few months was over at 2J. He had given Mrs. Knight his key just incase, but he wanted to make sure she wouldn't need to use it that often.

"Logie," Kendall said. Logan just ignored him and continued to make sure everything was in place or gone. "Logie," Kendall said. Logan walked past the blonde into their bedroom to check their bags. "Logan Mitchell," Kendall said finally getting Logan's attention.

"What?" Logan asked stopping to look at Kendall finally.

"Relax," Kendall said, "we don't leave for another two hours," he said.

"I can't help it," Logan said. He sighed and sat down on their bed. Kendall walked over and sat down next to him. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to him even if it's only gonna be three months," he said.

"The time will just fly by," Kendall said.

"Sure you sat that now, but in a week or so you'll be where I am now," Logan said.

"And you'll be there to tell me we'll see him soon," Kendall said smiling.

"No we'll both be sobbing messes and James and Carlos will have to go on without us," Logan said.

"Gustavo would kill us," Kendall said laughing.

"Kelly wouldn't let him," Logan said. Kendall leaned into kiss Logan when Alex started crying. Kendall sighed and fell onto Logan a bit.

"I got it," Kendall said jumping up. Logan got up with him and they moved out to the living room and to the playpen. Alex was awake and crying. "Hey there," Kendall said as he walked up to him. Alex continued to cry and Kendall checked his diaper. "Logie get me a clean diaper and some wipes," Kendall said. Logan nodded and moved over to the diaper bag to get what he needed.

After they changed Alex, Kendall picked him up and they walked over to the couch to just sit for a bit. They were content to just sit there for a bit. Logan smiled as he looked over Kendall's shoulder at Alex.

"This is nice," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head in agreement. They sat there for awhile longer before there was a knock at the door. Logan got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw James standing there.

"We have to get ready to leave for the airport. Kelly and Gustavo are on their way with the limo," James said. Logan nodded his head. They were leaving Alex at the Palm Woods with Mrs. Knight since Logan didn't think he could get on the plane if Alex was at the airport.

"We'll be over in a second," Logan said. James nodded his head. Logan turned to Kendall. He walked over to the bag they had prepared and grabbed it.

"We have to bring him to your mother," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and stood up as well. They both crossed the hall to 2J. Logan saw Mrs. Knight waiting for them.

"Hey mom," Kendall said.

"You boys ready to go?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Pretty much," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Remember be careful," Mrs. Knight said, "I don't want you boys getting hurt," she said.

"Mom we're going to be fine, we've done this before," Kendall said.

"Yeah Mrs. Knight we're going to be fine," Carlos said.

"Isaac," James said as he ran out of his room after the toddler. Isaac was in nothing but his underwear. James was holding a shirt and a pair of pants. "Isaac get back here," James said.

"NO," Isaac said.

"Isaac Hortense Diamond get back here now and let me dress you otherwise you won't go stay with Grandma Brooke," James said. Isaac stopped running and looked at James. He ran over to James.

"Wanna go with Gramma Brooke," Isaac said holding his arms up. James smiled and put the shirt on and helped him get his pants on.

"Go get your socks and shoes and I will help you put them on," James said. Isaac nodded his head and ran off. He stood up and looked over at the others. "I have no idea why he hates wearing clothes," he said. Isaac returned with his socks and shoes and James brought him over to the couch and set to work getting his socks and shoes on his feet.

"Oh Mrs. Knight remember when you buy formula for Alex get the soy milk not the regular since he's allergic to it," Logan said.

"I know Logan you told me yesterday," Mrs. Knight said.

"I just want to be sure," Logan said. Looking at Alex. He bit his lip not sure if he was ready for this. "Also he won't sleep with out his blue blanket. It's in his bag," he said holding up the bag in his hand. He set it out the counter.

"Logan," Kendall said, "She knows what she's doing," he said. Logan nodded his head.

"I Logan said not taking his eyes off of Alex. He had not expected this to be so hard.

"Come on Logan let's go get our things down to the lobby," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and allowed Kendall to steer him out of the apartment. As they left Logan heard James talking to Isaac about being good for his grandmothers. Logan walked into their apartment with Kendall and went straight to their bedroom. He did one last sweep through and walked over to his bag and grabbed it.

"I think we're ready to go," Logan said turning to Kendall who was staring at him.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Don't go back on me now one of us has to be strong and it isn't me," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and grabbed his bag and they both left the apartment. James was walking with his things as well.

"Carlos is going to say good bye to Stella and Lucy and then he'll meet us down at the Limo," James said. Logan and Kendall nodded their heads and the three of them started down to the lobby. They arrived down in the lobby where Carlos was already talking to Lucy and Stella.

"Are you leaving me?" Stella asked.

"Yes, but I will be back and I will call you all the time," Carlos said.

"You coming back?" Stella asked.

"Yes I will come back and you can come see me sing with the guys," He said.

"We'll be there on Isaac's birthday," Lucy said. Carlos nodded and stood up. He smiled at Lucy.

"Stella," James said getting the little girls attention. Stella smile and ran over to James. She held her arms up and James picked her up.

"I will call every night that I can," Carlos said to Lucy thankful for the guy's distraction.

"She's only worried because she already lost one daddy," Lucy said.

"She's not gonna lose me, I lover her too much," Carlos said looking over at Stella.

"Guys," Kelly said as she walked into the lobby. "You ready to go on tour?" she asked.

"Yeah," James said smiling. He walked over to Carlos and handed Stella to him and moved to get his bags.

"Ok Stell I have to go but I will miss you so much," Carlos said kissing the toddler on her cheek. Stella smiled and kissed Carlos on the cheek. Carlos smiled and handed Stella back to Lucy. He then pecked Lucy on the lips.

"Ok you boys got everything," Kelly asked.

"Yeah we're ready to go," Carlos said grabbing his bags. The four followed Kelly out to the limo where Gustavo was waiting already. The four exchanged greeting with their producer and got into the limo. Kendall and Logan were sitting together. Logan was quiet while everyone talked. Logan was already missing Alex. He knew it was only because he wasn't going to be seeing him much for the next three months. Kendall had his arm around Logan and was trying to comfort him.

**Ok I hope you likeed this. I think it turned out pretty good. So review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	28. Missing Alex

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, suppressedanonymous, TheaterKid, IceRush, PerfectMirror14, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, rainy dayz and silver dreams, and nigelbtrlover24 _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 28: Missing Alex**

Logan walked with the guys to the flight gate. Kelly and Gustavo were ahead of them talking. Logan was walking close to Kendall trying not to think about Alex when a thought occurred to him.

"Guys," Logan said stopping them.

"Yeah," Kendall said. The other two looked at Logan.

"Do you realize what today is?" Logan asked.

"No what?" Kendall asked.

"It's been a year since Hailey's accident," Logan said softly. The other three's eyes went wide as they realized he was right.

"Oh my god I almost forgot," James said.

"It's been a year," Carlos said slowly. Logan nodded his head. The four stood there for a moment.

"Guys come on we have a flight to catch," Kelly hollered. The four started walking and followed Kelly and Gustavo. They boarded the plane. Kendall and Logan had seats together and James and Carlos had the seats behind them.

Logan sat there thinking about Hailey. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her at a time like now, but he was. He still missed her and wished that he had given her a chance. He wondered how things would've turned out if he and James had let her in. Maybe he and Kendall wouldn't be dating right now and they wouldn't have Alex.

"Stop," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand. "I know what you're thinking about and don't go there," he said.

"I can't help it," Logan said.

"I know, but this is our tour and we need to be happy," Kendall said, "even if it's fake," he said looking down at his lap.

"You're as torn up about leaving Alex as I am aren't you?" Logan asked looking over at Kendall.

"Yeah, I'm just a great actor," Kendall said smiling weakly.

"Thanks for being the strong one," Logan said, "but it's ok to be weak sometimes," he said.

"I know, but you needed me to be strong so that you would leave Alex," Kendall said, "if I had been like you we never would have left," he said.

"True," Logan said smiling. Kendall was right. If he had been like Logan, Logan never would have left.

-Take What Comes-

Two weeks passed, and Logan missed Alex more and more everyday. Logan sighed as he sat down at the table on the tour bus. Logan was really missing Alex.

"Oh lighten up," James said, "you're going to see him in two weeks and you see him every night when Katie and Mrs. Knight call," he said.

"It's not the same as holding him," Logan said.

"I know, but you have got to quit moping around," James said, "it's bringing everyone down," he said.

"Don't you miss Isaac?" Logan asked.

"Well yes, but I can't sit here and mope," James said, "we have to at least act like we're having a great time. We don't want the fans thinking we're miserable while touring," he said.

"I know, but it's hard," Logan whined.

"Quit whining, it's only two more weeks until you get to see him in person and get to hold him," James said, "beside you see him every night when you call Mrs. Knight and Katie," he added.

"I know, but still," Logan said.

"Ok then," Kendall's voice drifted down the hall of the bus. Logan looked up and saw Kendall standing in the hall talking on his cell phone. "Ok call me back when you find out," he said. He then said good bye and hung up. He walked down the hall the rest of the way.

"Who was that?" Logan asked.

"Katie," Kendall said as he sat down next to the brunette, "she just called to tell me mom took Alex into the doctor because he won't stop crying and she was told to bring him in," he said.

"It's not anything serious is it?" Logan asked worried.

"I hope not," Kendall said.

"Great now I'm even more on the edge," Logan said slumping forward onto the table.

"Katie promised to call as soon as she found out what was wrong," Kendall said placing an arm around Logan. "I am sure it's nothing too bad," he said pressing a kiss to the side of Logan's head. Logan sighed and nodded his head. He scooted closer to Kendall.

-Take What Comes-

Katie was sitting alone at the Palm Woods pool when someone walked up to her. She looked up as a shadow fell over her. She smiled as she saw Gabe.

"Hey Gabe," She said, "have a seat," she said.

"Hey," Gabe said, "so your 'brothers' are gone?" he asked.

"They've been gone for two weeks and will be for two and half more months," Katie said laughing.

"Well they glare at me every time they see me," Gabe said.

"They just want to look out for me," Katie said shaking her head. "They mean well," she added.

"Yeah, but it seems like they don't like me," Gabe said.

"They probably don't yet," Katie said laughing. "So what are you up to?" she asked changing the subject.

"I just got back from an audition," Gabe said, "I didn't get a call back," he said.

"Aw, that sucks," Katie said, "was it the one I helped you with?" she asked.

"No that is tomorrow," Gabe said.

"Good because I was going to say our work had been for nothing," Katie said laughing.

"No, you were a big help yesterday," Gabe said, "have you ever thought of taking acting seriously?" he asked

"No, I am not going to be an actor," Katie said shaking her head, "I just need to act here and there to stay in the Palm Woods school," she said.

"Well you should think about it Katie, you're really good," Gabe said. Katie blushed at the compliment. No one had ever really commented on her acting.

"It's something to think about," Gabe said. Katie nodded her head. She had really never thought about it much. She only did it as a side thing to stay in school. She was going to take over the business world when she was old enough. She was well on her way already. Katie was all for making a quick buck, but she did enjoy acting.

-Take What Comes-

Logan sat through yet another meet and greet with the guys. He really did love their fans and everything. He just really missed Alex. He was all smiles for everyone though, until his cell phone rang. He saw it was Mrs. Knight and he nudged Kendall before getting up to get privacy as he answered the call. Kendall excused himself as well and followed him.

"Hello Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"Hello Logan, is Kendall with you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah he's here," Logan said, "it's your mom," he said as pulled Kendall closer so he could hear Mrs. Knight.

"Hey mom," Kendall said.

"I just got back from the doctor's office with Alex and it's nothing bad," Mrs. Knight said.

"Thank god I've been worried ever since Kendall told me you were taking him in," Logan said.

"So what is it then?" Kendall asked.

"He's teething," Mrs. Knight said, "I didn't realize," she added.

"It's ok Mrs. Knight," Logan said, "it's better to be safe than sorry," he said. He knew he probably would have done the same thing if he had been with Alex.

"None of his teeth are through yet but they will be soon," Mrs. Knight said.

"That's great mom but we have to go," Kendall said, "we'll see you when you guys come for Isaac's birthday," he said.

"Yeah," Mrs. Knight said.

"Bye," Logan said.

"Bye boys have fun," Mrs. Knight said and she hung up. Logan hung up as well and turned to Kendall.

"He's teething," Logan said.

"I know it feels like he was only born yesterday," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. "Come on we've got fans to meet and greet," he said. Logan smiled and they walked back over to James and Carlos.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"Mrs. Knight called about Alex, he's teething," Logan said. They continued to meet with fans and sign autographs and take pictures. Logan was in a slightly better mood knowing Alex wasn't sick or hurt. The meet and greet went well. Afterwards the buys headed out to the bus for a break before they had to do sound check. Logan and Kendall sat down together on the couch while James got his laptop out and sat down at the table.

"So Alex is teething," Carlos said as he sat down next to Kendall and Logan.

"Yeah," Logan said nodding his head.

"It feels like we just brought him home only yesterday though," Kendall said.

"Time really flies by," Logan said. He yawned and leaned against Kendall. Kendall smiled and placed his arm around Logan.

"Pretty soon he's be crawling and then he'll be walking," Kendall said.

"Don't forget talking," Logan said tiredly. He yawned and closed his eyes as he leaned against the blonde more. "I'm gonna take a nap," he said.

"I'll wake you in an hour," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and let sleep over take him.

-Take What Comes-

Logan walked off stage with the guys. He took his ear pieces out and turned to Kendall who was doing the same. Logan heard a cry. He shook his head.

"I miss Alex," Logan said to Kendall. "So much so that I can hear his cry," he said.

"Wow I must be loosing it cause I hear it too," Carlos said.

"Me too," James said slowly. Logan looked over at Kendall who was smiling. Logan then took off running down the hallway and turned the corner. He saw Kelly talking to Mrs. Knight and Katie. In the stroller before Mrs. Knight was Alex. Logan ran over to them and quickly got Alex out of his stroller.

"Hey Logan," Katie said.

"Yeah hey," Logan said his eyes glued to his son. He looked over his shoulder at Kendall, James, and Carlos who were walking over to them.

"You didn't tell him we were coming," Mrs. Knight asked Kendall.

"You said you would try to come I didn't want to get his hopes up," Kendall said as he walked over to his mother and gave her a hug.

Logan was too busy with Alex to really listen to what others were saying. Logan hugged Alex to him and was just glad to be able to hold him again. Logan turned to Kendall and smiled at him. Kendall walked over to him and hugged him carefully making sure not to squish Alex.

"You could have told me," Logan said.

"I really didn't want to get you're hopes up incase they couldn't make it," Kendall said.

"Thank you," Logan said smiling at Kendall. He knew it was Kendall who asked his mother to come. Logan walked over to the couch and sat down with Alex. He smiled at his son. He was glad that Alex was here. It would help him get though the next two weeks until they saw Alex again. Eventually everyone headed out to the tour bus. Logan brought Alex on and sat with him while James and Carlos visited with Mrs. Knight and Katie before they had to leave.

**Ok I hope you likeed this. I think it turned out pretty good. So review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	29. Isaac's Birthday

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, PerfectMirror14, nigelbtrlover24, TheaterKid, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, IceRush, and rainy dayz and silver dreams _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 29: Isaac's Birthday**

Logan was sitting on his and Kendall's bed. They had an actual room in the back of the bus. Logan was glad for that since sleeping in the bunks together would be uncomfortable and he couldn't sleep without Kendall holding him. Logan's stomach was uneasy. He had been sick for a few days now. He knew it was probably just motion sickness from being on a bus almost 24/7.

"You ok?" Kendall asked looking at Logan. Kendall was standing in the doorway of the room.

"Yeah I'm fine," Logan lied looking up at the blonde.

"You don't look fine," Kendall said.

"Just a little motion sickness from the bus," Logan said smiling weakly at Kendall.

"We'll be stopping in New York soon," Kendall said.

"Good," Logan said. He patted the bed next to him. Kendall walked over to him and sat down.

"We get to see Alex in a few nights," Logan said happily. Kendall nodded his head. It had been two weeks since they had seen Alex. Logan groaned as he felt his stomach lurch. He jumped up and made it to the small garbage can in their small room. He threw up once again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kendall asked.

"You know I get motion sickness," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head.

-Take What Comes-

Logan followed the guys off stage after yet another concert. They were a month into their tour and tomorrow was a special day. It was Isaac's fourth birthday. They were staying in a hotel tonight and tomorrow for the occasion. They didn't have anything to do tomorrow. They would be able to spend the whole day relaxing and with Isaac who would be at the hotel when they got there. Alex and Stella would be too. Logan was really looking forward to seeing Alex again. He was happy when ever he could see his son in person.

The four walked out of the area and were met with more fans screaming and hollering at them as they made their way to the tour bus. The guys waved and smiled trough it. Logan felt exhausted but kept up the mask of happiness. He knew he couldn't let people know he was exhausted. He didn't want his fans to see that. It was just him being sick and it would get over soon.

The four finally made it to the tour bus and got on. James and Carlos sat down at the table and started talking. Logan walked over to the couch and fell down onto it. The tour was really taking it's toll on him. Kendall sat down next to him.

"Don't sleep yet," Kendall said.

"I know the hotel isn't far," Logan mumbled. He closed his eyes and rested. He did not know why, but lately he was always tired. He tried to get more sleep but he couldn't, but with their busy schedule he couldn't. They went to sleep at midnight and Logan would wake up at ten every morning sometimes early to puke. He hated being sick.

"Logie," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan jerked up and looked up at the blonde standing over him. Kendall chuckled at him. "We're at the hotel," Kendall said.

"I wasn't sleeping," Logan lied. He really hadn't meant to fall asleep. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep.

"Sure Logie, come on we have to go inside and then you can go to sleep," Kendall said. Logan nodded and held his hand out to Kendall. Kendall helped him up and they walked off the bus together. Kendall placed his arm around Logan who was half asleep. He guided him into the hotel. Logan was vaguely aware of the extra security.

The lobby was pretty much empty. There was a few people sitting on the couches across from them. Logan recognized them as their family and friends.

"Daddy!"

Two dark haired blurs shot to James and Carlos. They both smiled and picked up Isaac and Stella.

"Hey Isaac," James said smiling at his son.

"Hey Stell," Carlos said smiling at the girl.

Logan looked across the lobby and spotted his son in Mrs. Knight arms. Logan nudged Kendall as he leaned against him. Kendall smile and guided Logan over to their son. Logan held his arms out for Alex. Mrs. Knight smiled and handed him over. Alex smiled as he looked up at Logan and Kendall. It was almost as he remembered them.

"Hey there Alex," Logan said sleepily.

"Mom where's his stuff?" Kendall asked.

"Up in my room want to come get it?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yes, Logan's dead on his feet already," Kendall said. Logan stuck his tongue out at Kendall. "Bring Alex to the room and I'll be there in a bit," he said to Logan.

"Kay," Logan said yawning sleepily. Kendall got Alex's playpen set up and he walked over to Alex. He picked him up. Logan felt himself slowly falling asleep.

"Sleep Logie, I'll take care of Alex," Kendall said.

"Ok night," Logan said. Logan rolled over and got comfortable. He was asleep before Kendall even joined him in bed.

-Take What Comes-

Logan woke the next morning alone in bed. He sat up and looked around. He spotted Kendall sitting in the chair on the other side of the room feeding Alex. Kendall looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning sleepy head," Kendall said.

"What time is it?" Logan asked.

"Almost noon," Kendall said looking at his watch. Logan's eyes went wide. He usually slept until ten no matter how late they stayed up for shows. He hardly slept past ten.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Logan asked.

"You were tired," Kendall said. Logan opened his mouth to say something but stopped when his stomach suddenly lurched. He jumped up and ran from to the bathroom. He fell in front of the toilet and puked. Kendall walked into the bathroom and knelt down beside him.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Do I look ok?" Logan snapped annoyed.

"Sorry," Kendall said, "maybe you've got the flu and it wasn't motion sickness," he said.

"Probably," Logan said.

"Maybe you should get checked out," Kendall said.

"It's probably just the flu," Logan said.

"Logan you were wrong about motion sickness and I just want to make sure it's nothing serious," Kendall said, "besides remember last time you got sick and thought it was the flu," he said.

"That won't happen again," Logan said confidently, "Ken I'm fine," he added. He looked at the blonde and saw the concern in his eyes. He then remembered the conversation they had before Logan found out he was pregnant. "It's not that Kendall," Logan said.

"How do you know?" Kendall asked. Before Logan could respond Alex started wailing and there was a knock at the door. The two stood up and Kendall went to Alex and Logan opened the door. He saw Carlos standing there.

"James is wondering if you guys plan on joining us for lunch," Carlos said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "Just give us a minute," he said.

"Take your time, Luce and Stella are still getting ready," Carlos said. Logan nodded his head and Carlos left. Logan closed the door and turned to Kendall.

"We have to get ready for lunch," Logan said.

"You get changed first," Kendall asked as he rocked Alex gently. Logan nodded his head knowing Alex was being fussy and wanted to be held. Logan changed and quickly brushed his teeth and combed his hair skipping the gel today. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Kendall pacing the room with Alex.

"Here give him to me and get ready," Logan said. Kendall nodded and handed Alex over to Logan. Kendall moved about getting ready. Logan walked over to a chair and sat down with Alex. "Hey there Alex," Logan said smiling at his son. Alex smiled up at him. "I missed you so much," he said.

Logan the kissed Alex on the forehead and rested his hand on Alex's stomach. Alex cooed and giggled. Logan's eyes went wide in shock. He had never heard Alex laugh. He had asked Mrs. Knight and she said he only cooed.

"Kendall," Logan hollered.

"What?" Kendall asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"He giggled," Logan said, "I got our son to laugh," he said smiling.

"And I missed it," Kendall asked.

"Sorry," Logan said, "I didn't know he was gonna do it," he said.

"What did you do?" Kendall asked.

"I just put my hand on his stomach," Logan said moving his hand on Alex's stomach. Alex giggled again and Logan's face lit up. He looked up at Kendall who was smiling as well.

"All we had to do was tickle him," Kendall said. Logan smiled and nodded his head. He knew this wasn't a big deal but to him it was. The next thing was for Alex to actually get his first tooth.

"I think we have to put this in his baby book," Logan said, "did your mom bring  
>it?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah in his bag," Kendall said. Logan handed Alex over to Kendall and moved to get his baby book. Logan found it and wrote down the information. He looked up at Kendall and smiled.

"Can you take him back I need to finish getting ready," Kendall said. Logan nodded and took his son back from Kendall. Kendall finished getting ready while Logan got Alex ready to go. Once they were ready they texted James to see where he was. James replied saying he was almost ready and to meet him in the lobby.

The two headed down to the lobby together with Alex. Carlos, Stella, Lucy, Katie, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, Kelly and Brooke were already there waiting. They joined them.

"Hey boys," Mrs. Knight said.

"Hey Mrs. Knight," Logan said.

"Hey mom," Kendall said.

"How did you boys sleep?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Good Alex only woke me up twice," Kendall said. Logan looked over at Kendall. He must really been tired to not heat Alex. "Logan got him to laugh this morning though," he said.

"What how?" Katie asked.

"I just put my hand on his stomach and he laughed," Logan said.

"His stomach's ticklish? I've been trying for two weeks to get him to laugh and all I had to do was tickle his stomach?" Katie asked. Logan nodded his head.

"So where's James and Isaac?" Kendall asked.

"He said they were almost ready," Brooke said looking to the elevators. The doors slid open and Isaac ran out followed by James and Camille.

"Isaac no running inside," James said. Isaac stopped running and turned to James. He then walked across the lobby to the others.

"There's the birthday boy," Brooke said.

"Isaac tell grandma Brooke and grandma Jen how old you are," James said.

"I four," Isaac said holding up four fingers.

"Yes you are," Brooke said picking the small boy up. He smiled and hugged Brooke.

"Where gramma Jo?" Isaac asked looking around.

"Yeah where is my mom?" Logan asked.

"She will be here later," Mrs. Knight said.

"Why didn't she come last night?" Logan asked.

"She had an important client she had to meet with today, didn't she tell you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"She might have," Logan said trying to think back to his last conversation with her. He remembered her saying she had an important client meeting but he didn't know when it was.

"It's only a forty-five minute flight Logie she should be here soon," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"I hun-gee," Isaac said.

"Come on let's go the restaurant is this way," James said. He led the group through the lobby and to the restaurant connected to the hotel.

Gustavo had called ahead and had a section cleared out for them. James also told him they had one more person coming. She was running a little late.

The were several table pushed together in their section. Everyone sat down at the table. Logan held Alex since he was still to small for a high chair and he didn't want to let him go just yet. Everyone ordered some food and James had a cake coming. Isaac would open presents later when they went back to their rooms.

"Isaac you know you're a big boy now right?" Brooke asked.

"Yep I a big boy," Isaac said nodding his head eagerly. "I pick my own clothes," he said proudly.

"You did?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Daddy asked me what I wanted to wear and I pick it out," the four year old said proudly.

"Yep he picked out his own shirt and pants and his socks," James said nodding his head.

"Excuse me there's a woman saying she's a part if this party," a waitress said walking up to the group.

"That's probably my mom I'll go see," Logan said standing up. He handed Alex to Kendall and followed the waitress out to the entrance. He saw Joanna standing there. "Mom," he said smiling.

"Logan," Joanna said smiling brightly at her son. "Where are my grandbabies?" she asked.

"They're here with everyone else," Logan said. He and Joanna walked back to the table. Joanna took her seat next to Logan. Mrs. Knight and Brooke had ordered for her since she had called them earlier.

"Gramma Jo," Isaac said excited from his spot at across the table.

"Hi Isaac," Joanna said smiling at him.

"I four today," Isaac said holding up four fingers for her to see.

"Yes you are," Joanna said smiling. Isaac smiled pleased with himself.

Everyone started to talk to one another. Soon their food arrived and then the cake. The cake was placed in front of Isaac and everyone sang to him. Isaac smiled and was loving the attention he was getting. After everyone had had their cake they all headed up to James's room. It was time for presents. Once everyone was settled in James room Isaac started opening his presents.

"Ken," Logan said quietly.

"Yeah," Kendall said turning to look at Logan.

"Our present for Isaac is in the room could you hold Alex while I go get it," Logan asked. Kendall nodded and took Alex from Logan. Logan told the others he was going to get Isaac's present and that he would be right back.

Logan walked down the hallway to his and Kendall's room. He pulled his key card out and opened the door. He walked Ito the room and headed over to his bag. He dug through it until he found what he was looking for. Isaac had recently taken a liking to Cars and Mater was his favorite character. Kendall and Logan had bought him a talking Mater truck and made sure no one else got one for Isaac.

Logan grabbed the wrapped gift and stood up. He felt a wave a nausea wash over him. He fought it back and turned around towards the door and a wave a dizziness hit him. He took a step forward and stumbled a bit. Logan stopped and caught his balance. He made his way back to James' room and he walked into the room. Isaac was still opening his over presents. Logan handed James the present and sat down next to Kendall.

"You ok, you took a little longer than I though you would," Kendall said.

"I'm fine," Logan insisted. Kendall nodded his head dropping the argument for now. Logan then noticed Kendall wasn't holding Alex anymore. Logan spotted his son in Joanna's arms. He smiled and let her hold him. He wasn't really feeling to well at the moment anyways. It would pass soon though, he hoped.

-Take What Comes-

Logan was laying in bed alone. He had left James' room after Isaac finished opening presents. He told the others he wasn't feeling very well and he went to lay down. His stomach wasn't bother him much, but his back was aching. He had no idea why. Logan rolled onto his side trying to get comfortable.

He heard the door open behind him.

"Logie," Kendall said softly.

"Hey," Logan said.

"I think we should get you checked out while we're here," Kendall said, "I mean I just want to make sure it's nothing serious," he said.

"Ok," Logan said. He wanted to know what was wrong with him. He was getting really sick, it was starting to be obvious that it wasn't just the flu.

"You're agreeing?" Kendall asked shocked.

"Yeah, have you talked to Kelly and Gustavo?" Logan asked. Kendall opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a frantic knock at the door. Kendall walked over to the door and opened it. Logan sat up and saw Carlos there.

"If you guys are going to the hospital, get ready quick, Isaac fell and busted his lip really bad," Carlos said.

"We'll be ready in a minute," Kendall said. Logan got out of bed and slipped his shoes on. They walked out of the room and to the hallway where James was with Isaac and Carlos.

"Kelly's almost ready, she's calling us a cab," James said as he held onto Isaac with a bunched up cloth pressed to his lip. Logan realized it was a shirt, probably one of James' old one by the looks of it. Isaac was crying, but not making much noise.

**Ok I hope you liked this. I think it turned out pretty good. So review and make me smile. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	30. Jealousy

**I would like to thank,**_ PerfectMirror14, nigelbtrlover24, IceRush, I Love KL, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, Scarlett, rainy dayz and silver dreams, annabellex2, and kamesforever _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 30: Jealousy**

Logan was sitting in a private waiting room with Kendall and Carlos. James and Kelly were back with a doctor. The guys were in a private waiting room because the hospital staff didn't want fans finding out they were hear and cause a scene.

Logan had been back to talk to a doctor already with Kendall at his side helping him fill in blanks. Logan had given a few blood samples and they were just waiting now on the results which might not be ready until tomorrow. The only thing they were assured was it wasn't cancer. Kendall had been happy about that.

"I hope Isaac is ok," Logan said looking to the doorway.

"Yeah, I just hope James isn't freaking out," Kendall said knowing James tended to over react about things like this.

"I just hope it doesn't leave a scar," Carlos said. . As much as the guys loved their friend, James was a little vain and still believed in looks.

"If Isaac takes after James that might be a bad thing," Kendall said nodding his head.

"It shouldn't leave a scar unless they stitch it wrong like they did to you Carlos when we were eight," Logan said referring to the scar on Carlos' right leg from a skate from their pee wee hockey days. "but, if I know James he'll make sure someone who knows what their doing will see to it that Isaac won't have a scar," he said.

"Huh?" Kendall said turning to Logan.

"What did Mrs. Diamond do when ever James got hurt and had to get stitches?" Logan asked.

"Ah yes," Kendall said remembering how Mrs. Diamond demanded a plastic surgeon look at the cut and make sure it didn't leave a scar when ever it was a hockey injury.

"I think one of the few scars James has if from Jenny," Carlos said.

"Those weren't hockey related," Logan said nodding his head laughing. The door opened and the three looked up and saw James and Kelly walk into the room. Isaac was holding James' hand and had his upper lip stitched up.

"He busted his lip pretty bad, but it should heal just fine, but he can't play with the stitches," James said looking down at Isaac.

"I got sticker for sitting still, an being good boy," Isaac said pointing to a Transformer sticker on his chest.

"You're a brave boy," Carlos said standing up.

"Logan have you seen a doctor yet?" Kelly asked as the waiting room door opened. A doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hands. He was a young doctor by the looks of it. He had dark raven black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Mr. Mitchell?" the doctor said.

"That's me," Logan said walking over to the doctor with Kendall behind him.

"My name is Dr. Rayas and I have taken over your tests results since the doctor you saw is now off duty," Dr. Rayas said, "we've got your results," he said.

"Already?" Logan asked shocked.

"Well we know of your condition, so we ran a few tests and the results are in already," Dr. Rayas said.

"What do you mean you know of my condit-?" Logan trailed off his eyes going wide. He realized just what Dr. Rayas was saying. "You're wrong," he said quickly.

"What?" Kendall asked confused as he looked at Logan.

"He's pregnant," Dr. Rayas said. The room fell silent.

"You'll have to make arrangement with your doctor back home but I suggest you get on prenatal vitamins as soon as possible," Dr. Rayas said.

"I will," Logan said nodding his head. Dr. Rayas nodded his head and left.

"I thought you two were going to wait," Carlos said looking at the two shocked.

"We were planning on waiting, but the horny bastard can't keep his hands to himself," Logan said looking at Kendall angrily.

"Me? You came on to me most of the time," Kendall said defensively.

"Oh please most of the time I'm just playing off your not so subtle hints," Logan said hia anger flaring. Kendall looked at Logan for a moment before he spoke.

"You know what, you're right I'm sorry," Kendall said putting his hands up in surrender.

"You're- what?" Logan asked confused.

"Did he just apologize?" James asked Carlos quietly.

"I think he did," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Yes I did," Kendall said moving closer to Logan. "I don't think we should be fighting this is a good thing," he said smiling slightly. He kissed Logan's forehead.

"Yeah, I guess," Logan said smiling weakly.

"Kelly can you call a cab for us?" James asked. Kelly nodded and pulled her cell phone out.

Logan walked over to a chair and sank into it as the news finally sank in. He was pregnant again. He had not planned on this at all. Kendall walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"We can do this," Kendall said placing his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"We have Alex already in another eight or nine months he'll need more attention and so will the new baby," Logan said.

"We'll figure it out," Kendall said.

-Take What Comes-

Logan and Kendall knocked on Jennifer's (ok from this point on Mrs. Knight will be referred to as Jennifer. It feels odd that I call all the mothers by their names and not hers so from here on out she will be called Jennifer.) room door. They had just gotten back form the hospital and decided they better tell their mothers the good news. Hopefully they were both here. The door opened to reveal Katie with her cell phone in her hands a smile on her face.

"Hey big brother, hey Logan," Katie said looking up at them for a moment.

"Katie is mom here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, she and Mrs. Mitchell are playing with Alex," Katie said as her phone went off. She stepped aside and Kendall and Logan walked into the room. Joanna and Jennifer were playing with Alex who was laying on the bed smiling and cooing.

"Mom we need to talk to you," Kendall said getting her attention. She and Joanna looked up at the two boys.

"How's Isaac?" Joanna asked before she saw the look on Logan's face. "How are you?" she asked him.

"Isaac is fine just a few stitches," Kendall said.

"But there's something else we need to tell you," Logan said looking down at the floor. Sure he knew Joanna loved Alex, but he knew she was disappointed that he had had Alex so young and now he was pregnant again.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked her son.

"Well, uh," Kendall said.

"I'm pregnant," Logan said not taking his eyes off the floor.

"What?" Joanna asked.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean for this to happen, but it did. I know we just had Alex, but things happen and I am so sorry," Logan said tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh honey I'm not mad I'm just shocked that this has happened again so soon," Joanna said.

"You promised to use protection," Jennifer said glaring at her son.

"We were and are, but condoms break mom," Kendall said looking away from his mother.

"I'm a little disappointed that you let this happen again so soon, but I will be here for you like I was before," Joanna said smiling at Logan and pulling him into a hug.

"I know mom, and I am sorry," Logan said as he hugged her back.

"Me too," Jennifer said. Alex started to whimper on the bed. Logan moved over to him and picked him up.

"Hey there Alex," he said smiling.

"I hope I get a niece this time," Katie said from her spot on the couch behind her phone a smile on her face.

"Who are you texting?" Kendall asked.

"A friend," Katie said.

"It's not that boy we caught in the apartment with you is it?" Kendall asked.

"His name and Gabe and what does it matter to you," Katie asked.

"Kendall not now," Logan said. Kendall looked at Logan and noticed how tired the brunette looked.

"I think we're gonna go back to our room for now," Kendall said. Jennifer and Joanna nodded their heads.

"Wave bye to Grandma Jen and Grandma Jo," Logan said waving Alex's arm. The two women smiled and waved. Kendall and Logan left the room with Alex and his things. Logan sat down in a chair with Alex and relaxed. "I wonder if Kelly's told Gustavo," Logan said biting his lip.

"He's what?" Gustavo's voice hollered from somewhere down the hall. The two jumped and Alex whimpered. Logan started to rock him gently trying to calm him down quick.

"He knows," Kendall said.

"I hope he's not too mad," Logan said looking down at Alex.

"This will definitely put a hold on the next album, he we're going to even make one," Kendall said.

"For sure," Logan said as there was a knock at the door. Kendall walked over to the door and opened it. James stood there.

"Band meeting, Gustavo's pretty mad," James said.

"I'll bring Alex back to our mothers," Logan said standing up. He walked back to Jennifer and Katie's room and knocked on the door. Katie opened the door.

"Are my mom and yours still here?" Logan asked.

"No they decided to check out the pool and spa," Katie said as her cell phone buzzed. She quickly read the text and laughed.

"Never mind I'll keep Alex," Logan said. Katie nodded her head and waved and shut the door.

"Why are we keeping Alex," Kendall asked walking over to Logan.

"Our moms are gone down to the spa and Katie is way to distracted by her cell phone," Logan said, "besides it will keep Gustavo from yelling too much," he added. Kendall nodded his head as a door down the hall opened and Carlos stuck his head out the door.

"Will you three get in here," He said. Kendall, Logan, and James walked down to him and into Gustavo's room.

"Dogs," Gustavo barked and Alex jumped and whimpered at the sudden noise. "Why do you have him here?" he asked looking at Alex.

"We had no one to watch him," Logan said, "and I would appreciate if you didn't scare my son," he said glaring at Gustavo slightly as he rocked Alex to calm him down from his scare.

"Sorry," Gustavo said remembering the last time he had made a mistake with Logan about Alex. Logan had nearly bit his head off.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kendall asked.

"Kelly tells me your pregnant again," Gustavo said.

"Yeah, it was another accident," Logan said looking at the ground.

"Look Gustavo we didn't mean for this to happen so soon, but it did. There's nothing we can do to change it, but he can't be that far along and he should be able to finish the tour," Kendall said.

"Yeah and we stop in L.A. in a few days and we can set up an appointment and figure out how far along I am and I get what I need," Logan said nodding his head.

"We're going to have to," Gustavo said, "but people are going to tear you to shreds about not being married," he added.

"We're getting married," Kendall reminded Gustavo.

"We'll start planning as soon as the tour is done and we'll be married before the baby is born," Logan said.

"When do you wanna do a press release," Kelly asked the two.

"After tour?" Kendall asked looking at Logan who nodded his head.

"Sounds great," Kelly said.

"Well you should get a date set soon and start on a guest list," Gustavo said.

-Take What Comes-

"So Logan's pregnant again," Camille asked as she looked away from the movie she and Isaac had been watching while James was in the band meeting with the guys. James nodded his head and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Yeah, we've got it all sorted out," James said, "they're going to get married after the tour and that's when they'll release that Logan's pregnant too," he said. Camille nodded her head.

"What do you think about them having another kid," Camille asked.

"I don't know, I mean they both seemed scared," James said, "I guess I feel like I need to be there for them. They both need support," he said.

"I'll bet," Camille said looking down at the floor.

"Why you so curious all of a sudden," James asked.

"No reason," Camille said.

"Camille," James said slowly.

"Ok look I had a scare about a week ago," Camille admitted, "I thought I was but I'm not," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" James asked his jaw dropping.

"The test was negative, and the next four I took were as well," Camille said.

"You didn't tell me this sooner because," James said.

"You're on tour I didn't need you worrying until I was sure, but I want to know how you would feel if I was pregnant," Camille said looking at James.

"I don't know," James said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Camille. "I'd probably be shocked and then maybe excited, and I would be there for you," he said. He had missed watching Isaac grow up the first two years and if he had the chance he would not miss his next child's birth.

"So if I were pregnant you'd be happy?" Camille asked.

"You're not lying to me are you?" James asked.

"No, no, no," Camille said quickly, "I am not pregnant," she said smiling. James sighed and nodded his head.

"I would be happy after the initial shock," James said, "but can we not talk babies, I mean we're not even living together yet," he said. Camille nodded her head.

"Oh and Lucy knows about the scare," Camille said, "if she hints to it I am sorry," she added.

"It's ok," James said leaning in and pecking Camille on the lips. James looked over at Isaac who was fast asleep. "Can you believe it's been just over a year since I got him," James asked.

"No, I mean a year ago I never thought we'd be us," Camille said.

"I know, I thought my dating life would be over but Isaac's charm won you over didn't it?" James asked.

"It did," Camille said laughing, "that and watching you interact with him," she added.

"I got more attractive when I got him didn't I?" James asked.

"No you got stupider for knocking someone up when you were only fifteen," Camille said, "but watching how mature you were with everything was kind of attractive and you're just very charming," she said blushing.

"Thank you," James said kissing her on the cheek.

-Take What Comes-

"Daddy," Stella ran up to Carlos as soon as he walked into the room.

"Hey Stell," Carlos said smiling at her as he picked her up. Stella smiled and hugged Carlos.

"Hey," Lucy said waving at him.

"Hey Luce," Carlos said walking over to her with Stella still in his arms. Lucy stood up and pecked him on the cheek.

"How was the band meeting," Lucy asked as they both sat down on the small couch in the room.

"I felt unneeded," Carlos admitted/ Stella squirmed out of Carlos' hold and ran over to her toys.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Lucy said.

"It was, I felt completely unneeded," Carlos said, "it was all about Kendall and Logan, just like everything is lately," he said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

"In press conferences most of the questions are for Kendall and Logan about their life together and Alex and the others are all about James. I feel like the band would be better off without me," Carlos said falling back against the couch.

"Carlos you don't mean that," Lucy said.

"I honestly think the band would be better off without me," Carlos said, "I just fade into the background anyways," he said.

"Carlos you're just as important as the others guys," Lucy said placing a hand on his arm. "They're your best friends and I don't think they mean to overshadow you," she said.

"Of course they don't," Carlos said, "but sometimes I just wish it wasn't all about Kendall and Logan, you know. Now that Logan's pregnant again it's gonna be about them even more than it was now and Isaac's getting older and people are gonna want to know more about him too," he said.

"You have me and Stella," Lucy reminded him.

"Yeah, but the fans don't know that, I like to keep my private life private," Carlos said.

"I know, but you sound a bit jealous right now," Lucy said.

"I know, and I think I am a little," Carlos said hanging his head.

"It's ok to be jealous," Lucy said laughing, "just don't let it get to you," she said.

"I know, but I'm not jealous because they're getting all the attention," Carlos admitted.

"Then why?" Lucy asked confused.

"I love you and Stella I really do," Carlos said taking Lucy's hands in his, "but I wish I had my own kid you know. I feel left out as silly as it sounds," he said.

"Oh," Lucy said.

"I don't know I'll get over it," Carlos said.

"Carlos, I don't know if I'm ready for another kid, but maybe someday," Lucy said.

"I know and I respect that," Carlos said, "like I said I'll get over this maybe once the tour is over and we're not living together on a bus almost 24/7," Carlos said.

"Maybe once you get back from tour you could move in with Stell and me," Lucy suggested.

"Are you sure we're ready for that," Carlos asked. Lucy nodded her head.

"I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you like we did this morning," Lucy said smiling.

"I'll think about it, I mean it's a big step," Carlos said.

"I know, just promise you'll think hard about it," Lucy said.

"Promise," Carlos said smiling.

-Take What Comes-

Logan yawned as he and Kendall walked into their room after their band meeting. Kendall was holding Alex now. Kendall sat down in a chair near the bed and Logan laid down. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Ken," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking over at Logan.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Logan asked.

"I already told you we'll figure this out," Kendall said smiling softly.

"I know, but how can you be so calm about this," Logan asked curiously. Kendall didn't seem scared at all. He had been calm throughout this whole thing.

"I don't know, I've always wanted a big family though," Kendall said smiling.

"Define big?" Logan said warily, "cause you are not touching me for a long time after this," he said pointing to his stomach earning a laugh from Kendall. Kendall sat Alex down in his playpen and gave him a toy to play with. Kendall then crawled into bed with Logan.

"I don't mean super big family, but I want at least three kids," Kendall said, "I want a house with a big back yard where they can play and maybe get a dog. You know I want a home really," he said.

"That sounds wonderful Ken," Logan said smiling.

"So do you see us having three sons or two and a daughter or what," Logan asked.

"Well there's Alex now," Kendall said smiling, "then I thought about having a daughter and maybe another son," he said.

"I imagine our first two as sons," Logan said.

"But I want a girl," Kendall said pouting.

"Well we don't really have a choice," Logan said placing a hand on his stomach. Kendall smiled and placed his hand over Logan's.

"I know, but I can hope we get a girl," Kendall said smiling.

"I think we're having another boy," Logan said.

"Girl," Kendall said.

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Whatever we get we'll be happy though right?" Kendall asked.

"Of course," Logan said nodding his head. It didn't matter what they had Logan would love this baby just as much as he loved Alex.

"What a crazy day," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah," Logan said. Alex started to whimper. Kendall and Logan both sat up and looked over to their son. They sat there for a moment before getting up as Alex started to cry. "Oh Alex," Logan said moving over to him. "What's wrong?" he asked as he bent over Alex and he realized what was wrong. He stood up and turned. "Ken, can you-" he stopped once he spotted Kendall right behind him with a new diaper and baby wipes.

"We're the perfect team," Kendall said smiling. Logan laughed and nodded his head. They really were a great team. They changed Alex and brought him over to the bed and laid down with him in between them.

"I've been thinking and the guys are really taking the backseat compared to us," Logan said offering his finger to Alex. Alex took his finger and brought it to his mouth. "I mean James and Carlos are being passed over a lot for us," he added quickly.

"I noticed that too," Kendall said.

"We have to talk to them and make sure they're not mad at us or anything, I don't want to cause a rift in the band because of us," Logan said.

"I agree," Kendall said nodding his head in agreement.

"I mean it's not like we want the attention," Logan said as Alex bit his finger. "Ow." Logan quickly withdrew his hand from Alex looking at his son shocked.

"What?" Kendall asked confused.

"He bit me," Logan said. Hr then smiled and leaned over Alex a bit and opened his mouth to reveal a tooth. He looked up at Kendall smiling.

"Today is just a big day for you isn't it sonny boy," Kendall said smiling at Alex. He got out of bed and moved over to Alex's baby book.

"His first tooth," Logan said smiling at Kendall. Kendall nodded his head.

"Yep, just about five months old and he's got a tooth," Kendall said. He set the book aside and climbed back onto the bed.

"I think we're ready," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"For another kid," Logan said smiling, "I am willing to go through this again if we get another one like this all the big moments and Alex will have a playmate almost the same age as him," he said.

"You really think we won't mess this up?" Kendall asked.

"Oh we'll mess up, but that's part of being a parent," Logan said smiling, "we'll learn from our mistakes," he added grinning.

"I can't wait," Kendall said.

**Ok I hope you liked this. I think it turned out pretty good. So yeah most of you guess it, Logan's preggers again. I hope you all like this. It took some time, but I think it's great. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	31. It Wont be Like This for Long

**I would like to thank,**_ nigelbtrlover24, Scarlett, suppressedanonymous, I Love KL, kat4543,CUTE CARGAN LOVE, IceRush, and rainy dayz and silver dreams _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 31: It Won't be Like This for Long**

Kendall was sitting on the couch of the bus with James and Carlos. They were watching a movie together while Logan was laying down in the back of the bus. They were in the final two week stretch of their tour.

Logan had found out he was only two month along when he had first found out he was pregnant making him four months now. He was hardly showing yet and He was still good to go for the tour. That was all he was okayed to do though. Dr. Harmon who had seen him when he was in LA told him if he started to get tried or sick not to go on for the night. Gustavo had yelled but Logan and Dr. Harmon told him what harm it could do to the baby if he got hurt because he fell.

No one but the guys and their family knew Logan was pregnant again and they planned on keeping it that way for as long as they could.

"Why isn't Logan out here with us watching the movie?" James asked.

"He's tired," Kendall said looking to the back. He knew Logan had been keeping a lot form him, he just hoped Logan wouldn't keep anything from him. He didn't want anything happening to the baby because Logan wasn't telling him how he was feeling.

"Kendall," Logan said softly.

"What's up Logie, I thought you were sleeping," Kendall said looking to the brunette. Logan was wearing a shirt and pair pants that both belonged to Kendall. They were both a bit baggy on Logan and made him look extremely adorable.

"I can't sleep," Logan said.

"You ok?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, I just can't sleep," Logan said smiling slightly at the blonde, "come lay with me?" he asked jutting his lower lip out.

"I'm watching a movie Logie," Kendall said pointing to the TV.

"Kendall please," Logan said pouting slightly.

"The movie is almost over, I'll be back when it's done," Kendall said.

"Kendall please," Logan said his pout more prominent now.

"Logie the movie's almost over can't you wait a few more minutes," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Logan whined.

"I will come back once it's done," Kendall said.

"Can you just come lay with me now? It's a DVD you can watch it again tomorrow," Logan said.

"I kind of want to finish it now," Kendall said.

"Just come lay with me please," Logan said sticking lower lip out once more.

"After the movie," Kendall said.

"Fine," Logan huffed and stormed away. Kendall sighed and fell back into the couch.

"I am really that dense?" Kendall asked a few moments of silence.

"Oh yeah," James said.

"He was practically throwing himself at you," Carlos said, "His next step had we not been here would be to just attack you," he added.

Kendall stood up and walked to the back of the bus. He walked into the room he and Logan had shared for a better part of three months now. He saw Logan curled under the blankets.

"Go watch your stupid movie," Logan said huffily.

"I'm here to lay down with you," Kendall said as he crawled into the bed.

"You do I don't want to just lay with you right?" Logan asked turning to look at Kendall.

"I know," Kendall said as he moved so he was hovering over Logan, "it just took me a little longer than normal to get what you wanted," he said.

"When did you get so dense?" Logan asked smiling as he brought his arms up around Kendall's neck.

"I don't know," Kendall said as he pressed their lips together. Logan moaned into the kiss. Kendall grinned and trailed his lips down Logan's jaw to his neck. Logan threw his head back into the pillow.

"Ken," Logan moaned.

"Shh," Kendall said against Logan's neck. "The guys are still awake," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head. Kendall was sure they already knew what was going on but he wanted to spare them a little bit.

"Ken I want you now," Logan said. Kendall grinned and pressed his lips to Logan's in a kiss. Logan whimpered and pressed his hips against Kendall's. Kendall gasped as he felt Logan's bulge pressed against him.

"Someone's eager," Kendall said.

"I need you in me now," Logan moaned as he pressed his hips up and slowly pushed his pants down. His cock sprang free and Kendall looked down.

"Well now who am I to deny you what you want," Kendall said as he brought his finger to his lips. Logan shook his head.

"Now," Logan said.

"I don't want to hurt you Logie," Kendall said looking down at the brunette confused.

"You won't," Logan said sitting up as he pulled at Kendall's shirt. Kendall lifted his arms and Logan's lips were on his collarbone in seconds. "I already got myself ready," Logan said against his shoulder.

"Really now?" Kendall asked as he pulled at Logan's shirt. Logan nodded his head and lifted his arms up. Kendall lifted the shirt up and smiled as he looked over Logan's body and the small bump on his lover's abdomen.

"I used me fingers and they weren't enough, I need more, Ken please," Logan whimpered. Kendall smiled and quickly stripped himself of the rest of his clothing. He moved over to his bag and grabbed the lube and moved back to the bed. He opened the lube and lubed his cock up. Logan spread his legs as Kendall finished lubing himself.

"You ready Logie?" Kendall asked as he lined himself up with Logan's waiting hole. Logan nodded his head. Kendall pushed forward into the tight heat. He loved that after all the times they had done this and giving birth to Alex Logan was still so tight. Logan moaned and arched his back.

"Oh god Ken," Logan moaned as he clawed at Kendall's back. Kendall moaned and started to thrust his hips faster. Logan's moans started to escalate in volume as Kendall pounded into him. Kendall changed his angle and hit Logan's prostate. Logan arched his back and moaned as he came calling the blonde's name. A few thrusts later Kendall came filling the brunette.

"Logie," Kendall panted as he pulled out of the brunette and collapsed beside him.

"That was amazing Ken," Logan panted.

"Is that what you needed," Kendall asked as he rolled onto his side. Logan nodded his head and rolled into Kendall. He pressed his face into Kendall's neck.

"Thank you," Logan said.

"Your welcome Logie, I love you," Kendall said pressing a kiss to Logan's temple.

"Love you too," Logan mumbled sleepily.

-Take What Comes-

Logan was sitting at the table in the bus. James and Carlos were sitting across from him. Logan was laying with his head on the table watching his phone.

"Staring at it won't make it ring," Carlos said.

"I know that," Logan said.

"She hasn't called yet?" Kendall asked.

"No and she said she's call ten minutes ago," Logan said glaring at his phone.

"She'll call just relax," Kendall said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan sighed and continued to stare at his phone. Kendall sat down next to Logan and placed his arm around Logan. "I am sure there's a good reason she's taking so long to call now just relax," he said.

"I know," Logan said letting his head drop onto the table once more. Kendall chuckled and squeezed Logan lightly.

"You guys glad the tours almost over," James asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said, "Don't get me wrong. This is fun and all but I do miss being home and being with Alex," he said.

"I agree," Logan said, "I can't wait for some down time," he said.

"I know," Carlos said, "oh did I tell you guys Lucy asked me to move in with her?" he asked.

"Really?" Logan asked sitting up.

"No you did not," James said.

"Yeah back on Isaac's birthday, I've been thinking about it a lot," Carlos said.

"You gonna do it?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it. I kind of want to," Carlos said.

"I can't speak for you but when Logan and I moved out it was kind of freeing and it's not like you're going far," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Carlos said.

"Moving out was freeing but don't do it if you're not sure," Logan said sitting up. "Moving out with Kendall just felt right and the timing was perfect," he said.

"I mean waking up with her and Stell in the room in the hotel was amazing," Carlos said.

"I've been thinking of might out of 2J as well," James said, "Isaac and I need some more space," he said.

"My mom is gonna go crazy when she realizes her nest will be almost empty soon," Kendall said.

"She'll understand though," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Would you guys be mad if I moved out of the Palm Woods completely?" James asked.

"Where would you go?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know but if I did leave the Palm Woods what would you guys think," James asked.

"It would be odd not having you around," Kendall said.

"Yeah you've always been so close," Logan said. Growing up the four had been within walking distance of one another. They had never been that far from one another. They had always lived close together for as long as they could remember, well since Logan moved up to Minnesota from Texas.

"You can't move to far away," Carlos said. James laughed and nodded his head. He knew they were right. They had always lived close together and he wasn't about to ruin that.

"Make sure there are no places at the Palm Woods before you look other places," Logan said. James nodded his head. Logan's cell phone started to ring. Kendall snatched it before Logan could and answered the video call before Logan could snatch the phone from him.

"Hello," Kendall said as Katie's face appeared on the phone.

"Kendall where's Logan," Katie asked. Logan snatched the phone from Kendall.

"Hey Katie," Logan said as he stood up from the table and walked to the back of the bus with Kendall on his heels.

"He my son too," Kendall said.

"Where's Alex?" Logan asked ignoring Kendall for the moment.

"He is just getting done with a bath. Mom is getting him dressed for his daddies," Katie said.

"Daddies being plural," Kendall said sitting down next to Logan.

"I know that," Logan said looking over at Kendall with a loving smile. "Is he sitting up yet?" Logan asked Katie.

"Almost," Katie said, "he rolls around a lot though," she added. Kendall and Logan laughed remembering the video Katie had sent them of Alex rolling around on the floor.

"Katie did you call Kendall and Logan yet?" Jennifer's voice called form off screen.

"I'm talking to them right now and telling them about the rolli polli they got on their hand when they get home," Katie said earning a chuckle from Kendall and Logan.

"Well Alex is ready if you want to come get him," Jennifer said.

"Just a second guys," Katie said setting the phone down. They heard movement and several long second later the phone was moved and set up and Katie sat down with Alex in her arms.

"Alex," Logan said happily. Alex looked at the screen with a smile on his face.

"Hey there Alex," Kendall said smiling. Alex lifted his hand and started to hit the screen.

"No, no Alex don't hit auntie Katie's phone," Katie said grabbing Alex's hand to stop him.

"So how has he been besides the rolling thing," Logan asked.

"He's just a little angel," Katie said smiling down at Alex. Alex reached up and grabbed her dangling hair. "Ow, no," she said prying his hand from her hair.

"He's an angel alright," Logan said laughing.

"He's a Knight," Kendall said.

"He is though," Katie said, "he hardly cries now and knows what to do if he's hungry and things like that, well he's learning," she said.

"What do you mean he hardly cries?" Logan asked.

"Learning what?" Kendall asked.

"Yes he hardly cries and mom and I have been teaching him a few signs for things we saw on line like when he's hungry we show him this," Katie said putting her hand to her mouth, "and then we feed him and he's catching on," she said.

"He can do that?" Logan asked shocked.

"About like thirty percent of the time right now, but if we keep it up we can get him to do by the time he's one," Katie said. Logan nodded his head. "the actual sign we saw for food was different, but we had to change it given the circumstances," she said. Logan nodded his head knowing what she was talking about. Logan looked down at Alex who was chewing on Katie's hair.

"Katie he's chewing on your hair," Logan said. Katie looked down and pulled a face and pulled her hair from Alex who started to whimper.

"Ever since he started teething he's been chewing on everything," Katie as she reached past the phone and grabbed a toy for Alex. He happily took the toy to chew on it.

"Katie we have to go soon so say bye to the boys," Jennifer called from off screen.

"Where are you going?" Kendall asked curiously.

"Auditions if I want to stay in the Palm Woods school," Katie said, "at least he's not making me do as many gigs as other kids," she added.

"Have fun baby sister," Kendall said laughing.

"Yeah have fun," Logan said nodding his head.

"Bye guys," Katie said grabbing Alex's arm and making him wave.

"Bye Katie, bye Alex," Kendall and Logan said together and the screen went blank as Katie hung up. Logan sighed and looked at Kendall.

"I can't wait to get home," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"Me too," Kendall said, "then we can take Alex back and look after him ourselves," he said smiling. Logan nodded his head.

-Take What Comes-

The tour bus pulled up to the Palm Woods. The four boys grabbed their bags and started for the door.

"Here we go again," James said.

"Back to the Palm Woods where the newbies have moved in and we'll have to restore our cred all over again," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I am actually looking forward to some down time with Alex," Logan said as they all got off the bus.

"Me too, I won't even mind being ignored," Kendall said.

"Yeah, better than having fans sneaking into our hotel rooms," James said smirking.

"we had no idea they were even there," Kendall said.

"Let's just say it's a good thing Carlos has sticky fingers and got their camera cards otherwise our image would've been ruined," Logan said.

"That's what you two get for going at it as soon as you get into your room," James said.

"I'm just glad one forgot to turn off her flash," Logan said. The bus pulled away and the four started for the door.

"I mean people have to know we're doing it, I mean we have Alex," Kendall said as he slung his arm over Logan's shoulders as they walked into the Palm Woods. They were met with all their friends standing before them with a big welcome back banner.

"Maybe this time is different," James said as Camille and Lucy both moved forward with Stella and Isaac on their hips.

"Daddy," the two kids chimed holding their arms out. Carlos and James both took Stella and Isaac into their arms and their friend swarmed them with hugs and kisses to the cheeks with 'I missed you guys.'

Logan made his way through the crowd and saw Katie sitting on a couch holding Alex waiting patiently. Logan walked over to her with a smile on his face. He felt a hand on his back and his smile grew knowing it was Kendall.

"Hey baby sister," Kendall greeted.

"Alex look it's your daddies," Katie said looking down at the seven month old.

"Hey there Alex," Logan said holding his arms out to Alex who was smiling. Logan took him from Katie and hugged him to him. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," Kendall said leaning in closer to Alex. Alex smiled and grabbed Kendall's nose.

"Mom brought all his stuff back to your place already and I don't know where she is," Katie said looking around.

"I'm right here," Jennifer said walking up to the three with Joanna behind her.

"Hey mom," Kendall and Logan said together.

"How was tour?" Joanna asked.

"Fun, but I missed being home with Alex," Logan said looking down at his son. Alex reached up and grabbed at Logan's nose. Logan moved his head back. Alex hit his chin as he tried to grab Logan's nose.

"Boy dinner is at 2J tonight and I've got some big news to share," Jennifer said. The two nodded thier heads.

-Take What Comes-

Kendall and Logan were sitting in 2K with Alex was laying on Logan's chest sleeping.

"You know it only feels like it was yesterday we were bringing him home," Logan said looking down at Alex a smile on his face. It was hard to believe that Alex was already seven months old.

"I know, time flies doesn't it," Kendall said.

"We better cherish what time with have with Alex cause it won't last long," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head.

"I know it won't be like this for long," Kendall said, "soon he'll be a teenager and he'll hate us," he said.

"Ah yes, at least he's a boy and not a girl," Logan said, "a girl would mean more drama," he added. Kendall chuckled and nodded his head.

"It's gonna be alright though, we'll get through this and Alex and this new baby will love us and we'll love them and we're going to be a great family," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said leaning on Kendall. He was excited for the new baby and everything. He hoped that this pregnancy would be easier than Alex had been. He didn't want to have all the complications he had had last time.

"Come on we might as well get a nap in before he wake up," Logan said slowly standing up and carefully handling Alex as he stood up as well. They walked down the hall to Alex's room. Logan carefully placed him in the crib and turned the monitor on and they quietly made their way across the hall to their room.

Logan stripped himself of his jeans and climbed into the bed. Kendall smiled at Logan for a moment.

"Are you going to stand there or are you going to join me?" Logan asked lifting the covers for Kendall. Kendall shed his jeans as well and climbed into bed and moved so he was on his back. Logan rolled so he head his head on Kendall's chest. They got comfortable when Alex started crying.

"He waits until we're comfortable I swear," Kendall said as he tossed the blanket aside. Logan giggled and got up.

"Wait here I'll get it," Logan said. He walked out of their room and to Alex. He looked down at the seven month old. He checked his diaper and grabbed a bottle when that wasn't the problem. He picked Alex up and he stopped crying. "Is that what you want?" he asked setting the bottle aside as he cradled Alex to him. Alex pressed his face into Logan's shoulder. Logan grabbed the bottle and made his way back into his and Kendall's room.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"He just wants his daddies," Logan said as he walked over to his side of the bed and he slipped into the bed and set the bottle on his bed side table. He carefully laid Alex down in between him and Kendall.

"I can't say no to you or him," Kendall sighed as he rolled onto his side and looked at Alex.

"It's the eyes," Logan said looking down at Alex's closed eyes. He knew there were two emerald eyes hidden beneath the lids and Logan knew those eyes were going to be his down fall.

"It's his lopsided smile," Kendall said looking up at Logan who grinned.

-Take What Comes-

"Mrs. Knight, I need to talk to you," Carlos said as he walked into the living room. They had been home for almost an hour now and things had quieted down a bit. Bitters was keeping people out of their way and actually being nice to them for some reason.

"What is it Carlos," Jennifer asked as she looked up from the stove she was cooking at.

"Um, I've been talking to Lucy and she wants me to move in with her and Stell," Carlos said.

"You want to move out?" Jennifer asked knowingly.

"Yeah, I mean I love living here with you but I am nineteen and Lucy and Stell are practically my family already," Carlos said.

"I understand," Mrs. Knight said, "and like I told James just a little bit ago you are always welcome to come and visit," she said smiling at Carlos.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight," Carlos said smiling.

"Your welcome, but tonight dinner is here," Mrs. Knight said. Carlos nodded his head.

"I won't be moving out just yet, Lucy is trying to talk bitters into giving her a bigger place," Carlos said. Jennifer smiled and nodded her head.

"Mom, do I have to be here for dinner tonight?" Katie asked walking into the room.

"Yes you are part of the family," Jennifer said.

"Gabe wants to hang out tonight though and he needs help running lines again," Katie said.

"Well too bad, you are part of this family and you are staying here tonight," Jennifer said. Katie groaned and walked back into her room with her cell phone in front of her face.

"Her boyfriend?" Carlos asked.

"She won't admit it, but I think so," Jennifer said.

"She's smart Mrs. Knight," Carlos said to the worried look Jennifer had on her face. Jennifer sighed and nodded her head.

"I know, but I'm already a grandma and I can't help but worry," Jennifer said.

"Katie is smart and she knows better than that," Carlos said, "beside if you really want to freak her out just have Kendall and Logan talk to her about parenting and balancing their careers, that might scare her a bit," he added smiling. Jennifer laughed at that and nodded her head.

**Ok I hope you liked this. I think it turned out pretty good. I hope you all like this. It took some time, but I think it's great. So review and let me know what you think. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	32. Annoucements

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, suppressedanonymous, kat4543, annabellex2, nigelbtrlover24, IceRush, I Love KL, lilygirl42001, rainy dayz and silver dreams and Spice of Life _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 32: Annoucements**

Dinner in 2J was almost ready. Jennifer, Joanna, Brooke, and Sylvia had been so busy getting dinner ready and getting the table set and then realizing they needed Kendall and Logan's table again.

Everyone was scattered about the apartment. Carlos was sitting on one end of the couch with his father and Stella who was talking to her grandpa. Lucy and Camille were sitting next to Carlos and just chatting. James was sitting on the floor playing with Isaac and his toys. Kendall and Logan were sitting on the other end of the couch. Logan was holding Alex and feeding him some pureed bananas.

"He's growing too fast," Kendall said pouting.

"I know," Logan said holding the spoon out to Alex. Alex reached his hand out and tried to grab the spoon. Logan pulled the spoon away. "No, open your mouth," Logan said opening his mouth. Alex looked at Logan and opened his mouth and Logan brought the spoon to his lips.

"When we left he was still just eating milk," Kendall said.

"I know, I wish we didn't even have to leave him though," Logan said as he watched Alex eat the bananas.

"Well we're here now," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said smiling. He looked down at Alex who had his fingers in his mouth. "Oh and we still need to talk about the wedding and set a date," Logan said.

"I thought we agreed to the last week of September," Kendall said.

"A specific date," Logan said shaking his head.

"Well pick a day and I will marry you," Kendall said leaning in and pecking the brunette on the lips.

"I can't just pick a day, we need to look at our schedules and figure out what day works," Logan said.

"Fine the end of September maybe the beginning of October if that doesn't work," Kendall said. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

"We are going to have to start planning," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head.

"Dinner's ready," Jennifer called out. Everyone migrated over to the table. Kendall picked up Alex and started to rock him. Logan stood up and kissed Kendall on the cheek and then kiss Alex's forehead as he yawned.

"I'm gonna put him down for a nap," Kendall said pointing to the play pen as Alex rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. Logan nodded his head and walked over to the table while Kendall rocked Alex as he fell asleep. Soon everyone but Kendall was seated at the table.

"Kendall," Jennifer said looking at Kendall.

"He's not sleeping yet and if I put him down now he'll start screaming," Kendall said. He remembered that well form earlier.

"Kendall I am sure he's fine," Jennifer said.

"Alright but if he starts crying I tried to warn you," Kendall said as he walked over to the playpen and set Alex down. He bit his lip waiting for Alex to start crying but he didn't.

"He's fine now come sit, I have something I need to say," Jennifer said.

"He waits until we're comfortable," Kendall said as he walked over to the table. He sat down and Alex started crying. "See," Kendall said looking at his mother.

"Oh hush," Logan said getting up. He walked over to Alex and picked him up. He started to rock the seven month old and walked over to the table. Alex calmed down. "He just wants to be near his daddies," Logan said smiling at his son. He sat down with Alex as he rocked him.

"So, mom what do you want to tell us?" Katie asked once Logan was seated.

"Is this about you and that guy you're dating cause I already know," Kendall said waving his hand.

"Me too," Katie said. Logan nodded his head as well.

"How?" Jennifer said.

"Mom you're not as subtle as you think, Katie started to suspect it about two months ago right baby sister?" Kendall asked. Katie nodded her head.

"Kendall thought something was going on before we left for tour," Logan said.

"Yeah, tall guy with the dark hair?" Katie asked. Jennifer nodded her head stunned that her kids already knew.

"Really?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"If it helps, I had no idea," Carlos said putting his hand up.

"Me too," James said nodding his head.

"How long mom," Kendall asked.

"Almost six months now," Jennifer said.

"So what's his name?" Katie asked.

"His name is Lucas Walker and he's very interested in meeting you guys," Jennifer said looking at her kids.

"I am ok with it, I mean as long as you're happy mom," Kendall said.

"Yeah mom we're happy for you," Katie said nodding her head.

"Yeah, Mrs. K, we've been telling you get out there," James said. Carlos and Logan nodded their heads as well.

"Alright then, I'll let him now you all want to meet him," Jennifer said.

"Well now that that is out, anyone else have anything they'd like to say before we eat," Joanna asked.

"Oh, Logie and I were talking and we're thinking maybe the end of September for our wedding," Kendall said.

"That sounds great honey, but that only gives you three months to plan," Jennifer said.

"We know, but we want to get married before the baby is born," Kendall said.

"Reporters will tear us to shreds if we're not married before our next one is born. We just don't want to fuel the fire," Logan explained. Everyone nodded their heads knowing how people could be.

After that everyone started eating and talking again. They all had a nice night with the family.

-Take What Comes-

Logan set Alex carefully into his crib. It was only noon and Alex was laying down for a nap. Logan walked back out to the living room where Kendall was talking with Kelly who, in the two weeks they had been home, had become their personal wedding planner. She had helped them talk Bitters into letting them use the ballroom for the reception. They were having the ceremony on the beach not that far from the Palm Woods. They had decided on a caterer and what kind of food they wanted. They had yet to talk about cake and the honeymoon though.

"Alex is sleeping," Logan said.

"Good," Kendall said grabbing Logan's hand and pulling Logan into his lap. Logan smiled and looked at Kelly.

"So we were just talking about what you guys were going to wear and who's going to be your best man and the flower girl and ring bearer," Kelly said.

"Well I was thinking asking Stell to be the flower girl," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"See that is why I have you, you think the most obvious things," Kendall said smiling. Logan laughed and pushed Kendall's shoulder.

"So what about asking Isaac to be the ring bearer," Kelly asked. Kendall and Logan nodded their heads.

"He'll love that," Kendall said.

"Ok now you two need to rent your tux's soon," Kelly said, "or at least pick out what you want," she said looking at Logan.

"I won't grow that much in a month," Logan said crossing his arms.

"Of course not babe," Kendall said pecking Logan on the cheek. Logan smiled at Kendall.

"Ok, moving on we still need to pick flowers and then we need to pick out the cake," Kelly said.

"Well we'll have to set up a meeting with the a bakery and the florist," Logan said. Kelly smiled and nodded her head. She pulled her cell phone out and started to type out some memo's for her to later.

"Well, I will get everything set up and call you guys with the appointments," Kelly said.

"Sounds good," Kendall said nodding his head. Kelly gathered her things and stood up. She started for the door.

"You guys could visit more, I do miss seeing Alex," Kelly said.

"We'll work on it," Logan said. Kelly nodded her head and she left the apartment. Logan smiled as he turned to Kendall.

"I can't wait for the wedding,"

He leaned in and pecked the blonde on the lips. Kendall's hand snaked their way up to Logan's hips. One had traveled up to his stomach and to the small bump.

"I'm getting on in the pregnancy Kendall," Logan said.

"Yeah, your next appointment you'll be roughly what twenty weeks now?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head smiling.

"We'll get to know if we have another boy or a girl," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"I think it's gonna be another boy," Logan said.

"Nah, we're gonna have a girl," Kendall said.

"I think it's gonna be a boy," Logan said. Kendall just smiled and nodded his head.

"Whatever it is we'll love it," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan smiled as well and nodded his head. He didn't care what they had as long as it was healthy.

"Why would you want another boy, we've already got one," Kendall said.

"Why do you want a girl?" Logan asked.

"I think having a girls would be fun. I mean once she gets bigger she'll have nice long hair that we can put up in pigtails," Kendall said smiling.

"Are we sure I'm the girl in this relationship?" Logan asked laughing.

"Oh shut up," Kendall said blushing. Logan threw his head back laughing.

-Take What Comes-

Carlos was in 2J visiting James with Stella who was playing with Isaac. Ever since Carlos had moved out James had given Isaac his own room for the time being until he was able to find a place of his own.

"Any luck finding a place?" Carlos asked James.

"Not yet," James said.

"Bitters won't give you an apartment?" Carlos asked.

"There are no two bedrooms open," James said.

"Oh, well any luck around the Palm Woods," Carlos asked.

"No," James said.

"You'll find a place soon," Carlos said.

"Mine!"

James and Carlos turned to see Isaac and Stella standing in the corner. Isaac was holding a toy to his chest. Stella had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Isaac share your toys," James said.

"Mine," Isaac said.

"Isaac you've got to share," James said walking over to his son. "If you don't then you'll have to go to time out," he said.

"Mine," Isaac said again.

"Isaac it is your toy, but you can share it with Stella," James said.

"Mine," Isaac repeated.

"Isaac if you can't share you're going to time out," James said sternly. Isaac frowned and held his toy out to Stella. He then ran off to play by himself. Stella didn't seem to mind though. James sighed and walked back over to the couch.

"He's going through a phase, I mean he's four now," Carlos said.

"I know, but I keep repeating myself over and over again, I don't know why he doesn't like sharing all of a sudden," James sighed.

"He'll get over it," Carlos said.

"I hope so," James said.

-Take What Comes-

Kendall, Logan, and Alex were all in 2J with Katie. Kendall, Logan, and Katie were sitting at the table. Alex was sitting in front of Logan in his little bouncing chair. Tonight was the night they were going to meet Luke. James and Carlos would be joining them soon, seeing as Jennifer considered them her sons as well. Kendall and Logan had offered to cook since Jennifer had to work, so they had been there for a few hours already. The food was ready to be served they just had to wait for everyone else to show up. Earlier I the day Kendall and Logan had gone to Logan's appointment and found out what they were having they were waiting on the others to arrive to share the news. Joanna would be by soon to pick up Alex.

"I wonder what Luke's like," Katie said. They were talking about the dinner tonight. They were going to finally get a chance to meet Luke after being home for a few weeks.

"She hasn't told us much about him," Logan said as he rocked Alex gently.

"I know," Kendall said.

"It's like she wants us to interrogate him," Katie suggested.

"Well yeah, I don't want mom dating a jerk," Kendall said looking at his baby sister.

"What I have heard about him, he doesn't seem that bad," Katie said.

"We'll see tonight," Kendall said. Katie and Logan nodded their heads. The door opened and James and Carlos walked into the apartment with Stella and Isaac.

"I thought Camille and Lucy were taking them," Kendall said.

"Camille is running late from her audition, and Lucy is with her," James said as Isaac and Stella ran over to the couch and sat down.

"Being a parents sucks sometimes," Carlos said.

"What now?" Kendall asked.

"Stella wants ice cream and I told her no and she threw a fit," Carlos said shaking his head.

"He almost snapped ad gave her some just to shut her up," James said.

"You saw her," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but we calmed her down and told her if she behaved she'd get some later," James said.

"Isaac still not wanting to share?" Kendall asked looking over at the two who had managed to put cartoons on.

"Yeah, but he's figured out the TV remote now," James said looking at his son as well.

"I can see that," Kendall said laughing.

"Where's your mom and Luke?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know, mom said she'd be here in a bit," Kendall said.

"If my mom doesn't get here soon, Luke just might meet Alex," Logan said as he looked down at Alex who was looking around the room and sucking on his fingers. "Kendall get a nook," Logan said as he rocked Alex gently with his foot. Kendall did as he was asked and grabbed a nook for Logan. Logan pulled Alex's fingers from his mouth and replaced it with the nook.

"Daddy," Isaac said as he got down from the couch. "Daddy when Cami gonna get here?" Isaac asked looking up at James.

"Soon, and then two can go watch movies and have dinosaur chicken," James said. Isaac smiled and nodded his head. He ran over to his toy box in the corner. Stella was too absorbed in the TV to noticed Isaac was playing with his toys. Carlos walked over to the couch and sat down next to Stella. Stella looked at Carlos before climbing into his lap and turned her attention back to the TV. Carlos smiled and placed his arm around Stella.

"It things like this that make it worth it," Carlos said looking over at James who nodded his head.

The apartment door opened and Jennifer walked into the apartment.

"Oh, you're all here already," Jennifer said looking at the others. "I thought Camille and Lucy were taking the kids," she said looking at Isaac and Stella.

"They're running late," James said as Alex started to cry. Logan looked down at his son and picked him up.

"My mom's running late too, but I think he needs to be changed, I'll be back," Logan said as he walked into the living room. He walked over to the playpen with the changing station and got to work changing Alex's diaper.

"Ok well, is the food done?" Jennifer asked turning to Kendall.

"Yeah, we finished a little while ago," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Luke's gonna be here soon," Jennifer said. There was a knock at the door and Jennifer opened it. She saw Camille and Lucy there. "Come in girls," Jennifer said smiling at them.

"Stell," Lucy said as she and Camille stepped into the apartment. Stella climbed down from Carlos' lap and ran over to Lucy and hugged her leg.

"Mommy," Stella sang happily. Carlos walked over to Lucy.

"How was she today?" Lucy asked.

"Great, until about an hour ago when she threw a fit. She wanted ice cream and I told her no and she got mad. I told her she could have some after dinner maybe," Carlos said. Lucy nodded her head.

"You're getting better at this," Lucy said smiling at Carlos.

"I know," Carlos said grinning.

"Ok Stell say bye to daddy," Lucy said. Stella moved over to Carlos and held her arms up to him. Carlos picked her up.

"Ok Stell, you've gotta go with mommy, but I'll be home later to tuck you in," Carlos said.

"Ok, bye daddy," Stella said hugging Carlos and kissing him on the cheek. Lucy left with Stella and Camille and Isaac left right after them with James promising to get Isaac as soon as dinner was done.

Logan walked back into the kitchen while Kendall moved the bouncy chair into the living room.

"Now we're just waiting on my mom to pick up Alex and for Luke to arrive," Logan said.

"Come on let's get the food on the table," Jennifer said. Kendall and Katie nodded their heads. They both helped set the table with James and Carlos, while Logan managed to keep Alex busy. That is until Kendall ran into Carlos and knocked him into James who fell into the table and knocked everything over. The sudden noise scared Alex and he started to cry.

"Seriously you guys?" Katie asked. Logan moved into the living room and started to rock Alex lightly.

"It was an accident," Kendall said.

"Now dinner's ruined," Katie said.

"I can fix this just let me make a phone call," Jennifer said pulling out her cell phone. She made a phone call as Logan's cell phone started to ring. Logan pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

"Kendall come get Alex it's my mom," Logan said moving Alex to his other shoulder so he could answer his phone.

"Just a second," Kendall said as he helped pick up the food that was no ruined.

Logan answered his phone. "Mom, where are you?" he asked.

"Hello to you too sweetie," Joanna said.

"Sorry, hi," Logan said. Alex grabbed at Logan's ear making Logan lean his head away from Alex. "Hold on mom," Logan said into his phone. "Kendall come get Alex," Logan said again.

"Logan," Joanna said. Alex smacked Logan's cheek.

"Alex cut it out," Logan said moving his head away from Alex once more. "I'm sorry mom, Kendall Knight come get your son," Logan hissed at his fiancé.

"Just a second," Kendall said as he tossed a roll of paper towels to James.

"Not in a second now, I am trying to talk to my mother," Logan said annoyed.

"Logan sweetie," Joanna said.

"I'm sorry mom what?" Logan asked.

"I'm really sorry about this but I am-" Joanna started but was cut off by Alex's cry as he couldn't reach Logan's ear. Logan let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm really sorry mom," Logan said before lowering his phone from his ear. "Kendall Donald Knight please come get your son so I can talk to my mother!" Logan hollered annoyed.

"Fine," Kendall said setting an empty plate with the ruined food on the table. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped his hands off before walking over to Logan and grabbing Alex.

"Thank you," Logan said not losing the annoyed tone in his voice.

"I was just trying to clean up the mess," Kendall said. Logan just turned and walked across the living room away from the blonde. "Someone's crabby," Kendall muttered. Logan chose to ignore that comment. He lifted his phone to his ear. Alex's cries died down as Kendall rocked him gently in his arms.

"I am sorry mom," Logan said.

"It's ok, calm down sweetie," Joanna said soothingly, "remember that you love him and you are getting married in a few months," she said.

"I know mom, now are you gonna tell me while you're late?" Logan asked feeling exhausted.

"I can't get away from work right now, my boss wants me in this meeting with a big client and I am sorry," Joanna said.

"It's ok mom, we'll just keep Alex with us," Logan said.

"I really am sorry, I know tonight is the night you all meet Luke," Joanna said.

"It's ok mom," Logan said.

"I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Just remember you love him," Joanna said.

"I know, bye mom love you," Logan said.

"Bye love you too sweetie," Joanna said before hanging up. Logan hung up and turned to face the others.

"My mom is stuck at work," Logan said to Jennifer.

"Oh well that's ok, I just got off the phone with Luke and he's bringing pizza," Jennifer said. Logan just nodded his head and sat down on the couch.

"Thank god," James said causing the others to laugh. He, Carlos, Katie, and Jennifer finished cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Kendall walked over to the couch and sat down next to Logan.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"It's ok, I know you were just trying to help clean up the mess but Alex is getting really grabby and I was trying to talk to my mother," Logan said looking over at Kendall who was still holding their son.

"Ok now that the mess is cleaned I am gonna go change," Jennifer said as she walked out of the room. A few minutes later Jennifer returned to the living room as there was a knock at the door. Jennifer walked over to it and opened it. Luke was standing on the other side with five pizzas.

"I come bearing food," Luke said.

"You're a life saver," Jennifer said taking the pizza from him.

"I do what I can," Luke said.

"Well, this is my family," Jennifer said turning and pointing to the others. Kendall and Logan had joined Katie, James, and Carlos by the table. Kendall was still holding Alex. "This is my daughter Katie and me son Kendall," Jennifer said pointing to Kendall and Katie moved forward to greet Luke.

"It's nice to finally meet you two," Luke said.

"Yeah, same here," Katie said nodding her head.

"This is Logan Mitchell, Kendall's fiancé and their son, my grandbaby Alex," Jennifer said walking over to Logan.

"You told him about us then?" Logan asked.

"Yes, we don't keep secrets, besides in a few months I'll have another grandbaby," Jennifer said smiling at Logan. "The other two are just like my sons, this is James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia," she said pointing to the other two.

"Well it nice to finally meet you all, Jennifer has told me so much about you," Luke said.

"Well, we haven't heard much about you," Katie said earning a nudge from Kendall.

"Come on let's eat," Jennifer said as she grabbed some plates. Everyone sat down around the table.

Kendall, Logan, Katie, James, and Carlos started grilling Luke like Jennifer expected them to. They asked about his job, his family, and anything that came to mind. They found out Luke worked as head chef at a restaurant, he was divorced from his wife and had two kids, two boys, which reminded Kendall and Logan about their news.

"Oh, Logan had his appointment today and he had an ultrasound," Kendall said leaning a bit closer to Logan, who was now holding Alex.

"Oh that's right, what's my next grandbaby gonna be?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, am I getting a niece this time?" Katie asked eagerly.

"We're having another boy," Logan said.

"I was so right," James said causing Carlos to groan and pull his wallet out and hand James ten dollars.

"So you gonna use the names you picked out last time?" James asked.

"Yeah, William," Logan said as Kendall nodded his head.

"Oh, baby Will," Katie said clapping her hands together.

"I like it," Jennifer said.

"It's great," Carlos said.

**Wow it's been so long since I updated and I am sorry for those who are still interested in this. This is just one of a few updates I am doing today. I hope you all like this and the baby name, it will be William Nathan the two names they didn't use last time. I've still got a few more tricks up my sleeve for this, I've just been putting this fic on the side and I am sorry about that. This is part of my mass update. I have updated 8 fics today. If you have other favs by me go check out my profile and see if your other fav was updated. So review and let me know waht you liked what you didn't like. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	33. The Uninvited Guest

**I would like to thank,**_ Scarlett, KSchmidtluvr24, Spice of Life, CUTE CARGAN LOVE, I Love KL, and Kogalicous-Henderwhore _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 33: Uninvited Guest **

Logan was sitting in 2K with Alex. Kendall was over in 2J visiting with his mother and getting her to help him get his side of the guest list. Kendall had a big family and he couldn't remember all of his relatives. Logan had already gotten a list from his mother and given it to Kelly. Kendall had pushed it off and Logan finally talked to Jennifer and made her have Kendall sit with her and make the list. They only had a month until the wedding. They had to get invitations out soon.

"Ok Alex now that papa is gone," Logan said moving over to sit in front of his son who was in his rocking chair. "Can you say dada?" he asked. Alex looked at him with his big green eyes focused on Logan. "Come on, say dada," he said. Alex started to babble a bit and just make noise. "Dada?" Alex just smiled and babbled. Logan sighed. "We'll get back to it," he said as he sat back on the couch. Alex started to babble a bit as he clapped his hand in front of his face. Logan smiled at that. Alex was growing so much and getting close to saying his first words. Logan really wanted him to say dad and not papa. He knew they sounded similar, but he wanted dada.

The door opened and Kendall walked into the room with his cell phone pressed to his ear. He was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Yes Kelly, I know," Kendall said. He was looking at the list making and nodding his head. "If that invite isn't made I'll totally understand. No, I only said yes to shut her up. Come on Kelly it's one less person to worry about. Alright I'll talk to you later," he said as he hung up his phone.

"What invite?" Logan asked.

"My dad," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Your dad?" Logan asked. He hadn't heard Kendall talk about his dad in a long time. He hadn't even thought that Kendall would want to invite him, much less his mother. "I take it, it wasn't your idea," he said.

"No, but she thinks he'd want to be there," Kendall said.

"He's your dad I think you should invited him," Logan said.

"Yeah, where was he when I when I joined peewee hockey? Where was he what I hit puberty? When I turned eighteen? Where was he when we had Alex? Where was he when I needed him?" Kendall asked annoyed.

"Probably home waiting for you to call him," Logan said, "he might know about Alex from the news but isn't doing anything because you haven't taken the step to call him," he said standing up and walking over to Kendall.

"Why should I? Where has he been? He walked out on me, Katie, and my mom. He hasn't been there for when I needed him before. I sure as hell don't need him now," Kendall said his anger getting the best of him.

"Yeah because he wasn't ready to be a father then. I've been living with you for how many years now? I know your mother says he calls and I've answered a few of his phone calls too. He wants to be there now Kendall," Logan said.

"Well it's just a little too late," Kendall said shaking his head.

"At least you're dad is still alive," Logan said looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry Logan, but your dad loved you," Kendall said shaking his head.

"He wants to be a part of your life, but you won't let him. Communication is a two way street," Logan said.

"I can't change how I feel about him Logan," Kendall said.

"You only get one father Kendall," Logan said.

"Alex has two," Kendall said trying to change the subject.

"You know what I mean," Logan said crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't get how Kendall could be so mad at his dad. "Look Kendall I am not gonna tell you what to do, but I think you should invite him," he said.

-Take What Comes-

James sighed as he fell into a pool chair. He had been out looking for an apartment. It was hard work. No where near the Palm Woods had open apartments big enough for him, and if they were they didn't allow kids. James closed his eyes and laid there for a bit. Isaac was with Camille right now and he'd have to go get him soon.

"Daddy!"

James opened his eyes and saw Isaac running towards him with Camille right behind him yelling at him not to run. Isaac stopped and looked at Camille. She told him once more not to run. He nodded his head and continued over to James. James laughed and picked his son up.

"Any luck?" Camille asked.

"No," James sighed as he sat up and turned sideways.

"Well, if you really want to move out, you could always move into my apartment with me," Camille said as she sat down next to James. James looked over at Camille shocked.

"What?" James asked.

"I mean why not, we've been together for awhile now and Isaac loves coming over. He even told me he wanted to stay the night more often," Camille said.

James looked down at Isaac how had his head resting on James' chest. He then looked at Camille. He saw that she was serious about this. She did make a good argument though. James looked down at Isaac once more.

"Ok," he said.

"Really?" Camille asked shocked.

"Not backing out now are you?" James teased.

"No, I just didn't expect you to cave so easy," Camille said.

"What do you think Isaac, should we live with Camille?' James asked looking down at Isaac. Isaac lifted his head and looked at James.

"Will make her my new mommy like Calos Stella new daddy?" Isaac asked. James and Camille's jaws dropped in shock. Neither of them had expected Isaac to say that.

"Only if you want her to be," James said looking at Camille who nodded her head in agreement.

"Will you be my mommy?" Isaac asked looking at Camille.

"Yes," Camille said smiling. Isaac climbed over to Camille and gave her a hug. Camille was speechless as she looked at James and hugged the small boy. She had a smile on her face though.

"Isaac!" James looked up and saw Lucy walking out to the pool with Stella. Stella seemed to be pulling Lucy along. The three year old let go of Lucy's hand and moved over to Isaac.

"Hey Stell," Camille said.

"I go park," Stella said.

"Sounds fun," Camille said.

"Can Isaac go?" Stella asked.

"Can I?" Isaac asked looking up at James.

"Sure, we can go to the park," James said nodding his head. Isaac climbed down from Camille's lap and grabbed Stella's hand. They started for the park with their parents behind them.

"I did not put him up to that, I swear," James said quietly to Camille as they walked to the park.

"I never said you did," Camille said, "I just didn't expect it," she admitted.

"You ready to become a full time mom?" James asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out," Camille said nodding her head. James smiled at her. Camille was just great, she loved Isaac and Isaac loved her. This was going to be easier then moving out on his own.

-Take What Comes-

Logan was sitting down by the pool with Carlos. Kendall was up stairs with Alex giving Logan a small break away from Alex. Carlos was taking some time away from Lucy and Stella who were having a tea party. He had told Logan that he needed to relax and not stress out for Will's sake. He had a baggy shirt on. He didn't feel much like taking it off either. He knew that summer was ending soon, but he felt fat.

"So, how are things with Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Ok, he's still adamant about not inviting his dad," Logan sighed. He had shared his concerns about Kendall and his dad with Carlos. He had told him about how he felt about Kendall not talking to his dad. Carlos understood with everything Logan had been through.

"Hey it's his decision," Carlos said.

"I know, but he's gotta realize he shouldn't shut him out. What if something happens and he never gets a chance to apologize," Logan said.

"I know, but you can't change Kendall," Carlos said.

"I normally like his stubbornness, it's usually hot," Logan said dreamily. He smiled as he thought of all the sex that had led from Kendall being stubborn or mad. It was hot. Kendall was hot with his abs and the perfect V of his hips that led to his…

"Ok TMI," Carlos said interrupting Logan's train of thought.

"Sorry, it's these damn hormones," Logan blushed red. "but this is just stupid," he added. He really didn't understand why Kendall just couldn't forgive his dad. Yeah, he had walked out, but he was trying to make up for it. Kendall was being stubborn when he didn't need to be.

"Talk to him," Carlos said.

"Gee I hadn't thought of that," Logan snapped.

"I hate your pregnancy hormones sometimes," Carlos said shaking his head. Logan opened his mouth to yell at Carlos, but stopped and started laughing.

"I'm sorry," Logan said hanging his head.

"What I meant was have you told him how you felt about him not talking to his dad?" Carlos asked.

"I've tried, but he won't listen," Logan sighed sitting up.

"Well, I don't know then, maybe you should try after the wedding," Carlos said. Logan sighed again. Carlos was right. He knew Kendall wasn't going to budge any time soon.

-Take What Comes-

Kendall was sitting in the park with Katie and Alex. They were sitting on a bench in the shade enjoying the nice summer day. Kendall had Alex in his lap he and he wad bouncing him lightly. Alex seemed content with the movement and was babbling happily as he looked around at the people as they passed.

Kendall had told Katie about Logan trying to talk him into inviting their dad to the wedding. Katie agreed with Kendall on the matter. She didn't think they should invite their dad to his wedding either. She was mad at him for leaving too.

"He won't drop it either," Kendall said.

"You've got to think about where he's coming from big brother," Katie said slowly.

"What do you mean?' Kendall asked confused.

"He lost his dad and his sister. He never got to say good bye to them. He can't invited them to your wedding," Katie said.

"I liked it better when you agreed with me," Kendall said looking over at his sister.

"Sorry," Katie said, "I mean I do agree with you, what dad did was bad, but maybe…" she started.

"Don't even go there," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Come on Kendall, I mean there has got to be a reason he is trying now of all times to get a hold of you" Katie said thoughtfully.

"Yeah he heard he got a grandson through the media," Kendall said bitterly. He looked down at his son. He didn't want his dad to meet Alex or Will. Kenneth Knight wasn't a good father, and he wouldn't be a good grandfather. He had walked out on Kendall and Katie when they needed him. The only time they had really heard from him growing up was when he sent them child support checks.

"Maybe you should be talking to him about this," Katie said.

"Logan or dad?" Kendall asked.

"Who do you think you need to talk to?" she asked. Kendall just looked at Katie shocked. He wondered when she had gotten so wise. She was growing up fast. She was only fourteen and yet she was wiser than Kendall sometimes, then again she had been gambling when she was eleven.

"Come on, let's go back to the Palm Woods," Katie said standing up. She grabbed Alex's bag as Kendall shifted Alex in his arms so he was facing him. Alex smiled up at Kendall.

"Hey there Alex, can you say papa?" Kendall asked. He had been trying for days to get Alex to say dada, while Logan was trying to get him to say dada. They had had no luck yet.

"You guys are confusing him," Katie said shaking her head, "one of you says dada and the other say papa," she said.

"Your probably right," Kendall said. Katie laughed and they started for the Palm Woods. They headed to the pool where they were sure Logan was. Logan was there with Carlos. Kendall walked over to his fiancé and grinned when Logan spotted him. Logan stood up and met him halfway.

"Hey you," Logan said pecking Kendall on the cheek. He then took Alex from Kendall and Kendall let him. Logan moved over back to the shade with Alex. Kendall and Katie followed him and sat down with Logan and Carlos.

"So what are you two doing down here?" Katie asked.

"Just chilling, Lucy has Stell at the park," Carlos said shrugging. Logan was busy playing with Alex now that he had him in his arms. Kendall, Katie, and Carlos all started talking about anything that came to mind. Logan was too busy trying to Alex to say dada.

"Baba?"

Kendall looked over at Alex as Logan's eyes went wide.

"He said dada/papa," Kendall and Logan said in unison. They both looked at one another with a small glare.

"He said dada," Logan said.

"No he said papa," Kendall argued.

"He said baba," Katie said.

"But he meant me," Logan said pointing at himself.

"Nah, he meant to say papa," Kendall said quickly. Kendall and Logan started to argue over what Alex meant.

"You wish Knight," Logan said shaking his head.

"Watch it, you'll be a Knight in just over a month," Kendall said. Logan smiled at that but didn't give up the argument. They were both certain that Alex had meant to say what they wanted him to say. Katie and Carlos struck up a conversation between the two of them.

"Kendall?"

Kendall recognized that voice, even if it had been years since he had heard it. He still knew who it belonged to. Kendall stood up and turned around. He came face to face with his father Kenneth Knight.

"What are you doing here?" Kendall asked trying not to let his anger control him.

"Well you weren't answering my phone calls," Kenneth said.

"Well, Kenneth, you didn't answer mine before, I was just returning the favor," Kendall spat coolly. When Kenneth had first walked out Kendall had tried getting a hold of Kenneth. He had never been able to. It had hurt him knowing that his dad didn't want to talk to him.

"I made a mistake," Kenneth said. He then noticed Logan holding Alex. "Is that…" he trailed off. Kendall stepped in front of Logan and Alex shielding them from his dad.

"Why are you hear? Did mom put you up to this?" Kendall asked.

"I wanted to see you and no she didn't," Kenneth said trying to look past Kendall. "Why didn't you tell me?" Kenneth asked.

"Cause it's none of your business," Kendall said, "you walked out of my life and that's when you stopped mattering to me," he said coolly. It wasn't true, but he wanted to hurt Kenneth like he had hurt him.

"Kendall," Logan said shocked at the blonde. Kendall got a flashback of when Logan had kicked Hailey out. He had scolded Logan for being harsh to Hailey, but now he understood why Logan had been so cold. Years of anger just bubbled to the surface. Without really thinking Kendall punched Kenneth square in the jaw knocking him off balance and into the pool. People around the pool gasped shocked.

"Kendall!" Katie cried shocked.

Kendall just stood there while Kenneth broke the surface. He looked down at his father. The punch hadn't really solved anything, but it felt so damn good. It got rid of a lot of his anger. Kendall then walked over to the edge and held his hand out to Kenneth.

"I think I'm ready to talk now," Kendall said. Kenneth took Kendall's hand and allowed Kendall to help him out of the pool.

Kendall just walked away and Kenneth followed him. Kendall made his way out to the park with Kenneth behind him. Kendall wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want the last thing he said to his father to be something mean, but he was mad. He settled for the one question that he had never had answered.

"Why?" he asked simply knowing that Kenneth knew what he meant.

"We fell out of love and I ran. I could face you knowing that I failed as a father, but after I realized my mistake it was too late and you were mad at me," Kenneth said. Kendall just kept walking. "You've got one hell of a right hook," Kenneth said. Kendall looked over his shoulder and grimaced.

"Sorry about that," Kendall said, "I was just mad and I didn't know what to do. I didn't even think about it," he admitted.

"I deserved that after the way I treated you and Katie," Kenneth said.

"Mom didn't put you up to this?" Kendall asked. He wanted to be sure that she hadn't called him.

"No, I heard about your wedding and I wanted to meet my grandson. I want to make things right," Kenneth said.

"I don't know if I can forgive you right now," Kendall admitted.

"I don't expect you to," Kenneth said.

The two continued to walk through the park and talk a bit. Kendall asked everything he had wanted to ask since his dad had left and Kenneth answered him truthfully. Kendall called him Kenneth the whole time. He really couldn't call him dad yet and he told Kenneth so. Kenneth understood where Kendall was coming form. The eventually found their way back to the Palm Woods. Kendall stopped outside.

"I haven't forgiven you yet, but it would mean a lot to me if you came to my wedding. It also might make me forgive you a bit faster," Kendall said. Kenneth smiled and nodded his head. "Also would you like to meet Alex?" he asked. Kenneth's eyes went wide and he nodded his head again.

"I'd love to," Kenneth said.

They both walked back out to the pool hoping Logan and the others were still there. They were. Logan looked up and Kendall and he did not look happy. He whispered something to Katie and handed Alex to Carlos. He then stood up and walked over to Kendall and dragged him into a cabana. Kendall heard Katie intercept Kenneth for the moment.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked.

"It was me getting out over ten years of anger out. I didn't want to turn him away and the wonder what would've happened if…" Kendall trailed off.

"If you had let him stay?" Logan asked slowly. Kendall nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring-" Kendall started.

"It's ok," Logan said. He took a breath. "Did you work things out?" he asked.

"A little, I haven't one hundred percent forgiven him, but I invited him to the wedding and he wants to meet Alex," Kendall said.

"Go introduce them then, I had Katie distract your dad for a moment. I was going to yell at you, but you did good, even if I don't approve of your methods," Logan said.

"Love you Logie," Kendall said smiling at the pregnant brunette.

"Love you too," Logan said pecking the blonde on the cheek. Kendall and Logan left the cabana. They saw Katie talking to Kenneth before she hugged him. Kendall smiled at that. Kendall walked over to Carlos and took Alex from him. Kendall then walked over to Kenneth who had let go of Katie.

"Kenneth," Kendall said getting his attention. He couldn't call Kenneth dad when he didn't feel like he was his dad right now. Maybe in time he could, but right now he couldn't. Kenneth turned to look at him. "Meet your Grandson Alexander Luca Knight," Kendall said. Kenneth smiled and looked down at Alex. "Say hi to your grandpa Alex," Kendall said looking down at his son. Kendall then handed Alex over to Kenneth. They sat down at a table by the pool and Logan sat down next to Kendall.

"You're doing the right thing," Logan said.

"Kendall, Kelly's been calling me nonstop about wedding appointments," Jennifer said as she walked out to the pool with Luke behind her. She froze when she saw Kenneth. "Kenneth," she said shocked.

"Hi Jen," Kenneth said.

"Wh-what are you doing here," Jennifer asked.

"I came to talk to Kendall and Katie," Kenneth said. Alex saw Jennifer and started making grabby hands at her. He wanted his grandma. Kenneth willing passed him onto her.

"Oh," Jennifer said. She looked over at Luke. Ever since he had had dinner with them, he had been around more and more. He was almost part of the family now. "Uh, Luke, this is Kenneth my ex-husband, Kenneth this is Luke Walker my uh," Jennifer said.

"Her boyfriend," Kendall said.

"Thank you Kendall," Jennifer said glaring at him slightly. She readjusted Alex in her arms as he started to squirm.

"You missed it though," Katie said cutting into the conversation.

"Missed what?" Jennifer asked confused.

"Katie not now," Kendall said.

"Kendall punched Kenneth," Logan said. Jennifer turned to her son shocked as she cradled Alex to her shoulder. He was babbling happily. He didn't notice the drama going on around him.

"You what?" Jennifer asked.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same thing," Kendall said looking at his mother. "Actually I think you did," he added.

"What?' Jennifer asked.

"My thirteenth birthday," Kendall said. Jennifer gasped shocked. "If I remember correctly you yelled at him and hit him telling him to leave," he said.

"What you did was wrong," Jennifer said trying to turn the table back on Kendall.

"But it felt so good," Kendall said.

"Kendall," Jennifer said shocked.

"Jen, he's an adult now," Luke reminded her of his presence. She turned to him.

"He's right mom, I am," Kendall said, "I mean I'm nineteen, I live on my own, I'm getting married in a month, and I've got a son with another on the way," he said. Jennifer gaped at Kendall. She wanted to scold him and yell at him, but he was right. He was an adult now.

"Another?" Kenneth asked.

"Oh right," Kendall said turning back to Kenneth, "we're expecting another boy," he said putting his hands up and shaking them a bit.

"It wasn't planned, it was a big mistake, but after this one we're not gonna have another for quite awhile," Logan said, "hell Kendall's not allowed to touch me," he said.

"Whoa, let's not go that far," Kendall said quickly causing the others around them to laugh. Kenneth and Jennifer didn't find it funny though. They didn't like the thought of their son having sex, especially with the way Logan was popping out babies.

"Oh, Alex said his first word today," Logan said managing to take his son back from Jennifer.

"What did he say?" Luke asked.

"Dada/Papa," Logan and Kendall said in unison. They both looked at one another and glared.

"He said baba," Katie clarified.

"But, he said it while I was trying to get him to say dada, so he meant me," Logan said.

"He was looking at me," Kendall countered. The two continued to argue over who Alex really meant while the others chuckled at them.

**Wow it's been a long time since I've updated this. I've got the next few chapters planned out. The next chapter is almost done already. I might have it up by tomorrow. The next chapter is the wedding. So review and let me know what you liked what you didn't like. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	34. Say I Do

**I would like to thank,**_Kendaliosis, Spice of Life, KSchmidtluvr24, Danbo-Skittle-Tofu-Smartie, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE, _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 34: Say I Do **

Logan was pacing back and forth in the tent they had sent up for him to wait in. Today wad the big day. He was finally getting married. After everything that Logan had been though with Kendall this was nothing, yet he was still a bit nervous. He wanted to marry Kendall more than anything in the world. He was excited about it, but he was also nervous. What if Kendall changed his mind? What if he didn't love Logan anymore? What if he left?

Logan shook his head, no Kendall wouldn't do any of that. He loved Kendall and Kendall loved him. He reminded Logan every chance he got. He had asked Logan to marry him. They were gonna show their love for each other in front of their friends and family. They had gone through all the trouble of planning a wedding and the day was finally here. Kendall wasn't going to leave.

Logan looked to the opening as James walked into the tent. He had a smile on his face. He was wearing a nice tux and had Isaac next to him. He looked just like his dad. James was Logan's best man. Logan had asked him because besides Kendall he and James had been close friends. Carlos walked in a few seconds later. He was wearing a tux as well. Carlos was Kendall's best man, but was probably just coming to check up on Logan.

"Hey," Logan said trying to keep his nerves in check.

"How's the groom?" James asked.

"Are you excited?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded his head as he sat down on the chair in the tent. Isaac walked over to Logan.

"You gonna marry Kindle?" Isaac asked looking up at Logan.

"Yes I'm gonna marry Kindle," Logan said.

"Ok," Isaac said. He then turned and ran from the room.

"I'll get him," Carlos said laughing. He followed after Isaac.

"So, how are you feeling?" James asked walking over to Logan.

"Nauseous and nervous," Logan admitted.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I don't know, I mean I know he's not gonna leave, but I can't help but feel nervous," Logan said. It wasn't scared nerves, it was almost like the jitters he got before going on for a show.

"Hey look, all you gotta do it walk down that isle, give your vows and say I do," James said placing his hands on Logan's shoulders.

"I know that, but just can't explain it," Logan said shaking his head.

"Everything's going to be fine," James said firmly. Logan opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Isaac who ran into the tent yelling his name.

"What's up little man," Logan asked looking down at his nephew.

"Kindle want to marry you too," Isaac said happily. Logan looked down at the small boy and smiled. Isaac ran over to Logan and kissed his hand and pressed it to the top of Logan's stomach as high as he could reach. "Kindle said to give you that," he said. Logan laughed and suddenly knew why Isaac had ran from the tent earlier. Kendall had put Isaac up to asking him if he wanted to marry him.

"Well you go tell Kindle I'll see him in a bit," Logan said. Isaac nodded and ran form the tent hollering Kendall's name at the top of his lungs. James walked over to the opening of the tent and saw Kendall standing a little ways off.

"You know I don't approve of you using my son a courier pigeon," James said. Kendall just laughed and Logan laughed as well. James turned back to Logan.

"Feeling better?" James asked. Logan nodded his head. "Isaac is excited about being the ring bearer, he practiced all night," he said.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"Yep, he wanted to get it right for you and Kendall," James said, "Carlos said Stell did too," he added.

"So Isaac will stand up there with you and Stell will be with Carlos right?" Logan asked making sure he had everything right. They had had the rehearsal last night and then the dinner. They had gone over everything.

"Yes, don't worry Logan, everything will be fine," James said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I don't want anything to go wrong today," Logan sighed.

"It won't," James assured the emotional pregnant brunette. Logan just nodded his head. He heard voices and soon Jennifer and Joanna walked into the tent with Katie and Alex right behind them.

"Oh my baby is all grown up," Joanna said walking over to him. She was wearing a blue and white sundress and flip flops since they were on the beach.

"I think I was grown up when I had my son," Logan said laughing.

Joanna hushed him and hugged him. Jennifer was next. She too was wearing a nice sundress and that had bright colors. Katie on the other hand was wearing a nice green dress that came to her knees. She had flip flops on as well though.

"I'm just so proud of you Logan," Joanna said pulling back to look at him. She had tears in her eyes.

"Mom don't cry, you'll ruin your makeup," Logan said. Joanna bit her lip and nodded her head. Logan stood up and let her have his seat. He didn't mind. Jennifer was next with a hug. She was proud that he was finally going to become her son in law. Katie was last with a warning that if he hurt her brother, she's hurt him. She was happy to have him in the family though. She then handed Alex over to Logan.

Logan smiled as he took his son into his arms. It calmed him down a lot. He looked down at his nine month old son and smiled as Alex grabbed at his nose. Logan grabbed his hand and pulled it down. It was hard to believe that it had almost been a year since Alex was born. It was even hard to believe that he was only twenty (for two whole weeks now) and Kendall would be nineteen for another two months. None of that mattered though. What mattered was Logan was going to marry the love of his life.

-Take What Comes-

Kendall was pacing back and forth. He was nervous about this. He wasn't scared that Logan was going to leave. No Logan loved him. Logan would never leave him. He didn't know why he was nervous. He just was. He had already seen his mother and she had almost cried. Katie had come in with her. She had been holding Alex. Jennifer had been in near tears at seeing Kendall. She had told him he it was odd seeing him all grown up like this, she then told Katie she had better wait to grow up. Katie laughed and assured her mom she's take it slow. They had left to go talk to Logan and take Alex to see Logan. Alex had been asking for his baba and when Kendall took him he started to whine looking around for Logan. So, baba did mean dada.

Kendall took a few deep breaths as he continued to pace. He just had to relax. Logan wasn't going to leave, Isaac had already asked him if he was gonna marry him today. Everything seemed to get through correctly.

"You ok?"

Kendall turned and saw Kenneth standing in the entrance to the tent that had been set up for him.

"Yeah, just a bit eager," Kendall said. Kenneth nodded his head.

"You'll do fine," Kenneth said walking into the tent. Over the last two month Kenneth had spent more time with Kendall and Katie. He had actually moved out to L.A. to be closer to them. He was even getting to know Alex. Kendall was working on forgiving Kenneth fully, but it would take time to get over the hurt Kenneth had caused him.

"There's something I want to give you," Kenneth said.

"What?" Kendall asked. Kenneth reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Kendall opened it and saw a pair of cufflinks.

"They were my grandfathers and he wore them when he got married, and passed them on to my dad and he passed them on to me. You don't have to, but it would mean a lot to me it you wore them," Kenneth said. Kendall looked at the cufflinks and to Kenneth. He nodded his head.

"Maybe one day, Alex will wear these too," Kendall said looking at the cufflinks. Kenneth smiled and nodded his head.

"Or Will," Kenneth said. Kendall nodded his head smiling.

"Thanks," Kendall said, "dad," he added it almost as an afterthought. He then hugged Kenneth. It was something like this that made Kendall realize Kenneth was serious about being a part of his life. Kenneth was shocked by the hug, but hugged Kendall back nonetheless.

"You called me dad," Kenneth said. Kendall nodded his head.

"Yeah, you finally feel like a dad again," Kendall said tears in his eyes. Kenneth nodded his head. He helped Kendall put the cufflinks on. Kendall wiped his tears knowing these probably weren't going to be the only ones he shed today.

Carlos walked into the tent. He looked at Kendall and Kenneth shocked to see the elder Knight here.

"Hey, what's up?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, it's time," Carlos said.

Kendall smiled and followed Carlos. Kenneth left the tent as well. Kendall followed Carlos to the priest, father Michael. They had set up a canopy tent for the guests and a small one for the wedding party. Kendall and Carlos would be standing together waiting for the others.

Once they were situated the music started and James walked down the isle with Stella and Isaac. Isaac had the rings and Stella was throwing the flower petals on the ground with a big smile on her face. Isaac looked cute in his tux that matched James' tux. Stella looked pretty in her little pink dress and ribbons in her hair. Once they reached Kendall and Carlos Stella stood next to Carlos and Isaac stood next to James who stood behind where Logan would be standing.

After then the music changed. It was a slow classical song that Logan had picked out. Here comes the bride did not sound appealing to Logan at all. Then Logan appeared at the end of the isle with Joanna beside him. Kendall smiled as he saw Logan grin. Logan and Joanna walked together. Kendall took a few steps closer to Logan. He held his hand out to Logan.

"Take care of him," Joanna said to Kendall. Kendall smiled nodded his head as Joanna let go of Logan's arm and Kendall took his arm in his. They returned to the priest.

The ceremony started. Kendall only had eyes for Logan. He hardly heard what the priest said. He got the gist of it though. He was too busy admiring Logan. He was glowing as he stood across from him. Kendall couldn't help but love him. He knew in his heart that this was right. Logan was what was right for him. Kendall couldn't help but smile right now. This was just perfect.

"Kendall and Logan have prepared their own vows," Father Michael said, "Kendall," he said.

Kendall took Logan's hand in his as he recited his vows. "Logan, most people search their whole lives looking for the right person and I am sorry it took me so long to realize that the perfect person was right in front of me the whole time," Kendall said. Logan had been there for Kendall ever since they were little. Logan smiled at the blonde. "It took me awhile, but now that I have you I don't plan on letting you go. I know in my heart that this is the right thing for us. I love you more than anything in the world, expect maybe Alex and Will," he said. Logan's smile grew at that. "I will spend this day and the rest showing you just how much I love you and it's been a bumpy road here, but we'll make it. We've just gotta take what comes at us, and try to keep going. I love you Logan Mitchell," he said. Kendall heard a few sniffles from the crowd. He wiped his own tears away as he snuck a glance at the crowd and saw his mother and sister in tears along with Joanna, Camille, and Lucy.

"And Logan," Father Michael said.

"Kendall, two years ago I never thought I'd be standing here with you of all people," Logan said fighting back tears. "Now, however, I can't see my life without you. I spend everyday wondering how I got so lucky as to fall in love with my best friend and have him love me back. Sometimes it's still hard to believe that you love me back, but you do. I guess love is funny like that, it takes you by surprise and makes you see what has been there the whole time. Then it makes you wait while the other person realizes it too," he said getting a few laughs from the crowd and Kendall. "Kendall you are my best friend, my lover, my husband, my everything. I love you with all my heart and I will do everything in my power to be the man you deserve," he said tears slipping down his cheeks. Kendall reached up and wiped his tears away. Kendall knew the crowd was in tears as well.

"Kendall Knight, do you take Logan Mitchell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, for better or worse, rich or poor, until death do you part," Father Michael asked.

"I do," Kendall said his eyes locked on Logan. Kendall was smiling again, but he couldn't help it. This was one of the happiest days of his life.

"Logan Mitchell do you take Kendall Knight to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish in sickness and in health, for better or worse, rich or poor, until death do you part?" Father Michael asked. Kendall looked at Logan who was smiling as well.

"I do," Logan said nodding his head.

"The rings," Father Michael said looking to James. James retrieved the rings from Isaac and handed them to Kendall and Logan making sure they had the right rings. Father Michael continued, "Kendall put this ring on Logan's hand and repeat after me," he said. Kendall nodded his head and slipped gold ring on to Logan's finger, with a huge grin on his face, and repeated after Father Michael.

"Logan, I pray that you take this ring, as a token of my love and affection, and with this ring I thee wed," Kendall said smiling at Logan who was smiling as well.

Father Michael instructed Logan to do the same and he did. Kendall smiled at the ring that was on his finger now. It matched the one he had just given Logan. He then looked up at Logan as Father Michael pronounced them married. Kendall didn't wait for him to tell them to kiss.

Kendall leaned in and captured Logan's lips in a kiss. Logan smiled into the kiss and there was several flashes as people took pictures. Kendall didn't care, he just had Logan to worry about. He waited a few seconds longer, cause he just loved the way Logan's lips felt against his. When they parted they locked eyes and grinned at one another.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mr. Knight," Father Michael said. The crowd clapped lightly happy for the newlyweds. The music started and Kendall and Logan walked down the isle hand in hand. They reached the tent where Logan had waited for Kendall.

Once they were inside Logan opened his mouth to talk, but Kendall cut him off. He crashed his lips onto Logan's for another kiss. Logan grinned and let him do as he pleased. He didn't mind. They were married now. Logan brought his arms up to rest on Kendall's shoulders. They parted and Kendal looked into Logan's eyes.

"I love you Logan Knight," Kendall said. Logan smiled brightly at that.

"Logan Knight," Logan said smiling still. Kendall liked the sound of that. It fit him perfectly.

"Oi, lovebirds come on the wedding photographer wants to take pictures and you've got to meet with the guests save the rest for the honeymoon," James said as he walked into the tent.

Kendall and Logan both turned to him and nodded their heads. They left the tent with him and headed back out to meet their guests and be congratulated. They stood in the shade thanking everyone who was in line. Taking pictures and everything. Katie was holding Alex when she walked up.

"Baba," Alex said holding his hands out. Logan smiled and took Alex from Katie. Alex whined and held his hands out to Kendall.

"Maybe baba does me papa," Logan said shaking his head as Kendall took Alex. Alex immediately rested his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Sorry Logie, but maybe he thinks since they sound similar that it's both of us," Kendall said as more people walked up to them congratulating them. They saw several familiar faces from the Palm Woods to family members from Minnesota to other celebrity friends they had made, like Ellen.

After everyone had gone through the line they all headed to the reception that was being held at the Palm Woods. Kendall, Logan, James, Carlos, Katie, Alex, Isaac, Stella, Jennifer, Luke, Kenneth, and Joanna all stayed behind for some pictures with the water in the back ground. The photographer took several different pictures with all the different people in others. He had Kendall stand with Jennifer and Luke, who Kendall also considered a dad. He didn't call him dad, but he treated him like one. Kendall also took a picture with Kenneth. Logan took on with Joanna. Then with Joanna and Isaac and Alex.

After awhile they were done and Kelly, who had stayed behind as well, gave the photographer the information and he would need to send the pictures to Kendall and Logan. Then they left and headed back to the Palm Woods.

Kendall, Logan, were riding in their limo. Kendall and Logan were in their own little world. They were resting with their foreheads pressed together as they exchanged small words of love and small kisses. They were just married it was allowed. Kendall grabbed Logan's chin and turned him to him completely. Logan smiled that crooked smile of his. Kendall leaned in and captured Logan's lips in a kiss. This was going to be the last chance they had to be alone for awhile. Kendall was going to take full advantage of that. He had even slipped the driver a fifty to make them a little late. He just wanted a few extra minutes with his Logie before he shared him with the rest of the world. Kendall started to kiss down Logan's neck.

"Where'd you get the cufflinks?" Logan asked suddenly. Kendall pulled back and looked at Logan who was looking at the hand that was on his waist.

"My dad gave them to me, he got them from his dad and he got them from his dad," Kendall said.

"Your dad?" Logan said arching any eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yeah, my dad," Kendall said nodding his head. Logan smiled and hugged the blonde.

"See, I told you he wanted to make things right," Logan said.

"It's kind of a tradition to pass them down, maybe Alex or Will will get them one day," Kendall said.

"Whoa slow down Alex's not even one and Will's not even born. Let's not be talking about them getting married," Logan said.

"Right, let's focus on our marriage Mr. Knight," Kendall said. Logan laughed and leaned into the blonde again. He pressed his lips to Kendall's once more. Kendall grinned into the kiss and let Logan do as he pleased.

Once they arrived at the Palm Woods they headed to the ball room where their guests were already seated and waiting for them to arrive. Once they took their seats people were served their food. Kendall and Logan were sitting at a table with James, Carlos, Katie, Jennifer, Luke, and Joanna. Everyone ate and chatted with one another. People who hadn't been able to make the wedding came up to congratulate the happy couple. Then every now and then people would ring the bells that Katie had set on the table. Every time the bells rang Kendall and Logan had to kiss. Kendall didn't seem to mind, but he could tell the bells were starting to get on Logan's nerves after awhile.

Everyone was almost done eating when James and Carlos deemed it time to give their best man speeches. Carlos went first. Carlos stood up with a glass in his hands. It was sparkling cider since he was only twenty, but it didn't matter. He had a kid to watch he wasn't going to get drunk. Carlos got everyone's attention. The room fell silent.

"What's up everyone, for those of you who don't know I am Carlos, and I'm Kendall's best man," Carlos said pointing to the blonde. "I've got to say I've known Kendall almost my whole life and Logan since he moved up to Minnesota from Texas back in the third grade. I've been best friend with them for as long as I can remember. I also know that these two have been in love for as long as I can remember too. It took some time for them to realize it, but it wasn't that shocking when they finally came out to us. Kendall and Logan are perfect for one another, they keep each other in check and balance each other out," he said. Kendall and Logan were smiling at the Latino. "Guys, you two are amazing and I don't think I've ever seen you two as happy when you're together. I wish you two nothing but happiness, to the happy couple," he said lifting his glass and taking a sip. Everyone mirrored his action. Kendall stood up and hugged Carlos.

"Thanks man," Kendall said. Logan stood up as well and gave the Latino a hug trying not to let his tears fall. Kendall and Logan sat down again and Kendall heard his husband mumble something about stupid hormones.

"Well if Carlos was Kendall's best man I guess that makes me Logan's," James said standing up. He earned a few chuckles at that. "I've know Kendall just as long as Carlos has. We actually met during peewee hockey. We all bonded and became the three amigos," he said earning more laughs. "Then in third grade a new kid arrived and Kendall, being the smooth talker he is talked him into 'helping' us with our homework," he said looking at Logan who was blushing. More people laughed at that. "After awhile though we gained a new best friend and as Carlos said it was obvious Kendall and Logan shared a special connection, even if they didn't realize it at first," James said.

"Ok I'm slow I get it," Kendall said glaring slightly at the pretty boy.

"I'm not done," James said glaring at Kendall who only laughed and shook his head. "Anyways, Kendall, Logan, you two are really perfect for one another. Like Carlitos said you balance one another out. I hope to find love like you two have someday," he said looking over at Camille and Isaac who were sitting together. "I wish you two nothing but happiness and joy with Alex and Will, to Kendall and Logan," he finished taking a sip of his sparkling cider. Logan stood up and hugged James.

"Thank you," he said as a few tears managed to slip down his cheeks. Kendall was right behind Logan with a hug and thank you for James as well. They all sat down once more to finish their meals and people started to ring the bells once more. Kendall grinned and leaned into kiss his husband.

"Something wrong Logie?" Kendall asked afterwards.

"They are ringing those bells too often," Logan said shaking his head.

"What you don't like kissing me?" Kendall asked feigning hurt.

"No, I do, but you're getting more showy about it and there are kids here," Logan said looking around the room. Isaac and Stella were around, but a few of their relatives still had relatively young kids as well.

"Relax Dinner's over and some tables will be moved for the dance floor and I'll have my mom collect the bells," Kendall laughed.

"Good," Logan said.

"We'll have cake first though," Kendall said.

"Oh yeah cake," Logan said excitedly. Kendall laughed again. Logan was just too adorable sometimes.

After they finished it was time to cut the cake. James and Carlos hauled Kendall and Logan up to the table where their cake was. It was a three tier cake. It was white frosting and in the inside of two tiers was white cake and one, the middle one, was chocolate. On top was the gift James and Carlos had bought Kendall and Logan. It was two grooms standing together. One was blonde and the other brunette. They had been specially made.

Kendall smiled at Logan. They both grabbed the knife and Kendall stood behind Logan. They cut into the cake as people watched. The photographer was taking pictures still. Kendall and Logan had wanted the whole wedding photographed and they wanted memories. James and Carlos also had a camera and were switching off videotaping. Once they had the cake cut and on a plate the turned to one another and Logan grabbed a piece and quickly shoved some into Kendall's face laughing at the blonde looked stunned.

"Oh so that's how you play," Kendall said grinning. He took some cake and smeared it on Logan's face. They both laughed with the rest of the crowd. After the two finished their little cake war they kissed and everyone awed and Kendall and Logan left to get cleaned up and the cake was served.

Soon the wedding band arrived set up in the corner just waiting for people to get done eating. Once they were done people stated to move around and talk to one another. That gave James and Carlos a chance to get some tables moved around. Soon there was a dance floor with a few tables left for people to sit if they got tired. There was some music playing and some people were dancing. Kendall and Logan started thanking guests again.

Logan soon found Katie with Alex. He couldn't help it, he just wanted to hold his son while he still could. His stomach wasn't too big and Alex wasn't that heavy. Kendall stood with Logan and Alex talking to people as they came by. Logan had a smile on his face as people asked him about Alex and Will. Some people were surprised that they were having another baby, while others weren't. Logan happily answer all the questions. Kendall could tell he was excited about Will coming in a few months.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the happy couple to share their first dance, I present to you, Mr. and Mr. Knight," the singer said into the microphone. Kendall smiled and held out a hand to Logan as a spotlight landed on them. Logan handed Alex to his mother who he had been taking to and took Kendall's hand. Kendall grinned and led Logan out to the dance floor.

All Over Again started playing through the speakers rather than the wedding band. Logan looked at Kendall with a smile.

"Really?" Logan asked as they started dancing. Kendall pulled Logan close to him and felt Logan's baby bump in between them. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan smiled and did the same.

"Yes, every time I see you I feel like I'm falling in love all over again," Kendall said.

"I would've gone with No Idea," Logan teased.

"I get it I'm slow, but we're married now," Kendall said laughing. Logan smiled and nodded his head. "I've couldn't picked Cover Girl, I mean you were the inspiration behind it, but since we're aiming our music at girls Gustavo changed the words," Kendall said.

"No, people already call me a girl enough and last I checked I wasn't a girl," Logan said.

"Like I said it was aimed towards you, but Gustavo changed it to fir our image," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"This is a nice choice though," Logan said as they continued to dance.

"So, how's it feel to be married?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Great," Logan sighed as he looked up at the blonde. They locked eyes and smiled. Kendall couldn't count how many times they had smiled today. He never wanted to stop smiling actually.

"I think it's awesome being married to you," Kendall said leaning in and pressing a kiss to Logan's cheek. Logan threw his head back laughed.

"Do you still think it's awesome that we are gonna wait until after Will is born to go on our honeymoon?" Logan asked.

"I don't care, by the time you're ready to leave Will and Alex it'll be spring, maybe summer and Hawaii will be beautiful," Kendall said. Logan smiled and nodded his head.

A loud wail interrupted the two. Kendall and Logan both turned their heads and saw Katie holding a crying Alex. He was hitting her chest as he cried. Katie looked at the two. Kendall gestured for her to come over. She did and Kendall let go of Logan.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked looking at Alex who seemed to calm down a bit when he saw his daddies.

"He wants you guys, but I wouldn't bring him over," Katie said her cheeks flushing red. She hadn't meant to interrupt their dance. Logan smiled at Alex and took him from Katie. Katie smiled and walked away. Logan turned back to Kendall and they finished their dance with Alex.

"He's gonna be a total brat when he gets older," Logan sighed as Kendall stepped closer to him. Alex happily leaned over to Kendall and rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. They heard people aw and say how cute Alex was.

"Nah, he just knows how to get our attention that's for sure," Kendall said chuckling.

"I'm just glad he slept through most of the wedding," Logan said. He knew if Alex had been awake he would probably start crying for his baba, which they now knew meant both of them.

The song ended and another one started. Kendall and Logan stopped dancing while other couples took the floor. Kendall and Logan managed to get Alex to calm down and handed him off to Kenneth who was more than happy to take Alex. Alex had grown used to Kenneth over the last few months.

Kendall and Logan then made their way over to their mothers. Kendall stopped in front of Joanna and Logan in front of Jennifer. They both had big smiles on their faces. They held a and out to the two woman.

"Can I have this dance?" Kendall asked Joanna.

"Me too?" Logan asked Jennifer. The two women were shocked, but accepted. They took their son-in-law's hands and followed them out to the dance floor. Logan started dancing with Jennifer and Kendall with Joanna.

"You'll take good care of my boy right?" Joanna asked.

"Of course," Kendall said nodding his head.

"Good, he deserves something good after everything he's been through," Joanna said looking over at Logan and Jennifer who were having a conversation of their own. Logan threw his head back as he laughed at something Jennifer said.

"I know he does, and I'll be good to him," Kendall said honestly. Logan had been through a lot. He had lost his dad and sister to cancer. He had almost lost his life giving birth to Alex and Kendall would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about what would happen with Will. Logan had also had to deal with being bullied when he was younger and the list went on. Logan's life had been anything but easy, but through it all he never said a word. He never let anyone know how he was feeling on the inside, except Kendall. He told Kendall everything.

"One more thing," Joanna said seriously bring Kendall back from his thoughts.

"What?" Kendall asked curiously.

"No more grandbabies for awhile," Joanna said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. That had probably what Jennifer had told Logan.

"I agree, we're going to see if maybe we can get Logan on a birth control of some sort or something," Kendall said. He and Logan had had this conversation. They wanted to have a worry free honeymoon after Will was born. They would still use condoms, but they wanted to lower the risk even more.

"Oh and when you two do decide you want another I would really like a granddaughter," Joanna said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kendall said laughing again.

"You know, I don't think I'd want anyone else as my son-in-law," Joanna stated honestly. Kendall looked at her and saw the honesty in her face.

"Thank you," Kendall said happily. He was glad Joanna was happy about him and Logan getting married.

"I know David would be happy too, he always liked you," Joanna said. Kendall nodded his head. He remembered Logan's dad. He had been nice and always had something fun planned for the boys. He was there for Kendall when Kenneth hadn't been. Kendall had taken David's death hard too.

"I guess you could say I've been waiting for this ever since you and Logan started having 'movie nights' with just the two of you," Joanna said. Kendall laughed at that. He knew what she was talking about too. Back in middle school the four boys would often be over at one another's house. They weren't sleepovers but movie nights, and sometimes James and Carlos got Kendall and Logan mad so they weren't invited.

"Yeah, now that you mention that, maybe that was around the time I started to notice Logan in a new light," Kendall said nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Oh please, I think you loved him from the start, you just didn't understand it," Joanna said.

"You know, I think you're right," Kendall said looking over at Logan who was talking to his mother still.

Kendall really did care about Logan. He seemed to care more about Logan than the others. He had always been trying to impress Logan as they got older. Everything he had done had really been to impress Logan. He wanted to show Logan he was good competition so he had to win at everything, He wanted Logan to know he was smart so he read Logan's books to understand what Logan was talking about.

Once the song ended Kendall thanked Joanna for supporting him and Logan and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

-Take What Comes-

Logan looked out at the night sky. From the top of the Palm Woods you see most of L.A. and the bright lights. It was a nice view and the night air was cool. Logan sighed happily as he looked out over the city.

Today had just been so surreal for Logan. It was like he was dreaming and he didn't want to wake up. It was still a little hard to believe that he and Kendall were finally married. Logan had been waiting for this day for longer than he wanted to admit. He had always secretly hoped that he'd marry the blonde, but until a year a half a go it all seemed like it was just a big fantasy.

"There you are."

Logan looked over his shoulder at his husband. He smiled, his husband. That had a nice ring to it. Kendall smiled as well and walked over to him.

"I just needed some air and I wanted to get away for a bit," Logan said.

"I figured, it is a bit crowded down there," Kendall agreed as he leaned against the small wall beside Logan.

"What did my mom tell you when you guys danced together?" Logan asked, "she wouldn't tell me when we danced," he added.

"She just said to take care of you and no more grandbabies for a while and when we do have another she wants a granddaughter. She also said she was glad I was her son-in-law and again pointed out how slow I was to realize my feelings for you," Kendall said.

"In all fairness I was slow too," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"I know, but everyone likes pointing fingers at me," Kendall said dramatically. Logan laughed and shook his head. "What did my mom tell you?" Kendall asked looking at the brunette.

"Same thing really," Logan said, "No more grandbabies anytime soon. She was happy to have me as her official son-in-law," he said smiling.

"You've been like a son to her for so long already," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head.

"So, who do think will be next James or Carlos?" Logan asked changing the subject. Kendall looked over at Logan and seemed to think his answer over.

"I think James might be next," Kendall said.

"I think it would be Carlos," Logan stated. They both laughed and shook their heads. Kendall moved an arm and placed it around Logan. He pulled the brunette closer. They stood there in silence once more. They didn't have to say anything this was just perfect.

"Christmas is coming up," Kendall stated.

"So is Halloween," Logan said nodding his head.

"We're going to have to make Alex's first Christmas special, at least my mom will," Kendall said. "she'll probably go all out and invite some family out to L.A. again," he said.

"My mom will help her," Logan snorted.

"Are we gonna let them or do it on our own this year," Kendall asked.

"We'll have our own Christmas, but we'll visit your mom and my mom," Logan said.

"If I know our mothers, they'll either throw a big party here or at your moms house," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Probably at my mom's house since it's bigger," Logan reasoned. They both fell silent once more. Logan moved closer to Kendall and leaned his head on his shoulder. Kendall smiled and rested his head on Logan's. They stood there in silence looking out at L.A. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to.

They were interrupted by their phones beeping. They both pulled them out and they each had a text messages from James and Carlos telling them people were looking for them.

"I suppose we should get back to the party," Logan said.

"I suppose," Kendall nodded his head, "but first," he stopped Logan from turning around. Logan looked at him confused. Kendall leaned in and kissed Logan. It wasn't rough or anything like that. It was soft and sweet and told Logan just how much Kendall cared about him. They parted and Kendall looked into his eyes. Logan smiled at the blonde. He couldn't help but smile. "God I love that smile," Kendall said causing Logan to blush.

"I love you Logie," Kendall said.

"I love you too," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

**WOw another update. I really liked writing this one. Who do you think will be the next BTR boy to get married in this fic? James or Carlos? Hmm, I think you'll have to keep reading to find out. I've got the next few chapters planned out. The next chapter started and hopefully it'll be up later this weekend, but I make no promises. So review and let me know what you liked what you didn't like. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	35. Happy Holidays

**I would like to thank, **_Spice of Life, caitloveslogan, I Love KL, and CUTE CARGAN LOVE, _**for all your wonderful reviews, keep them coming they feed the review whore in me. **

**Chapter 35: Happy Holidays**

"Happy Halloween Logie," Kendall said sitting down next to his husband. Even a month later it was still hard to believe that he was his husband.

"Happy Halloween Kendall," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"Do we have to go to the Halloween party at Rocque records tonight?" Kendall whined.

"Yes we do, we're promoting our new single," Logan said nodding his head. They had just released a new single that had been on a TV show that Logan didn't care for much. Logan liked the song and it was catchy, and they had some promoting to do. They had to get their fans to buy it.

"Why this won't be normal promoting, we can't really perform," Kendall said.

"I can sing," Logan argued.

"Yeah, but doctors orders are for you to start taking it easy," Kendall said.

"I can still do things, I'm only seven months pregnant," Logan said stubbornly.

"I know, babe," Kendall said leaning in and pecking Logan on the lips. Logan grabbed Kendall and deepened the kiss. Kendall grinned into the kiss and allowed Logan to do as he pleased. They had an hour and a half before they had to leave, and they had already dropped Alex off at Jennifer's apartment.

"Mmm, Ken," Logan moaned as Kendall's lips found his neck.

"Yes Logie," Kendall said as he pulled back to look at the flustered brunette. Logan pulled the blonde in for another kiss.

"Need you," he said against Kendall's lips. Kendall grinned and pushed Logan down onto the couch when there was a knock at the door. Kendall sat up.

"Hold that thought," Kendall said. He jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it part way and came face to face with his mother. "Hey mom what's up?" Kendall asked.

"You didn't give me any diapers for Alex," Jennifer said.

"Oh sorry, I guess I spaced," Kendall said. He ran to get the diapers while Logan sat up on the couch. Kendall returned with the diapers and wipes for his mother. She thanked him and left. Kendall shut the door and locked it. He turned back to Logan.

"Maybe we should get ready for the party," Logan suggested.

"No, we've got time," Kendall said moving over to Logan. He sat down next to Logan. He leaned in and kissed Logan on the lips and that seemed to spark something in his husband.

"You mom does have keys," Logan said.

"Bedroom," Kendall said. He stood up and helped Logan up and they quickly made their way to their bedroom. Once they were there Logan started on his pants. He pushed them down and kicked them aside along with his underwear. Kendall let out a low growl and stacked Logan's lips.

"Ken," Logan said as Kendall backed him up.

"God I love you," Kendall said against his lips. Logan smiled into the kiss and started undressing the blonde until he was naked. The only piece of clothing left between the two was Logan's shirt. Kendall started to tug at it. Logan grabbed Kendall's hands and shook his head.

"No," Logan said.

"Why not? You're beautiful," Kendall said looking Logan in the eyes.

"No I'm fat," Logan said shaking his head. Kendall leaned in and capture Logan's lips in a kiss.

"You're gorgeous, but if you don't want to you don't have to take your shirt off," Kendall said. Logan bit his lips and took his shirt off and looked down at the floor. Kendall grabbed Logan's chin and tilted him up and kissed him once more. This kiss wasn't rushed or needy, it expressed love. Logan gained some confidence. Logan turned them around so Kendall's legs hit the bed.

"I wanna ride you," Logan said into the blonde's ear. Kendall moaned at that and nodded his head. He climbed onto the bed and scooted back. Logan climbed on as well and situated himself in Kendall's lap. Kendall grabbed the lube and coated his fingers. He started to stretch Logan.

"God Logan you're so hot like this," Kendall said looking up at Logan. Logan only moaned in response. Kendall pulled his fingers out and rubbed the excess lube on his cock.

"Mhmm, Ken," Logan said rolling his hips a bit. Kendall whimpered and thrust his hips up slightly. Logan grinned and grabbed Kendall's cock and lined it up with his entrance. He slowly sunk down onto Kendall. They both sighed in pleasure.

"God Logie so tight," Kendall moaned. Logan slowly lifted himself up and started to bounce in Kendall's lap. Kendall moaned and thrust his hips up. Soon the two built up a rhythm. Logan was moaning and bounding. Kendall's hands came to Logan's hips, one hand snacked it's way to Logan's bobbing member. He started to stroke Logan's cock earning him a louder moan.

"Oh god Kendall," Logan cried as he came covering his fist. Kendall thrust up into Logan a few more times before he came filling the brunette.

Logan climbed off the blonde and left to get something to clean up with.

"We still have to go to the party," Logan called out to the blonde who hadn't moved to get cleaned up. Logan heard him groan and smiled to himself.

Logan cleaned himself off and grabbed a clean washcloth and got it wet. He walked back to his and Kendall's room. He tossed the washcloth to the blonde. Kendall just grunted at him. Logan shook his head and started to change into something presentable. He turned to Kendall.

"Come on Kendall, Kelly will kill us if we don't show up," Logan said.

"Fine," Kendall sighed. He got out of bed and cleaned himself up before getting dressed as well.

"You should just be happy we don't have to dress up," Logan said.

-Take What Comes-

Logan woke to the sound of crying. He looked to his side and saw Kendall still sleeping. He nudged the blonde and Kendall jolted awake. He looked over at Logan and heard the crying. Kendall got out of bed and headed to Alex's room. Logan sighed and looked at the clock, it was five in the morning and it was Christmas day.

Last night they had spent a few hours over at 2J with Jennifer, Luke, Katie and Luke's two sons Jayden and Devin. Jayden was eighteen and Devin was fifteen. Kendall and Logan had actually met Jayden and Devin at their wedding. They were both nice and the guys liked them. Jayden seemed to like them too and Devin hardly spoke, so Logan wasn't sure what he thought of them. James and Carlos had shown up as well with the girls and Isaac and Stella. They had all hung out and managed to tire the kids out so they'd sleep through the night.

Today however they would all go over to Joanna's for Christmas day. James and Carlos would be there too, along with Brooke and Kenneth. Logan was excited for this. It was Alex's first Christmas and he wanted to make thing special. They would be opening the gifts that Kendall and Logan had bought him here and then over at Joanna everyone else's gifts.

Several minutes and Kendall didn't return. Logan heaved himself out of bed and made his way to Alex's room. He saw Kendall sitting in the rocking chair with Alex trying to get him back to sleep. Logan smiled at the sight and leaned against the door as best he could. Kendall looked up at him and smiled.

'He won't go back to sleep,' Kendall mouthed. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Well we're both up, might as well stay up," Logan sighed. Alex looked over at Logan before resting into Kendall some more. He seemed to be leaning more towards Kendall lately. That was because Kendall was the only one that held him lately. Logan didn't like it, but after Will was born things would change. He'd try and make time for both of his sons.

Kendall stood up with Alex and they headed out to the living room turning their lights on as they went. Logan sat down on the couch and Kendall sat down in front of the tree with Alex. He set Alex on the floor between his legs. They had put the presents under the tree last night.

"Look Alex Santa came last night," Kendall said. Logan smiled as Kendall grabbed a present for Alex. Most of it was clothes, but there was a few toys for him. A rattle and a glow toy that took up Alex's attention. Soon the present pile was getting smaller.

"He's not even paying attention," Logan laughed as Alex looked at his toys. Kendall laughed and nodded his head. He then grabbed a small box and looked at it.

"What's that?" Logan asked confused.

"What's that Alex? Should we give daddy his present?" Kendall asked smiling.

Logan looked surprised as Kendall held the wrapped gift out to him. Logan smiled and took the gift he opened it and it was a small rectangular black box. Logan opened it and saw a piece of paper inside. Logan moved the paper and saw an old pocket watch he recognized. His jaw dropped as he looked up at Kendall. Kendall was grinning like an idiot.

"Where did you get this?" Logan asked.

"You mom had it," Kendall said, "read the note," he said pointing to the piece of paper in Logan's hand.

Logan looked at the note and read it.

Logan,

I know things won't be the same without me around. I want you to have this even if they are out of style as you and Kendall constantly remind me. I want you to keep this as a reminder that I am with you no matter what you do or where you go. I am writing this letter because I don't have much time. I am sorry that our time together wasn't long. I want you to know that I love you and your sister very much. Take care of them for me will you?

Love,

Your dad, David.

Logan had tears in his eyes as he looked at Kendall. Kendall moved to sit beside Logan. He placed his arm around him while Alex busied himself with his toys.

"Your mom had it. She didn't know he left it to you otherwise she'd have given it to you years ago. I found it when we were looking for pictures of us for our wedding. I tried finding the right time to give it to you, but I couldn't find one until now," Kendall explained.

"Thank you," Logan said throwing his arms around the blonde. Kendall smiled and hugged his husband back. He let him sit there for a bit until he saw Alex crawl over to the coffee table.

"Look," Kendall said pointing to Alex. Logan let go of the blonde and looked at Alex as well. He smiled at him. Alex had learned to pull himself up to be able to stand. He hadn't taken his first steps unassisted yet. Kendall grabbed his phone which was sitting on the coffee table from last night and started making a video of Alex. It was a habit. They wanted to catch his first steps on video, but he couldn't seem to do it.

"What you doing Alex?" Logan asked his son.

"Baba," Alex said happily. He let go of the table and he wobbled a bit.

"Come here," Logan said to Alex. He held his arms out to his son. Alex looked at Logan and took a step. Kendall and Logan gasped excitedly. Alex took few steps before falling onto his butt. Alex looked up at Kendall and Logan who were shocked and smiling. Alex smile and laughed. Kendall was done on the floor in seconds to pick Alex up. His phone was sitting on the coffee table once more.

"Al, you did it," Kendall said smiling.

"His first steps," Logan said as Kendall sat down next to him with Alex. He was proud of Alex. He had take his first steps, he hadn't gotten very far, but it was a start.

"We'll have to tell the others," Kendall said.

"Later, it's only six," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head in agreement. "You know what this means though," he said slowly.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Soon he'll be climbing onto everything," Logan said.

"You're right," Kendall sighed looking down at his son. Alex was just smiling and babbling in his baby talk.

"By then we'll have Will to worry about," Logan said.

"We're so not ready for this," Kendall said.

"Whether or not we're ready, this is happening," Logan stated matter-of-factly. Kendall just sighed knowing that Logan was right. They had made their mistake and now they had to deal with the consequences. He set Alex on the floor and stood up. Alex started to crawl over to his toys. He started to play with the light up toy he had gotten.

"I'm hungry you want some breakfast?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded his head. Kendall headed to the kitchen while Logan sat back and watched Alex.

Logan sat back thinking over the last year. A year ago he had been pregnant with Alex and dating Kendall. He hadn't thought they would have another this soon and he sure as hell didn't think that they would be married either. Logan didn't mind any of it. He loved Alex and he would love Will too. He loved Kendall and couldn't see himself without anyone else. Things were perfect right now.

"Ken," Logan slowly. Kendall looked over at Logan. He had been in the middle of making some sandwiches for him and Logan.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We're going to need a bigger place," Logan said.

"I know, this place isn't be enough for four people," Kendall said nodding his head. They're apartment was small and had two bedrooms. It would be good while the boy were young, but they would get bigger. They were going to need more room.

"What do you wanna do?" Logan asked. Kendall finished making their sandwiches and brought them out to the living room. He looked over at Alex who was still interested in his toy.

"I think we should look for a house," Kendall said honestly. Logan nodded his head. He had been thinking about that too. He knew the perfect real estate agent to help them too. They would have to talk to Carlos and James too. They would understand why they needed to move. Hopefully they wouldn't be too mad at them.

"I know the perfect real estate agent who will help us," Logan said. Kendall laughed and nodded his head.

-Take What Comes-

James groaned as he felt the bed start bouncing. Then a voice accompanied the bouncing.

"Daddy! Mommy! Get up it's Christmas."

James groaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at Isaac who was still jumping up and down excitedly. James grabbed his son and made him stop bouncing. He looked over at Camille who was awake as well.

"Isaac not now," James said looking at the clock. It was only five thirty in the morning. Isaac whined and started to squirm.

"Santa came," Isaac said trying to get free from James' hold. James sighed and let go. He sat up and stretched. Isaac was now sitting at the end of the bed.

"Ok we're up," Camille said sitting up. James yawned and nodded his head. Isaac smiled at the two and looked to the door.

"Presents," Isaac said excitedly. James got up and Isaac jumped down from the bed. Camille followed the two out to the living room with a yawn. Isaac ran over to the tree and looked at James. James smiled and walked over to him. He sat down beside him while Camille sat down on the chair next to the tree.

James started to give Isaac his presents. Isaac tore each one open fast and excitedly. Camille and James both watching him. They were glad that he was happy. He liked everything he got except the clothes. Soon there was only one small present left. James leaned in next to Isaac and whispered in his ear. Isaac nodded his head and grabbed the present and walked over to Camille.

"Present for you," Isaac said smiling as he held the small present out. Camille looked at the present then to James.

"You didn't have to," Camille started.

"Just open it," James said. Camille smiled and unwrapped the box. I was a small red box. Camille looked up at James as she opened the box and then to the box. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings, she had been looking at months ago. Her smile faltered for a second, but returned quickly. She looked up at James who was standing up. He was smiling at her.

"Oh James." She jumped up and threw her arms around him. "You remembered," she said.

"Of course and I thought they'd match," James said slowly.

"Match?" Camille asked confused. She pulled back form James to look into his eyes.

"This," James said reaching over to the tree and grabbed a box that had been hidden in the branches. Camille looked at James with wide eyes. He opened the box and inside was a diamond ring.

"I know this is what you thought the earring were. I saw that look," James said as he got down on one knee. Camille's hand came to her mouth. "Camille Roberts will you marry me?" he asked. Isaac was sitting on the couch watching the two. Camille was looking at James.

"Yes," she said. James smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. James then stood up and kissed her on the lips. Isaac started clapping his hands. Camille looked over at Isaac with a smile. "You knew about this," she said looking at the little boy.

"I help daddy," Isaac said.

"He helped?" Camille asked looking at James.

"Yeah, I was buying the earrings and thought I might as well get the ring while I was there and we both were looking at the same ring. Isaac asked what it was for and I told him it was a surprise for you," James explained.

"They're perfect," Camille said smiling as she looked at the ring.

"You have to wear the earrings and ring to Joanna's," James said.

"Of course," Camille said nodding her head. James smiled and sat down next to Isaac.

"You gonna get married like Kindle and Logan?" Isaac asked looking at James. James nodded his head and Isaac smiled.

-Take What Comes-

Carlos stood in the doorway to Stella's bedroom. Lucy was sitting on the edge of Stella's bed. She was trying to wake Stella up for Christmas.

"Stell, it's time to get up," Lucy said softly as she gently shook the small girl. "Santa came," she said. Carlos smiled as Stella opened her eyes. She looked up at Lucy with a smile.

"Santa?" Stella asked. Lucy nodded her head. Stella nearly jumped out of bed. She saw Carlos and ran over to him. "Santa came!" she said. Carlos smiled and picked her up.

"I know, and you've got to open your presents," Carlos said. He carried her out to the living room. He smiled when Stella's face lit up at the sight of her presents.

Carlos set her down and she ran over to the tree looking at Carlos and Lucy. They both joined her at the tree. They handed her a new present when she was ready for the next. She loved her toys and even the new shoes she had gotten. However, there was one present still under the tree. Carlos grabbed it and looked at it.

"This ones for me," Carlos said slowly. He looked up at Lucy confused.

"Open," Stella said looking at Carlos.

Carlos looked at Stella before unwrapping the present. He then opened the box and there was two things inside. The first was a picture drawn in crayon. Carlos smiled as he realized it was from Stella. In the picture was a big building and three people in front of it.

"That's you, me, and mommy," Stella said happily.

"Oh Stell, thank you I love it," Carlos said hugging the small girl. She smiled and kissed Carlos on the cheek. She then moved over to Lucy and leaned against her.

Carlos looked at the other item in the box. It was a pair of small blue booties. He looked at them confused. He didn't understand why those were there. He looked up at Lucy who was smiling at him. Carlos looked down at the booties and it clicked. He looked up wide eyed at Lucy.

"Are you…" he asked slowly.

"I took three tests and they all came out positive, I haven't been to a doctor yet, but I go next week," Lucy said.

"Your serious," Carlos said.

"I am and I know we wanted to wait until Stell was older, but-" Carlos silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm not going anywhere Luce, this is sooner than I planned, but things happen for a reason," Carlos said. Lucy smiled at Carlos.

"You hear that Stell, you're gonna be a big sister," Carlos said looking down at the small four year old. She smiled.

"I gonna be big sister?" Stella asked as she looked at Lucy for confirmation.

"Yep," Lucy said smiling.

"We're definitely gonna need a bigger place," Carlos said looking around the small apartment. Lucy nodded her head.

-Take What Comes-

Logan was leaning tiredly against Kendall. They were at Joanna's with everyone else. Jennifer, Katie, and Luke had arrived shortly after Kendall and Logan, who were the first to arrive. Katie had taken Alex and started to play with him in the living room while Kendall greeted his mother and Luke. James, Camille, Isaac, and Brooke were next to arrive. Brooke had arrived to spend Christmas with Isaac. She missed him since she still lived in Minnesota. Isaac was happy about Christmas but mad that James wouldn't let him bring his toys. Once he saw Alex he ran off to play with his cousin as well. Carlos, Lucy and Stella arrived not to long after. Stella was happy about it being Christmas too. She told Kendall all about what she had gotten and Kendall listened to her.

Kendall and Logan had shared their news about Alex's first steps that morning. Kendall showed everyone the video. They all knew that Kendall kept his phone out in hopes of catching his first steps. Jennifer and Joanna had tears in their eyes and Carlos and James had been excited as well.

Camille then shared hers and James' news. Everyone was excited for the two and Kendall nudged Logan in his way of gloating. Kendall had so called that James would be the next one to get married. Brooke was happy and told Camille she would help her with anything she needed especially with her makeup.

"Cami gonna be my mommy," Isaac said running over to Brooke. "She gonn' marry daddy," he said excitedly.

"I know sweetie," Brooke said smiling affectionately at Isaac. She picked up Isaac and set him in her lap. Isaac was smiling brightly.

"So how'd he do it?" Lucy asked interestedly.

"He had a gift under the tree for me and totally mislead me at first," Camille said, "he gave me these earrings I've been looking at and I thought that was my gift," she said.

"I didn't want to be obvious about it," James said smiling sweetly at Camille. Camille laughed and explained everything to Lucy and the other women. They all awed and told James he was a romantic.

The four guys excused themselves from the room and headed outside for a bit to get away from all the noise. They all stood on the small porch.

"Congrats man, you two are great together," Carlos said.

"Yeah, and Isaac loves Camille," Logan said.

"I honestly didn't peg you to be the next one of us to get married," Kendall said honestly.

"Well, Isaac asked what getting married meant and I told him it's what two people who loved each other did," James said.

"And he asked if you loved Camille?" Logan asked. James nodded his head. The four settled into mindless chatter about nothing in particular until Carlos let it slip that Lucy might be pregnant.

"What?" Logan asked shocked.

"I didn't say anything," Carlos said quickly.

"Dude are you serious?" James asked. Carlos sighed and hung his head.

"Don't tell Luce I let it slip," Carlos said, "but she took a few home tests and she's going to the doctor next week. She's not a hundred percent sure yet," he said.

"We won't tell," James assured the Latino. Kendall and Logan nodded their heads in agreement with him.

"How do you feel about this?" Kendall asked Carlos.

"Honestly?" Carlos asked looking at his friends. They all nodded their heads. "I'm scared," he said.

"That's to be expected," Kendall said.

"Not for the reason you think," Carlos said looking out to the road. The others looked at him confused. "I think I might want her to be," he admitted.

"Really?" James asked.

Carlos sighed and explained the conversation he had had with Lucy while they were on tour. He admitted the truth about how he felt and everything was out in the open. Carlos told them how he felt like he took a back seat to Kendall and Logan and even James at times. He told them how him wanting a kid had nothing to do with that though. He wanted a kid to call his own, he loved Stella more than anything, but it wasn't the same. He had been thinking about kids ever since Alex had been born.

"Wow Carlos," James said.

"Look Carlos we didn't mean to make you feel like you took the back seat to us," Logan said.

"I know, but there were times when I felt like the band would be better off without me," Carlos sighed.

"No we wouldn't," Kendall said walking over to Carlos. "The whole reason we're here and famous is because of the four of us. Without you none of this would've been possible. You're needed more than you think," he said.

"I know, but we're going on our hiatus now for a bit and maybe this will be what we need," Carlos said.

"Yeah, uh Kendall and I need to talk to you guys about something," Logan said slowly.

"What?" James asked.

"Well with Will on the way Logie and I need more room for our family," Kendall said.

"You guys want to move," Carlos said before they could say.

"Yeah, we're going to talk to my mom soon, but we want to talk to you guys first," Logan said.

"What," James asked.

"It's the same deal we've had with James when he wanted to move, we've always been within walking distance of one another," Kendall said.

"Isaac would love a backyard to play in, and I'm sure Camille would love more space," James said.

"I'll have to talk to Lucy but that does sound nice, we'll need more space if she is pregnant," Carlos said.

"Are you guys saying what I think you're saying," Kendall said.

"We'll have to talk to the girls, but yeah," James said. Kendall and Logan grinned.

"We're brothers of the ice, nothing can separate us," Carlos said.

"So you guys are ok with leaving the Palm Woods," Logan asked.

"Yeah, I mean we knew we couldn't stay there forever," Carlos said.

**Wow another update. I really liked writing this one. It was fun and a nice filler. This fic is almost done. Up next it Alex's first birthday, and then baby Will comes and maybe a few more chapters after that. So review and let me know what you liked what you didn't like. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	36. Happy Birthday Alex

**I would like to thank, **_CUTE CARGAN LOVE and I Love KL _**for sticking this out and keeping up with this fic.**

**Chapter 36: Happy Birthday Alex **

Kendall and Logan got out of their car together. They had gotten their own car when they move out on their own. James did too, while Carlos just used Lucy's car. The other two pulled up to the curb behind the, while Joanna walked out of the big house before them. They were out in the suburbs of L.A. and it wasn't that far from the city really. A half hour drive maybe forty five minutes depending on traffic.

"So who's house is this?" Logan asked as the six of them walked up to Joanna. They had all left their kids at the Palm Woods with Jennifer, Luke and Katie.

"This one is for you and Kendall, it's just at the top of your budget, but it's got two and a half baths and five bedrooms," Joanna said.

"Five bedrooms?" Kendall asked.

"What do you think we are baby makers?" Logan asked his eyes wide. Joanna laughed and shook her head at her son.

"I chose this one because across the street is a duplex with two three bedrooms," Joanna said looking at James, Camille, Carlos, and Lucy.

"Right across the street," Logan said looking to the house across the street. Joanna nodded her head.

"Why do you and Kendall look over this place while I go show the others what I found for them," Joanna suggested. Kendall and Logan nodded their heads. They walked up to the house while the others crossed the street.

Kendall and Logan walked into the house and saw the big entryway. It was spacious and there was a set of stairs right in front of them. They passed the stairs for now and walked down the hallway to the first room which looked to be the living room. It was spacious. Logan looked to the door that led off from the living room and walked through it to what he could picture as the dining room given that there was a bar along the wall with a window to the kitchen. The kitchen was spacious and had lots of room to move around. The appliances were all top of the line and almost seemed new.

"Wow, if the upstairs is anything like this we might just have to make an offer," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head in agreement. They explored the downstairs a bit finding two bedrooms down stairs and a bathroom. They headed upstairs and found three more rooms and the other full bathroom. It had a toilet, tub, and sink like the other one down stairs.

"This is nice," Logan said looking around.

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and steered them towards the master bedroom. Once in there Logan's jaw dropped. It was bit with French doors that led to a small upper deck that took up the side of the house and it had a staircase that led to the backyard which was a pretty decent size.

"Wow, your mom has good taste," Kendall said looking at Logan. Logan nodded his head and walked back inside. The half bath was found in their room. It just had a toilet sink, and a shower stall.

"This could work, I want this place," Logan said looking at Kendall.

"Me too," Logan said. The heard the front door open and a voice rang out.

"Kendall! Logan!"

The two made their way to the top of the stairs and saw James, Carlos, Camille, Lucy, and Joanna standing in the entry way.

"What do you boys think," Joanna asked.

"It's amazing," Logan said.

"Yeah now what's the catch, this place seems too good to be true," Kendall said.

"Like I said it's at the top of your budget," Joanna said.

"How much at the top mom," Logan asked as he and Kendall started down the stairs.

"Like just a little over," Joanna said making a small space with her fingers.

"Mom," Logan sighed. He looked at Kendall.

"Just two thousand over, it's not much and it's the only place I could find three places really close. You didn't like the houses that were about half a block apart," Joanna said.

"We'll have to talk about this," Kendall said looking at Logan who nodded his head.

"Well the house she picked out for us is awesome," James said.

"Very," Carlos said nodding his head.

-Take What Comes-

Logan was standing in the kitchen while Kendall moved about getting things ready for Alex's party this afternoon. Alex was one and they wanted this to be perfect. Sure, Alex was only turning one, but they hadn't been able to give much time to their son as of late. Logan was reaching the end of his pregnancy and hadn't been able to do much for himself. Kendall was hovering over Logan constantly and then running about to keep Alex happy as well. Kendall was trying to make Logan take it easy today. He didn't want to have Will be born this close to Alex's birthday.

"How's this?" Kendall asked pointing to the big banner that read; Happy 1st Birthday Alex, in big colorful bold letters.

"Better," Logan said. It had been crooked before and Logan had been about to fix it when Kendall had stopped him. He wanted him to take it easy as well. Logan looked over at Alex who was sitting in his high chair drinking milk. They had started the transition from formula to cow's milk and it was going good. Alex liked it and wasn't leaving it to sit and go bad. "What do you think Alex?" he asked looking at his son.

"No," Alex said setting his cup down.

Logan sighed and shook his head. Alex had been taught to say no by Isaac who had gotten a bit rebellious recently. No just seemed to be Isaac's favorite word and he said it all the time. James had been talking to Isaac about school and he wasn't excited. Every time James brought up school Isaac would get mad and say no. Stella on the other hand couldn't wait. Soon the two of them would be five and starting kindergarten in the coming fall. James had gotten Isaac into a daycare for now and Isaac didn't like it. He wanted to be with his daddy and mommy. Lucy and Carlos had followed his example and got Stella enrolled and Isaac liked it a bit better with her there.

"I'm not gonna let James watch him if he's teaching Alex this stuff," Logan sighed. He really didn't want Alex picking up bad habits from Isaac. As much as he loved his nephew he was a bit out of control as of late.

"Relax, he doesn't know what it means just yet," Kendall said laughing.

"I know, but still we don't need him picking up Isaac's bad behaviors and teaching them to Will," Logan said placing a hand on his stomach.

"Don't worry about it," Kendall said laughing.

Kendall then started to set up the table with the snacks for the party guests. They weren't having an actual meal really. Alex was one and didn't eat much solid foods yet. He did however love cake. Chocolate cake to be exact and that was what Kendall and Logan had gotten him.

"Where's your mother I thought she'd be over here by now fawning over Alex and helping get things set up," Logan said. Alex started to whine.

"What's the matter Al," Kendall said walking over to his son. Logan rolled his eyes at the nickname Kendall had picked up for Alex. Logan didn't like it too much seeing as Alex was already the shortened version of Alexander. Then again he knew it was something Kendall kind of needed. He needed that special bond with his son.

"Dow," Alex said pushing on the tray to the high chair he was in. Kendall removed the tray and unbuckled Alex. He set him on the floor and gave him his cup. Alex started for the living room. Ever since Christmas a month ago he had been getting better at walking and his new adventure was climbing. He was able to pull himself up onto the couch and the ottoman. The kitchen chairs were still a bit too high for him.

Logan walked out to the living room as the door opened and Jennifer walked in with a present tucked under her arm. She smiled at Kendall and Logan.

"The place looks nice boys," she whistled looking around the apartment.

"Thanks mom," Kendall said smiling.

"Where's Katie?" Logan asked looking around for the younger Knight sibling.

"She's got an audition that Kenneth took her too, she didn't want me there," Jennifer said.

"Is it that audition you didn't want her to go to?" Kendall asked.

"She's too young," Jennifer said.

"She's fifteen mom," Kendall said.

"She's too young to be on the radio," Jennifer said shaking her head. Katie had heard about a radio gig from one of her Palm Woods friends, she wouldn't say who but everyone was sure it was Gabe her boyfriend. It was a Teen segment and they wanted real teens ages fourteen to eighteen. Katie fit the bill and begged Jennifer to go only turning to Kenneth with Jennifer said no. After a long discussion between Jennifer, Kenneth, and Luke who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Kenneth and Luke talked Jennifer into letting Katie try to get the segment.

"It's a one time thing mom, with a nice check added to it for her college fund," Kendall said as he walked over to Alex who was trying to climb onto the coffee table. Kendall turned the birthday boy to face him. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Cime," Alex said pointing to the coffee table.

"No, you can't climb up there," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Baba," Alex whined as he looked over at Logan.

"Papa's right you can't climb up there," Logan said shaking his head. Alex just whined and made grabby hands at the coffee table. Kendall walked over to the corner where Alex's toy box was. He grabbed a toy and gave to Alex and distracted him. He set Alex down on his butt and walked to his mother.

"Being a parent is hard," he said. Jennifer laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Just wait until Will's born and he's two," Jennifer said. Kendall groaned and shook his head. Kendall and Jennifer then started to get everything else set up for the party.

Logan walked into the loving room sat down on the couch. He was tired and was glad to get off his feet. He sat back and started to rest . He didn't want to over do it today. He wanted to have Will, but not on Alex's birthday.

Soon everyone arrived and the party was going. Not many people were there. Jennifer, Katie, Joanna, and Kenneth had arrived before the party started. Jennifer had left and returned with Luke. James, Isaac, Camille, Carlos, Lucy, and Stella were next. Lucy was now four months pregnant and Carlos was excited about it, mostly. He was usually running around trying to make her comfortable. Kelly and Gustavo were the last to arrive. They all had presents for Alex. Everyone was giving Alex attention, which he liked. Logan was sitting back and talking to people. He didn't mind they were all asking him about Will or talking about Alex.

Kendall had Alex in his lap while party guests moved about talking to one another. Logan watched them and it made him smile. Logan never would've have thought that he would ever be able to share something like this with Kendall and in just a few weeks they'd have another baby.

-Take What Comes-

Kendall walked into the kitchen where Logan was getting Alex's cake ready. They had gotten him a chocolate cake since Carlos had managed to get Alex hooked on it. On the cake was a picture of Alex smiling showing off his teeth.

"This is turning out nicely," Kendall said as he walked over to Logan.

"It is," Logan said nodding his head and looking at the blonde. Kendall smiled and placed his arms around Logan his hands coming to rest on Logan's stomach.

"Can you believe that in a few weeks we'll have another?" Kendall asked.

"No, I mean sometimes it's still hard to believe that we have Alex sometimes, but he's one today," Logan said as he continued fussing with the cake a bit. He then grabbed the 1 shaped candle and put it on the cake.

"I know, it went by so fast," Kendall said resting his chin on Logan's shoulder.

"Guys come on Alex wants his cake," Carlos said walking out into the kitchen. Kendall let go of Logan and turned to face Carlos. Logan finished with the cake. Kendall then picker it up and they walked out to the living room where Alex was sitting in Jennifer's lap at the table they had moved to the living room. Jennifer along with Katie, Joanna, Camille, and Lucy were all trying to keep Alex busy while he waited for his cake.

"Ok Alex, time for cake," Logan said getting his son's attention. Alex looked over at him and smiled when he saw Kendall with the cake.

Kendall set the cake down at the table and took his son from his mother. He sat down in front of the cake with Alex in his lap now. Everyone sang happy birthday to Alex. Alex looked around at them with big green eyes. Everyone finished singing and Alex reached for the cake. Kendall stopped him.

"You gotta blow out the candles first Al, like this," Kendall said showing his son what to do. He helped Alex blow out the candles Alex clapped his hands and then grabbed at the cake sinking his fingers into the edge and stuffing what he had into his mouth before the cake was moved. Everyone was taking pictures of the one year old and laughing.

"Kendall did that when he was a baby too," Jennifer said laughing.

"He's your son all right," Logan said to Kendall as he shook his head. Kendall just laughed at that. Jennifer then set about cutting the cake and dishing it up for everyone. Everyone accepted their plate and sat down around the apartment to eat. Stella and Isaac were sitting on the floor eating.

"Don't they just look so cute together," Logan asked Kendall and James who were sitting with him as Jenifer tried to feed Alex his cake.

"They do and if they don't end up at least dating at one point I'll be surprised," James admitted. Kendall nodded his head.

Everyone saw that the two were close friends and would more than likely end up dating if things worked out like the guys were hoping in the near future. They had all been looking at houses together. Most of the houses they had been looking at had all been relative close like within a block together. Joanna was helping them out a lot getting them into as many open houses she could.

A cry was heard and everyone looked at Stella who had dropped her cake. Isaac handed her his cake and told her she could have it and she stopped crying and smiled at him. Carlos moved into clean up the dropped cake as Isaac ran over to James asking for a new piece of cake. James smiled and got him one. Isaac returned to Stella and James returned to Kendall and Logan.

"If that's not love than I don't know what is," Kendall said laughing. James nodded his head. He knew how much Isaac loved cake and never shared.

-Take What Comes-

The party was winding down and people were getting ready to leave. Gustavo was saying his goodbyes and about to leave when Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos pulled him and Kelly out into the hallway to have a quick word with them. The guys wanted to talk to them about possibly taking more time off. They needed it with everything that was going on. They were even thinking about taking a year or two off until they got their lives under control.

"What's up boys," Kelly asked curiously once they were all out in the hallway.

"First off you guys know we love you," Kendall said getting nods from the other thee beside him. He wanted to butter them up a bit before they dropped the bomb. He wasn't sure what Gustavo would think to them taking some time off. He wanted to get him in a good mood.

"Of course we love you guys too," Kelly said looking at Gustavo who just gave a curt nod. The guys knew not to take it personal, he just want' good a showing or talking about how he felt.

"That being said we need to talk," James stated matter-of-factly.

"You want more time off?" Kelly asked knowingly. The guys all looked shocked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Yeah," Kendall said looking down at Logan's stomach. He placed an arm around Logan and pulled him closer.

"Yeah we've talked it over and with Logan having Will soon, James getting married, and Lucy being pregnant we want some time to just focus on us," Carlos said.

"Yeah, we don't have to stop making music or anything like that, but maybe just take our time with this next album," James said.

"I agree, this second album seemed a bit rushed, I mean it was great and nailed it. The fans loved it, but now it's time to take some time and make them want you more," Gustavo said nodding his head.

"We just want more flexible hours and maybe even more days off every now and then," Kendall said.

"Deal," Gustavo said. The guys all gave Gustavo and Kelly hugs. "for starters you have two more months off starting now. Take time get things together and we'll see where things are in two months," he said. The guys all nodded their heads.

"Thanks Gustavo," Kendall said. Gustavo just nodded his head. After they left the four guys walked back into 2J and Camille and Lucy were waiting for the news.

"We've got two more months off and after that our hours will be flexible and we're taking our time with our next album," James said. The girls smiled.

"So you're kind of in a hiatus then?" Lucy asked. Carlos nodded his head. The girls smiled and hugged James and Carlos respectively.

"How long?" Katie asked

"A Year for sure, maybe longer," Kendall said.

"You boys deserve it," Jennifer said nodding her head.

The boys all sat down to talk and hang out for a few more minutes while everyone else got ready to go.

-Take What Comes-

Logan yawned as he laid down in bed trying to get his body pillow adjusted so he was comfortable. Kendall walked into the room as he was yawning as well. Kendall changed in silence and climbed into bed so he was facing Logan.

Logan smiled and let his eyes close and he tried to let sleep over take him. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and not wake up for a few days. Today had just seemed to be extra long. It had all been worth it thought to see Alex smile and have fun.

"So, I was thinking," Kendall said after a bit.

"Hmm?" Logan hummed tiredly.

"What if we didn't move to somewhere in L.A.," Kendall asked.

"What?" Logan asked opening his eyes to look at the blonde. Had he heard him correctly. Did he say what Logan had thought he had said.

"I don't mean to far out maybe the suburbs or a nice place on the beach," Kendall explained.

"I never thought of that, but we'd have to talk to the guys and my mom," Logan said slowly. Moving out to the suburbs had never really been something Logan had thought of. Now though, it did seem a bit appealing. It would get them away from the city and the fast pace life sort of.

"I know, and I've talked to James and Carlos too and they gonna bring it up to the girls," Kendall said.

"Where was I during this meeting? I mean am I a girl suddenly? Is it because I'm pregnant? I'll kick your ass if that's the reason," Logan said glaring at his husband.

"You were playing with Alex and I didn't want to interrupt," Kendall said laughing.

"Good answer," Logan said smiling once again. "The only problem I have with moving out of L.A. is work," he said.

"We can drive Logan, we're going to have more flexible hours," Kendall reminded the brunette. Logan thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"Maybe the burbs and we buy a beach house," Logan suggested.

"That right there, that's why I married you. You're a genius," Kendall said grinning. Logan smiled and nodded his head proudly. Kendall leaned over and pecked the brunette on the lips. "I love you," he said.

"Love you too," Logan said smiling, "now let me sleep," he said. Kendall closed his mouth and laid back down.

Logan closed his eyes once more and laid his head down so he could sleep. He felt a twinge in his stomach. Logan shifted a bit and tried to get comfortable. The pain came again and Logan's eyes shot open.

"Kendall," Logan said nudging the blonde lightly.

"What, I thought you wanted to sleep," Kendall mumbled.

"I think it's time," Logan said softly. Kendall's eyes shot open and he sat up looking at Logan.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"I think I'm going into labor," Logan said slowly.

"You think?" Kendall asked

"Well this feels different than last time, I think we need to go to the hospital," Logan said. Kendall jumped up and started searching for his things. Logan sat up as well and slipped his shoes on. Kendall left the room to get Alex ready to go. Logan sat down on the bed and waited. This was happening. Will was coming. Logan looked down at his stomach and smiled at it.

Kendall ran back into the room with Alex. He looked at Logan and Logan lifted his head and met his gaze.

"This is really happening isn't it," Logan said.

"I think so, do you want me to call the others," Kendall asked.

"Not yet, let's just go to the hospital and get situated and then we can call them," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head. Kendall helped Logan up and they left the apartment together with Alex who was still half asleep.

The two made their way down to the lobby together. Logan was kind of scared, yet at the same time excited. He was going to meet his second son. He wanted nothing more than to hold Will in his arms and actually see him. He was scared because he didn't want a repeat of last time. Dr. Harmon would be taking extra precautions this time.

**Boom. This was pretty fun to write. The next chapter as you can guess will be Will being born. After that I think I see like maybe one or two more chapter in this. I've just got to say it's take almost three years to write this and I am glad for whoever is still reading this for being patient with me. I know it's been a long time but I am almost done. So review and let me know what you liked what you didn't like. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	37. Welcome Baby Will

**I would like to thank,**_ caitloveslogan, KSchmidtluvr24, Chey21, I Love KL and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for sticking this out and keeping up with this fic.**

**Chapter 37: Welcome Baby Will**

"I want this kid out of me," Logan groaned falling back slightly.

"You ok?" Kendall asked placing an arm around Logan.

"No I want this kid out and I want him out now," Logan snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"Logie the doctor said everything is fine and things like this happen, Will, will come when he's good and ready," Kendall chuckled.

"I don't know why I was so worried about this baby coming early," Logan grumbled.

Logan was two weeks past his due date and Alex's birthday was a month ago. Kendall chuckled softly as he hugged his husband slightly. The two of them were sitting in their apartment with James and Carlos. Over the last few weeks they had had a couple false alarms with Will.

"Relax Logan, he'll come," James said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Well how much longer will he take? This is starting to get ridiculous," Logan said annoyed.

"Aren't there like ways to induce labor," Carlos asked.

"Yes and we've tried them all," Kendall said.

"No we haven't," Logan said sending a small glare at the blonde. Kendall just shook his head. "There's one for sure way to induce labor and Kendall's to scared to do anything," he said.

"Do we want to hear this?" James asked.

"Probably not," Kendall said looking at Logan and silently begging him to stop talking. When Logan was in a mood though there was no shutting him up.

"It's just sex and he won't do it because he's scared of hurting Will," Logan said. Kendall looked away from Logan and his friends shaking his head.

"You were right we didn't want to hear this," James said looking at Kendall.

"Oh please it's not like I'm giving you all the horny details of what we do," Logan snapped annoyed. James and Carlos laughed nervously at that.

-Take What Comes-

James and Camille walked into the daycare center where they had enrolled Isaac so he could get used to being around other kids before he started kindergarten this fall. James had decided to come get Isaac early today since Carlos and Lucy had to pick Stella up for some reason. They hadn't said anything but just took her home. James spotted Isaac sitting in the corner talking to a man in a suit. He did not look like any of the daycare providers who all wore t-shirts with the daycare's logo on the front. James walked over to them with Camille close behind him.

"Isaac," he said getting his sons attention. Isaac looked over him and Camille and smiled.

"Daddy, mommy," Isaac jumped up and ran over to them. James smiled and hugged Isaac as he hugged his waist. The man that Isaac had been talking to stood up and walked over to James.

"Are you Mr. Diamond?" he asked.

"It's James," James said nodding his head.

"I'm detective Kincaid," The man said. Just then Isaac's daycare provider, Mrs. Hartman, walked up and asked had one of her assistants take Isaac for a moment and led James and Camille to her office with the detective.

"What's going on," James asked looking out the office window to Isaac who was sitting at a table with the young woman. He was coloring and talking to her.

"There was an incident today," Mrs. Hartman started looking at the detective. "We tried calling you but we couldn't get through to either of you," she said.

"I've had auditions all day," Camille said.

"I think my cell died," James said, "but what kind of incident is Isaac ok? He didn't do anything wrong did he?" he asked.

"No, he stopped something from happening," Mrs. Hartman said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"Well there was a janitor here who was taking girls to his office and…" Mrs. Hartman trailed off.

"Oh god," Camille said looking out to Isaac who was sitting at the table oblivious to what was going on in the office.

"He was trying to get Isaac's friend Stella Stone to go with him and Isaac threw a fit and stopped him from getting her. We found some things in his office, but needless to say he's been fired and has been arrested," Mrs. Hartman said.

"The Special Victims Unit is doing a full investigation," Detective Kincaid said. James nodded his head.

"Mr. Diamond, I want you to know we work hard here to make sure nothing like that happens and this was the first time it ever has. We take this very seriously and will work harder in the future to make sure this will never happen again," Mrs. Hartman said.

"I know and I think I'm gonna keep Isaac home for a few days until this blows over and we'll see where things go," James said.

"I understand, Stella's parents said the same thing when they were here," Mrs. Hartman said. James just nodded his head.

"Also next time you question my son I want to be present," James said looking at detective Kincaid. He just nodded his head and offered James an apology. After that was done James and Camille left the office and walked over to Isaac. He looked up and smiled. Isaac ran over to James with a drawing in his hands.

"Look what I made," Isaac asked. James smiled as he knelt down and looked at the drawing.

"That's a good picture," James said.

"It's our family," Isaac said pointing to everyone. It was a bunch of stick people of different sizes. It had James, Camille, and Isaac. Next to Isaac was Stella, Carlos, and Lucy. It also had Kendall, Logan, Alex and a circle on Logan's stomach for baby Will. There were three others that Isaac said were Grandma Jo, Grandma Brooke, and Grandma Jen.

"It's great bud," James said smiling at the picture. Camille grabbed Isaac's things and they left the daycare.

"Today a mean man tried to hurt Stella," Isaac said as they got into the car. Ever since James had moved out he had managed to get his own car. It was a bit more kid friendly than the Big Time Rush mobile which the guys all shared still as well as their own cars. The Big time Rush mobile was used for Big Time Rush business mostly.

"We know Mrs. Hartman told us and we're going to keep you home for a few days while they get things sorted at the center," James said. Isaac just nodded his head.

James sighed as he started driving. He'd have to visit Carlos and Lucy and see how they were with all of this. He wouldn't be surprised if they pulled her from Daycare completely.

-Take What Comes-

Logan sat down on the couch in 2K once more. He and Kendall had just gotten back from a walk through the park with Alex and nothing had come of it. Logan was trying to induce labor and nothing was working. Alex was asleep in his stroller and Kendall picked him up.

"I'll be right back," Kendall said. Logan just waved him off. Kendall left the room and Logan relaxed back into the couch. There was a knock at the door before it opened. Katie peeked her head in.

"Hey Katie," Logan said. Katie walked into the apartment.

"Hey," Katie said, "I want to talk to you about something," Katie said slowly.

"Yeah," Logan said patting the couch next to him.

"Is Kendall here," Katie asked as a cry rang through the apartment signaling Alex was awake and cranky.

"Yeah, but it seems like he's gonna be busy for a bit," Logan said.

"Ok then I get straight to the point," Katie said. Logan just nodded his head. "How did you know you were ready for sex?" she asked.

"What?" Logan asked shocked. He hadn't expected that to be her question.

"I'm not saying that I've had sex or that I'm going to, but how did you know you were ready," Katie said quickly.

"Well I guess when it's the right person you just know, I mean with Kendall it just was right and everything fell into place, but as your brother I'd advise you to wait until marriage but that'd be very hypocritical of me since I've gotten pregnant twice before I got married," Logan said.

"I know, but valentines day is coming up and I think Gabe is expecting something," Katie said looking at her hands.

"Then talk to him and let him know you're not ready. I mean if he can't wait for you to be ready then screw him," Logan said.

"Screw who?" Kendall asked as he walked into the room with Alex resting his head on Kendall's shoulder.

"I thought you were putting him to bed for a nap," Logan said.

"I was, but every time I try to put him down he whines," Kendall said. Logan just nodded his head. "what were you two talking about?" he asked looking from Logan to Katie.

"Nothing," Katie said quickly.

"If you're having a problem Katie, you can come to me," Kendall said.

"Ok then don't get judgmental," Katie said. Kendall nodded his head. "How did you know you were ready for sex?" she asked.

"Your fifteen, you shouldn't be worrying about sex until you're married," Kendall said quickly.

"Says the guy who knocked his boyfriend up twice before they got married," Katie said crossing her arms over her chest. Logan looked between the two bit his lip.

"Ok I'm not the best example, but things are different Katie. You know why Logan and I had to wait. It only became legal a few months ago," Kendall said. Another bill for gay marriage had gone through in California. Lots of couples had gotten married while they could. They were scared that the bill might be repealed again and make it against the law.

"I just hope it lasts this time and isn't repealed," Logan said nodding his head.

"Point taken," Katie said nodding her head. "So how are things," she said looking down at Logan's stomach.

"This kid is stubborn," Logan said glaring down at his stomach slightly. "He's another Knight. They do what they want when the want without consideration to others," he said looking up at Kendall.

"I'm a Knight I'm not like that," Katie said.

"Yeah but you take after your mom," Logan said.

"True," Katie said.

"Well you must like us Knights I mean you did marry me," Kendall said smiling at the pregnant brunette. Logan just stuck his tongue out at him. Katie laughed and shook her head at them. Logan grimaced and placed a hand over his stomach.

"You ok?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I think he's just moving a lot," Logan said making a face again. "Ok no he's not moving," he said shaking his head.

"Logan," Kendall said.

"I think this might be it," Logan said looking up at the blonde.

"Here give me Alex and you two go to the hospital, I'll let mom and the guys know and we'll be there soon," Katie said.

-Take What Comes-

Carlos sighed as he sat down next to James. James had come over for a visit with Isaac and Camille. They ha heard about what happened with Stella, or almost happened.

"I can't believe he was even working there," Carlos said darkly. Stella had recovered from it quickly. She didn't really understand what was going on. Nothing had really happened to her thanks to Isaac, but still. Lucy had taken Stella into her room and talked to her.

"He didn't have a record Carlos, but he will now," James said.

"I know but still, what if Isaac hadn't been there do you know what he would've done to her?" Carlos said trying to keep his anger in check. James looked at the kids and then to Carlos.

"Luce, Mille stay here with the kids for a moment," James said grabbing Carlos' arm and leading him from the apartment. Once the door shut behind them James turned to face his best friend. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"No, I keep thinking about what the pervert almost did to my daughter," Carlos said shaking his head.

"I know, but he didn't do anything Carlos," James said.

"Yeah, only because Isaac was there. He didn't want him to take his friend from him. What if Isaac isn't there or he makes new friends and lets her go next time and Stella doesn't understand," Carlos said through gritted teeth.

"You can't keep her shelter Carlos, you've got to trust that the people you hire to look after her are looking out for her best interest and if you can't take her out of daycare," James said.

"We are considering it," Carlos sighed hanging his head fighting the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks.

"What are you gonna do this fall then? I mean she needs to know how to interact with other kids other than Isaac," James reason.

"I know, but right now I think we're going to keep her home for a bit," Carlos said.

"That sounds like a smart idea, we're keeping Isaac out until the investigation is done," James said nodding his head. Carlos sighed and nodded his head. "Man it's totally your decision, but don't get angry in front of Stell she's impressionable and you don't want her seeing you like this," he said.

"Huh?" Carlos asked. James shook his head.

"Dude you just look mad and that might scare Stella," James said. Carlos relaxed and unclenched his fists not even aware he had clenched them into fists to start with. "I know what happened upsets you but you gotta be careful you don't want to freak Stella out. She seems fine now," he said. Carlos nodded his head.

"There you guys are, Logan went into labor," Katie called as she ran down the hallway towards them.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"For real?" James asked.

"For real, he's at the hospital with Kendall," Katie said.

"Does your mom have Alex?" James asked. Katie nodded her head.

"We'll let the girls know and we'll head out soon," James said.

"See you there," Katie said turning and running back down the hallway.

-Take What Comes-

Logan fell back onto the bed as a cry filled the air. Logan tried to catch his breath as Kendall confirmed that they had Will as he cut the cord. Will was then laid on Logan's stomach. He smiled at his second son. Logan looked to his side and grabbed Kendall's hand and squeezed it lightly. Will was taken away to be cleaned up and Dr. Harmon stayed next to Logan checking his vitals and making sure that he was fine.

"How are you feeling," Dr. Harmon asked.

"Tired," Logan said.

"That's to be expected," Dr. Harmon said smiling at Logan. Once Logan was deemed fine and stable. She left to check on Will. Kendall stayed by Logan's side watching him.

"I'm fine Kendall, I've been through this before," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"I know that, but I can't help but worry," Kendall said his eyes glancing over to where his son was with the nurses. Then as if they sense his eyes on him a nurse brought his son over to them and handed him to Kendall.

Kendall looked down at his son. He was wrapped in a blanket and wearing a blue hat. Light dirty blondish hair poked out from underneath the hat. His eyes were wide open unlike Alex's hand been when he was born. He had the same green eyes as Alex. Kendall didn't care if he didn't get the brown eyes this time either, he was just happy that Will was here. He moved over to Logan and handed their son over to him.

"He's perfect," Logan said.

"Yeah," Kendall said nodding his head. They were moved from the delivery room to another room. Logan let the nurses take Will to weigh and measure him. Kendall had gone to tell everyone that will was born and they all made their way to Logan's room to talk to him and Kendall.

"You're doing good then?" Joanna asked placing her hand on Logan's arm. Everyone had been worried something would happen to Logan again, but he was fine.

"I'm fine mom stop worrying," Logan said. Eventually Will was brought into the room and Logan was up and over by him in seconds. He was eager to hold his son again. Once he was in his arms everyone was around him looking at the baby and happy.

"Ok everyone hold on, I think there's one person Will needs to meet first," Kendall said. Everyone looked over at the blonde and saw him holding Alex. Logan smiled and walked over to Alex. "Look Al, it's your baby brother Will," Kendall said. Alex looked at will with big eyes.

"Bubba?" Alex asked.

"Yes it's bubba," Logan said smiling. Over the last few months Alex had taken to touching Logan's stomach and saying bubba. Alex reached a hand over and touched Will's cheek. Will didn't seem to like it as he started whimpering. Alex withdrew his hand and looked up at Logan scared. Logan bit his lip and rocked Will a bit.

"Don't worry Al, bubba likes you he just wants to nap right now," Kendall said to his older son.

"Ma bubba?" Alex asked.

"Yes your bubba," Logan said nodding his head.

Soon Jennifer and Joann wanted to hold their second/third grandson. Will was passed around and everyone got to hold him for a bit. They were all excited. Isaac was excited to have another cousin and Stella thought he was like her baby doll only real.

Time passed with everyone talking and holding Alex. It got late and Isaac and Stella got sleepy and James and Carlos decided it was time for their families to go home. The four adults said goodbye and the two kids mumbled groggy goodbyes.

Soon on Kendall and a sleeping Alex were left. Kendall sighed as he stood up with Alex in his arms. He walked over to Logan who was sitting in his bed holding Will.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," Kendall said.

"I know," Logan said smiling at the blonde.

"I might leave Al with my mom for the morning though," kendall said.

"I wish you wouldn't call him that, Alex is already short for Alexander," Logan said.

"It's my nickname for him," Kendall said smiling. Logan smiled and shook his head. Kendall leaned over an pecked Logan on the cheek. "Try to get some sleep," Kendall said.

"I'll try, but Will might keep me up," Logan said.

"Let him go to the nursery," Kendall suggested.

"No thanks, there is a leak in this hospital remember, I want to do the same thing we did with Alex," Logan said.

"Tomorrow I want a new family picture for my phone," Kendall said. He had already taken on of Logan holding Will and Logan took on of him holding Will, but Kendall wanted one of his whole family.

"Then you'll be bringing Alex in with you then?" Logan asked laughing.

"Maybe," Kendall said smiling. Logan laughed and waved the blonde off.

"Go, I'll be fine," Logan said. Kendall nodded his head and left.

**So yeah, that happened. Yeah I totally psyched you out at the end of the last chapter. Will wasn't born on Alex's birthday but a almsot a month after. I really like how this turned out. The next chapter will be about them moving into thier new houses and then an epilogue. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	38. Take What Comes

**I would like to thank,**_ I Love KL and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for sticking this out and keeping up with this fic.**

**Chapter 38: Take What Comes**

Logan groaned as he was jolted away to the sound of crying. He stood up and walked over to the bassinet where Will was crying. Logan looked at the clock and sighed. He made his way out to the kitchen to make a bottle.

It had been six weeks since Will was born and he was a calm baby. He was the opposite of Alex. He hardly cried unless he was hungry, had a dirty diaper, or couldn't burp. On top of that Alex wanted more attention. He was always trying to get Kendall or Logan to pay attention to him when Will was crying.

After Logan got out of the hospital Dr. Harmon wanted to keep an eye on his heart. She was still worried about him even if he hadn't gone into shock this time. She just wanted to cover her bases and make sure that Logan was fine. Logan didn't mind, he knew it was just a precaution. Kendall made sure to make sure he was following her orders too.

Other than that, things were great. They had bought the five bedroom and managed to get the price down to under their budget. James and Carlos got the duplex and were ready to move in soon too. It was only a few more days before they moved into their house.

Logan finished making the bottle and turned around as Kendall walked into the kitchen with Will. Logan smiled and handed him the bottle.

"Sorry, I tried to be quick," Logan said.

"S'okay," Kendall yawned as he placed the bottle to Will's lips. Will took the nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"Would you believe me if I said it was only six weeks since we got home from the hospital," Logan asked as he slid into a chair at the table.

"Only six weeks?" Kendall asked shocked, "I thought it was longer," he said as another cry sounded through the apartment.

"I'll check on him," Logan said. He stood up and walked into Alex's room and over to his son. Alex whimpered and held his arms up. Logan picked him up and Alex laid his head down on Logan's shoulder. He walked back out to the kitchen where Kendall was sitting with Will now.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I think he had a nightmare," Logan said as he rocked his elder son a bit. Alex snuggled into his shoulder and started to suck his thumb. Logan looked around but saw no nook, so he let him for now. It was a bad habit Logan didn't like. He usually gave Alex a nook to suck on, but it was late and he didn't want to look for one.

"I'm so ready to move, we need more room," Kendall said looking around the small apartment.

"A few more days," Logan said. Kendall sighed and nodded his head. Once Alex was back to sleep and Kendall burped Will they brought Alex back to bed and Logan tucked him in.

They headed back to their bedroom and Logan took Will from Kendall. Kendall laid down while Logan paced back and forth in the room rocking Will gently in his arms trying to get him back to sleep. Once the infant was sleeping once more Logan climbed back into bed. Kendall placed his arm around Logan and pulled him close and kissed his temple.

"Love you Logie," Kendall mumbled.

"Love you too Ken," Logan said smiling as he snuggled into his husband's embrace.

-Take What Comes-

Carlos sighed as he closed another box and labeled it kitchen. He looked over at Lucy who was almost five months pregnant. She had a small baby bump. Carlos was so happy that things were going great with them. Stella was excited about her baby brother or sister. She was going to be a great big sister.

Over the last six weeks Carlos had decided to let Stella continue to go to daycare since she cried when they tried to take her out. She had made friends and didn't want to leave them. The workers assured Carlos they had rechecked everyone's backgrounds and everything was safe. Carlos and Lucy were also one week away from finding out the gender of their baby. They were split about the gender. Lucy thought it was a girl and Carlos thought it was a boy.

Carlos returned his attention to getting boxes labeled. They were moving in a few days and he had manage to put things off until last minute. Lucy hadn't been happy with that, but she couldn't talk since she hadn't done any packing either.

"Carlos," Lucy said standing up. Carlos looked up at her once more.

"Yeah Luce," Carlos said capping his marker and looking at her.

"C'mere," Lucy said waving him over. Carlos walked over to her and she grabbed his hand and placed it on her baby bump. "Do you feel that?" she asked. Carlos waited and didn't feel anything.

"No, is he kicking?" Carlos asked.

"She is," Lucy said.

"I don't feel it," Carlos sighed and shook his head. He wanted to feel the baby move, but he knew it would be another few weeks possibly before he felt anything.

"Well you'll feel her kick soon," Lucy sighed.

"I know I'll feel him," Carlos said.

"It's a girl," Lucy said.

"It's a boy," Carlos countered, "I mean why would you want another girl? Girls are mean and when she and Stell get older they'll be fighting and ripping each others hair out," he reasoned.

"They're not that bad," Lucy said laughing.

"I mean I'd love her if she were a girl, but I think it's a boy," Carlos said.

"Nah, Kendall, James, and Logan, all had boys first, yours will be a girl," Lucy reasoned.

"I love your logic Luce," Carlos said laughing. Lucy smiled and pecked Carlos on the lips. Carlos grabbed her and pulled her close for another deeper kiss. Lucy stopped him before he got carried away. Stella may be out with James and Camille, but they had work to do.

"Come on, we've got to finish packing," Lucy said. Carlos pouted and nodded his head. They both returned to the boxes and started to fill them with their things and label them.

-Take What Comes-

James let out a grunt as he carried a heavy box into his house. Well, it was his and Carlos' house. They shared it. James had one side while Carlos had the other. James was glad that they were closed off from one another, but the upstairs deck in back was combined.

James set the heavy box down while Carlos walked in with another box. Carlos was helping him get his things inside while James would help him later.

"Dude how did Camille get out of helping us?" Carlos asked as he stood up straight.

"You wanted someone with Lucy since you're paranoid that pregnant means she's gonna like fall over or something," James explained.

"Right," Carlos said nodding his head.

"Hey there neighbors, need some help?"

James and Carlos both looked up and saw Kendall and Logan standing in the doorway. They were both grinning at the two.

"Where are the boys?" James asked.

"With my mom," Logan said.

"We're all done since we moved in yesterday, we thought we'd come help you guys get your boxes inside," Kendall said.

The four of them started to move boxes inside. They all set to work. They got all of James and Camille's stuff inside and moved on to Carlos and Lucy's stuff. It was hot and they were all sweating soon.

"Hey guys," Camille said walking into the house, "Since you've worked so hard and got all our stuff inside you deserve a break and something cool to drink," Camille said, "Lucy and I made lemonade and have it up on the deck," she said.

"Sweet," Carlos said jumping up and running up the stairs. The other laughed and followed him. Once they were out on the back deck which had a awning that shielded them form the sun they all sat down in the chairs they had there. They were short on chairs, so Kendall had to remain standing. Stella and Isaac were sitting at a small kid table that Camille must've dug out and set up for them. They were working on a puzzle together.

The six of them sat around for a bit talking and laughing. Isaac and Stella grew bored of their puzzle and Stella climbed up into Carlos' lap. Carlos didn't seem to mind. His attention turned to her as she talked to him. Isaac climbed into Kendall's lap and he started talking a mile a minute and Kendall saw the look Logan was giving him. Kendall just grinned and talked with Isaac. It was no secret that Isaac seemed to favor Kendall a bit more than Logan, much to Logan's displeasure.

Eventually Logan got a phone call form his mom telling him she was going to drop the boys off and that they had better have their room somewhat ready. Kendall and Logan had to leave. They both hugged Isaac and Stella good bye as they left.

-Take What Comes-

Kendall fell down onto the couch. There were still several boxes that needed to be unpacked, but the boys' rooms were most set up. There was enough for them to sleep in them. Kendall had even gotten a few of Alex's toys out. While he had done that Logan had worked on their bedroom getting a few things together and making it inhabitable for them.

Logan walked into the room with Will in his arms. He was cooing and making Will smile and swing his arms and make the cutest noises.

"Where's Alex?" Kendall asked. Logan looked behind him as Alex waddled into the room behind him holding his sippy cup in his hands. Alex walked over to Kendall and held his arms up.

"Uh," Alex said. Kendall smiled and picked his son up. He looked up at Logan who was smiling at him.

"This is nice," Logan said moving to sit down beside Kendall. Kendall nodded his head as Alex squirmed in his lap until he was standing on Kendall's legs and supporting himself with Logan's arm. He was looking at Will.

"Bubba," Alex said bring his hand out to touch Will's cheek. Will started crying as Alex accidentally scratched him. Alex withdrew his hand and whimpered.

"Oh it's ok Al, you didn't mean to," Kendall said as Logan set about calming Will down. Once Will stopped crying Alex peeked away from Kendall's shoulder.

"M' sowee," Alex said.

"It's ok Al, you didn't mean to hurt him," Kendall said.

"See all better," Logan said smiling as he turned Will so Alex could see him again. Kendall moved him a bit closer and Alex leaned over and pressed a kiss to Will's forehead, earning him two aw's from his dads.

Alex then settled back against Kendall proud that Will didn't cry this time. Kendall smiled and walked into the living room with Alex. Logan followed him.

"Kendall we've got to finish unpacking," Logan said as he saw Kendall sitting down on the couch and turning the TV on for Alex to watch some cartoons.

"I know, and we will later, let's just take a moment and relax," Kendall said. Logan nodded his head and walked over to Kendall and sat down next to him. He leaned against the blonde as he cradled Will to against his shoulder. Will seemed content and slowly drifted to sleep.

Logan felt his eyes getting heavy. Kendall nudged him lightly and Logan sat up. Kendall carefully took Will from him and brought the sleeping baby up to his nursery. Logan looked over at Alex who was sitting in the corner playing with his toys. He smiled at that. Kendall returned a few minutes later with the baby monitor in his hand. He turned it on and set it on the stack of boxes next to the couch. Kendall sat down and pulled Logan to him.

"This is nice," Logan said looking around the living room. Sure it was cluttered with boxes, but that wasn't' for much longer. Soon things would be unpacked and they would start to make their home.

-Take What Comes-

Carlos and Lucy were sitting out in their backyard watching and Stella play on the play set that they had bought with James and Camille for the kids. James and Camille were inside taking a small break from Isaac since Carlos and Lucy were outside.

"So when do you guys go back to work?" Lucy asked taking her eyes off the two kids who were running around.

"A few weeks," Carlos said.

"So what, you'll make another album and go on tour?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to go on tour after you have the baby," Carlos said, "I am not gonna leave you home alone with Stella and CJ," he said.

"CJ?" Lucy asked.

"Carlos Jr.," Carlos said smiling.

"I think you've mistaken, it's Chloe," Lucy said smiling. Her ultrasound appointment was tomorrow and they'd find out the gender of their baby.

"Nah," Carlos said shaking his head. Lucy just laughed at him. She stopped and a smile spread across her face and she reached over and grabbed Carlos' hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

"N-yeah," Carlos said his eyes going wide as he felt a nudge against his hand. He smile and pressed his palm to her stomach and felt it a few more times. "He's a kicker," he said.

"Yeah," Lucy said nodding her head not even bothering to correct him. Carlos scooted over towards her and pecked her on the lips. They sat there a moment longer before a shout was heard.

"No fair!"

"Uh huh!"

They looked over at Stella and Isaac. They were both standing staring at one another arguing. Carlos looked over at Lucy.

"Give them a minute," Lucy said holding her hand up. The two then let go of the toys they were holding and Isaac chased after Stella tagging her and running off. Stella laughed and turned and ran after him.

"What was that about?" Carlos asked looking at Lucy.

"I don't know exactly but I noticed they don't like sharing some toys sometimes and when they can't decide who gets what they just play tag," Lucy said shrugging.

"Ok that's good to know, for a second I was scared one of them was going to hit the other," Carlos said.

-Take What Comes-

Logan walked into the living room with a tray of drinks where Kendall was sitting talking to James, and Carlos. He set the tray on the coffee table and the guys all took a glass. Kendall made Logan sit down next to him.

James and Carlos were over for a visit and Jennifer had the boys so it was only the four of them. Kendall and Logan had been living in their new house for two months now. Things were different than living across the hall from Jennifer. They had to rely on each other a lot, things were going great though. Alex liked the new house and his new bigger bedroom. He was talking more and more as days went by and he was growing. Will was growing too and Kendall and Logan were learning their sons habits and what each cry meant.

"So how you guys liking living on your own without your mothers close by?" Carlos asked.

"It's different not having my mom right across the hallway, but we've got this," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"Yeah," Logan nodded his head.

"Can you guys believe that just two years ago we were hard at work making our second album and all single," James said looking around at his friends.

"Only two years?" Carlos asked shocked.

"Feels like it should be longer," Kendall said.

"Look at how far we've come though," Logan said looking at the guys.

"I know, I've got a son and I'm gonna get married," James said.

"I've got a daughter and another kid on the way," Carlos said.

"I realized love was right in front of me this whole time and I've got two perfect little boys," Kendall said placing an arm around Logan.

"Don't forget we're married," Logan said grabbing Kendall's left hand with a smile.

"I could never forget," Kendall said grinning at Logan.

"Don't go get all sappy on us now," James said grabbing a pillow from the couch and smacking Kendall with it. Kendall just laughed and flipped James off.

"So Isaac's birthday is coming up soon," Logan said changing the subject.

"God he'll be five," James said hanging his head. "We're gonna have a party at the house and invite all his friends from the daycare," he said.

"You're house better be child friendly then," Logan said.

"It is," James said.

"This is what we're going to have to look forward to aren't we?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

"Guys these last two years have been crazy," Carlos started getting their attention.

"Yeah they have," Kendall said nodding his head.

"But the future is still up in the air for us, what are we gonna do about BTR?" Carlos asked.

Carlos' words hung in the air. They all silently thought over what they thought would happen with the band.

"I love singing with you guys," Kendall said looking at his friends and husband.

"Performing is fun," Carlos said nodding his head.

"But we've all got families now," Logan said what they were all thinking. None of them were ready for Big Time Rush to end. Gustavo had been writing songs and wanted them to come back in soon.

"I don't want to just up and leave Lucy, not with the baby due in five months," Carlos said.

"I can't just leave Isaac either, I don't want to miss any more of his childhood that I already have," James said.

"I can't leave Will and Alex," Logan said honestly. Both of them needed constant attention and Logan had left Alex once already for a tour. He didn't want to do it again and now there was Will.

"We don't have to end BTR," Kendall said finally standing up. He moved to stand in front of the other three.

"What do you purpose we do then?" Logan asked.

"We just take a break, we go on a hiatus with a promise of a return in a few years," Kendall said shrugging, "we release a single here and there do an opening for someone every once in awhile, but mostly just take time off for our families," he said.

"That's not a bad idea," Logan said.

"Now we have to get Gustavo to agree," James said. The four shared a looking knowing that Gustavo had been ok with them wanting a few more months off, but a few years? That would be a tough sell.

"Gustavo will understand, I mean he knows we're getting older and we've all got families now. I mean look at how he was at Christmas," Logan said.

"Yeah that was because we had said we were going back soon," James stated.

"Look we've just gotta take what comes our way and play the cards we've been dealt," Kendall said. The other three nodded their head in agreement. This was all for the best really, their families came first.

**So yeah last official chapter, but there will be an epilogue after this. This story took so long to complete and I really like how it turned out. It was just a little family drama that I wanted to write adn it turned into this. Now I can put some focus on other stories knowing that this is complete. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


	39. Keep on Going

**I would like to thank,**_ I Love KL and CUTE CARGAN LOVE _**for sticking this out and keeping up with this fic.**

**Epilogue: Keep on Going**

Kendall let out a small breath as he stood looking down at the kitchen counter. He sighed as he thought over the last four years. A lot had changed for the him and the guys.

Kendall and Logan were as happy as could be with one another and the boys. They were still as in love as they had always been. They were perfect for one another. Their marriage was working and they were happy for the most part, sure they fought over little things like who's turn it was to do the dishes or laundry. Alex and Will were growing up so fast. Alex had just turned five and Will's fourth birthday was today. Alex was looking more and more like Logan, only he had Kendall's eyes and his plotting smile, that Logan didn't not like. Will on the other hand was an exact copy of Kendall with his blonde hair and green eyes. Both boys had dimples just like their fathers and were getting bigger and bigger all the time. They did get along great most of the time. They did tend to fight over toys and over Kendall and Logan's attention. Alex tried to boss Will around, but most of the time it didn't work as Will didn't understand what his big brother wanted from him. They boys were a handful at times, but Kendall loved them with all his heart and he knew Logan did too.

James and Camille got married. They were happy and in love now more than ever. James and Camille had a daughter, Mariah, and she was a year old and looked just like her mom only she had her father's eyes. She was growing and getting big as well. She was just learning to walk, usually managing to get a few steps before falling down. Isaac was a good big brother and tried to help with her all the time. Isaac was growing up fast too. He was now nine and doing great in school. He had made more friends, but was still best friends with Stella. Isaac was sprouting up and looked more and more like James, except for his dark Mitchell eyes. They reminded James of Hailey so much. Isaac was never lied to about Hailey and understood what had happened with her and he accepted Camille as his mother still.

Carlos and Lucy were still happy together. Stella was growing into a beautiful young girl. She looked like a mini clone of Lucy's minus the highlights. Their daughter Chloe was precious too. She was only three but she had captured everyone's hearts with her smile and cuteness. She was a mini Carlos but in girl form. Stella helped out with her baby sister as best that she could. She was a great big sister and looked out for Chloe. Lucy was still working on becoming a rock star. She had signed with a label and managed to get an album out. People loved her music and she was working to get on a tour soon.

The guys put BTR on a hiatus and performed from time to time never being gone from their families for more than a few days at a time. They had spent the last few months working hard, helping Gustavo write their songs that would be for their third album, which they planned to release within the month. They're fans had been ecstatic a few months ago when the boy officially announced that they were hard at work on their third album and working on a tour that would come after Lucy's tour.

Also lots had changed with their families. Jennifer and Luke were still dating and happy. Katie was nineteen almost twenty and she had gotten an internship at a radio station much to Jennifer's displeasure. She had started as an intern getting coffee and sorting things and things like that, until they had been in a bind and Katie jumped in and took over a broadcast and the station saw she had potential as a host. She was a part time host now taking over the night hours most nights, but she liked it and wanted to work to being on in the daytime when people were awake. Kenneth was dating a woman named Stacy and she was nice. Kendall didn't know her that well since he had only seen her a few times but Katie thought she was nice. It wasn't that Kendall didn't want to not spend time with her, but he was busy with Logan, the boys, and the band. Joana was still single, even though Logan was always trying to get her to date again. Joanna was happy with her life though. She loved her three grandkids. She spoiled all three of the boys with gifts or trips to an amusement park.

Kendall looked up as the door opened and Logan walked into the room. Kendall smiled as Logan walked over to him. Logan placed his arms around Kendall's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Come on you're missing the party, and Will wants his cake," Logan said walking over to the counter and grabbing the cake that read, "Happy 4th Birthday Will" in green frosting. There was a picture of a T-rex on the cake along with a small plastic dinosaur on the cake since Will loved Dinosaurs.

"I know, just taking a moment to catch my breath," Kendall said smiling at his husband.

"Well come on," Logan said turning and heading for the door with the cake. Kendall moved ahead of him and opened the door for him.

They walked out to the dining room where their family was assembled. James and Carlos were standing together over Stella and Isaac. Lucy was next to Carlos holding Chloe. Camille was sitting down at the table next to Alex who was talking a mile a minute to her. Jennifer was sitting at the table with Will in her lap as he waited for his cake. Joanna was next to them and nodding her head as Will talked to her. Luke was standing behind Jennifer. Kenneth was sitting across the table from them with his girlfriend Stacy. Jayden, Devin, and Katie were hanging back by the wall talking. Kelly and her boyfriend Mitch were sitting at the table talking to Gustavo.

Logan set the cake down in front of Will and he smiled and everyone sang happy birthday for him. Will then blew out his candles after a few tries. Everyone clapped and Will seemed pleased with himself. Logan then cut the cake and Kendall got the ice cream out and they dished everyone up a plate.

Soon everyone moved to the living room for more space. Gustavo, Kelly, and Mitch had to leave and they all said their goodbyes. Everyone else settled around the living room to talk for a bit while the kids played with one another. They were running about having fun.

"So boys this was a lovely party," Joanna said.

"Yes this was great," Jennifer said nodding her head in agreement.

"Well that's the way we wanted it to be," Logan said smiling.

A shout was heard and Isaac and Alex were running around. Isaac did not seem happy and Alex did and Will was crying in the corner. He was holding a toy in his hands. He ran into Logan who was walking over to see what was going on and nearly knocked him over. Logan would've fell if Kendall hadn't been behind him.

"Al be careful," Kendall scolded his son.

"Sorry daddy," Alex said looking up at Logan.

"It's ok Alex, just no more running inside," Logan said, "now what's wrong?" he asked looking at Isaac.

"He took that from Will and I told him to give it back and he wouldn't," Isaac said pointing to the toy Alex was holding.

"Alex what have I told you about doing that," Logan said kneeling down so he was level with his son. "You have to share your toys with your brother," he said.

"Mine," Alex said hugging the toy to his chest with a pout on his face.

"Alex, we've told you before that you have to share. He won't keep it, but he just wants to play with it," Logan said.

"Mine," Alex said glaring at Logan now and hugging the toy tighter.

"Alex you have to share," Logan tried once more and reaching for the toy. Alex jerked it away and kicked Logan's shin.

"Alexander Knight, you do not kick," Logan said rubbing his leg where Alex had kicked him.

"Alright if you can't share you're going to time out," Kendall said stepping in. He picked Alex up and he started to throw a fit. Logan moved over to help him when Alex's foot swung out and hit him. Logan doubled over slightly in pain and Kenneth jumped up and helped Kendall get Alex up to his bedroom.

Kendall made his way back down the stairs and didn't see Logan. He looked over to James who pointed towards the kitchen. Kendall walked into the kitchen and saw Logan standing at the counter his hand rubbing his shoulder.

"Logie are you ok," Kendall asked moving over to him.

"I'm fine he just got my shoulder," Logan said as he rubbed it gently. "Did you get him to his room?" he asked.

"Yeah my dad helped me," Kendall said nodding his head. "I'm not gonna lie for a second I thought he had hit your stomach," he said.

"No he didn't, he's got a high kick," Logan said.

"I don't know why he's been kicking so much lately," Kendall said shaking his head as he walked over to Logan. He eyes traveled down to his stomach.

"I'm fine Kendall, I'm not a glass doll," Logan said grabbing Kendall's chin and making him look up at him.

"I can't help but worry though," Kendall said.

"I'm fine," Logan said pulling the blonde down into a kiss. "Now come on let's go back out there," he said. Kendall nodded his head and they both made their way back out to the living room.

"You ok Logan?" Joanna asked. Logan nodded his head.

"He just hit my shoulder, I didn't expect him to kick like that. I don't know why he's been acting out like this lately," Logan said.

"I think he picked it up at daycare," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Probably," Logan sighed.

"So how far along are you?" Camille asked walking up to Logan.

"What?" Logan asked.

"How far?" she asked, "come on I'm not dumb I saw the look on Kendall's face when Alex kicked you the second time. I looked like he got your stomach and I can only think of why one reason Kendall would freak like that," she said.

"Six weeks," Logan said looking down at the ground.

"Another?" James asked.

"Well awhile back like before Will was born Kendall and I talked about it we both agree that we wanted at least three kids, but we'd wait until Will was a bit older," Logan said.

"A year ago we decided that the boys were old enough and we didn't want them too far apart in age and we weren't sure how long it would take to actually get pregnant again, but Logan stopped his birth control," Kendall said.

"We were gonna tell you guys, we jut wanted to wait until after Will's birthday, since this is his day," Logan said looking over at his youngest son who was playing with Chloe.

"Oh my god," Joanna said her hands coming up to her mouth.

"We're hoping for a girl this time," Logan said. Everyone jumped up and congratulated him with hugs and handshakes.

"Gustavo isn't going to like this, we're about to go on tour," James said.

"I know, but I'm only a month and a half along right now, and we start tour in a month I'll just have to be careful," Logan said.

"We don't have to go on tour," Kendall said.

"Yes we do, we owe it to our fans who want to see us," Logan said, "look Kendall I know my limits and I'll tell you if something's wrong, but we can't put off this tour much longer," he said.

10 months later…

Logan looked down at the bassinet to his daughter, Karina Layla Knight. He smiled at her. She was only six weeks old, but she was beautiful. She was perfect in everyway. She had Bark brown hair and dark brown eyes, much to Kendall's delight. He loved Alex and Will, but he had always wanted one of their kids to have brown eyes. Logan didn't mind them, he had wanted another green eyed baby, but Karina just worked the brown eyes. He wouldn't want her any other way.

"Hey there baby girl," Logan said smiling at her. He reached down and she grabbed his finger with her tiny fist. Logan smiled at her and let her grip his finger. Logan stood there a moment watching her as she moved his finger to her face before he withdrew his hand. He then picked her up and cradled her to his shoulder. He brought her over to the changing table and started to changed her.

He was kind of glad that she was awake, yet at the same time not. It was Christmas Eve and he and Kendall were throwing a party for their families and friends. Logan knew his mother and Jennifer would want to see their granddaughter.

"Logie, come on my mom's like almost here and is threatening me that if Kari isn't down here when she arrives she'll be mad and she's got some big announcement," Kendall said walking into the room.

"Ok, ok I'm just getting her all dressed," Logan said looking down at his daughter with yet another smile. With her his life just really felt complete.

"Daddy! Papa! Someone's at the door!" Alex yelled as he climbed up the stairs.

"Shit my mom," Kendall said taking off from the room. Logan laughed and picked up Kari and followed after his husband. Alex was at the top of the stairs waiting for him.

"Gramma Jen and Gramma Jo want to see Kari," Alex announced.

"I know," Logan said smiling at his son. They walked down stairs with Alex just ahead of him. It was hard to believe that Alex would be six in just under a month now. His baby was growing up.

Logan walked into the living room and saw Jennifer and Luke talking to Kendall and Joanna was sitting with Will and listening to him talk about Santa and Alex joined him. Jennifer looked up at him with a smile.

"There she is my granddaughter," Jennifer said smiling.

"You act like you don't get to see her, when you were just here the other day," Logan said laughing as he handed his daughter over to Jennifer.

"I know, but she's just so precious," Jennifer said smiling down at her granddaughter. Logan smiled as he looked over Jennifer. She seemed to be in a really good mood today. It was then that Logan spotted the diamond ring on her finger.

"Whoa, now that's new," Logan said. Jennifer's smile grew if possible.

"What?" Kendall asked confused. Jennifer shifted Kari in her arms and held up her left hand for Kendall to see. Kendall then looked to Luke who seemed happy. "About time, I was starting to think you changed your mind," he said.

"Wait you knew?" Jennifer asked Kendall.

"Who do you think helped him pick out the ring? He came to me and Katie about a month ago," Kendall said.

"Oh well it's perfect and, speaking of your sister, have you met this guy she's supposed to be dating," Jennifer asked.

"No I have not," Kendall said looking at Logan.

"It's not my place to say," Logan said shaking his head as he looked over at Alex and Will who were still talking to Joanna.

"Wait you know?" Jennifer asked.

"She asked me not to say and to ask Kendall to behave," Logan said turning on Kendall. Kendall put his hands up in surrender

"Hey, as long as Katie's happy then that's all that matters right mom," Kendall said looking at Jennifer who nodded her head. Logan just closed his mouth knowing they'd be singing a different tune once Katie arrived.

The door opened and Carlos walked in carrying Chloe with Lucy, and Stella right behind him. Kendall and Logan greeted them as James and Camille walked in with Isaac and Mariah.

"No Katie?" Carlos asked looking around for the younger Knight sibling.

"She's probably running a little late," Kendall said.

"Oh," Carlos said looking at Logan.

"Not a word," Logan said to him. He saw the look in his eyes and knew Lucy had told him what Logan had already told her. He looked at James and Camille and saw that they knew as well. "Does not telling anyone mean anything to you?" he asked looking at Lucy.

"You said not to tell Kendall," Lucy said as the doorbell rang. Everyone looked at the door and Logan grabbed Kendall's arm and stopped him. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Katie. Logan smiled and saw her boyfriend, Dak Zevon standing behind her. HE gave Katie a hug and a warning before he let her go and let the two step inside.

"No," Kendall said shaking his head.

"Kendall," Katie said slowly. He opened his mouth and Logan gave him a death glare. "I'm sure you guys all know who Dak is," Katie said looking at the others. Everyone nodded their heads and Katie smiled. "Dak this is pretty much my family," Katie said pointing to everyone. She named them all and introduced everyone. Kendall did not seem happy and once the party was going and people were talking and the kids were playing Katie pulled Kendall aside and Logan followed them.

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked. Kendall looked over at her.

"He's like twenty eight," Kendall said.

"Twenty six actually," Katie said.

"A year older than me?" Kendall asked loudly. Logan slapped a hand over his mouth. Kendall moved his hands. "are you nuts he's six years older than you," he said.

"Look, the station was in a pinch the host ran out sick and they needed someone to take over for an interview and I was available. I interviewed him and we laughed and joked and afterwards I asked him out," Katie said.

"Oh my god Katie, are you serious he's old than me," Kendall hissed.

"Your nit picking," Katie said, "look I like him can't you be happy for me?" she asked.

"She's right you know," Logan said nodding his head. Kendall looked at Logan shocked.

"Traitor," Kendall accused his husband.

"Oh don't go turning this on me," Logan snapped pointing a finger at Kendall, "look, Katie is twenty and she can make her own decisions and honestly if she's dating someone and having…sex...it's none of our business. She knows what's she getting herself into. You were only twenty when we got married," he said glaring at the blonde.

"Actually I was nineteen, you were twenty," Kendall said giving Logan an innocent smile. Logan opened his mouth to retort but stopped with a grin.

"Smartass, you know what I mean though. Katie's old enough," Logan said.

"You can be mad all you want but I really like him Kendall, and I'll admit keeping this a secret is hard with all the buzz about his new movie and my getting an actual DJ job, but with some flexibility and lots of work I see a future with him," Katie said looking over at Dak who was talking to James and Carlos. They seemed to be fine and having a good time talking to him.

"Are you serious?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I think I am, but don't tell him that, we've only been dating for like three months," Katie said quickly as she glance over at Dak who seemed to be giving her space to talk to Kendall.

"Fine, I might not like it, but I'll be nice," Kendall said, "so nice in fact that I'll go tell Dak all about our Minnesota days together," he said grinning at his sister. Katie's jaw dropped.

"Don't you dare," Katie said her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Logan laughed and shook his head. These two were a pair and he loved them both.

"Come on let's enjoy this party then," Logan said grabbing Kendall's arm and leading him from the room. "You know what you have to do right?" Logan asked.

"No, not this year," Kendall said shaking his head. Logan smiled and nodded his head. "I didn't get one this year," he said shrugging.

"I know, I did it's on the bed and it'll mean so much to the boys, and this is Kari's first Christmas," Logan said giving Kendall his big doe eyes.

"Logan, why can't you-" Kendall started.

"Cause if you do, I'll give you a special reward," Logan said smiling. Kendall sighed and hung his head. Logan smiled and pulled Kendall into a kiss. "Just if the boy start asking for you promise you put the suit back on for me," Logan said huskily. Kendall just turned and headed up stairs. Logan grinned walked back out to the living room where Alex and Will were talking to Joanna and Jennifer was holding Karina.

Logan smiled and walked over to his mother-in-law and somehow managed to wrestle his daughter away her and hold her himself. He walked over to Joanna and sat down beside her.

"Hey mom," Logan said, "thought I'd let you get a chance to see your granddaughter," he said smiling at her. Joanna smiled and looked at the sleeping girl. Logan carefully handed her over. Joanna smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms. Alex and Will both moved over to Logan asking to open presents.

"Where's Kendall?" Katie asked after awhile.

"He'll be back in a bit," Logan said smiling. Katie grinned and nodded her head knowing just where her big brother was.

Logan sat back and looked around at his family. In the last five years everything had changed. So much had happened to him and everything was perfect. Logan had the perfect little family with Kendall, Alex, Will, and Kari. Everything had just fallen into place somehow. Logan couldn't have asked for anything more, he had everything he wanted and he was happy. He was looking forward to the rest of his life with his family. Things were just perfect.

**This is it the nice little ending I wanted to add. This story took so long to complete and I really like how it turned out. It was just a little family drama that I wanted to write anddn it turned into this. Now that it is done I can put some focus on other stories knowing that this is complete. Also sorry for being awol this last week, but things are crazy and I might not be able to update for a bit. I recently lost a family member and writing has been hard. IT was a struggle to finish this. I am sorry. **

**Always **

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
